The Guardian of Sacred Book
by Hikasya
Summary: Namikaze Naruto, sang Guardian yang bertugas melindungi sekolah yang bernama Uzuka Gakuen dari para makhluk halus. Karena di sekolah tersebut, tertanam sebuah buku bertuah yang dapat mengabulkan semua permintaan. Di samping itu, banyak gadis dari dunia gaib dan dunia nyata menaruh hati pada Naruto. Siapakah gadis yang berhasil mendapatkan cintanya sang Guardian tersebut? [TAMAT]
1. Namikaze Naruto, Sang Guardian

**Disclaimer : **

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**High school DxD : Ichie Ishibumi**

**Kategori: Naruto/ High School DxD**

**Genre: Supranatural/Romance/ humor/friendship**

**Rating: T **

**Pairing: Naruto x Koneko x harem**

Summary:

Namikaze Naruto, sang Guardian yang bertugas melindungi sekolah yang bernama Uzuka Gakuen dari para makhluk halus. Karena di sekolah tersebut, tertanam sebuah buku bertuah yang dapat mengabulkan semua permintaan. Di samping itu, banyak gadis dari dunia gaib dan dunia nyata menaruh hati pada Naruto. Siapakah gadis yang berhasil mendapatkan cintanya sang Guardian tersebut?

Catatan dari Hikari Syarahmia: Akhirnya cerita ini bisa dipublish juga. Walaupun harus menunggu lama. Tapi, saya suka bila akhirnya cerita ini bisa dipublish di sini. Cerita dibuat terinspirasi dari lagu 'Menjadi Pangeranmu' by Dadali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kota Uzuka. Kota yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai gedung pencakar langit dengan bentuknya yang macam-macam. Tampak banyak manusia lalu lalang di berbagai sudut kota tersebut. Bunyi berisik dan ribut yang berasal dari kendaraan-kendaraan yang mondar- mandir di jalan raya. Hiruk pikuk berbagai suara kesibukan para penghuninya. Sungguh sangat berisik.

Tapi, ditelusuri lebih jauh dari sudut pandang kota besar Uzuka itu. Tepatnya di daerah Uzuka Housing, daerah perumahan kecil yang terkenal sangat hening dan sunyi. Di mana tak jauh dari perumahan kecil itu berada, berdirilah sebuah sekolah besar dan megah seperti kastil yang mempunyai halaman sangat luas sekali. Lalu di belakang sekolah tersebut, terdapat hutan yang lebat dan gelap. Dengan dibatasi oleh pagar batu yang sangat tinggi sekitar 10 meter.

Sekolah itu sangat tinggi. Dindingnya terbuat dari batu. Di puncak sekolah itu terdapat lambang pusaran air yang merupakan ciri khas kota Uzuka. Sekolah itu dipagari dengan pagar batu sekitar 2 meter dan memiliki gerbang besi dengan ukiran klasik dengan lambang pusaran air di atasnya. Inilah sekolah tua berumur 300 tahun yang bernama Uzuka Gakuen.

Menurut rumor yang beredar, bahwa sekolah tua itu menyimpan sebuah rahasia di dalamnya. Sebuah rahasia turun-temurun selama 300 tahun. Sebuah rahasia berupa buku bertuah yang memiliki kekuatan rahasia. Entah kekuatan apa yang tersembunyi di dalam buku bertuah itu. Untuk itulah, membuat semua orang sangat penasaran akan misteri buku bertuah yang tersimpan di sekolah yang bernama Uzuka Gakuen ini. Bahkan membuat penasaran juga bagi makhluk dunia lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah malam bulan purnama yang sangat terang. Membuat suasana semakin terang benderang apalagi ditambah bertiupnya angin malam yang kencang di sekitar sekolah tersebut.

Terlihat pepohonan yang tumbuh di sekitar halaman luas sekolah tersebut, menari-nari karena ditiup angin malam. Suasana sangat sunyi dan mencekam. Pemandangan sekolah menjadi sangat menakutkan.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Terdengar suara langkah seseorang yang sedang berlari-lari sangat kencang dari arah belakang sekolah.

Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik acak-acakan. Bermata biru. Kulitnya agak kecoklatan atau warna tan. Ada tiga guratan garis di kedua pipinya. Ia memakai jaket orange bertudung dengan garis hitam yang dibiarkan terbuka hingga tampaklah baju sweater hitam di dalamnya. Ada lambang khas Uzumaki di lengan kanan jaketnya. Bawahannya adalah celana jeans hitam yang menyempit di bawahnya. Dilengkapi dengan sepatu kets berwarna orange dengan tali berwarna putih. Laki-laki itu tampak tergesa-gesa. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Keringat dingin mengucur. Padahal cuaca sangat dingin. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu tergesa-gesa.

Sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan sesuatu.

WHUUUSH!

Sebuah lidah panjang terbang meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arahnya. Spontan, laki-laki itu membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"AWAS, NARUTO!"

terdengar suara gadis yang berteriak keras untuk memperingatinya.

SYAAAT!

Laki-laki itu melompat tinggi dengan sigap. Serangan lidah panjang tadi mengenai sebuah pohon besar. Lalu meledak kecil.

BLAAAR!

Ledakan kecil itu membakar sebagian batang pohon besar seperti beringin. Lantas pohon itu tumbang dan menimpa makhluk yang tengah lewat di dekatnya.

SYUUUT! BRAAAAK!

Terdengarlah rintihan yang meringkih dan menakutkan dari makhluk yang sukses terkapar ditimpa pohon tadi.

"I-ITTAI, PUNGGUNGKU!" seru makhluk yang berambut hitam panjang sepinggang. Bermata merah menyala. Berpakaian terusan warna putih. Kakinya tidak tampak.

Dari ciri-cirinya, makhluk apakah itu?

Laki-laki yang diserang makhluk tadi. Ia datang menghampiri si makhluk bersama gadis berambut pirang panjang yang berpakaian kasual. Mereka ingin memastikan keadaan makhluk sejenis 'ubume' ini. Ternyata makhluk itu pingsan!

begitu ia mendekati makhluk yang tengah tertimpa pohon tersebut. gadis berambut pirang tadi berusaha untuk mengangkat pohon tersebut. Namun, pohon itu sangat berat untuk dia angkat.

"Naruto, tolong bantu dong!" pinta si gadis.

Si laki-laki yang menjauh jarak dari tempat si makhluk halus yang pingsan itu, hanya menggeleng-geleng tidak mau.

Si gadis hanya menghelakan napasnya melihat tingkah sahabat laki-lakinya ini.

"Ayolah, Namikaze Naruto. Apa yang mesti ditakutkan? Lagian cuma obake sejenis ubume?" kata gadis itu dengan memohon-mohon keras agar laki-laki yang bernama lengkap Namikaze Naruto ini mau menolongnya.

Naruto tetap menggeleng-geleng keras sambil melipat tangan di dada.

"Nggak. Aku nggak mau, Argento Asia. Walaupun ubume, tetap saja ia itu adalah HANTU!" tiba-tiba Naruto muncul di depan Asia dengan wajah yang menakutkan dan disorot lampu senter dari arah bawah."Lagian aku ini takut dengan namanya hantu. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, aku masih takut dan geli melihat tampang mereka. Seram!"

Membuat sudut perempatan muncul di kening gadis yang bernama Argento Asia itu.

BUUUK!

Kepala Naruto dijitak dengan kepalan tinju Asia. Ia sangat geram dengan tingkah sahabatnya ini. Apalagi Naruto membuat wajah menyeramkan seperti itu. Tentu saja ia kaget.

"DASAR, SEMPAT-SEMPATNYA KAMU BERCANDA DI SAAT GENTING BEGINI. INI MENYANGKUT NYAWA OBAKE. KITA HARUS MENOLONGNYA!"

Naruto yang meringis kesakitan pada puncak kepalanya. Ia hanya sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Asia tadi.

'Eh, memangnya hantu punya nyawa lagi?! Ada-ada saja kamu, Asia- chan,' batin Naruto keheranan di dalam hatinya.

Terlihat Asia terus berusaha mengangkat pohon besar tersebut. Membuat Naruto tertegun melihatnya.

Memang sudah kebiasaan Asia sejak kecil dulu, dia memang tidak tega melihat para hantu yang mengalami kesusahan. Walaupun dia sering ikut menemani Naruto untuk berjaga di sekolah tua ini. Dia tidak akan pernah membasmi para hantu yang mempunyai 'hawa yang baik'. Asia akan membantu hantu itu untuk bisa kembali ke alamnya. Ia akan memenuhi permintaan hantu itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Sebab, Asia adalah putri pendeta dari kuil kompleks Uzuka Housing. Asia juga mempunyai kekuatan indra keenam dan kekuatan menetralisir serta menenangkan arwah. Itulah mengapa Naruto selalu mengajak Asia untuk menemaninya untuk berjaga di sekolah ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto sendiri adalah anak dari keluarga Namikaze yang mempunyai rumah sederhana di kompleks Uzuka Housing. naruto adalah seorang 'Guardian' yang bertugas untuk melindungi sekolah tua yang bernama Uzuka Gakuen ini. Naruto mempunyai kekuatan yang diturunkan dari ibunya, Uzumaki Kushina.

Kekuatan yang turun-temurun yaitu kekkai gekkai es. Hanya darah keturunan Uzumaki saja yang memilikinya dan juga hanya keturunan Uzumaki sajalah yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga Uzuka Gakuen dari serangan makhluk- makhluk halus yang mengincar buku bertuah di dalamnya.

"Naruto!"

Lamunan Naruto buyar ketika Asia memanggilnya.

"I-iya, Asia-chan."

"Tolongin dong ubume ini. Pakai pedang Yukianesa-mu untuk menebas pohon ini."

Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, Naruto segera mengeluarkan pedang Yukianesa-nya. Pedang tersebut berbentuk seperti kepala musang yang berada pada kalung bertali hitam yang melingkari leher Naruto.

Naruto mengeluarkan kalung Yukianesa itu dari balik bajunya. Lalu kepala musang yang sebesar kelereng itu lantas bercahaya terang saat Naruto meneriakkan sebuah kalimat pembuka kekuatan.

"YUKIANESA!"

PYAAASH!

Maka kepala musang itu membesar dengan sendirinya hingga muncul bilah pedang berwarna putih mengkilat bagaikan kristal dari lubang bagian bawah kepala musang tersebut. Membentuk sebuah pedang kristal yang mengkilat dan sangat panjang dengan gagang kepala musang yang mempunyai mulut terbuka lebar.

DRAK!

Pohon tersebut membeku. Kemudian tiba-tiba, pohon itu pecah berkeping-keping dengan sendirinya.

PRAAANG!

Akhirnya si makhluk itu terselamatkan. Asia berlutut di tanah dengan lemas. Ia mengeluarkan air mata terharunya.

"Syukurlah, anda selamat, hantu baik. Huhuhu...," Asia menangis tidak jelas begitu di samping si makhluk yang masih tepar dan belum sadar.

Membuat Naruto sweatdrop lagi melihatnya.

Mengapa hantu bisa pingsan?

Asia pun mencoba mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Ia mencoba menetralisir si makhluk itu dengan kekuatan penyembuhnya yang berasal dari tangannya yang bercahaya merah. Naruto tercengang melihat ini semua.

Tak lama kemudian, si makhluk yang berwajah pucat tapi cantik itu membuka matanya secara perlahan- lahan. Ia pun bangkit dan terduduk di atas rerumputan. Ia memegang punggungnya yang sakit karena tertimpa pohon tadi.

"Eh, punggungku tidak terasa sakit lagi," kata makhluk itu membelalakkan matanya yang semakin menyeramkan.

"Syukurlah, anda sudah sadar, hantu baik," ucap Asia yang tengah berlutut di samping si makhluk.

Makhluk itu menoleh ke arah Asia yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Sejenak makhluk itu terpana menatap Asia.

"Ja-jadi, kamu yang menolongku?" tanya si makhluk.

Asia mengangguk cepat "Iya, hantu baik."

Makhluk itu kembali terpana menatap Asia. Seketika matanya berkaca- kaca. Ia pun langsung memeluk pundak Asia.

"WUAAAH, TERIMA KASIH, NAK!" tiba-tiba makhluk itu menangis histeris dan suaranya yang menakutkan membuat badan Naruto merinding.

"Hiiih... Walaupun sekarang ia sudah nggak menakutkan lagi seperti tadi saat menyerangku dan Asia-chan. Tapi, hantu tetap saja hantu. Aku takut jika melihat tampang hantu yang sangat seram. Mengerikan," bisik Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Ia berdiri di belakang Asia tapi agak berjauhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nak? A-Apakah anda seorang ibu?" Asia berwajah muram. Ia juga ikut bersedih ketika si makhluk itu menangis. Makhluk itu melepaskan pelukannya. Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Iya, aku seorang ibu. Namaku Kokone. Aku mati saat melahirkan anakku. Saat itu usiaku enam belas tahun. Aku pun sering mengunjungi anakku selama seminggu sekali. Tapi, sekarang aku tidak bisa mengunjunginya lagi."

Asia mendengarkan cerita makhluk yang bernama Kokone ini dengan serius. Ternyata Kokone ini adalah ibu muda.

"Kenapa anda tidak bisa mengunjungi anak anda lagi?"

Kokone menutup matanya sebentar. Lalu dibukanya kembali.

"Suamiku telah mengadakan ritual penolak roh dan makhluk halus. Rumah itu telah dibentengi oleh sebuah pelindung. Aku tidak bisa lagi masuk ke sana dan mengunjungi anakku yang masih berumur lima bulan."

Tangis Kokone memecah. Asia pun terdiam sejenak. Ia berpikir sebentar.

"Ternyata anda adalah roh yang baru saja meninggal."

"Ya."

"Jadi, kenapa anda menyerang kami saat kami menghadang anda saat ingin masuk ke dalam sekolah?"

"I-itu karena aku ingin menemukan buku bertuah yang tersimpan di sekolah ini. Aku ingin..."

Belum sempat perkataan Kokone dilanjutkan, sebuah pedang menghantam dirinya dengan keras.

DRAAK!

Kokone berubah menjadi es balok. Tiba-tiba pecah begitu saja hingga berkeping-keping.

PRAAANG!

Asia membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia kaget sekali jika Naruto menebas Kokone dengan pedang Yukianesa-nya secara mendadak. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka sama sekali.

Asia menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan wajah yang memerah padam.

"NARUTO, APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN? DIA ITU HANTU BAIK. AKU BISA MERASAKAN HAWANYA ITU SANGAT LEMBUT!" Asia marah besar.

Naruto menatap Asia dengan datar. "Dia itu kelompok obake jahat."

Asia merubah wajahnya seperti biasa.

"Ke-kelompok obake jahat?"

"Iya, pedang Yukianesa-ku yang memberitahukan aku. Kokone mempunyai kemampuan untuk berubah wujud dan memanipulasi hawa hantunya agar terasa lebih lembut. Ia telah membohongimu, Asia-chan. Kamu memang terlalu polos dan terlalu baik pada semua hantu walaupun itu jahat ataupun baik. Karena itu, dia berusaha ingin memanfaatkan kebaikanmu saja."

Asia terperanjat mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Ia tidak menyangka sama sekali.

"Tapi, kamu sudah main membasminya begitu saja. Diakan belum sempat melanjutkan perkataannya."

"Hantu tetaplah hantu. Dia berbicara soal mencari buku bertuah itu. Lalu kenapa dia menyerang kita saat kita menghadangnya untuk masuk ke sekolah? Coba kamu pikirkan itu. Karena itu, aku curiga. Makanya aku langsung saja membasminya."

Asia tersentak lagi. Benar, mengapa Kokone tadi menyerang mereka? Kekuatannya lumayan hebat. Seperti hantu-hantu yang pernah mereka hadapi sebelumnya.

"Karena itu...," Naruto memanggul pedang Yukianesa-nya di bahu kanannya."Jangan percaya lagi sama hantu yang berhawa baik. Kamu harus mengujinya dulu dengan kekuatan indera keenammu. Apakah dia memang mempunyai hubungan kelompok obake jahat itu? Lihatlah dalam-dalam penglihatan supranaturalmu itu, Asia-chan. Aku percaya kamu bisa mengatasi semuanya dengan baik. Percayalah pada teman yang kamu anggap sangat baik, contohnya aku."

Naruto menyengir lebar. Ia berdiri dengan kerennya sambil memanggul pedang di bahu kanannya. Rambutnya yang acak-acakan sesaat berkibar- kibar dimainkan angin malam yang bertiup lembut. Pakaian yang dikenakannya juga ikut melambai- lambai diterpa angin. Sungguh kelihatan tampan sekali. Membuat kedua rona merah hinggap di kedua pipi Asia. Naruto sungguh keren di bawah sinar rembulan yang bercahaya putih.

'Naruto memang keren. Aku suka padamu, Naruto-kun,' gumam Asia di dalam hatinya.

Tak jauh dari Naruto dan Asia berada, bertenggerlah seseorang di atas dahan besar sebuah pohon seperti beringin. Ia bermata kuning emas lembut. Ia tersenyum kecil dengan dua kemerahan di kedua pipinya.

"Jadi, dia yang bernama Namikaze Naruto. Penerus Guardian sekolah ini. Hm, tapi menurutku, dia tampan juga sekaligus lucu," kata seseorang itu dalam kegelapan yang samar- samar karena tertutupi oleh helaian daun-daun."Aku penasaran di mana rumahnya. Mungkin sebaiknya aku harus mengikutinya agar lebih tahu tentang dirinya dan juga tentang buku bertuah itu.

" SYAAAT!

Seseorang itu hilang dalam sekejap mata. Meninggalkan suara-suara gemerisik daun-daun yang tertiup oleh angin malam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pukul 12 siang tepat, saatnya para penghuni Uzuka Gakuen pulang sekolah.

Terlihat semua murid yang berhamburan dari kelas masing- masing. Mereka berpakaian seragam dengan warna yang berbeda. Mengapa begitu? Karena sekolah Uzuka Gakuen ini sangat luas sekali dan memiliki satu kompleks yang sama dari TK, SD, SMP, dan SMA.

Untuk murid TK Uzuka Gakuen, pakaian seragam sekolahnya berwarna biru dan putih. Untuk SD Uzuka Gakuen, pakaian seragam sekolahnya berwarna merah dan hitam. Untuk SMP Uzuka Gakuen, pakaian seragam sekolahnya berwarna hitam dan putih. Sedangkan untuk SMA Uzuka Gakuen, pakaian seragam sekolahnya berwarna ungu tua dan hitam.

Semua murid dari latar pendidikan yang berbeda, pulang sekolahnya tetap sama pada pukul 12 siang. Untuk murid TK dan kelas 1-3 SD, pulangnya lebih awal sekitar pukul 9 atau pukul 10 pagi.

Yah begitulah keadaan di sekolah tua yang bernama Uzuka Gakuen tersebut. Sekolah yang didirikan oleh kakek moyang Naruto sejak 300 tahun yang lalu.

Di antara semua orang yang sudah keluar dari gerbang sekolah, tampak Naruto yang berjalan bersama beberapa teman sekelasnya. Mereka memakai seragam berwarna ungu tua dan hitam. yang menandakan mereka adalah pelajar SMA.

Naruto yang berjalan gontai dengan wajah yang kusut dan mata yang tampak sayu, serta terlihat lingkar hitam di sekitar kedua bola matanya Pakaian seragamnya tidak rapi. Sesekali ia menguap panjang lebar sambil menutup mulutnya.

Di samping Naruto, seorang laki-laki berambut coklat sewarna dengan matanya, ia keheranan melihat Naruto yang terus menguap sejak pagi.

"Naruto, kenapa kamu selalu kelihatan ngantuk gitu sih?" tanya laki-laki berambut coklat yang diketahui bernama Hyodo Issei."Kamu selalu tertidur di saat pelajaran berlangsung. Tapi, anehnya para guru tidak ada yang memarahi kamu ataupun menegurmu."

Naruto agak tersentak karena perkataan Issei yang baru saja menjadi temannya saat pertama kali masuk SMA Uzuka Gakuen ini.

"Ehm... Uhm. Itu sih mungkin karena guru-guru tidak pernah memperhatikan apa yang kulakukan. Kamu tahukan kalau aku duduknya paling belakang dan paling sudut pula, hahaha," jawab Naruto tertawa menyengir sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Issei memiringkan sedikit kepalanya sambil memegang dagunya seperti berpikir keras.

"Iya juga sih. Tapi, itu aneh sekali."

Naruto tetap tertawa menyengir. Jangan sampai Issei tahu tentang semua ini. Bahwa guru-guru di Uzuka Gakuen itu sangat mengenal Naruto dan merupakan kaki tangan dari ibu Naruto. Ibu Naruto yang bernama Kushina itu sendiri adalah kepala sekolah sekaligus pemilik sekolah Uzuka Gakuen. Sedangkan Ayah Naruto yang bernama Namikaze Minato adalah seorang pengusaha besar yang memiliki perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang perikanan. Kadang-kadang sang Ayah sering keluar kota ataupun keluar negeri karena pekerjaannya. Karena itulah sang Ayah jarang ada di rumah.

Lalu mengenai ibu Naruto yang menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah Uzuka Gakuen ini, membuat ruang gerak Naruto di sekolah agak tidak bebas walaupun sebenarnya bebas. Kushina menyuruh para guru yang mengajar di SMA Uzuka tersebut, untuk selalu mengawasi Naruto.

Para guru tersebut harus mengawasi berbagai gerakan Naruto. Jangan sampai ada seorang gadis selain Asia yang mendekati Naruto. Sebab, wajah Naruto yang tampan seperti ayahnya membuat Kushina khawatir jika banyak gadis yang diam-diam menyukai Naruto. Apalagi jika ada gadis yang bermaksud jahat saat mendekati Naruto untuk mencari tahu tentang 'buku bertuah' yang tertanam di Uzuka Gakuen ini.

Itulah sebabnya Kushina mengambil peran sebagai kepala sekolah Uzuka Gakuen ini. Lalu semua penghuni sekolah tersebut tidak tahu bahwa Naruto adalah anak dari pemilik sekaligus kepala sekolah. Kushina melarang Naruto untuk tidak memanggilnya Kaasan di saat berada di sekolah. Dia harus memanggil ibunya dengan sebutan 'Kushina- sama'. Seperti yang lainnya. Agar tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui identitasnya sebagai 'guardian' yang selalu menjaga Uzuka Gakuen dari serangan makhluk halus. Bahkan Kushina memakai marga 'Uzumaki' di saat berada di lingkungan sekolah ini. Ini menjadi rahasia besar di antara Kushina dan Naruto.

Kushina sendiri yakin kalau sebagian besar murid yang bersekolah di tempatnya ini adalah makhluk halus yang menyamar menjadi manusia. Untuk itulah, Kushina memperingati Naruto untuk selalu berhati-hati terhadap teman-temannya bahkan seluruh penghuni sekolah. Kushina juga akan segera bertindak jika menemukan kejanggalan dari para penghuni sekolah tersebut.

Asal tahu saja, Kushina sudah berhenti menjadi 'Guardian' sejak Naruto menggantikannya. Naruto mulai menjadi Guardian saat berumur 15 tahun. Bersamaan Naruto baru masuk SMA.

"Hei, Naruto."

Lamunan Naruto buyar seketika saat ada yang memanggilnya.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang berlari-lari cepat ke arah Naruto dan Issei. Langkah mereka terhenti sejenak di trotoar.

"Asia-chan?!" kata Naruto membulatkan matanya. Issei sendiri menatap Asia dengan datar.

Asia berlari kencang bagaikan dikejar setan. Ia sangat tergesa- gesa. Itulah membuat Naruto kaget dan membulatkan matanya.

Begitu dekat dengan Naruto, Asia langsung menarik tangan Naruto langsung. Naruto terheran-heran dengan aksi Asia ini.

"Maaf ya, Issei. Aku pinjam Naruto dulu. Ada yang mau dibicarakan nih," sahut Asia tersenyum kecil sambil merangkul lengan kanan Naruto.

Issei cuma mengangguk dengan wajah bengong.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa."

Naruto memasang wajah sweatdrop.

'Memangnya ada apa sih? Kenapa Asia mendadak bisa berlari cepat bagaikan kilat?'

Asia tersenyum lagi.

"Ok, terima kasih, Issei."

"Maaf, Issei. Lain kali kita pulang sama-sama ya. Sampai nanti!" Naruto melambaikan tangan kanannya untuk Issei yang masih terpaku berdiri di tempat.

"Ya, Naruto!" Issei membalas lambaian tangan Naruto.

Maka berlalulah Naruto dan Asia dari sana. Meninggalkan Issei yang bengong dan orang-orang yang masih lalu-lalang di sekitar sekolah tersebut.

Asia mengajak Naruto kembali ke sekolah. Tepatnya di belakang sekolah.

Naruto kebingungan saat diseret oleh Asia ke sini. Entah apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Asia. Sepertinya serius sekali.

Tepat di dekat pohon beringin, mereka berdua berhenti. Asia celingak-celinguk dulu untuk memastikan keadaan. Apakah sudah sepi atau belum?

Oh, ternyata sudah sepi. Semua orang sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Asia menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

Naruto yang masih bingung. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Lalu mengawali percakapan duluan.

"Kenapa sih kamu membawaku ke sini?"

Asia menatap Naruto serius.

"A-ano, ada yang ingin aku bilang padamu."

Asia tampak malu-malu saat mengatakannya. Membuat kening Naruto mengerut.

"Apa yang ingin kamu bilang padaku?" tiba-tiba Naruto merasa berdebar- debar dibuatnya. Apalagi wajah Asia bersemu merah seperti itu.

Melihat adegan ini, seperti saat- saat ingin menyatakan cinta, bukan? Apakah Asia akan melakukan itu dan menyatakan cinta kepada Naruto? Lihat saja nanti.

"A-ano, Naruto," Asia menundukkan kepalanya sambil memainkan jari- jarinya."Se-sebenarnya aku ingin bilang kalau aku..."

Wajah Naruto merona merah

'Jangan-jangan Asia-chan ingin menembak aku. Seperti yang dilakukan cewek-cewek lainnya. Tapi, aku menolak semuanya hanya karena Kaa-san. Tapi, jika benar Asia bilang dia menyukai aku. Apa yang harus kulakukan?' batin Naruto yang merasa berdebar-debar dalam hatinya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin bilang kalau aku tidak bisa menemanimu berjaga di malam ini karena aku mau ikut Tousan pergi ke rumah saudara untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahan."

GUBRAK!

Naruto terjungkal di tanah dalam keadaan tidak elit. Membuat sweatdrop besar hinggap di kepala Asia.

'Aku kira Asia mau menyatakan cinta padaku. Ternyata mau bilang kalau tidak bisa temani aku berjaga di malam ini. Asia-chan, kamu buat aku bisa kena serangan jantung,' batin Naruto lagi sambil bangkit berdiri dengan badan bergetar hebat.

"Naruto, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Asia berwajah panik.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok," Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil tertawa lebar.

"Jadi, kamu tidak marah?"

"Marah? Kenapa aku marah?"

"Iya, malam ini aku tidak bisa menemani kamu. Aku harus ikut Tousan ke rumah saudara selama seminggu. Aku sudah izin kok sama Kaa-san mu. Kaa-san mu mengizinkan aku untuk tidak masuk sekolah selama seminggu .." Asia menundukkan kepalanya dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya."Aku harap kamu tidak marah padaku. Aku mohon, jangan marah ya, Naruto."

Naruto ternganga habis. Sedetik kemudian, ia tertawa lebar sambil membelai puncak rambut Asia.

"Hehehe, kamu itu lucu sekali, Asia- chan. Tentu saja aku tidak marah kok. Kamu jangan bersikap memelas seperti itu kepadaku. Aku paham kok."

Wajah Asia merona merah saat rambutnya dibelai oleh Naruto seperti ini. Ia terpana sebentar.

"Naruto..."

"Hehehe!"

Naruto terus tertawa lebar seraya masih membelai lembut puncak rambut Asia.

"Arigatou, Naruto," gumam Asia tersenyum senang dengan wajah yang kemerahan.

Lalu tanpa mereka sadari, yaitu di atas dahan pohon beringin yang besar, bertenggerlah seekor kucing putih bermata kuning emas. Ia mengamati dua manusia di bawahnya.

Lantas kucing itu tersenyum kecil.

'Ternyata Naruto itu, orangnya lembut juga. Aku suka sekali melihatnya,' gumam si kucing di dalam hatinya. Kedua pipinya merona merah, Sungguh kucing yang aneh.

Dan entah apa yang terjadi. Sesuatu sedang mengikuti Naruto sekarang….

.

.

.

**BERSAMBUNG **

vvvvvvv

vvvvvv

vvvvv

vvvv

vvv

vv

v

Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini. Salam dari saya, Hikari Syarahmia.

please review


	2. Kucing misterius

Disclaimer:

Masashi Kishimoto

Ichiei Isibumi

Naruto

High School DxD

The Guardian of Sacred Book

By Hikari Syarahmia

Genre: supranatural/romance/humor/action/friendship

Pairing:

Naruto x Koneko

Sasuke x ?

Issei x ?

Rating: T

Jumat, 1 Mei 2015

.

.

.

Note: mohon maaf jika ada typo, karena saya mengetiknya melalui hp. Tapi, syukurlah cerita ini jadi juga saya update secepatnya. Sudah hampir lima bulan, saya hiatus. Saya pikir nggak bisa balik lagi ke dunia FFN ini. Ternyata akhirnya saya bisa menulis lagi. Walaupun mengetik melalui hp. Yup, ada yang kangen saya nggak?

*kepedean nih author -_- *

Mari, kita langsung saja membaca ya.

.

.

.

Ost. Cerita : menjadi pangeranmu by Dadali

.

.

.

Chapter 2: Kucing misterius

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan santai dengan wajah yang kusut saat melewati trotoar kota yang lumayan sepi. Tampak beberapa kendaraan lalu lalang. Di kedua sisi jalan dipenuhi banyak rumah warga. Kini Naruto sudah sampai di kawasan rumahnya yaitu Uzuka Housing.

" Haaa, malam ini aku harus berjaga sendirian tanpa ditemani Asia-chan," gumam Naruto menghelakan napas kecewanya."Aku tidak tahu makhluk apa lagi yang akan menyerangku nanti malam. Pasti lebih mengerikan daripada sebelumnya."

Naruto terus bergumam sendiri. Hingga dia tidak menyadari ada sesuatu yang mengikutinya dari sekolah tadi.

Laki-laki tampan itu terus berjalan santai. Lalu ia pun merasa hatinya berdetak. Sejenak ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kayaknya aku merasa ada yang mengikuti aku dari tadi di sekolah," Naruto berwajah sewot lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dengan cepat.

SIING!

Jalanan sepi. Tidak ada seorangpun yang lewat. Naruto tetap menajamkan matanya.

"Hm, nggak ada apapun. Tapi, rasanya ada yang mengikuti aku kok. Apa perasaanku saja ya?"

Naruto merasa pusing sendiri. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin perasaanku saja."

Naruto melanjutkan jalannya. Sesuatu yang sedang bersembunyi di balik tiang listrik itu, lalu mengikuti Naruto lagi.

Tiba-tiba, sesuatu itu kaget setengah mati karena Naruto sudah berada di depannya.

"MEOOONG!" sesuatu itu berteriak keras. Rupanya seekor kucing putih.

Naruto menjadi sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Heh, ternyata kucing ya?"

Tapi, kucing itu malah berbalik kabur begitu saja karena kaget mendapati Naruto yang telah mengetahui keberadaannya.

"HEI, TUNGGU!" Naruto kaget karena kucing itu malah lari ke arah jalan besar.

Tanpa diduga, muncul sebuah mobil sedan yang melaju kencang tepat ke arah kucing itu. Naruto kaget lagi dibuatnya. Naruto membelalakkan matanya.

"AWAAAS!"

Naruto segera berlari mengejar kucing tersebut sebelum mobil sedan menabraknya.

GREP!

Kucing itu berhasil ditangkap oleh Naruto. Setelah itu, Naruto melompat cepat ke seberang jalan.

HUP! WHUUUSH!

Mobil sedan lewat begitu saja ketika Naruto berhasil menghindarinya. Naruto beserta kucing yang dipeluknya itu selamat di seberang jalan. Naruto pun berguling-guling di trotoar setelah melompat cepat tadi. Hingga Naruto pun berguling-guling sambil terus memeluk erat si kucing. Ia pun tergeletak dalam keadaan terbaring terlentang.

"Hosh! Hosh! Hosh!" Naruto terengah-engah karena telah mengeluarkan tenaga kerasnya untuk menyelamatkan si kucing. Lalu Naruto menghelakan napas leganya.

"Syukurlah, kamu selamat, kucing kecil," Naruto tertawa lebar seraya bangkit dan terduduk di trotoar. Kucing itu diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Naruto tertawa senang melihat keadaan tubuh si kucing, tidak ada luka sedikitpun.

"Ternyata kamu nggak apa-apa. Aku senang sekali jika kamu nggak apa-apa."

Kucing itu terpana melihat wajah sumringah di depannya ini. Seketika rona merah hinggap di kedua pipinya.

Naruto terus tertawa lebar sambil menatap si kucing yang ia angkat tinggi-tinggi itu. Kucing itu berbulu putih lebat. Bermata kuning emas. Di ekornya terdapat bel yang berwarna kuning dengan pita berwarna merah. Sungguh imut sekali kucing itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu itu kucing yang aneh ya. Kenapa kamu mengikuti aku?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang berseri-seri walaupun ada sedikit sisa-sisa pasir yang menempel di beberapa bagian wajahnya. Itu tidak menutupi ketampanannya yang sangat elok.

Wajah kucing itu terus merona merah. Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Miau! Miau!" kucing itu mengatakan sesuatu dengan nada yang pelan.

"Hm, apa yang ingin kamu bilang?" Naruto menurunkan si kucing. Lalu kucing itu ditatapnya erat.

Kucing itu terus menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kemerahan seperti manusia.

Naruto mengangkut salah satu alisnya. Lantas ia menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala kucing itu.

"Hehehe, ternyata kamu adalah kucing yang pemalu juga," Naruto tertawa lebar."Baiklah, aku akan membawamu ke rumahku."

DEG!

Kedua mata kucing itu membulat sempurna ketika dirinya dipeluk erat oleh Naruto. Kemudian Naruto bangkit berdiri dan mulai berjalan ke arah rumahnya. Membawa kucing misterius yang munculnya entah darimana.

.

.

.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai," ujar Naruto menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah rumah yang berdesain sederhana.

Rumah itu bertingkat dua. Bercat warna kuning dan dipagari tembok batu berwarna orange. Halaman depan rumah tersebut cukup luas. Banyak tanaman dan bunga-bunga beranekaragam tumbuh dan menghiasi halaman depan. Sungguh rumah yang indah.

Kucing yang dipeluk Naruto itu, kemudian memperhatikan rumah tersebut. Seketika kedua mata kuning emasnya menajam.

'Sepertinya rumah ini dibentengi sebuah energi pelindung yang kuat. Aku bisa merasakannya. Tubuhku terasa mau terbakar. Tapi ...,' kedua mata kucing itu bersinar putih kebiruan.'Aku akan menetralisir hawa tubuhku dengan kekuatan cahaya agar tubuhku bisa mengeluarkan aura yang baik layaknya kucing.'

Itulah isi batin kucing aneh itu. Siapakah dia sebenarnya?

Naruto tidak menyadari keanehan yang dipancarkan dari kedua mata kucing tersebut. Ia langsung membuka pagar rumahnya dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

KRIEEET!

Pintu terbuka, muncul Naruto di baliknya bersama kucing yang masih dipeluknya.

"TADAIMA!" seru Naruto keras. Tapi, tidak ada yang menyahut perkataannya. Keadaan rumah sangat sepi.

"Sepertinya Kaasan juga belum pulang," Naruto menghelakan napasnya. Lalu ia pun melepaskan sepatu kets-nya itu. Kemudian sepatu itu diletakkan di atas rak sepatu.

Masih mengenakan kaus kaki, Naruto terus berjalan masuk ke dalam. Lantas ia menaiki tangga yang berada di ruang tengah untuk menuju kamarnya. Kamarnya terletak di lantai dua tersebut.

Sementara kucing itu asyik-asyiknya memperhatikan setiap sudut isi rumah dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto tiba juga di dalam kamarnya. Lalu kucing tersebut ia letakkan di atas sofa empuk berwarna kuning.

"Kamu di sini saja dulu ya kucing. Aku akan ke dapur untuk mengambil makanan untukmu. Kamu pasti lapar, kan?" ucap Naruto seraya meletakkan tas bertali duanya di atas sofa tersebut. Tepat di samping kucing.

"Miaau," kucing itu menjawab perkataan Naruto dengan keras sehingga membuat Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Hehehe, baiklah, kucing yang lucu. Tunggu sebentar ya!"

Naruto segera keluar dari kamarnya. Meninggalkan kucing itu sendirian di sana.

Sesaat Naruto keluar, kucing itu terus menatap kepergian Naruto dengan wajah yang merona merah. Lantas ia tersenyum malu-malu begitu.

"Hehehe, Namikaze Naruto itu orangnya baik dan perhatian juga. Aku senang bisa sampai di rumahnya," ucap kucing itu dengan suara gadis yang lembut.

Wah, rupanya bukan kucing yang biasa. Sepertinya dia adalah kucing jadi-jadian.

Lantas kucing itu memperhatikan seluruh isi yang ada di kamar Naruto ini. Isi kamarnya tidak begitu banyak. Hanya berupa tempat tidur berukuran sedang, lemari pakaian, meja belajar, dan lain-lain. Kamarnya pun didominasi warna orange dan kuning. Terasa begitu cerah bila dipandang.

KRIEEET!

Pintu terbuka. Naruto muncul sambil membawakan semangkuk susu dan satu cup ramen yang sudah jadi. Asap pun mengepul dari cup ramen tersebut.

"Hei, nunggu lama ya kucing!" sahut Naruto tersenyum kecil."Ayo, sini. Ada susu manis untukmu."

Kucing itu mengangguk pelan. Ia pun melompat cepat dari atas sofa. Lalu mendekati semangkuk susu yang diletakkan Naruto di atas lantai yang dilapisi karpet berwarna hijau.

Dengan cepat juga, kucing itu menjilat-jilat susu yang berada di dalam mangkuk tersebut. Naruto tersenyum melihatnya.

"Rupanya kamu haus ya?"

"Miau, miau!"

Kucing itu menjawab lagi perkataan Naruto tanpa tahu artinya apa. Naruto tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum melihat kucing yang menurutnya sangat imut dan aneh.

Lalu Naruto mulai memakan mie ramennya. Ia kelaparan sekali.

Di sela-sela mereka saling makan atau minum bersama-sama, si kucing itu memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang duduk di depannya sambil terus melahap mie ramennya.

Melihat kucing itu berhenti meminum susunya, membuat Naruto juga berhenti makan.

"Ada apa kucing? Apa kamu mau coba mie ramen ini?" Naruto menyodorkan sumpit yang menjepit gumpalan mie ramen yang menggulung-gulung.

Kucing itu mengangguk. Ia pun memakan mie ramen itu dengan gerakan menggigit lincah. Rupanya ia juga ingin mencoba mie ramen tersebut.

"Hehehe, dasar kucing aneh," ucap Naruto tertawa lagi."Oh iya, daripada aku selalu memanggilmu kucing. Lebih baik aku memberimu sebuah nama."

Naruto berpikir sebentar sambil terus menatap kucing yang terus memakan mie ramen yang dijepit dengan sumpit itu. Ia menatap lama kucing berbulu putih lebat itu.

"Hah, iya."

Naruto berteriak kencang. Membuat kucing itu kaget sedikit.

"Bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu Shinju saja?"

"Heem?"

Kucing itu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Iya, mulai sekarang kamu bernama Shinju. Aku akan memeliharamu dengan baik. Kamu adalah kucing peliharaanku sekarang, Shinju."

Kucing itu terpaku mendengarnya. Sweatdrop besar hinggap di kepalanya.

'Eh? Jadi, hewan peliharaan?!'

GREP!

Kucing yang kini bernama Shinju itu dipeluk erat oleh Naruto.

"Nanti aku bilang sama Kaasan agar Kaasan mengizinkan kamu jadi hewan peliharaanku dan sekaligus partner-ku untuk menemani aku berjaga di malam ini. Pasti Kaasan setuju dengan permintaanku ini. Iyakan, Shinju?" Naruto menyengir lebar dengan perasaan yang senang sekali karena ia telah menemukan sesuatu yang bisa menemani dia berjaga di sekolah Uzuka Gakuen malam nanti. Jadi, ia tidak takut berjaga sendirian.

Shinju hanya mampu ternganga melihat ini semua. Wajahnya kemerahan saat dipeluk Naruto seperti ini.

'UWAAH, KENAPA JADI BEGINI?!' batin si kucing yang berwajah frustasi mendadak.

.

.

.

Sore hari menjelang malam. Perlahan-lahan matahari mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat. Meninggalkan senja yang berwarna jingga kemerah-merahan untuk menyambut malam yang akan datang.

Tiba-tiba, sore pun terpecahkan oleh suara lengkingan keras dari rumah bertingkat dua dengan warna kuning yang menantang.

"A-APAA?! KAMU INGIN MEMELIHARA KUCING YANG TIDAK TAHU ASALNYA DARIMANA INI!"

Terlihat di ruang keluarga, ibu dan anak sedang bersitegang. Juga kucing yang terduduk di lantai sambil memasang wajah pucatnya. Menyaksikan kemarahan yang beringas dari wajah seorang wanita berambut merah panjang yang berkibar-kibar seperti bendera.

"Aku mohon, Kaasan. Izinkan aku memelihara Shinju dan menjadi partner-ku untuk berjaga di malam ini," Naruto mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan berlutut di hadapan ibunya dengan memelas seperti anak kucing.

Membuat Shinju sweatdrop melihat aksi si Naruto.

"Shi-Shinju?" tanya ibu Naruto yang bernama Kushina itu. Wajahnya kembali seperti biasa. Tidak seram seperti tadi.

"Iya, namanya Shinju," Naruto menurunkan kedua tangannya."Aku yang memberikan nama itu untuknya. Baguskan, Kaasan?"

Naruto menyengir lebar. Kushina menatap tajam anaknya itu. Lalu tatapan tajamnya pun ditancapkan ke arah kucing tersebut.

DEG!

Tatapan tajam Kushina itu sangat menusuk hati si kucing. Wajah kucing menjadi pucat karenanya.

Kemudian Kushina mendekati Shinju. Ia berjongkok dan menatap Shinju yang berada di depannya dengan sangat tajam.

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Kucing itu semakin panik dibuatnya. Jangan sampai Kushina mengetahui siapa dia. Apalagi Kushina itu adalah mantan 'Guardian'. Dia termasuk Guardian yang paling hebat dan mampu merasakan hawa negatif yang terselubung dari suatu makhluk halus. Walapun hawa negatifnya sudah dimanipulasi menjadi hawa positif serapat mungkin. Pasti Kushina dapat mengetahuinya dengan mudah.

'Gawat, gawat, gawat ...,' batin si kucing yang semakin memucat.'Semoga dia tidak mengenali aku.'

Kushina terus melototinya hingga beberapa lamanya. Naruto sampai sweatdtrop melihatnya.

"Diperhatikan lama-lama, kucing inu terasa aneh. Kaasan merasa kucing ini tidak asing," Kushina menggerakkan tangan kanannya ke arah kucing yang semakin panik saja.

Terjadilah, peristiwa yang tidak disangka-sangka.

GREP!

Kucing itu dipeluk erat oleh Kushina. Wajah Kushina kemerahan.

"KYAAA, DIA IMUT SEKALI SEPERTI KUCINGKU YANG HILANG DULU!" seru Kushina senang.

Membuat Naruto melongo habis dengan wajah poker face.

"Eh? Kaasan?!"

"Naruto-chan, kamu boleh kok memelihara kucing ini," ucap Kushina sambil memeluk erat kucing yang merasa ingin kehabisan napas saja."Kamu boleh jadikan dia menjadi partner-mu untuk selalu menemanimu berjaga."

"Eh? Benarkah, Kaasan?"

Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Kushina. Kushina melirik Naruto. Ia tertawa lebar.

"Benar. Kamu boleh memeliharanya. Tapi, rawat dia dengan baik ya."

Mendengar hal itu, Naruto menyengir lebar.

"Hehehe, baiklah Kaasan. Terima kasih."

Naruto menonjolkan jempolnya ke arah ibunya.

"Aku akan merawatnya dengan baik karena dia adalah hewan peliharaanku sekarang."

"Bagus."

Kushina tersenyum kecil melihat semangat yang terpancarkan dari wajah tampan Naruto. Siapa saja akan terpesona melihatnya. Termasuk kucing itu.

Wajah imut kucing kecil yang kini dipangku oleh Kushina. Wajahnya kemerahan. Ia sungguh yakin bahwa ia sudah merasakan namanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada Naruto.

.

.

.

Angin malam berdesir kencang di sekolah tua bernama Uzuka Gakuen. Bulan tidak tampak. Bintang-bintang juga tidak muncul untuk menemani Naruto yang kini berjaga bersama kucingnya di depan halaman sekolah tersebut.

WHUUUSH!

Angin bertiup kencang dan menambah keheningan malam yang semakin mencekam. Pohon-pohon melambai kesana-kemari. Suasana tampak tenang. Tidak ada tanda-tanda makhluk halus akan menyerang sekolah tersebut.

Terlihat di dekat pohon besar, tak jauh dari pagar sekolah tersebut, Naruto sedang duduk bersila sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon. Kedua tangannya sedang memeluk erat kucing yang sedang menguap. Sedangkan Naruto selalu menajamkan matanya untuk memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, meskipun kedua matanya telah memerah dan terasa berat.

WHUUUSH!

Angin terus bertiup dan membuat rambut Naruto berkibar-kibar. Naruto merasa kedinginan dan merapatkan jaket yang tidak diresletingkan kepada Shinju.

"Shinju, apa kamu kedinginan?" tanya Naruto lembut. Si kucing hanya mengangguk lemas karena mengantuk.

"Miaau!"

Naruto tersenyum. Diusap-usapnya kepala kucing itu. Lantas wajah kucing memerah padam.

SREK! SREK! KRIEEEK!

Shinju dimasukkan di balik jaket oleh Naruto. Lalu jaket itu diresletingnya hingga membungkus Shinju hingga batas leher Shinju. Wajah Shinju tetap memerah ketika dirinya berada dalam satu jaket dengan Naruto.

"Dengan begini, kita sama-sama merasa hangat."

Shinju merasa berdebar-debar sekarang karena dia diperlakukan dengan baik oleh Naruto.

'Na-Naruto-kun,' Shinju tertawa senang di dalam hatinya.

Sejenak Naruto melipatkan tangan di dadanya. Memeluk Shinju dengan lembut. Kemudian Naruto menutup matanya sebentar dan tetap menyandarkan dirinya pada batang pohon.

WHUUUSH!

Suasana tetap berangin. Shinju yang terus berdebar-debar dalam dekapan hangat Naruto. Ia tidak merasa mengantuk lagi. Kini ia merasa ingin melakukan sesuatu.

'Aku tidak boleh begini terus. Apalagi dalam wujud kucing ini.'

Kedua mata Shinju menyipit. Karena ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh tengah mendekat ke arahnya dengan Naruto.

WHUUUSH!

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah jaring yang meluncur secepat kilat ke arah mereka. Kedua mata Shinju bersinar kehitaman.

DASH!

Muncul berupa bola cahaya yang melindungi Naruto dari terjangan serangan yang tiba-tiba tersebut. Naruto pun membuka matanya.

"HAH?!"

Naruto membelalakkan kedua matanya. Di hadapannya kini, berdirilah seorang gadis berambut model bob dengan poni longgar yang panjang sampai melewati bahu. Warna rambutnya perak. Ada dua klip wajah kucing di kedua sisi poninya. Bermata kuning emas. Berpakaian atasan yukata warna kuning dengan kedua lengan panjang yang lebar. Bawahannya sebuah celana lebar di atas lutut dengan warna senada dengan atasannya. Tapi, ada motif jejak kaki kucing di pinggir bawah celananya. Lalu dipermanis dengan sepatu boots hitam bertali warna hitam.

Membuat Naruto terpana melihatnya. Di antara angin yang terus bertiup, wajah gadis itu kelihatan bercahaya.

'Ma-manisnya,' gumam Naruto terpesona.

Lalu bola hitam yang melindungi Naruto tadi menghilang. Si gadis melirik ke arah Naruto yang masih terpana.

"Ka-kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya gadis itu hingga membuat Naruto tersadarkan.

"Ah, uhm, nggak apa-apa kok," jawab Naruto yang masih terduduk di dekat pohon."A-ano, kamu siapa ya?"

Gadis itu tersentak disertai kedua mata yang membulat. Dengan gugup, ia menjawab dengan wajah yang kemerahan.

"A-aku Toujou Koneko."

Tiba-tiba ...

WHUUUSH!

Datanglah serangan lagi ke arah mereka berdua. Gadis yang bernama Koneko itu menyipitkan kedua matanya kembali.

"Tombak kegelapan!" muncullah sebuah tombak hitam dengan ujung gagang berdesain permata merah secara mendadak dari tangan Koneko.

PAATS!

Lantas Koneko mengayunkan tombaknya dan dihantamkan ke arah serangan yang berupa sebuah jaring.

BLAAAR!

Dua serangan beradu. Terjadi ledakan kecil. Muncul lagi serangan yang sama. Namun, kali ini jumlahnya banyak.

WHUUUSH! WHUUUUSH!

Koneko pun terus mengayunkan tombaknya dan membentuk pusaran cahaya hitam yang berpijar. Beberapa jaring pun terbakar hebat.

Tanpa diduga, muncul sebuah jaring berukuran raksasa menerjang ke arah Koneko.

"AWAAAS!" Naruto melompat dan menarik tubuh Koneko ke belakang.

SYUUUT! DHUAAAR!

Tempat itu kembali terjadi ledakan. Kali ini ledakannya sangat besar.

DHUUUUAAAR!

HUP!

Naruto mendarat di atas pohon bersama Koneko yang digendongnya dalam posisi bridal style.

"Syukurlah, kita selamat dari ledakan itu," ucap Naruto tersenyum sambil menatap ke arah sisa-sisa ledakan. Sedangkan Koneko termangu menatap wajah Naruto. Wajah Koneko memerah rona.

'Naruto-kun memang tampan bila dilihat dari sedekat ini.'

"Oh iya, kamu nggak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Naruto sambil melirik ke arah Koneko."Eh?!"

Keduanya pun saling menatap. Saling terpesona dan terpana bersama-sama.

Tak jauh dari mereka berada, muncul seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dikuncir satu. Ia pun sewot melihat mereka berdua yang saling menatap di atas pohon.

"HEI, KONEKO-SAMA!"

Karena suara keras tersebut, lamunan di antara mereka berdua pun buyar. Koneko dan Naruto saling serentak menoleh ke asal suara.

Di bawah sana, berdirilah seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dikuncir satu. Bermata ungu. Berpakaian atasan yukata berwarna biru dengan motif daun gingko. Bawahannya berupa celana hitam legging selutut. Dipadu dengan sepatu boots semata kaki berwarna hitam juga. Di punggungnya terdapat enam kaki seperti laba-laba.

"Ah, Akeno-chan?!" seru Koneko kaget setengah mati. Sedangkan Naruto menatap dengan aneh ke arah gadis yang diketahui bernama Himejima Akeno. Raut wajahnya memucat sesaat.

"Ma-makhluk apa itu?" tanya Naruto bergetar. Lalu tiba-tiba Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan. Karena ia mundur tanpa sadar.

SYUUUT! BRAAAAK!

Naruto pun jatuh beserta Koneko yang masih digendongnya dalam posisi bridal style. Naasnya, Naruto yang jatuh duluan. Punggungnya menghantam keras akar-akar pohon besar yang menonjol di atas tanah.

"Ittai!" seru Naruto meringis kesakitan.

Koneko pun panik melihat Naruto yang kesakitan.

"Na-Naruto-kun ..."

Naruto kaget setengah mati karena Koneko memanggil namanya dengan sebutan suffix 'kun' pula di akhirnya.

"Kok kamu tahu namaku? Akukan belum bilang padamu," ujar Naruto yang langsung menunjuk Koneko yang kini terduduk di sampingnya."Siapa kamu sebenarnya?"

Koneko panik. Wajahnya pucat pasi seketika.

"A-ano, i-itu ...," Koneko gugup. Membuat salah satu alis Naruto terangkat ke atas.

"Matamu ... Mengingatkan aku pada ..."

"Eh, uhm? I-itu ..."

Tiba-tiba ...

"KONEKO-SAMA, AKHIRNYA AKU MENEMUKANMU!" Akeno muncul sambil memeluk erat leher Koneko.

"WAAAH! SILUMAN LABA-LABA!" Naruto bangkit berdiri dan langsung kabur begitu saja.

Membuat Koneko dan Akeno sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Eh, kenapa Naruto-kun malah kabur?" tanya Koneko bingung.

"Uuuhm, kenapa ia malah kabur ketika aku datang menghampirimu, Koneko-sama?" tanya Akeno baik padahal ia sendiri yang telah menakuti-nakuti Naruto.

Coba perhatikan keadaan Akeno sekarang?

Kepala Akeno adalah manusia. Tapi, badannya laba-laba berwarna hitam. Kedua matanya juga berwarna merah. Wajahnya juga seram sekali.

Menakutkan, bukan?

Itulah mengapa Naruto menjadi takut dengan penampilan Akeno. Akeno memang sengaja mengubah wujudnya menjadi laba-laba berkepala manusia. Sebab, ia termasuk dalam yokai laba-laba.

Koneko menoleh ke arah Akeno. Ia pun mendelik sewot.

"Pantas Naruto-kun kabur begitu. Penampilanmu seram begitu."

"Hahaha, maaf!"

Lantas Akeno merubah kembali wujudnya menjadi manusia sempurna.

POOF!

Tetap saja Koneko berwajah sewot untuk Akeno, yang merupakan sahabat baiknya ini.

"Jadi, kenapa tadi kamu malah menyerangku, hah?" tanya Koneko melipat tangan di dada. Wajahnya datar seketika.

Akeno tersenyum manis.

"Maaf, aku nggak sengaja."

"Masa?"

"Hn."

"Lalu kenapa kamu bisa ada di sini?"

"Aku disuruh Tousan-mu untuk membawamu pulang. Tousan-mu rindu padamu."

"Aku nggak mau pulang."

Koneko mengatakan itu dengan muka yang datar. Cukup membuat Akeno terperanjat.

"Ta-tapi, Koneko-sama ..."

"Aku bilang nggak. Ya, nggak!"

Koneko kembali memasang wajah sewotnya. Akeno menatap Koneko dengan serius.

Hening. Angin terus bertiup kencang di antara kedua yokai itu.

Lantas Koneko melepaskan lipatan tangannya di dada. Ia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Koneko-sama, mau kemana lagi?"

"Aku mau menemui Naruto-kun."

"KONEKO-SAMA!" seru Akeno ingin mengejar Koneko yang sudah berjalan duluan.

"JANGAN IKUTI AKU LAGI! PULANG SANA!" bentak Koneko sekeras mungkin dan sangat menusuk jantung Akeno. Akeno membulatkan matanya.

Ia pun terpaku melihat Koneko yang sudah berubah kembali menjadi kucing. Ia membeku sesaat.

"Ternyata Koneko-sama sekarang dekat sama Guardian tampan itu," ucap Akeno yang syok."I-ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Sepertinya Koneko-sama menyukai cowok itu."

Kedua mata Akeno menyipit tajam dan berkilat. Wajahnya menjadi menggelap.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN NARUTO-KUN MENJADI MILIKMU, KONEKO-SAMA!"

Wah, gawat! Bakal terjadi persaingan yang kuat antara Koneko dan Akeno untuk mendapatkan cinta sang Guardian. Namun, di balik itu semua, masih ada yang tengah mengintai Naruto.

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG ...

.

.

.

Area membalas review:

Hina-chan : iya, Naruto memang untuk Naruto

Ryuzaki Namikaze : iya, terima kasih. Ini dilanjutkan

Volturys : ini udah lanjut

Guest : iya, Mungkin bisa dibilang harem atau gak. Tapi, lihat dulu. Mungkin ada penambahan lagi

Hinata : ok, lanjut nih. Terima kasih

Naruto : terima kasih. Ini udah lanjut

Guest 2 : ok, bro. Saranmu bagus juga. Tapi, ini nggak harem. Cuma nanti ada cinta segitiganya

Ryoko : ya, cerita ini terinspirasi dari anime lama yaitu kekaishi. Tapi, jalan ceritanya nggak mirip kekaishi kok. Lanjut

Saikari Ara Nafiel : nggak discond kok. Buktinya lanjut

Deny pmg : ok, lanjut nih

Fery icigo kurosaki : terima kasih. Ini lanjut

Kiirai Kitsune 197 : terima kasih ya

Alviecz Alviecz : ok, lanjut sekarang

Uzumaki'squarepants : iya, dilanjutkan nih

Saus kacang : hehehe, iya. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari kekaishi

Esya 27 BC : yup, kamu benar. Neko itu toujou

Kitsune : terima kasih. Ok, lanjut

Uzuuch 007 : thank you

Maulana 59 : terima kasih atas sarannya ya bro.

Ajis Ibrahim 9 : thank you. Lanjut nih

Mizuki Runa 5 : terima kasih ya

Samsul Hutamara : arigatou. Ini lanjut

Rising Fire Blast : ok, lanjut

Baka Otouto : ada kok yang lain. Beberapa chara dalam Naruto bakal bermunculan di chapter-chapter berikutnya

Kitsune : iya, ini Naruto bakal ada harem mini. Ini udah lanjut

Neko Twins Kagamine : terima kasih ya atas reviewnya.

Lalu saya sangat berterima kasih kepada teman saya yang bernama Deoga Viki karena dia telah membantu saya menyusun cerita dan mempublish cerita ini. Terima kasih ya, deoga. ^^

.

.

.

Sekilas cerita minggu depan yang berjudul: Murid baru

"Wah, cantiknya anak baru itu ya?"/DIAM KAU, TEME!"/"Eh?! Va-vampire hitam?!"/"Boleh saja, Baasan. Malam ini tidak ada permintaan klien sehingga aku libur sejenak dari kegiatanku untuk memburu hantu."/"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian menyerang Naruto-kun di malam jumat ini. Aku akan melindungi Naruto-kun."

.

.

.

Sampai jumpa di chapter 3.

Salam Hikari Syarahmia.


	3. Murid baru

Disclaimer:

Masashi Kishimoto

Ichiei Ishibumi

Naruto

High School DxD

The Guardian of Sacred Book

By Hikari Syarahmia

Genre: supranatural/romance/humor/friendship/action

Pairing:

Naruto x Koneko x Asia x Hinata

Sasuke x Karin x Sakura

Issei x Irina x Rias

Rating: T

Minggu, 3 Mei 2015

.

.

.

Note: okay, saya update cepat cerita ini.

Selamat membaca.

.

.

.

Ost. Cerita : menjadi pangeranmu by Dadali

.

.

.

Chapter 3: Murid baru

.

.

.

Masih di malam yang sama, Naruto yang kini berlari-lari kecil di sekitar Uzuka Gakuen. Ia mencari kucingnya yang hilang yaitu Shinju.

"SHINJU!" teriak Naruto sekeras mungkin dan menggema ke seluruh sekolah tersebut."KAMU DI MANA?"

Wajah Naruto kelihatan kusut. Ia sangat mencemaskan Shinju yang menghilang mendadak karena serangan tadi. Entah kemana kucing putih bermata kuning emas itu pergi.

Kepala Naruto terus berputar-putar sampai tiba lagi di halaman depan sekolah. Sudah beberapa kali memutari sekolah yang luas itu, namun Shinju belum juga ditemukan. Naruto sudah sangat terengah-engah.

"SHINJU!" sekali lagi Naruto berteriak keras sekali berharap suaranya itu dapat didengar oleh si kucing.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara yang menjawab teriakan Naruto tersebut.

"MEOOONG!"

Secara refleks, Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya ketika melihat kucing putih itu sudah berdiri di depannya.

Kucing itu berdiri dengan senyuman yang mengembang. Kedua mata Naruto berkaca-kaca dibuatnya. Betapa senang hatinya telah menemukan Shinju.

"SHINJU!"

Naruto berlari-lari kecil untuk menghampiri si kucing. Begitu dekat, kucing itu langsung didekapkan Naruto ke dadanya.

GREP!

"Syukurlah, kamu nggak apa-apa, Shinju," kata Naruto dengan suara yang bergetar dan sukses membuat rona merah hinggap di kedua pipi kucing yang merupakan jelmaan si Koneko."Aku sangat mencemaskan kamu. Habisnya kamu hilang begitu saja."

Wajah Koneko sangat memerah padam saat dipeluk seperti ini oleh Naruto. Walaupun dalam bentuk kucing.

'Na-Naruto-kun, kamu sangat perhatian padaku,' gumam Koneko terpaku dalam hatinya.

Naruto pun tersenyum lebar sambil bersimpuh. Masih dalam memeluk kucing yang kini menutup matanya dengan nyamannya.

Melihat keadaan mereka berdua seperti itu, beberapa makhluk halus yang tengah mengintai mereka. Mereka mendecih kesal sambil mencak-mencak di atas pohon.

"ARGH, AKU CEMBURU! AKU CEMBURU! KENAPA ADA YOKAI NEKOMATA BERSAMANYA?"

" DIAM KAMU, SAKURA-CHAN. BUKAN KAMU SAJA YANG CEMBURU. TAPI, AKU JUGA, TAHU!"

"DIAM KAU, INO-CHAN! NARUTO-KUN ITU ADALAH MILIKKU!"

"APA?! DIA YANG AKAN MENJADI MILIKKU. BUKAN KAMU!"

"HUH ...!"

Kedua gadis yang berpakaian aneh itu pun berkelahi sambil saling menjambak rambut masing-masing. Keadaan malam semakin mencekam karena ulah mereka berdua.

Di lain tempat, tak jauh dari dua gadis yang saling berkelahi, di atas pagar Uzuka Gakuen, bertenggerlah seorang gadis berambut merah panjang melewati paha. Matanya hijau menyala. Berpakaian jubah hitam panjang sampai sebatas lutut. Bawahannya adalah celana panjang yang menyempit di bawahnya dan warnanya hitam. Dilengkapi dengan sepatu kets berwarna hitam juga.

Seulas senyum pun terukir di wajahnya yang diselimuti kegelapan. Tampak gigi taring menyembul di balik mulutnya.

"Hehehe, itu dia yang bernama Namikaze Naruto. Dia tampan juga ya," ucap gadis itu menyeringai lebar."Aku akan mendekatinya agar aku tahu di mana letak buku bertuah itu."

SYAAAT!

Gadis itu pun menghilang secara mendadak di atas pagar sekolah. Entah kemana perginya.

Sepertinya keadaan mulai mengancam Naruto sejak Naruto sudah menjadi Guardian. Para makhluk dunia lain kini mengintainya. Karena tertarik oleh wajahnya yang tampan. Terutama lagi para gadis. Mereka berlomba-lomba ingin mendekati Naruto dengan maksud mencari perhatian dan mengetahui di mana letaknya buku bertuah tersebut. Hal inilah membuat para makhluk halus kini menyamar sebagai murid di sekolah Uzuka Gakuen. Di mana Naruto bersekolah.

.

.

.

Naruto hendak pergi ke sekolah. Ia selesai mengikat tali sepatunya yang sebelah kiri. Ia pun berdiri dan memanggul tas kuningnya di bahu kirinya.

"Meooong!"

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya di sudut bahu kirinya. Muncul Shinju datang berlari-lari kecil menghampirinya.

"Shinju, kamu sudah bangun," ujar Naruto tersenyum kecil sambil berjongkok untuk menatap si kucing yang sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Miau, miau!" Shinju mengatakan sesuatu kepada Naruto. Tanpa tahu artinya apa. Naruto yang seakan-akan mengerti. Ia mengangguk-angguk cepat.

"Iya, aku mau pergi ke sekolah sekarang. Kamu tinggal saja di rumah ya."

"Miau ...," kucing itu memasang wajah sedih. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua telinganya pun turun ke bawah.

Naruto menatap kucing tersebut dengan erat. Sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kamu boleh ikut bersamaku ke sekolah."

Mendengar perkataan Naruto itu, membuat wajah Shinju cerah kembali. Ia senang karena Naruto mau membawanya ke sekolah sekarang.

"Ayo, sini. Kamu akan aku gendong," Naruto merentangkan tangannya.

Kucing itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan tegas. Naruto keheranan. Lalu kucing itu berjalan mendekati tas Naruto. Ia pun berdiri dengan dua kaki hendak menarik resleting tas Naruto yang berada paling atas.

KRET!

Setelah tas terbuka sepenuhnya, Shinju masuk ke dalamnya. Naruto pun bengong melihat aksi kucing yang terkesan 'cerdas'.

"Miau, miau," Shinju tertawa lebar sambil menyembulkan kepalanya dari dalam tas tersebut. Mungkin arti perkataannya adalah 'aku mau di sini saja'.

Naruto terpana melihatnya. Lalu ia tertawa menyengir.

"Hehehe, kucing yang pintar. Jadi, kamu mau di dalam sana saja?"

Kucing itu mengangguk-angguk dengan wajah yang kemerahan.

'Ya, daripada dipeluk kamu terus, Naruto-kun. Lebih baik aku berada di dekatmu dan melindungimu dari siapapun yang ingin mendekatimu dari maksud jahat. Aku tahu di sekolah tempat kamu belajar itu, banyak makhluk halus yang kini juga bersekolah di tempat itu. Karena itu, aku akan selalu menjadi kucing peliharaanmu agar selalu dekat denganmu.'

Itulah isi hati kucing yang merupakan jelmaan yokai nekomata yaitu koneko.

PUK!

Kepala Shinju atau Koneko dipegang oleh Naruto.

"Ayo, masuk ke dalam. Tasnya mau kututup," sahut Naruto."Kita akan berangkat sekarang."

Shinju mengangguk. Lantas ia masuk ke dalam tas. Tas itupun ditutup oleh Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto keluar dari dalam rumahnya. Tak lupa pula, pintu rumah itu dikunci. Naruto mulai berangkat ke sekolah seorang diri tanpa bersama ibunya. Karena ibunya sudah pergi duluan ke sekolah saat pagi-pagi buta tadi. Katanya ada urusan yang mendadak.

Naruto yang berjalan kaki dengan tampang yang kusut. Kedua mata yang memerah. Sesekali dia menguap saking mengantuknya. Betapa tidak, cuma satu jam saja, ia bisa tidur setelah pulang dari mengawasi Uzuka Gakuen semalaman suntuk. Lalu pukul tujuh pagi, dia harus sudah bangun untuk pergi ke sekolah. Karena masuk sekolah akan dimulai pada pukul delapan pagi. Untung sekali, sekolah tersebut cukup dekat dengan rumahnya. Tidak memakan waktu yang lama untuk pergi ke sana. Jadi, Naruto tidak takut jika datangnya terlambat. Apalagi sekolah itu memang milik keluarganya. Kepala sekolahnya saja adalah ibunya sendiri yaitu Kushina.

Dalam jalanan yang sepi, Naruto yang sedang santai berjalan kaki. Ia tidak tahu ada sesuatu yang terus mengikutinya dari tadi sejak di rumah.

Entahlah, apa itu.

.

.

.

"Perkenalkan, namanya adalah Gremory Rias," sahut seorang guru laki-laki berambut putih dan bermasker aneh. Di sampingnya, berdirilah seorang gadis cantik berambut merah panjang melewati paha dan bermata hijau seindah permata.

"Selamat pagi, kenalkan namaku adalah Gremory Rias," kata gadis itu dengan senyuman manisnya yang memikat."Senang berjumpa dengan kalian semuanya."

Seisi kelas pun terpaku melihat senyuman manis dari gadis yang bernama Rias ini. Kecuali ada beberapa orang yang memasang muka yang tidak suka kepadanya. Lalu seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik yang tengah asyik tertidur dan duduk di paling pojok. Ia tidak tahu ada murid baru yang masuk ke kelas yaitu kelas 10-A.

Karena semuanya terpaku dan tidak menjawab sapaan perkenalan dari Rias tersebut, membuat guru yang bernama Hatake Kakashi menghelakan napasnya.

'Ya ampun, mereka pasti terpesona dengan senyum anak baru ini. Termasuk aku,' batin sang guru dengan percaya dirinya yang menyilaukan.

"Baiklah, Gremory-san. Kamu boleh duduk sekarang di tempatmu. Tempat dudukmu di sebelah anak laki-laki yang berambut kuning itu."

Kakashi menunjuk ke arah bangku yang kosong di sebelah laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik tersebut. Rias mengikuti sudut pandangnya ke arah yang dimaksud.

Kemudian matanya menyipit tajam ke arah laki-laki berambut pirang itu.

'Pasti cowok itu,' gumam Rias seraya membungkukkan badannya untuk guru Kakashi.

"Baiklah, guru."

Setelah itu, Rias pun berjalan menuju bangkunya. Beberapa pasang mata menatap Rias dengan penuh takjub. Beberapa yang lainnya menatap Rias dengan sinis.

"Wah, cantiknya anak baru itu ya!"

"Iya, gadis yang sangat sempurna."

"Tambah saingan nih. Dia pasti bakalan jadi saingan berat kita untuk mendekati Naruto-kun."

"Jangan sampai deh dia suka sama Naruto-kun. Kalau itu terjadi, bisa mati kita."

"Mati karena bersaing secara penuh untuk mendapatkan Naruto-kun?"

"Bodoh, aku merasakan adanya aura yang aneh dari tubuh cewek itu."

"Hah? Masa?"

"Baka, suaramu keras sekali, Ino-chan."

Komentar-komentar itu terdengar dari dua gadis yang duduk tak jauh dari Rias sekarang. Dua gadis itu adalah Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino. Dua gadis yang merupakan anggota kelompok obake jahat. Mereka menyamar menjadi murid Uzuka Gakuen untuk mendekati Naruto agar mencari tahu tentang keberadaan buku bertuah itu. Dengan kata lain, Sakura dan Ino adalah makhluk halus yang menyamar menjadi manusia. Mereka juga mata-mata dari kelompok obake jahat tersebut.

Namun, tugas awal mereka adalah mendekati Naruto untuk menggali informasi tentang keberadaan buku bertuah itu, menjadi terlupakan begitu saja. Karena mereka berdua kini justru jatuh cinta kepada Naruto. Mereka menjadi lupa akan misi yang diberikan dari ketua mereka tersebut. Misi mereka sekarang adalah terfokus untuk mendapatkan cinta Naruto. Sang Guardian tampan yang membuat gadis-gadis dari dunia nyata dan dunia gaib menjadi tergila-gila karena dirinya.

Tapi, Naruto tidak sadar bahwa dirinya menjadi rebutan para gadis di dua dunia. Pikirannya hanya fokus untuk melindungi Uzuka Gakuen dari serangan makhluk halus dan menjaga keberadaan buku bertuah di dalamnya. Dia tidak pernah berpikir untuk jatuh cinta atau mempunyai seorang gadis yang disukai. Entahlah, dirinya kini masih dirundung dalam kebimbangan karena selalu diatur oleh ibunya sendiri. Salah satunya dilarang berpacaran.

Sementara itu, Rias sudah duduk di bangkunya, tepat di sebelah Naruto. Namikaze muda itu asyik mendengkur dengan damainya sambil membenamkan kepalanya di atas kedua tangan yang melipat di atas meja. Sehingga wajahnya tidak kelihatan oleh Rias.

Tapi, Rias mengetahui bahwa dia adalah Namikaze Naruto yang kini ia cari. Rias menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang tajam. Entah siapa dia. Mungkinkah dia juga termasuk makhluk halus?

Lalu tas Naruto yang tergeletak dengan manis di atas meja, tepatnya di dekat jendela di mana Naruto duduk paling belakang dan paling sudut dekat jendela. Di dalam tas tersebut, seekor kucing tengah menampilkan kedua matanya yang bersinar kehitaman. Yaitu Shinju atau Koneko yang memasang wajah tegasnya.

'Sepertinya aku merasakan ada aura-aura makhluk lain yang tersebar di kelas ini,' ujar Koneko yang dapat melihat tembus pandang dari dalam tas Naruto.'Ternyata memang banyak makhluk lain yang menyamar menjadi murid di sini. Di antaranya ada yuki-onna, kitsune, rokuro-kubi, dan ada juga vampire. Aaah, vampire dan manusia serigala juga ada di sini.'

Koneko membelalakkan kedua matanya. Dalam pandangan gaibnya, sebagian murid yang berada dalam kelas ini berwujud dalam bentuk aslinya. Wajahnya mengerikan. Ada yang berdarah-darah. Ada juga yang tidak mempunyai wajah.

'Berarti Naruto-kun sedang diincar. Pasti mereka semua ingin mengetahui keberadaan buku bertuah itu. Tapi, kenapa banyak gadis hantu yang di sini mengincarnya?' Koneko memegang dagunya dengan tangan kucingnya. Berpikir keras sebentar.

GYUT!

Koneko menggenggam keras tangan kucingnya. Ia berwajah garang.

'Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka mencoba mendekati Naruto-kun. Aku akan melindungi Naruto-kun dengan semangat cintaku. Meooong.'

Koneko berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan selalu melindungi Naruto. Ia benar-benar yakin sekarang kalau ia menyukai sang Guardian yang sudah baik kepadanya.

Wajah Koneko memerah rona saat menatap tembus pandang ke arah wajah Naruto yang kini menghadap ke arahnya, tepatnya di dekat tasnya yang ditegakkan di dekat jendela.

Wajah tidur Naruto yang manis dan damai. Ditambah tiupan angin lembut yang berasal dari pintu jendela yang terbuka lebar. Membuat helaian rambut pirang Naruto berkibar-kibar karenanya.

Koneko menatap wajah tidur Naruto itu dengan terpaku. Ia dapat merasakan jantungnya memompa dengan kencang bagaikan bertanding lari. Sungguh kencang sekali.

Sedetik kemudian, Koneko tersenyum kecil.

'Naruto-kun, aku memang menyukaimu.'

.

.

.

TENG! TENG! TENG! TENG!

Bunyi bel berdentang. Akhirnya waktu menunjukkan istirahat siang tiba. Para penghuni sekolah pun keluar dari kelas masing-masing dengan perasaan yang senang. Karena mereka sudah kelaparan dan ingin mengisi perut yang sudah bernyanyi sejak dari tadi pagi. Mereka sudah tidak sabar untuk segera beristirahat dan menyegarkan pikiran yang sudah lelah berpikir.

Tidak seperti kelas 10-A itu, masih ada beberapa murid yang berada di dalam kelas. Hingga ada dua orang yang menghampiri Naruto yang masih saja tertidur.

"Hei, Naruto. Bangun dong. Ini sudah istirahat, tahu!" sembur gadis berambut orange panjang diikat twintail. Wajahnya merah padam melihat temannya yang asyik tertidur dari pagi sampai siang begini.

"Uhm, ada apa sih?" tanya Naruto menguap panjang setelah akhirnya dibangunkan oleh teman perempuannya yang terkenal cerewet di kelas ini. Namanya Shidou Irina.

"Iya, Naruto. Kamu itu aneh banget," tukas laki-laki berambut coklat yang sewarna dengan matanya."Dari pertama kali masuk sekolah ini, kamu kerjanya tidur terus. Tapi, anehnya juga guru-guru tidak pernah menegurmu. Bahkan malah membiarkanmu."

Laki-laki yang memasang wajah sewot ini, namanya Hyodo Issei.

"Ah, kalian. Jangan provokasi Naruto. Dia pasti lelah karena ada sesuatu hal yang membuatnya harus bergadang semalaman," ujar laki-laki berambut raven dan bermata hitam.

Mereka bertiga kaget mendengar penuturan dari laki-laki yang mendadak muncul ini. Laki-laki itu berwajah datar saat menatap Naruto yang membulatkan kedua matanya.

"A-apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" tanys Irina yang penasaran kepada Uciha Sasuke yang merupakan teman sekelasnya juga.

"Na-Naruto bergadang semalaman?!" Issei juga ikut-ikutan bertanya.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Irina dan Issei. Sasuke ingin menjawabnya tapi disanggah keras duluan oleh Naruto yang mendadak bangkit berdiri dari bangkunya. Naruto menggebrak meja dengan kesalnya.

"DIAM KAU, TEME!" bentak Naruto keras. Ia menatap tajam Sasuke. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

Terjadilah aliran listrik permusuhan di antara dua sahabat itu. Naruto dan Sasuke adalah dua sosok primadona yang disukai oleh para gadis di kelas itu. Bahkan hampir seluruh sekolah ini.

Melihat dua laki-laki populer itu sedang bertengkar, membuat gadis-gadis yang masih berada di dalam kelas tersebut, menjadi bersemangat untuk ikut menyoraki idola masing-masing.

"KYAAA, SASUKE-KUN!"

"BERSEMANGATLAH, NARUTO-KUN! KALAHKAN SASUKE-KUN!"

Bahkan saking semangatnya, ada yang mengibarkan bendera kuning dan hitam sebagai lambang idola masing-masing. Hal ini membuat sweatdrop muncul di kepala Naruto dan Sasuke. Juga Irina dan Issei yang juga sweatdrop.

"Ehem," Sasuke berdehem keras."Oh iya, aku barusan dari ruang kepala sekolah. Kushina-sama memanggilmu tuh."

Naruto mengubah wajahnya seperti biasa.

"A-apa?"

Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto.

"Mau kuulangi lagi? Tidak ada siaran ulang."

Kembali wajah Naruto sewot.

"Dasar kau, Teme."

"Ayo, ikut aku, Dobe!"

Kedua tangan Naruto mengepal kuat. Ia sangat kesal sekali melihat sikap sahabatnya. Menurutnya, sangat memuakkan hatinya. Tapi, entah mengapa ibunya malah membuatnya selalu sekelas dengan Sasuke. Itu sudah berlangsung sejak zaman TK dulu. Naruto dan Sasuke selalu sekelas sampai menginjak di bangku SMA sekarang.

Sasuke sudah pergi duluan meninggalkan Naruto dan kedua temannya yang terbengong-bengong. Segera saja Naruto mengejar Sasuke tersebut.

"Irina, Issei. Aku mau pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah dulu. Kalian berdua saja yang ke kantin," ucap Naruto sebelum berlari mengejar si Sasuke."Kalau urusan sudah selesai, nanti aku menyusul."

Setelah itu, Naruto pun keluar. Meninggalkan Irina dan Issei yang masih terbengong-bengong.

"Kenapa Naruto malah dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah? Apa dia telah dilaporkan sama guru-guru karena terus tertidur saat pelajaran berlangsung?" tanya Irina yang penasaran.

"Entahlah," Issei mengangkat kedua bahunya."Ayo, kita ke kantin saja sekarang. Aku lapar banget."

"Oh iya, oklah. Kita ke kantin."

Maka, keluarlah Irina dan Issei dari kelas tersebut. Karena penghuni di kelas tersebut, bukanlah manusia. Melainkan para makhluk halus yang menyamar menjadi manusia. Salah satunya adalah Koneko yang masih berada di dalam tasnya Naruto. Ia masih berwujud kucing. Ia panik karena Naruto malah pergi begitu saja. Tanpa mengingat dirinya masih di dalam tas.

'Naruto-kun, kamu mau kemana? Kamu lupa kalau aku masih di dalam sini,' batin Koneko merasa kesal sedikit.'Tapi, ya sudahlah. Aku tahu kamu terburu-buru mau pergi ke tempat kepala sekolah. Namun, aku akan selalu mengikutimu.'

POOOF!

Koneko menghilang dari dalam tas Naruto. Begitu juga dengan para makhluk halus di dalamnya. Mereka menghilang begitu saja dalam satu kedipan mata.

.

.

.

"Apa anak baru yang bernama Gremory Rias sudah masuk ke dalam kelasmu, Naru-chan?" tanya Kushina yang duduk di belakang meja kerjanya yang berbentuk persegi panjang.

"Anak baru? Gremory Rias?" Naruto memasang muka polos tanpa tahu apapun. Membuat urat perempatan muncul di kening Kushina. Sementara Sasuke menepuk jidatnya.

"AAAH, LAGI-LAGI PASTI KAMU TERTIDUR SAAT PELAJARAN BERLANGSUNG, NAMIKAZE NARUTO!" suara Kushina sangat menggelegar dan mengguncang sekolah tersebut. Bahkan membuat pingsan seseorang setelah mendengarnya.

Tak bisa dihindarkan lagi, akhirnya Naruto kena ceramah nonstop selama tiga puluh menit dari Kushina. Sasuke juga kena imbasnya.

BLA ... BLA ... BLA ...

"Dasar, kamu buat malu Kaasan saja," semprot Kushina mengakhiri ceramah panjangnya. Naruto dan Sasuke sudah memasang wajah pucat masing-masing. Tubuh mereka memutih begitu.

Lalu hening beberapa menit, keadaan kembali seperti semula. Di mana Naruto memasang wajah sewotnya untuk ibunya.

"Kaasan tidak tahu betapa lelahnya aku berjaga semalaman suntuk di sekolah ini. Aku harus menghadapi banyak bahaya yang akan mengincar nyawaku. Apalagi bertemu dengan hantu yang wajahnya seram," Naruto menghelakan napasnya sambil duduk dengan lesunya."Karena itu aku selalu mengantuk di jam pelajaran. Kaasan tidak tahu aku saja."

"Jadi, kamu masih takut yang namanya hantu, Dobe," singgung Sasuke sambil memasang wajah datar.

Membuat Naruto mendelik ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak berbicara padamu, Teme."

"Oh ya?"

Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto. Naruto juga begitu. Mereka saling melempar deathglare masing-masing.

Kushina menjadi naik pitam melihat mereka begitu. Satu kepalan tinju telah memperlihatkan urat perkasanya yang sangat kuat.

CTAK! CTAK!

Kepala Naruto dan Sasuke dijitak bergiliran oleh Kushina. Timbul bola merah di atas puncak kepala Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Aduh, sakitnya!" seru Naruto dan Sasuke mengeluh kesakitan bersama-sama.

Kushina tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Kedua bocah tersebut diam terpekur dan memilih mendengarkan ocehan sang kepala sekolah.

"Ba-baiklah, kenapa Kaasan memanggilku?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Kembali ke topik utama.

Kushina menghelakan napasnya. Ia benar-benar sudah kehilangan kesabarannya menghadapi putra satu-satunya yang baru saja menjadi Guardian selama tiga minggu ini. Ia melanjutkan pembicaraannya kepada Naruto. Sementara Sasuke terdiam untuk mendengar percakapan antara ibu dan anak.

"Kaasan minta kamu harus berhati-hati dengan anak baru yang bernama Gremory Rias itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Kaasan rasa pernah mendengar nama keluarganya yaitu Gremory itu," Kushina memegang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya."Gremory itu, kalau tidak salah adalah nama bangsa vampire hitam."

"Eh?! Va-vampire hi-hitam?!"

Wajah Naruto memucat seketika mendengar penuturan sang ibu. Kushina mengangguk-angguk pelan sambil menutup matanya.

"Iya, vampire hitam itu suka sekali menghisap energi kekuatan lawannya. Bukan darah yang dihisapnya. Seperti kebanyakan vampire biasa Kaasan minta kamu mesti hati-hati sama anak baru itu."

"Iya. Iya. Aku mengerti."

"Bukan cuma iya-iya saja, Naru-chan. Jangan sampai kamu lengah. Hingga kamu tidak sadar kekuatanmu dihisap olehnya."

"Iya."

Naruto menjadi sewot. Kushina menatap Naruto serius. Lalu ia melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kamu juga. Awasi Naruto. Jangan sampai ia lengah. Karena ia baru saja dinobatkan menjadi Guardian. Baasan takut ia kewalahan menghadapi vampire hitam itu."

"Baiklah, Baasan."

Sasuke mengangguk tegas.

"A-apa? Aku tidak butuh ditemani sama si muka datar ini, Kaasan!" Naruto menolak dengan tegas. Kushina mendelik ke arah Naruto.

"Jangan banyak protes. Kamu harus diawasi, Naru-chan. Sebab kamu itu baru saja menjadi Guardian. Kaasan khawatir banyak makhluk halus yang kini mengintaimu. Terutama gadis-gadis dari dunia lain."

"Ma-maksudnya?"

Naruto mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Tidak mengerti dengan maksud sang ibu.

"Oh iya, malam ini malam jumat, Dobe," sahut Sasuke yang mengalihkan perhatian sehingga Naruto menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ma-malam jumat?" Naruto memasang wajah polosnya. Sedetik kemudian, ia pun membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"UWAAH, BENAR JUGA! KENAPA AKU BISA LUPA? MATILAH AKU!"

"Kalau kamu mau, Sasuke bisa menemani kamu berjaga di malam jumat ini. Kamu tidak keberatan, Sasuke?" ucap Kushina tertawa lebar sambil menatap Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Boleh saja, Baasan. Malam ini tidak ada permintaan klien sehingga aku libur sejenak dari kegiatanku untuk memburu hantu."

"Oh, begitu. Baguslah."

"Nggak usah, Kaasan. Aku nggak butuh ditemani sama Sasuke."

"Apa betul, Dobe?"

"Iya, aku bisa sendiri kok. Lagi pula aku inikan seorang Guardian. Guardian nggak akan takut menghadapi berbagai jenis makhluk halus apapun," Naruto tertawa lebar sambil melipat tangan di dadanya dan membusungkan dadanya."Lagi pula aku nggak takut lagi yang namanya hantu."

"Apa omonganmu bisa dipegang, Naru-chan? Ingat lho, malam jumat. Pasti banyak makhluk halus yang akan menyerang sekolah malam ini."

"Tenang saja, Kaasan. Aku bisa mengatasi semuanya. Apalagi ada Shinju, kan? Jadi, aku tidak takut, hehehe."

Naruto menyengir lebar sambil masih melipat tangan di dada dengan gaya yang keren. Sementara Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan heran.

'Shinju? Siapa itu?' batin Sasuke penasaran.

Lalu Kushina menatap Naruto yang terus menyengir. Kushina pun menghelakan napasnya.

"Dasar, sama saja kamu masih takut namanya. Jika Shinju yang menemanimu, Naru-chan."

"Hehehe ..."

Naruto menggosok-gosok hidungnya. Dia terus tertawa menyengir. Kushina dan Sasuke pun sweatdrop melihatnya.

Sementara di luar kantor kepala sekolah tersebut, ternyata banyak makhluk halus yang mengintai. Mereka ingin mengutip pembicaraan Naruto dengan ibunya itu. Namun, tidak dapat terdengar oleh mereka karena ruang kepala sekolah tersebut telah dilapisi oleh kekuatan pelindung khusus yang dibentuk oleh ibu Naruto sendiri. Sehingga para makhluk halus tidak bisa mendapatkan informasi ataupun mengutip pembicaraan Kushina dengan Naruto. Hal inilah yang membuat mereka terus mengikuti kemanapun Naruto pergi. Di antaranya adalah Koneko, sang yokai Nekomata.

Koneko bersembunyi tak jauh dari para makhluk halus yang kini mengepung ruang kepala sekolah. Koneko berwujud manusia sekarang. Seorang gadis berambut perak dengan kedua telinga kucing warna putih dan berekor dua sewarna dengan telinganya. Berpakaian khas kerajaan yokai. Koneko sedang mengawasi para makhluk halus yang ternyata kelompok obake jahat itu.

"Ternyata memang banyak makhluk halus yang kini mengintai Naruto-kun," Koneko menyipitkan kedua matanya."Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian menyerang Naruto-kun di malam jumat ini. Aku akan melindungi Naruto-kun."

Ternyata Koneko mengetahui niat para makhluk halus yang berdiri di sekitar luar kantor kepala sekolah tersebut. Mereka akan menyerang sekolah Uzuka Gakuen di malam jumat ini.

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG ...

.

.

.

Area membalas review:

.

Dey46:

naru cemen bgt sih, harus dilindungin cewek muluk. apakah ceritanya ini akan jadi rate m? apa ada kisunya atau mlah ada lemon? #misteri2

Jawab:

Hehehe, maaf ya jika dalam cerita ini, Naruto terkesan cement dan lemah. Ya, saya mau membuat Naruto agak payah dalam urusan kekuatannya sebagai Guardian. Tapi, lama-lama dia akan bertambah kuat kok.

Gadis-gadis yang berusaha melindungi Naruto ini, adalah gadis yang suka dengan Naruto. Jadi, mereka berusaha agar Naruto tidak diincar oleh gadis-gadis lain.

Kalau masalah rating M atau lemon, ah saya tidak berani membuat itu. Cerita ini akan tetap menjadi rating T dalam tahap wajar. Terus masalah kissu, hm pikir dulu deh. -_-

.

Kitsune:

Hikari-san.

Chap depan tolong jelasin ya kekuatan naru, trus kalo bisa naruto kasih ahli senjata pedang ya-ya..

1 lagi chap depan updatenya jangan lama-lama, ok..

Jawab :

Kekuatan utama naruto adalah elemen es. Mungkin ada perpecahan elemen lagi yaitu elemen air dan elemen angin. Naruto bisa menggunakan elemen es melalui energi yang terpancar melalui kulitnya. Mungkin kekuatannya mirip dengan Yoshimori di anime kekaishi. Ini sedang saya kembangkan. Lalu nanti naruto bakal dapat kekuatan baru setelah mendapatkan pedang legendaris yang berbahaya.

Tentang kekuatan ahli pedang bakal dipelajari Naruto kok.

Ini ceritanya udah saya update.

.

yuuki hatsu:

lanjut :v

om, ap hubungan naru n neko bakal di restui ortu masing

Jawab:

Ok, ini udah lanjut chapter 3-nya.

Hubungan Naruto dan Koneko tidak akan direstui oleh orang tua masing-masing karena dunia mereka berbeda. Akan banyak halangan yang mesti mereka berdua hadapi supaya bersatu.

.

Ryoko:

Bisa masukin anjing putih yg dari kekaisi yg aku lupa namanya!

Jawab:

Hm, anjing putih dari kekaishi ya. Boleh juga dimasukkan. Hehehe ...

.

kiiroi kitsune.197:

Disini kekuatan naruto apa...?

Jawab:

Kekuatan naruto adalah mengendalikan es. Tapi, dia juga bisa mengendalikan air dan angin. Mungkin di chapter yang akan datang, naruto bakal mendapatkan kekuatan yang lebih hebat.

.

Neko Twins Kagamine:

chapnya seru dan apa harem naruto bakal yokai semua atau ada yang manusianya?

Jawab:

Harem naruto ada yokai, hantu, vampire dan manusia.

.

samsul hutamara:

yo sam hadir kembali, saa sam gk terlalu suka berkata jadi sam tunggu kelanjutanya ayo

Jawab:

Terima kasih udah membaca. Ini udah lanjut.

.

dianrusdianto39:

Mantep gan ficnya cmn minatonya kq gk di ceritain apa dy udah mati

Jawab:

Terima kasih.

Oh, Minato itu lagi kerja. Sekarang dia sedang di luar negeri karena banyak pekerjaan yang dia urus. Minato itu pengusaha besar yang bergerak di bidang perikanan.

.

Sederhana:

wah keren gan... Cepat update ya, kalo bisa hinata buat juga di harem naruto...

Jawab:

Terima kasih ya.

Hm, Hinata dijadikan bagian harem naruto? Lihat saja nanti

*misteri*

.

3hole in heart:

Pairing langka Pairing Langka NyahNyahNyahNyah

Jawab:

Saya suka pairing langka ini. Karena saya ingin membuat sesuatu yang berbeda.

.

maulana59:

wah akhirny up jga ni...udh lma ngguny..dan ane sngat puas dngn chap 2 ini..dan tmpkny akn ad persaingn cnta ni ya bro...hmmm naruto ny it idiot atau gmn sh bro kn dya guardian msa tkut sma monster Wkwkwkwkwk

ok lnjut bro dtggu chap depan

Jawab:

Iya, naruto agak geli kalau melihat monster dan penampilan hantu yang mengerikan. Karena ada suatu sebabnya. Misteri dulu. Tapi, lama-kelamaan dia nggak akan takut karena ada si makhluk cantik yang bakal dia cintai.

Iya, persaingan cinta akan dimulai.

Ternyata kamu cukup puas dengan chapter. Semoga chapter 3 ini tidak mengecewakanmu.

.

3Esya. :

Asia masuk pair gk ?

Jawab:

Yap, asia menjadi pair saingan cinta buat naruto dengan koneko dan rias.

.

Byakugan no Hime:

kyaaa akhirnya ketemu fic pemeran utamanya Naruto-samaaaaa XD

thor pairnya Naru mini harem yah? semoga NarutoxKonekoxHinataxAsia yah#Puppy Eye no Jutsu

klo untuk si toyib(Sasuke) mendingan Akeno atau Sona

Issei sama Rias

dan ditunggu chap selanjutnya dann untukmu thor KEEP YOUR SPIRIT :)

.

.

.

*My Beloved Naruto-kun*

Jawab:

Arigatou atas dukungan semangatnya.

Iya, harem mini. Mungkin.

Semoga pairingnya sesuai harapanmu. Hehehe XD

.

.

.

Terima kasih banyak buat review kamu semua. Karena berkat kalian, saya bersemangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Saya usahakan selalu update cerita ini dengan cepat sampai tamat.

Cerita ini bakal banyak menampilkan adegan romance dan humor ketimbang battle-nya. Karena cerita ini memang arah temanya begitu. Lalu akan ada misterinya. Jadi, saya harap kamu benar-benar memahami isi dan maksud cerita ini.

Satu lagi, saya ini cewek tulen. Ingat ya ^^

Salam Hikari Syarahmia

SEKILAS CERITA CHAPTER 4 : Berkenalan dengan Koneko

"A-APA? PUTRI KONEKO KABUR DARI KERAJAAN?!"/ "Tentu saja aku ingin tahu. Sebab, aku ini sahabatmu dari kecil. Ingat itu, Dobe!"/ "Akhirnya kamu masuk dalam perangkapku, Guardian tampan,"/ "Iya, kamu sangat terkenal di dunia gaib. Semua makhluk halus membicarakanmu dan mengagumimu. Terutama para gadis ..."/ "Aku tunggu kedatanganmu, Koneko-chan."/ "Khu ... Khu ... Khu ... Akhirnya kamu tertangkap juga, Guardian tampan,"


	4. Berkenalan dengan Koneko

Apakah kamu tahu tentang buku bertuah itu?

Buku bertuah itu adalah buku yang misterius. Buku sihir yang merupakan buku peninggalan kakek moyang Naruto. Buku itu diduga disembunyikan di sekolah tua yang berumur 300 tahun, bernama Uzuka Gakuen sehingga para manusia dan makhluk gaib berusaha untuk mendapatkan buku itu. Karena dikatakan buku itu memiliki kekuatan yang terlarang. Maka mereka pun berlomba-lomba mencari buku itu. Namun, usaha mereka ini akan selalu digagalkan oleh para Guardian yang bertugas untuk melindungi keberadaan buku itu di Uzuka Gakuen.

Lalu Guardian baru dari generasi selanjutnya yaitu Namikaze Naruto. Anak dari Guardian lama yang bernama Kushina. Kehadirannya sebagai Guardian baru untuk menggantikan tugas sang ibu. Membuat penghuni dunia gaib gempar dan mengaguminya. Terutama para gadis dan putri-putri dari kerajaan gaib yaitu kerajaan yokai, kerajaan vampire, dan kerajaan hantu. Membuat para gadis penasaran dan ingin bertemu dengan Naruto. Semua makhluk gaib mengatakan Guardian baru sekarang lebih tampan dan lebih kuat dari Guardian sebelumnya. Dikatakan oleh petinggi dunia gaib bahwa Naruto memiliki kekuatan yang misterius selain mewarisi kekuatan elemen es yang diturunkan dari ibunya. Entah kekuatan misterius apa itu. Naruto sendiri belum menyadarinya.

Sebab itulah, banyak makhluk gaib mulai masuk ke dunia manusia dan berbaur di antara manusia lainnya. Mereka ingin mencari buku bertuah itu. Juga ingin mengincar Naruto dan membunuhnya karena ada sebuah kabar bahwa kekuatan misterius di dalam tubuh Naruto itu dapat menghancurkan kerajaan-kerajaan gaib. Untuk itulah, mereka menyamar menjadi manusia dan bersekolah di Uzuka Gakuen. Sekolah di mana Naruto belajar.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ichiei Ishibumi**

**Naruto**

**High School DxD**

**The Guardian of Sacred Book**

**By Hikari Syarahmia**

**Genre: supranatural/romance/humor/action/friendship/misteri**

**Pairing:**

**Naruto x Koneko x Hinata x Asia x Rias**

**Sasuke x Karin x Sakura x Sona**

**Issei x Irina **

**Rating: T**

**Selasa, 5 Mei 2015**

**Ost cerita: menjadi pangeranku by Dadali**

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu tersebut. Saya langsung mendapatkan ide membuat cerita ini. Maka cerita ini ada namanya kerajaan gaib. Lalu satu lagi, cerita ini terinspirasi juga dari anime kekaishi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Note: lanjut lagi. Jadi, jangan heran kalau cepat updatenya. Satu pesan saya yaitu jangan baca cerita ini di tengah malam.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4: Berkenalan dengan Koneko**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di dunia lain yaitu dunia para yokai.

Dunia antah berantah dengan suasana mencekam dan penuh kegelapan. Tidak ada cahaya menerangi. Hanyalah ribuan partikel parallel yang tidak berujung. Salah satu tempat yang diselimuti kegelapan, seorang laki-laki sedang berdiri tak jauh dari seorang pria yang duduk di atas singgasana. Pria yang duduk di singgasana tersebut telah memiliki keriput di wajahnya. Sepertinya ia sudah tua dan merupakan raja di tempat kegelapan itu.

"Ada apa, Baginda? Sehingga Baginda memanggil hamba untuk menemui Baginda," kata sang laki-laki yang sudah berlutut sambil menundukkan kepalanya kepada sang Raja.

Sang Raja tertawa lebar ketika sang panglima telah datang menemuinya.

"Panglima, aku sangat bersedih sekarang."

"Kenapa Baginda bersedih?"

"Putriku, Toujou Koneko belum juga pulang. Sudah tiga minggu lamanya, ia kabur dari kerajaan ini."

Sang panglima kaget sekali. Kedua matanya yang hijau melebar.

"A-APA? PUTRI KONEKO KABUR DARI KERAJAAN?!"

"Huhuhu, betul sekali, Panglima. Aku sedih sekali," sang Raja mendadak menangis tersedu-sedu."Aku ingin putriku kembali padaku. Panglima, tolong cari hime-ku sekarang. Cari sampai dapat. Kalau putri kesayanganku tidak dapat juga ditemukan, kepalamu akan aku penggal sebagai gantinya, Panglima."

Perkataan sang raja tersebut sukses membuat wajah sang Panglima pucat. Sweatdrop besar muncul di kepalanya.

'Ini perintah atau ancaman sih?' batin sang Panglima di dalam hatinya sendiri.

Lantas sang Panglima menganggukkan kepalanya untuk sang Raja.

"Ba-Baiklah, Baginda! Perintah Baginda akan hamba laksanakan segera!"

"CEPAT CARI PUTRIKU. AKU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK BISA HIDUP TANPA PUTRIKU, KONEKO-HIME, HUHUHU !" sang Raja terus menangis histeris tanpa berhenti. Sehingga sang Panglima sweatdrop melihatnya.

'Raja yokai yang aneh,' batin sang Panglima sekali lagi di dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke sudah keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah. Kini mereka berdua berjalan di lorong yang membentuk kubah dengan dinding batu berwarna abu-abu. Lorong tersebut sangat panjang, sepi dan agak remang-remang meskipun ada sinar matahari yang menyembul dari balik jendela kecil berbentuk segitiga.

Dua laki-laki tampan itu berjalan dengan diam. Naruto berjalan santai sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya di belakang lehernya. Sedangkan Sasuke berjalan sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana panjangnya. Mereka berdua terus terdiam setelah selesai menghadap Kushina di ruang kepala sekolah.

Di sela-sela perjalanannya menuju tujuan masing-masing, Sasuke membuka suaranya.

"Hei, Dobe!"

"Apa, hah?"

Naruto menoleh dengan tampang yang sewot.

"Apakah kamu yakin tidak butuh bantuanku untuk menemanimu berjaga nanti malam? Apalagi Asia tidak ada."

"Tidak. Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu. Jangan meremehkan kemampuanku, Teme."

Naruto menatap tajam wajah Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan datar.

"Maksudku bukan begitu. Kamu tahu, malam ini malam jumat. Malam di mana banyak makhluk halus bergentayangan. Kaasan-mu khawatir banyak yang menyerang di saat kamu berjaga sendirian."

"Aku tidak takut kok. Ada Shinju yang menemani aku."

"Shinju? Siapa itu?"

"Kucing peliharaanku."

"Kucing? Sejak kapan kamu memelihara kucing, Dobe?"

Naruto semakin menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke. Ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

"Kamu itu banyak tanya ya," ucap Naruto menurunkan kedua tangannya dari belakang lehernya."Jangan ikut campur dalam urusanku, Teme!"

Kali ini, Naruto mengepalkan tinjunya ke arah depan si Sasuke. Sasuke menanggapi sikap Naruto ini dengan santai. Ia menepis tangan Naruto itu dengan keras.

"Dasar, kamu tetap keras kepala dari dulu. Tidak pernah berubah."

"Kamu juga. Kamu selalu ingin tahu tentang apa yang ingin aku lakukan. DASAR TEME!"

"Tentu saja aku ingin tahu. Sebab, aku ini sahabatmu dari kecil. Ingat itu, Dobe!"

Naruto terdiam karena perkataan Sasuke tersebut. Sasuke menatapnya sinis sekarang. Kedua laki-laki itu kini bersitegang dalam aura persaingan yang kuat.

Sedetik kemudian, Sasuke melirik ke arah ujung lorong. Ternyata mereka sudah berada di antara lorong yang bercabang dua.

Setelah itu, Sasuke mendengus pelan.

"Baiklah, aku mau pergi dulu menenangkan diri. Sampai nanti, Dobe," Sasuke pergi begitu saja sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk Naruto yang terpaku berdiri. Naruto diam membisu dan menatap kepergian Sasuke ke arah lorong yang berada di sebelah kiri.

("Tentu saja aku ingin tahu. Sebab, aku ini sahabatmu dari kecil. Ingat itu, Dobe!")

Perkataan Sasuke barusan terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Ternyata Sasuke, yang menurut Naruto sangat menyebalkan itu, dia masih menganggap Naruto sebagai sahabatnya. Meskipun mereka sering bertengkar dan tidak akur begitu. Di mana Sasuke selalu membuat Naruto merasa ingin marah padanya. Entahlah, sifat Sasuke yang dingin, datar dan kalau berbicara itu selalu sinis. Sehingga Naruto sering kesal karenanya. Namun, bagi Naruto sendiri. Sasuke adalah rival sekaligus sahabat baiknya. Rival dalam segi kekuatan supranatural. Kekuatan supranatural Naruto lebih bawah daripada Sasuke. Sebab, kekuatan supranatural Sasuke lebih hebat daripada Naruto.

Sasuke memiliki kekuatan supranatural yaitu elemen petir. Di mana Sasuke bisa menggunakan kekuatan petirnya untuk memusnahkan para hantu. Juga Sasuke memiliki pedang pembasmi hantu keturunan klan-nya. Karena itu, seperti halnya dengan Naruto. Sasuke juga harus memburu hantu semalaman suntuk di tempat-tempat tertentu. Sesuai dengan permintaan orang-orang yang menjadi klien-nya dalam membersihkan tempat-tempat yang diketahui ada 'penunggunya'. Sasuke akan memburu 'penunggu' itu sampai akhirnya berhasil dimusnahkan.

Sungguh pekerjaan paruh waktu di nomor dua. Tentunya, setelah sekolah selesai. Karena itu, Naruto merasa dirinya masih kalah dengan Sasuke yang selalu unggul darinya. Maka Naruto selalu kesal dengan apa yang dikatakan dan dilakukan oleh Sasuke padanya. Ia merasa terpojok dan lemah. Harga dirinya sebagai Guardian baru semakin jauh terbelakang. Sehingga Naruto merasa kekuatan supranaturalnya yaitu kekkai gekkai es adalah kekuatan yang terlemah. Apalagi Naruto mempunyai kelemahan yang hampir seluruh dua dunia tahu. Yaitu ia takut dengan namanya hantu.

Sebagai Guardian yang baru saja ditunjuk selama tiga minggu ini, Naruto sudah banyak menghadapi serangan-serangan dari makhluk-makhluk lainnya. Lalu hampir saja nyawanya melayang ketika berjaga sendirian. Karena itu, dia butuh seorang partner untuk membantu dan menemani dirinya untuk melindungi Uzuka Gakuen dari serangan makhluk-makhluk halus yang ingin mencari buku bertuah tersebut.

Lalu partner-nya yang selama ini membantu yaitu Argento Asia. Asia sedang izin karena ada urusan keluarga selama seminggu. Entah kapan pulangnya. Naruto sudah sangat cemas selama empat hari ini, karena tidak adanya sahabat perempuannya yang selalu membantunya.

Tapi, sejak kemunculan kucing putih yang bernama Shinju itu, membuat Naruto agak lega. Dia menjadikan kucing putih itu sebagai partner-nya untuk menemaninya berjaga selama empat hari ini. Pengganti Asia. Lagi pula, Shinju itu sangat pintar. Berbeda dengan kucing-kucing yang lainnya.

Mengingat Shinju, membuat Naruto tersentak. Ia ingat kalau si kucing itu masih berada dalam tasnya.

"Shinju ...," Naruto menepuk jidatnya."Kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau Shinju masih ada dalam tas itu? Waduh, Shinju pasti sudah tidak betah karena dikurung begitu di dalam tas!"

Naruto segera berlari-lari cepat ke arah lorong yang satunya. Lorong yang menuju jalan lurus ke depan. Di mana lorong bercabang dua.

Di tengah perjalanannya menempuh lorong lurus ini, Naruto berlari-lari kecil untuk segera sampai ke kelasnya. Ia khawatir Shinju kehabisan napas karena kekurangan oksigen akibat terlalu lama di dalam tasnya. Ia sangat terburu-buru untuk pergi.

'Shinju ...,' batin Naruto terus berlari-lari menyusuri lorong yang sangat panjang ini. Hingga menemukan sebuah tangga yang menurun ke lantai dua. Sebab, Naruto berada di lantai tiga sekarang.

SREK!

Di ujung lorong sana, samar-samar terlihat sosok orang yang berdiri dari arah berlawanan dari Naruto. Naruto pun tersentak sedikit ketika melihat orang itu dari kejauhan.

"Si-siapa itu?"

Tampaklah wajah seorang gadis cantik. Berambut merah panjang sebatas paha. Bermata hijau yang bersinar. Kulitnya yang putih. Senyuman yang menawan. Pokoknya sempurna sekali.

Membuat Naruto menghentikan larinya. Ia pun terpaku menyaksikan seorang gadis yang sangat cantik seperti bidadari.

"Ca-cantiknya ...," gumam Naruto pelan dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya. Ia berdiri dengan kikuk dan tidak bergerak sama sekali. Mendadak tatapan matanya menerawang kosong begitu.

DEG!

Gadis berambut merah yang berdiri di ujung lorong tersebut. Ia masih saja tersenyum manis sambil berjalan pelan ke arah Naruto yang telah berdiri mematung tanpa sadar sama sekali.

Ada apa dengan Naruto?

Naruto tidak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri. Hingga sang gadis pun sampai di dekatnya. Jarak mereka cukup dekat.

Wajah Naruto tetap memerah ketika menatap dekat wajah si gadis. Gadis itu tetap saja menebarkan pesonanya untuk sang Guardian tampan itu.

Tiba-tiba ...

Dari senyum menawan sang gadis, muncul sepasang gigi taring yang menyembul di kedua sisi mulutnya. Seketika senyuman yang manis berubah menjadi seringaian yang lebar dan menakutkan.

"Akhirnya kamu masuk dalam perangkapku, Guardian yang tampan," ujar si gadis yang terus menyeringai."Hahaha, dengan begitu mudahnya kamu terpesona dengan kecantikanku."

Secara perlahan-lahan si gadis mulai ingin melakukan niatnya yaitu menghisap kekuatan supranatural milik Naruto tersebut. Ia akan menghisap kekuatan Naruto melalui leher Naruto. Bukan menghisap darah. Seperti kebanyakan vampire-vampire biasa lainnya.

Tunggu dulu, berarti gadis ini adalah bangsa vampire hitam. Seperti yang diduga Kushina. Ternyata memang benar.

Gadis itu hampir mengigit leher Naruto dengan gigi taringnya. Tapi, ia merasakan ada yang mendekatinya dengan cepat.

WHUUUSH!

Tiba-tiba, muncul sesuatu yang bergerak secepat kilat menuju gadis itu. Gadis itu menyadarinya. Matanya menajam ke arah asal datangnya serangan.

BATS!

Gadis itu segera melompat salto ke belakang untuk menghindari serangan.

HUP!

Si gadis mendarat di lantai dengan anggunnya. Lantas ia melirik ke arah serangan yang kini menancap di dinding. Ternyata serangan itu berupa tombak hitam yang berasap.

'Tombak hitam,' batin si gadis itu menyipitkan mata hijaunya yang kini menyala milik yokai Nekomata yaitu ...'

"TOUJOU KONEKO!" seru gadis itu melebarkan kedua matanya ketika melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan Naruto kini. Seorang gadis berambut perak dengan telinga kucing dan dua ekor berwarna putih. Ia memasang wajah garangnya.

"JANGAN DEKATI, NARUTO-KUN, GREMORY RIAS! PUTRI DARI RAJA BANGSA VAMPIRE HITAM!" Koneko berteriak keras sekali."JIKA KAU MASIH INGIN MENDEKATINYA. AKU TIDAK AKAN SEGAN-SEGAN MEMUSNAHKANMU SEKARANG JUGA!"

Dua gadis itu saling menatap tajam. Sementara Naruto yang berdiri di belakang Koneko. Ia masih tidak sadar. Ia masih tidak dapat bergerak. Rupanya ia terkena hipnotis.

"Huh, sial!" Rias menggeram kesal. Seketika ia pun berubah wujud menjadi kelewar berwarna hitam. Ia kabur begitu saja dan terbang menghilang mendadak.

Koneko terperanjat melihatnya.

"HEI, TUNGGU! JANGAN KABUR!" Koneko berniat ingin mengejarnya. Namun, niatnya batal ketika mendengar suara benda yang jatuh.

BRUUK!

Lalu Koneko menoleh ke belakang. Naruto sudah tergeletak dalam keadaan terlentang.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

Gadis yang berambut perak pendek model bob itu langsung menghampiri sang Guardian. Koneko sangat mencemaskan keadaan laki-laki yang disukainya ini.

"Na-Naruto-kun ...," Koneko meletakkan kepala Naruto yang kelihatan lunglai begitu di atas kedua pahanya."A-apa vampire hitam itu berhasil menghisap kekuatan Naruto-kun?"

Leher Naruto diperiksanya dengan teliti. Ternyata tidak ada bekas apapun. Koneko menghelakan napasnya.

"Syukurlah Naruto-kun tidak apa-apa," Koneko tersenyum kecil. Dia terus menggenggam tangan Naruto.

Bersamaan itu pula, terbukalah mata Naruto secara perlahan-lahan karena merasakan tangan kanannya dipegang seseorang.

Setelah pandangannya terbuka setengahnya, pertama yang ia lihat adalah sepasang mata kuning emas yang mengingatkannya pada Shinju.

"Shinju ...," Naruto yang belum sadar sepenuhnya karena masih ada sisa-sisa kekuatan hipnotis dari Rias tadi. Dalam pandangannya sekarang adalah wajah si kucing imut yang bernama Shinju.

"Shinju, ternyata kamu di sini," kata Naruto tersenyum kecil sambil menggerakkan tangannya kirinya yang bebas untuk memegang kepala Shinju yang di depannya ini. Ternyata tangan kirinya memegang pipinya Koneko. Membuat Koneko kaget karena pipinya dipegang oleh Naruto. Lamunan indahnya pun terbuyarkan karena senang Naruto tidak apa-apa.

"Eh?" Koneko melirik ke bawah. Naruto tersenyum dengan manisnya sambil terus memegang pipi Koneko.

BRUUUSH!

Wajah Koneko memerah padam. Jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang sekali. Lalu Naruto yang semakin lama semakin memperhatikannya dengan lembut.

Tiba-tiba, kedua mata Naruto membulat sempurna.

"WAAAAAH!"

Akhirnya terjadi gempa bumi besar. Secara refleks, Naruto bangkit dari acara pingsannya dan menjauh cepat dari Koneko. Wajahnya pucat seketika karena tidak sengaja melirik telinga Koneko yang berbentuk telinga kucing.

"KA-KAMU SIAPA?!" teriak Naruto menunjuk Koneko dengan bergetar. Membuat Koneko sweatdrop melihatnya. Koneko pun sudah tahu apa yang terjadi.

'Gawat, Naruto-kun jadi takut melihat penampilanku setengah yokai begini. Bodohnya aku,' batin Koneko merutuki dirinya sendiri.'Aku harus mengubah penampilanku seperti biasanya.'

"Ja-jangan takut. Aku bukan hantu. Aku yokai nekomata."

"Yo-yokai nekomata?"

"Iya."

Naruto masih memasang wajah horror-nya. Membuat Koneko speechless melihatnya.

'Ya ampun, kenapa Guardian bisa setakut ini? Memanglah aku harus berubah wujud seperti manusia biasa.'

Lantas Koneko menghelakan napasnya lagi. Ia menghilangkan setengah yokai-nya itu. Berupa sepasang telinga kucing dan dua ekor kucing itu. Koneko segera merubah dirinya.

POF!

Wujud Koneko sekarang adalah gadis yang berpakaian sekolah. Ia menyesuaikan dirinya agar Naruto tidak takut lagi padanya.

"Bagaimana kamu tidak takut lagi padaku?" tanya Koneko menampilkan senyumnya yang malu-malu kucing."Maafkan aku ya karena membuatmu takut."

Melihat penampilan Koneko yang memakai pakaian khas Uzuka Gakuen, membuat Naruto terpana melihatnya.

'Ternyata cewek yang waktu itu,' pikir Naruto yang kini sudah berwajah seperti biasa.'Dia adalah seorang yokai.'

Karena dilihat Naruto seperti itu, membuat rona merah hinggap di kedua pipi Koneko. Bersamaan juga, Naruto berjalan menghampirinya.

"Aku kira hantu. Ternyata seorang gadis yokai," kata Naruto menyengir lebar."Kalau yokai sih, aku tidak takut sama sekali. Karena aku juga mempunyai sahabat dari bangsa yokai."

"Oh, begitu ya."

"Iya."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk cepat. Wajah Koneko masih memerah rona.

"Oh iya, namamu siapa?" tanya Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Koneko.

Koneko ternganga dan terpana menatap tangan Naruto yang terulur ke arahnya.

Dengan sikap malu-malu, Koneko menyambut tangan Naruto tersebut.

"A-aku Toujou Koneko," jawab Koneko gugup setengah mati. Gila, yokai yang terkenal dingin dan datar ini, bisa gugup di depan seorang laki-laki. Tentu saja, karena ia sangat menyukai laki-laki ini sejak pandangan yang pertama.

"Aku Namikaze Naruto."

"Sudah tahu kok."

"Eh, sudah tahu?"

"Iya, kamu sangat terkenal di dunia gaib. Semua makhluk halus membicarakanmu dan mengaguminya. Terutama para gadis ...," Koneko segera menutup mulutnya karena harus membeberkan semua yang terjadi di dunia gaib saat ini.

Salah satu alis Naruto terangkat ke atas.

"Eh, aku terkenal di dunia gaib? Semuanya mengagumiku? Kenapa?" tanya Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Koneko membuka mulutnya.

"A-anu itu. Nggak penting kok," Koneko tersenyum hambar."Kalau gitu, aku mau balik pulang dulu."

Koneko mengalihkan perhatian. Ia ingin kabur untuk menghindari Naruto yang akan bertanya lebih jauh kepadanya. Ia berbalik badan akan pergi.

GREP!

Tangan Koneko ditangkap oleh Naruto dengan cepat. Membuat Koneko menghentikan langkahnya.

"TUNGGU, KONEKO-CHAN!"

Koneko membulatkan kedua matanya karena Naruto memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'chan'.

Lalu Koneko menolehkan kepalanya untuk menghadap Naruto. Naruto sedang tersenyum manis untuk Koneko.

Keduanya saling terdiam sambil menatap lama sekali. Entah apa yang terjadi.

Hening. Beberapa mata-mata gaib sangat kesal melihat adegan romantis yang terjadi di antara Naruto dan Koneko. Mereka iri dan menggeram sendiri.

"A-ano, bisa lepaskan tanganku sekarang?" Koneko memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah padam.

"Aku akan melepaskan tanganmu, jika kamu mau menjadi parnert-ku dan membantu aku untuk berjaga di malam ini," Naruto menggenggam erat tangan Koneko dan menyodorkan permintaan yang akan menggetarkan hati Koneko sekarang.

Semakin memerahlah wajah Koneko. Ia merasakan jantungnya mulai berdetak kencang lagi.

Dengan cepat, Koneko menjawabnya.

"Ba-baiklah, aku akan datang untuk membantumu."

Terukirlah senyuman lagi di wajah tampan Naruto. Lalu ia melepaskan tangan Koneko.

"Aku tunggu kedatanganmu, Koneko-chan."

Jantung Koneko seakan ingin pecah sekarang juga. Mendengar Naruto mengatakan kalimat itu padanya.

Setelah itu, Koneko pergi dan menghilang dari pandangan Naruto. Naruto terus tersenyum walaupun ia tahu kalau Koneko sudah pergi. Entah mengapa, dia merasa senang sekali. Wajahnya memerah rona.

"Hehehe," Naruto menyengir lebar dengan wajah yang kemerahan."Dia memang seperti Shinju."

Lantas Naruto meneruskan langkahnya untuk menuju kelasnya. Ia ingin menemui kucing Shinju-nya yang masih tinggal di dalam tas miliknya. Padahal sosok Shinju adalah Koneko sendiri. Naruto belum mengetahuinya.

Lalu mata-mata gaib mengikuti kemana Naruto pergi sekarang. Koneko juga terus mengawasi Naruto dari mata-mata gaib itu. Ia masih berada tak jauh dari Naruto sekarang.

.

.

.

Malam jumat yang mencekam dan gelap gulita sekali. Langit tak berbintang. Hanya tampak bulan setengah cakram yang malu-malu di balik awan yang berarak. Angin malam tetap bertiup kencang. Namun, malam ini, angin bertiup sangat kencang seperti dilanda badai.

Di sekolah besar yang bagaikan kastil itu, Uzuka Gakuen, telah ditunggui oleh laki-laki berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Wajahnya menegang. Di tangan kanannya telah tergenggam sebuah pedang putih kristal dengan gagang kepala musang.

Di depan laki-laki berambut pirang tersebut, melayang-layanglah makhluk halus yang berpakaian kimono merah. Rambutnya hitam tergerai dan berkibar-kibar seperti bendera. Dua matanya putih dan menonjol keluar. Mulutnya menyeringai dengan lebar sekali hingga tampaklah deretan gigi-giginya yang menghitam. Wajahnya penuh luka merah yang bernanah. Rupanya obake sejenis rokuro-kubi yaitu hantu leher panjang.

Naruto menatap hantu di depannya dengan perasaan yang bergetar. Perasaannya tidak enak.

SYAAAT!

Hantu itu memanjangkan lehernya secepat kilat ke arah Naruto. Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"CONVEX CUT!" seru Naruto melayangkan pedang yukianesa-nya.

WHUUUSH!

Terbentuklah tebasan elemen es yang melengkung seperti bentuk bulan sabit dari dalam pedang tersebut. Lalu langsung meluncur hendak memotong leher hantu itu.

SYAAAT!

Hantu itu dapat menghindari serangan Naruto. Naruto menggeram kesal.

"SIAL!"

Lantas Naruto memperhatikan gerakan makhluk itu. Dia tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa diduga.

'Dasar, dia menghilang lagi,' batin Naruto sudah kesal setengah mati sambil memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

Sudah cukup lama ia bertarung melawan hantu leher panjang itu. Ia melawannya sendiri. Sementara kucingnya yang bernama Shinju juga mendadak hilang entah kemana sejak diserang hantu leher panjang ini.

Tiba-tiba, tanah di mana Naruto berpijak, bergetar kuat.

GREGEK! GREGEK! GREGEK!

Membuat Naruto bergerak kesana-kemari seperti orang mabuk.

"WAAH, APA INI?!" teriak Naruto panik."KE-KENAPA TERJADI GEMPA BUMI MENDADAK?!"

DRAAAK!

Muncul sebuah tangan berkuku tajam dari dalam tanah dan langsung menangkap kedua kaki Naruto. Naruto tersentak dan membelalakkan kedua matanya. Ia lengah.

"Eh?" Naruto melirik ke bawah.

DRAAAK!

Tanah kembali terbuka. Muncul sebuah leher panjang dari dalam tanah. Lalu leher itu membelit tubuh Naruto dengan kuat. Naruto tidak menduga ini semua. Ia mulai merasa badannya melemah dan napasnya juga mulai sesak.

'Na-napasku se-sesak,' batin Naruto di dalam hatinya. Pedang pun terlepas dari tangan Naruto.

TRAK!

Pedang itu mendarat di tanah. Naruto tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Kedua kakinya ditahan oleh dua tangan yang menyembul dari dalam tanah. Lalu leher panjang yang terus membelit tubuh Naruto dengan kuat seperti ular. Napas Naruto semakin sesak. Wajahnya makin memucat.

"Khu ... Khu ... Khu ... Akhirnya kamu tertangkap juga, Guardian tampan," tiba-tiba leher yang paling puncak berubah menjadi sebuah kepala seorang gadis cantik.

Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia tahu suara siapa itu.

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG

.

.

.

AREA MEMBALAS REVIEW:

.

msyukronx:

lanjut bang . bisa masukin karakter kurumi tokisaki dari anime date a live sebagai penyelamat di saat genting :v

Jawab:

Jangan panggil saya bang. Saya ini cewek. Bukan cowok.

Hm, permintaanmu boleh juga. Akan saya pertimbangkan. Ini udah lanjut.

.

Saikari Ara Nafiel:

Rias gk masuk pair Naruto?

Jawab:

Masuk pair kok. Buat persaingan merebut naruto biar lebih seru.

.

samsul hutamara:

saa unik yo ,ceritanya unik dan pertama mungkin, yo next chapt ditunggu yo

Jawab:

Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Ini udah lanjut.

.

Reyvanrifqi

Oke next

Jawab:

Ini udah lanjut

.

Ryoko:

Wah, suatu kejutan, ternyata kamu adalah cewek.

.

.

Bisa masukin Tokine!? Dan terakhir, usia kamu berapa, tinggal dimana, tingginya berapa, ukuran baju kamu berapa, sekolah dimana, kelas berapa dan eeee apa ya? Mmm itu, udah punya pacar belum?

Udah itu aja dan lanjut!

Jawab:

Kaget ya kalau saya cewek. Hehehe, saya memang cewek asli dan tulen kok.

Tokine? Hm, lihat aja dulu perkembangan ceritanya gimana. Saya akan mempertimbangkan akan memasukkan Tokine ke dalam cerita ini.

Wah, pertanyaanmu banyak juga. Ok, akan saya jawab. Usia saya 20 tahun ke atas. Saya tinggal di pekanbaru. Tinggi 148 cm. Ukuran baju L. Saya lagi cuti kuliah. Saya nggak punya pacar.

Ini ceritanya udah saya lanjut.

.

dey46:

mia-san knpa cuma mini harem? tambahin lg dong. mia-san lbih bagus mslh pair nya ngalir aja biar penasaran, tkutnya nanti mia-san kejebak dan mlah bngung mau kemana. sedikit saran rias masukin ke daftar harem biar nanti ada sedikit konflik. antara neko dan vampir.

Jawab:

Saranmu bagus juga. Ok deh, lihat aja nanti ya.

.

Kitsune:

Yosh.!ditunggu chap depan, tapi kalo bisa wordnya dipanjangin.

1 lagi apa naruto bakal punya patner, kayak anjing, rubah, srigala, gagak, elang, dll.

Jawab:

Ok, kapan-kapan saya panjangin ceritanya. Segini aja dulu di chapter kali ini.

Ada kok parnert naruto berupa hewan yaitu kyuubi si musang berekor sembilan yang menjadi penghuni pedang yukianesa dan juga burung merak yang berbulu emas. Burung merak ini bakal muncul di episode selanjutnya.

.

Neko Twins Kagamine:

ada vampir apa hinata atau yang lain dipair rias sama issei jadi hinata juga nanti ras vampir?

Jawab:

Hinata tidak termasuk ras vampire. Dia akan menjadi ras ghost atau hantu. Yang lainnya bakal ada yang termasuk ras yokai, vampire, hantu, dan werewolf.

.

maulana59:

wah cpet bner up ny broo...hmm chap kli in jg memuaskan dngn memulai pngenalan char yg lain jd it akn memudhkn pmbca memahami ceritanya. ...mgkn it aj dri ane.

apa bner kmu cwek bro?

gk nyangka ane ad author cwek yg mau buat fict genre ny sprti ini...salut dh buat kmu ..

Jawab:

Wah, chapter sebelumnya cukup bagus. Baik, terima kasih atas semua dukunganmu ya.

Hehehe, banyak yang kaget kalau saya ini memang cewek. Tapi, saya masih banyak belajar untuk membuat cerita ini menjadi lebih baik lagi. Semoga chapter kali ini akan membuatmu terhibur.

.

Esya 27 BC:

Chap dpan buat fighting ya ya ya ! 0negai . .

Jawab:

Ini udah ada fightingnya sedikit.

.

dianrusdianto39:

Thor tentang fhair kenapa hinata ma sasuke kenapa gk ma naruto aja thor..hinaa nya buat naruto aja yah

Jawab:

Sasuke gak dipasangkan sama hinata kok. Tapi, nanti hinata juga dijadikan peran penting dalam persaingan merebut cinta naruto.

.

yuuki hatsu:

jgn lanjut om :v

oh ya, harem naru kan isix unik, klo asia pasto bakal mulus tapi klo rias gimana om. Waktu tau rias tu vampire gw jdi ke ingat anime rosario vampire S2 Eps 13 :v di situ tsukune kan ketemu ma otuo-sanx moka :v, habis tu klo di pikir ide lo bagus jga bikin gremory family jdi vampire familiy, sungguh varokah bro

Jawab:

Udah saya bilang kalau saya ini cewek. Masa kamu masih panggil saya om? Maksudmu jangan lanjut?

Oh, ada kesamaannya sama anime lain. Saya baru tahu. Adegan ceritanya murni dari otak saya sendiri. Rias itu memang cocok dijadiin vampire.

.

anti sasuhina:

thor hinata masukin pair naruto ya

kalo engga saya bakar cerita anda ini

gwahahaha ( tertawa jahat ).

dan 6 huruf buat anda

l. a. n. j. u. t

Jawab:

Kagak jadi hinata dipairkan sama sasuke. Saya juga gak sreg hinata dipairkan sama sasuke.

Ok, hinata bakal masuk dalam daftar pair Naruto. Lalu jangan bakar cerita saya ini. Kamu mengerti?

Ini udah lanjut.

.

Kuroibo:

UnFav Tq

Jawab:

Thank you

.

Guest:

kenapa suke sama hinata jujur itu menurunkan minat baca ku satu level

tp ya sudahlah kalo ini buat kelansungan jalan cerita, aku fine fine saja

Jawab:

Gak jadi kok. Sasuke dipairkan sama hinata. Jadi, anda tidak perlu kecewa.

.

hino-san:

aarrgghh sayang sekali hinata jadi pairnya sasuke. padahal aq berharap hinata jadi pairnya naruto. tapi mau bagaimana lagi, semuanya kehendak author.

Jawab:

Semoga pairnya sesuai harapanmu. Tapi, lihat saja nanti.

*senyum penuh misteri*

.

.

.

Sekilas chapter selanjutnya:

Chapter 5 : Perasaan Naruto

"Ternyata kamu pandai meramal. Apakah kamu bisa meramalku juga? Aku ingin tahu siapakah cewek yang bakal menjadi pasanganku di masa depan nanti. Aku penasaran sekali."/ AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN KAMU HIDUP, NARUTO-KUN. AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU AGAR KAMU BISA BERSAMAKU!"/ "PERANG DIMULAI! SERBU!"/ "Tapi, matamu sama persis seperti mata Shinju. Jangan-jangan ..."/ "Naruto-kun, kamu benar-benar baik sekali. Aku sangat menyukaimu. Mungkin lebih mencintaimu. Aku harap aku bisa mendapatkan cintamu. Aku akan menunggu saat itu tiba. Di mana kamu menyatakan cintamu padaku. Aku percaya suatu hari nanti kamu juga menyukaiku."/ "Entahlah, mungkin begitu. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini ada seorang cewek yang benar-benar menarik hatiku. Dia itu sangat istimewa. Aku pikir apakah aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya? Dia sungguh cewek yang manis,"/ "A-apakah Naruto-kun sudah datang? Aku ingin memberikan surat ini kepadanya."

.

.

.

Yap, segini saja tentang chapter 4. Jadi, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang chapter kali ini?

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

Salam

Hikari Syarahmia

Review yang baik dan sopan ya. ^^

Ingat saya ini adalah cewek. Bukan cowok.


	5. Perasaan Naruto

**Sebelumnya:**

**"Khu ... Khu ... Khu ... Akhirnya kamu tertangkap juga, Guardian tampan," tiba-tiba leher yang paling puncak berubah menjadi sebuah kepala seorang gadis cantik.**

**Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia tahu suara siapa itu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ichiei Ishibumi**

**Naruto**

**High School DxD**

**The Guardian of Sacred Book**

**By Hikari Syarahmia**

**Genre: supranatural/romance/humor/action/friendship/mystery**

**Pairing:**

**Naruto x Koneko x Hinata x Asia x Rias x Kuroka**

**Sasuke x Sona**

**Issei x Irina **

**Rating: T**

**Selasa, 5 Mei 2015**

**Ost cerita: menjadi pangeranku by Dadali**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Note: lanjut lagi. Jadi, jangan heran kalau cepat ya. Cerita kali ini cukup panjang.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5: Perasaan Naruto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Eh, suara itu?' Naruto sangat mengenalnya.

Leher itu makin memanjang dan membelit tubuh Naruto. Lalu sebuah kepala yang bersatu dengan leher yang membelit Naruto tersebut, kini kepala itu berada tepat di depan Naruto.

Ternyata kepala itu berambut pirang panjang tergerai. Bermata ungu. Wajahnya datar bak boneka. Kulitnya putih pucat.

"A-Ayaka Shion?!" seru Naruto kaget setengah mati ketika bertemu dengan teman satu sekolahnya sewaktu SMP dulu."Ka-kamu ha-hantu leher panjang rupanya."

Hantu leher panjang yang bernama Shion itu, menatap Naruto dengan lirih. Ia terdiam sebentar. Pikirannya mengingat saat di mana Naruto menolak cintanya. Ya, Shion pernah menyatakan cintanya kepada Naruto. Tapi, Naruto menolaknya secara halus dan mengatakan saat itu, ia tidak mempunyai niat untuk berpacaran atau menyukai seorang gadis. Begitulah ceritanya. Hingga sekarang Shion merasa sakit karena cintanya ditolak oleh Guardian itu. Shion tidak bisa menerima keputusan Naruto itu. Ia sangat mencintai Naruto.

Sejenak Shion mengingat masa lalunya ketika di kelas 2 SMP di Uzuka Gakuen.

**.**

**.**

**. **

**FLASHBACK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hai, Shion. Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" tegur seorang gadis saat berada di toilet wanita. Gadis itu memergoki Shion yang sedang meramal dengan kartu tarot miliknya di dalam toilet yang tidak ditutup.

Gadis berambut kuning pucat dan bermata ungu itu menjadi kaget dibuatnya. Ia menoleh ke arah gadis yang menegurnya tadi.

"Ah, Rossweisse-chan rupanya," Shion kelihatan panik dan cepat-cepat menyembunyikan kartu tarot yang sempat ia ramalkan ke dalam saku rok sekolahnya.

Gadis berambut ungu panjang dan bermata hijau tosca yang bernama Rossweisse itu. Ia keheranan melihat sikap Shion yang aneh.

"Lalu, kenapa kamu berada di sini? Pintu toiletnya tidak kamu tutup lagi. Sepertinya kamu menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku," tanya Rossweisse.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa, Rossweisse-chan. Aku permisi dulu," jawab Shion yang tergesa-gesa akan pergi. Ia pun cepat berjalan sebelum Rossweisse bertanya lebih jauh darinya.

"Iya, Shion."

Shion segera keluar dari toilet sepi itu. Ia tidak ingin Rossweisse mengetahui tentang apa yang ia lakukan. Salah satunya kemampuan meramalnya itu.

Rossweisse memandang kepergian Shion dengan tanda tanya yang besar. Ia tidak habis pikir tentang Shion. Teman sekelasnya yang dikenal sangat misterius dan suka menyendiri.

"Shion, dia memang anak yang aneh," gumam Rossweisse pelan. Ia pun segera masuk ke dalam toilet.

Sementara itu, Shion sudah berada jauh dari toilet wanita. Kini ia berada di sebuah lorong yang berbentuk kubah dengan jendela besar di kedua sisinya. Shion menghembuskan napas paniknya berkali-kali.

'Syukurlah, Rossweisse tidak tahu jika aku sedang meramal. Aku takut jika kemampuan meramalku ini diketahui oleh orang-orang di sekolah ini. Karena ramalanku ini selalu benar-benar terjadi,' batin hati Shion.'Tapi, aku melihat pada kartu tarot yang sempat aku ramalkan. Bahwa masalah cintaku dengan Naruto-kun akan mengalami kesusahan. Tetap saja begitu. Padahal aku berharap Naruto-kun bisa menjadi milikku.'

Shion mengeluarkan kartu ramalan yang sempat ia masukkan ke dalam saku roknya. Ternyata harapan jalan cintanya dengan Naruto mengalami jalan buntu. Seketika wajahnya menjadi kusut.

'Sepertinya Naruto-kun akan selalu menjauh dariku.'

Shion pun menatap erat-erat kartu tarot yang ia pegang itu. Tercetak kesedihan di wajahnya.

'Tapi, apapun yang terjadi. Aku harus menyatakan cinta pada Naruto-kun secepat mungkin. Agar tidak ada yang bisa memilikinya selain aku.'

Shion tersenyum. Ia pun menggenggam kuat kartu tarot itu di tangan kanannya.

Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan koridor lantai dua yang sepi. Tidak ada seorang pun yang lewat karena semua orang berada di kantin.

Namun, ada seseorang yang mengawasi Shion. Dia berada tepat jauh di belakang Shion.

"Jadi, dia adalah rokuro-kubi. Mata-mata dari kelompok obake jahat. Dia juga mengincar Naruto rupanya. Tapi, dia tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan hati Naruto-kun," seseorang itu tersenyum sinis. Wajahnya tidak kelihatan karena diterpa kegelapan yang tidak disinari oleh mentari.

Entah siapa dia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

TENG! TENG! TENG! TENG!

Bel pulang pun berbunyi ketika jarum jam menunjukkan 12 siang tepat. Para penghuni Uzuka Gakuen keluar dari kelas masing-masing dengan tertib. Suasana sangat ramai dan berisik di berbagai sudut sekolah. Murid-murid berseragam berbeda dan latar pendidikan yang berbeda pula. Mereka pulang bersama dengan canda tawa dan senyuman yang mengembang. Karena sudah menyelesaikan pelajaran yang dihadapi hari ini.

Di antara lautan manusia yang bersama-sama keluar dari gerbang sekolah, beberapa orang yang berpakaian seragam Uzuka Gakuen bagian SMP. Salah satunya yaitu laki-laki berambut pirang dan laki-laki berambut raven. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan santai bersama-sama di antara murid-murid Uzuka Gakuen lainnya. Mereka saling diam setelah pelajaran selesai beberapa menit yang lalu. Mereka juga menyadari ada beberapa fansgirl mereka yang mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Sejenak Naruto merasa sewot karena diikuti oleh fansgirl-nya. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Mereka berdua terus berjalan dengan santai hingga menemukan jalan persimpangan tiga. Di mana daerah Uzuka Housing, tempat tinggal Naruto. Sedangkan tempat tinggal Sasuke masih cukup jauh dari daerah Uzuka Housing tersebut.

"Hei, Teme. Apa kamu menyadari ada beberapa fansgirl yang mengikutimu?" tanya Naruto melirik Sasuke sambil berbisik pelan.

Sasuke juga melirik Naruto.

"Hn, aku menyadarinya. Bagaimana denganmu, Dobe?" Sasuke juga berbisik.

"Aku juga diikuti, tahu," Naruto memasang wajah sewot."Kalau mereka mengikutiku sampai di rumahku. Aku bisa dibunuh oleh Kaasan-ku. Kaasan-ku itu sangat tidak suka jika ada cewek yang datang ke rumah. Walaupun itu belajar kelompok sekalipun. Hanya Asia-chan saja yang boleh datang ke rumah. Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

Sasuke terdiam sebentar. Ia berpikir dulu.

Sedetik kemudian, Sasuke pun menjawabnya sambil berbisik lagi.

"Kita berpencar. Kalau bisa lari dengan cepat ke tempat lain sampai para fansgirl itu tidak mengikuti kita lagi. Mengerti?"

Naruto mengangguk cepat.

"Aku mengerti."

"Dalam hitungan mundur, tiga ... Dua ... Satu ...," Sasuke mengambil ancang-ancang."LARI DOBE!"

"BAIK, TEME!"

Naruto dan Sasuke pun berlari ke arah yang berlawanan. Naruto berlari ke arah kanan. Sedangkan Sasuke berlari ke arah kiri.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Para fansgirl Naruto dan Sasuke tersentak kaget karena Naruto dan Sasuke mendadak berlari cepat ke arah yang berlawanan. Para fansgirl itu segera mengejar idola mereka masing-masing.

"KYAAAA, SASUKE-KUN! KAMU MAU KEMANA?"

"TUNGGU, NARUTO-KUN!"

Benar saja, Naruto dan Sasuke dikejar habis-habisan oleh para fansgirl masing-masing. Dua laki-laki itu terus berlari melewati trotoar yang dipenuhi orang yang lalu-lalang. Berusaha menghindari orang-orang yang lewat dari arah yang berlawanan. Kadang-kadang menyenggol orang yang lewat tanpa sengaja. Orang yang tersenggol pun marah dan mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat pedasnya. Mengucapkan maaf saja belum tentu menyelesaikan perasaan tersinggung bagi orang yang tersenggol.

Sementara itu, titik fokus mengarah kepada Naruto. Ia terus berlari dan berlari menghindari kejaran dari para fansgirl-nya. Hingga tak terasa Naruto sampai di kawasan perumahan warga lain. Ia pun memutuskan berbelok ke arah gang sempit di antara dua pagar rumah warga yang ditutupi dengan beberapa drum di sana.

'Aku harus bersembunyi di sana,' batin Naruto yang sudah sangat panik.'Dasar, fansgirl yang benar-benar gila. Mereka fanatik sekali karena mengidolaku sampai segitunya.'

Naruto berusaha mempercepat ayunan larinya dan langsung berbelok arah ke gang sempit itu. Setelah mencapai di dekat drum yang menumpuk bagaikan bukit. Naruto segera bersembunyi di belakang drum-drum minyak itu.

Para fansgirl kehilangan jejak Naruto. Mereka pun kebingungan dan menghentikan lari masing-masing. Mereka berada tak jauh dari gang sempit itu. Di mana Naruto bersembunyi.

"Hah, kemana Naruto-kun tadi?"

"Ah, padahal aku ingin tahu di mana rumahnya. Dia malah lari begitu saja."

"Apa dia menyadari kalau kita mengikutinya?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Naruto-kun, kamu membuat kami penasaran tentang siapa kamu."

"Menurut rumor yang beredar, Naruto-kun adalah anak dari Guardian yang bernama Uzumaki Kushina itu."

"Apa benar rumor itu, Rossweisse-chan?"

"Iya, tak lama lagi Naruto-kun akan menjadi Guardian yang akan menggantikan posisi Kushina. Naruto-kun akan menjadi Guardian selanjutnya."

Beberapa cewek serentak menatap Rossweisse dengan serius.

"Darimana kamu mengetahui kabar itu, Rossweisse-chan?" tanya gadis berambut hitam panjang diikat dua.

Rossweisse tersenyum simpul.

"Itu rahasia," jawab Rossweisse.

"Yaaaah, kok gitu sih?" seru teman-temannya.

"Hehehe, tidak usah dibahas lagi. Kita pulang saja. Sepertinya Naruto-kun tidak ada di sini," Rossweisse memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. "Lagi pula tempat ini kelihatan sepi sekali."

"Uhm ... Tempat ini seperti kota hantu saja," sahut salah satu dari mereka.

"Baik, kita pulang," tukas si gadis berambut hitam panjang diikat dua tadi. Ia berwajah datar sambil menatap sinis ke arah Rossweisse.

Para fansgirl yang diketuai oleh Rossweisse itu akhirnya pergi dari sana.

Naruto yang bersembunyi di balik drum-drum minyak itu. Ia menghelakan napas leganya.

"Haaah, syukurlah mereka sudah pergi."

Lantas Naruto keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Dengan perlahan-lahan, Naruto berjalan ke samping seperti jalan kepiting dengan menempelkan punggungnya di pagar sebuah rumah -masih di dalam gang sempit tersebut.

SET!

Naruto melongokkan kepalanya di balik pagar dan memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

Suasana jalan perumahan tersebut sangat sepi dan hening. Tidak ada satupun yang lewat. Hanya terdengar desiran angin yang bertiup menerpa tempat itu.

"Sepi ... Tidak ada seorang pun di sini," Naruto keluar dari gang sempit tersebut.

Ia memperhatikan ujung jalan kanan dan ujung jalan kiri. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang lewat di jalan setapak perumahan itu.

Mendadak Naruto merasa jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ia merasakan firasat yang buruk.

DRAK! DRAK! DRAK!

Tiba-tiba dari dalam tanah di sekitar jalan, muncul beberapa tangan yang berkuku panjang. Naruto kaget setengah mati.

"A-apa itu?" seru Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya secara sempurna. Ia tidak menduga bakal mengalami kejadian ini.

DRAK! DRAK! DRAAAK! DRAAAAK!

Dengan cepat, sesuatu keluar dari dalam tanah dan jumlahnya sangat banyak. Naruto benar-benar horror melihatnya.

"ZO-ZOMBIE!"

Apa? zombie? Kenapa ada zombie di siang bolong begini?

Naruto kelabakan,"apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Saat itu, Naruto berumur 14 tahun dan duduk di kelas 2 SMP. Ia belum memiliki pedang Yukianesa itu. Lalu kemampuan supranatural-nya masih dalam level rendah.

Tapi, saat ini dalam keadaan darurat. Mau tidak mau, Naruto harus menghadapinya.

Satu persatu para zombie yang mempunyai bentuk yang mengerikan dan bermata hijau menyala. Mereka mendekati Naruto dengan perlahan-lahan sambil menyerukan sebuah kalimat dengan nada yang pelan tapi meringkih.

"Ka ... Kami ... Bu ... Butuh ... Ji ... Jiwa ... Ya ... Yang ... Mu ... Murni ... Haah, serahkan jiwamu kepada kami."

Wajah Naruto menjadi pucat pasi. Tapi, ia harus menghadapinya. Dua telapak tangan Naruto mulai mengeluarkan sebuah energi biru yang berputar-putar. Makin lama energi biru itu makin cepat berputar-putar dan membentuk seperti baling-baling. Ternyata energi biru itu adalah kekuatan elemen angin.

"SMASHED WIND UP!"

Dua putaran energi biru itu pun langsung dilemparkan oleh Naruto ke arah para zombie itu.

DHUUUAAAR!

Terjadi ledakan dahsyat dan menghancurkan semua zombie itu tanpa tersisa sedikitpun. Naruto sedikit menghelakan napasnya.

"Aah, syukurlah."

Tapi, para zombie itu dapat berubah kembali menjadi bentuk semula. Naruto terperanjat.

"APA?!"

Para zombie itu menatap tajam Naruto. Mereka menyeringai dengan seramnya.

"Kami tidak dapat dikalahkan begitu saja. Sekali saja kami dimusnahkan, maka kami akan bertambah banyak."

Tiba-tiba para zombie itu dapat menggandakan dirinya.

SRIIING!

Para zombie baru muncul dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak. Bentuk mereka pun semakin mengerikan.

Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia pun sedikit mundur beberapa langkah.

'Gawat, apa yang terjadi di sini? Sebenarnya aku berada di daerah mana ini?' batin Naruto merasakan firasat yang tidak enak.

HUP! SYUUUT!

Beberapa zombie melompat ke arah Naruto. Naruto berwajah garang. Sekali lagi telapak tangannya mengeluarkan energi biru dan dialirkan ke seluruh tubuhnya sehingga tubuhnya dipenuhi energi biru.

Naruto bergerak maju menghadapi para zombie.

HIAAAT!

Naruto melayangkan tinjunya ke arah dua zombie.

BLAAAR!

Dua zombie meledak hebat. Lalu Naruto melirik ke kanan. Ada tiga zombie yang menembakkan semburan lumpur ke arah Naruto dengan cepat.

Secara refleks, Naruto mengeluarkan pelindung berbentuk cakram untuk menahan serangan lumpur itu. Karena dia tidak sempat menghindar.

CROT! CROT! CROT!

Serangan lumpur itu menempel pada pelindung berbentuk cakram itu. Naruto dengan cepat menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah.

DRAAAAAAAAK!

Sekali hentakan, jalan itu menjadi es. Semua zombie membeku seketika.

PRAAAANG!

Tiga zombie yang masih bebas melayang di udara. Lalu Naruto mengeraskan pelindung berbentuk cakram itu menjadi es. Kemudian dilemparkan ke arah tiga zombie itu.

SYUUUT! DRAAK!

Serangan itu dapat membekukan tiga zombie. Mereka pun hancur hingga menjadi debu yang diterbangkan angin.

PRAAANG!

Pertarungan pun selesai. Naruto menjadi sangat terengah-engah. Dia telah mencurahkan segala kekuatannya untuk memusnahkan para zombie yang tidak diketahui darimana asalnya.

Naruto memperhatikan keadaan jalan yang hancur.

"Se-sebenarnya tempat apa ini? Kenapa ada zombie yang muncul di sini?"

"Kamu telah masuk ke dunia gaib, Naruto-kun."

Tiba-tiba ada suara lembut yang menyapanya. Naruto menoleh ke asal suara.

Tampak seorang gadis berambut panjang kuning pucat dan bermata ungu. Dia berpakaian seragam SMP Uzuka Gakuen. Dia tersenyum dengan manisnya.

Membuat Naruto kaget setengah mati karena bertemu dengannya secara tiba-tiba. Naruto sangat mengenalinya. Pasalnya, gadis ini adalah teman sekelasnya sendiri.

"Shi-Shion ..."

GREP!

Secara langsung, tangan Naruto digenggam oleh Shion.

"Ayo, kita pergi dari sini, Naruto-kun! Kalau tidak cepat-cepat, para makhluk gaib yang lain akan datang untuk membunuhmu," kata Shion segera menarik tangan Naruto begitu saja.

"Eh, apa? Ada yang mau membunuhku?" tanya Naruto yang terheran-heran.

Shion tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto itu. Dia terus menyeret Naruto dengan cepat.

Naruto yang masih bingung. Ia hanya mampu terdiam karena diseret oleh Shion.

SREK!

Shion mengeluarkan sebuah kartu tarot dari dalam saku roknya. Lalu kartu tarot tersebut dilemparnya dengan cepat ke arah depan.

PAAATS!

Kartu tarot itu berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah portal yang bercahaya. Naruto kaget melihat aksi Shion itu.

Tanpa banyak bicara, mereka langsung masuk ke dalam portal itu. Seketika itu juga, portal itu menghilang dari dunia gaib itu. Shion dan Naruto pun kembali ke dunia manusia.

Entah apa yang terjadi. Mengapa Naruto bisa masuk ke alam gaib? Ini aneh sekali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ternyata kamu pandai meramal. Apakah kamu bisa meramalku juga? Aku ingin tahu siapakah cewek yang bakal menjadi pasanganku di masa depan nanti. Aku penasaran sekali," kata Naruto ketika menghampiri Shion di taman sekolah yang dipenuhi oleh pepohonan Sakura. Naruto memergoki Shion yang sedang meramal dengan menggunakan kartu-kartu tarot. Tentu saja Shion kaget setengah mati karena Naruto telah mengetahui kemampuan supranaturalnya ini.

Naruto pun memilih duduk di samping Shion. Mereka duduk di sebuah bangku yang bercat putih. Sementara Shion merasa berdebar-debar tatkala Naruto duduk di sampingnya. Ditambah dihujani oleh bunga-bunga Sakura yang berguguran dan angin bertiup kencang menambah suasana semakin menyejukkan.

"Bisa, aku bisa meramalmu," jawab Shion setelah lama terdiam."Jadi, kamu mau tahu siapa gadis yang akan menjadi pasanganmu di masa depan nanti?"

Naruto mengangguk cepat.

"Iya, aku ingin tahu saja."

Shion menatap Naruto dengan kusut. Ia takut jika ia meramal Naruto tentang gadis yang akan menjadi pasangan Naruto di masa depan nanti. Maka ramalan itu akan menjadi kenyataan. Dia tidak mau semua itu bakal terjadi. Tapi, melihat wajah sumringah Naruto di depannya ini. Apalagi Naruto telah menganggapnya sebagai teman. Membuat Shion harus memenuhi permintaan Naruto itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan meramalmu."

Shion memejamkan matanya dan mengambil satu kartu tarot. Kartu tarot yang dipegang Shion bersinar. Dalam pandangan batin, Shion berusaha menembus kehidupan di masa depan Naruto. Proses ini membutuhkan dua menit. Naruto menunggunya dengan sabar.

SRIIING!

Kartu tarot bersinar terang. Shion membuka matanya secara perlahan-lahan dan melihat apa yang ada di dalam kartu tarot yang bersinar itu.

"Aku melihat bakal ada gadis yang akan rela mengorbankan nyawanya untukmu. Dia memiliki kekuatan kegelapan yang kuat dan dia sangat ditakuti. Dia itu bukan manusia biasa. Dia adalah seorang putri kerajaan. Dia bakal menjadi istrimu. Tapi, jalanmu untuk mendapatkan cintanya sangat sulit. Banyak rintangan yang akan menghalangi kalian berdua untuk bersatu. Karena ada suatu kebencian yang amat dalam. Kalian berdua harus mengalahkan kebencian itu agar kalian bersatu nantinya."

Naruto agak kaget mendengar perkataan Shion itu.

"Hah, putri kerajaan? Kerajaan dari mana?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Shion terdiam sebentar. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Suatu hari nanti, kamu akan tahu sendiri. Tapi ..." Shion menatap Naruto dengan serius."Kenapa kamu memintaku untuk meramalkan tentang kehidupan masa depanmu, Naruto-kun? Kamu tahu ramalanku ini akan benar-benar terjadi. Aku tidak ingin semua ini terjadi. Aku tidak menginginkannya."

Naruto kebingungan karena arah pembicaraan Shion menjadi sedikit aneh. Shion malah menjadi marah.

"Kenapa kamu malah marah, Shion?" Naruto menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Secara cepat, Shion meraih tangan Naruto.

"Karena aku suka padamu, Naruto-kun."

Seketika itu juga, Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia kaget mendengarkan pengakuan Shion itu.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu ..."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun memilikimu, Naruto-kun. Aku akan mengubah ramalan itu dengan cepat. Aku yang akan menjadi istrimu nanti. Terimalah aku menjadi kekasihmu, Naruto-kun."

Shion menggenggam erat tangan Naruto. Wajah Naruto sedikit memerah. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan kepada Shion. Dia sendiri juga kaget karena baru kali ini, ada seorang gadis yang berani menembaknya secara terang-terangan begini.

Tapi, dia harus menjawabnya. Meskipun itu akan menyakiti hati Shion.

"Gomen," ucap Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangan Shion dari tangannya dengan cepat."Aku tidak berniat untuk jatuh cinta atau berpacaran sekarang. Aku tidak bisa membalas perasaamu. Maafkan aku, Shion. Kuharap kamu mengerti."

Shion terperanjat mendengar perkataan Naruto itu. Seketika hatinya menjadi sakit.

Kedua mata Shion membulat dan mulai memerah. Sepertinya dia ingin menangis.

"Naruto-kun, teganya kamu menolakku," Shion pun berlari cepat meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto sendiri menjadi bingung dibuatnya.

"Shion, maafkan aku ...," gumam Naruto lirih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu, di dekat rumah Shion. Shion sudah terkapar tak berdaya di dekat kaki seorang pria berambut orange dan bermata ungu pola riak. Di samping pria itu, tampaklah seorang wanita berambut biru sebahu dan bermata merah sedang berdiri sambil memegang setangkai bunga mawar biru. Mereka memandang Shion yang telah dikalahkan oleh mata-mata suruhan mereka. Sebab, Shion sudah mengkhianati mereka.

Kini Shion sudah pingsan. Dua orang itu pun berwajah sangar dan penuh kegelapan. Mereka memandangi Shion dengan penuh kebencian.

"Anak perempuan yang tidak tahu berterima kasih. Berani-beraninya dia mengkhianati kita. Padahal kita menyuruhnya untuk membunuh anak laki-laki yang bernama Namikaze Naruto itu. Tapi, namun sebaliknya dia malah jatuh cinta kepada anak laki-laki itu. Aku tidak menyangka semuanya menjadi seperti ini," ujar wanita berambut biru."Setelah ini, anak perempuan ini harus kita apakan, ketua?"

Gadis berambut biru itu menoleh ke arah pria berambut orange itu.

"Kita harus membawanya kembali ke markas. Dia akan dikurung di penjara yang sangat gelap dan beri dia hukuman yang sangat berat," kata pria berambut orange. Kemudian ia menatap satu orang lagi yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Kerjamu sangat bagus sebagai mata-mata kelompok obake jahat ini. Aku tak menyesal menjadikanmu dalam anggota kelompok ini," lanjut pria itu dengan wajah yang sedatar mungkin.

Seseorang gadis berambut hitam dan diikat dua itu, hanya menyeringai licik.

"Itu sudah tugasku sebagai mata-mata kelompokmu, ketua. Aku sangat senang jika berada dalam satu kelompok dengan kalian dan juga satu tujuan penting yaitu mencari keberadaan buku bertuah itu," jawab gadis itu. Wajahnya tidak kelihatan karena tersapu kegelapan.

"Hm ...," tiga hantu itu sama-sama menyeringai.

"Kami tahu itu. Kamu juga pasti sedang mencari tahu tentang letak di mana buku bertuah itu berada, kan? Namun, sampai sekarang buku itu juga belum dapat ditemukan," sahut gadis berambut biru.

"Iya, Konan-san. Aku sedang mencari tahu tentang keberadaan buku bertuah itu. Karena itu, aku menyamar menjadi murid di Uzuka Gakuen dan menjadi teman sekelasnya Naruto."

"Tapi, buku itu tidak dapat ditemukan setelah tiga ratus lamanya. Dari berbagai generasi, kami tidak dapat menemukannya karena para Guardian selalu menghalangi usaha kami ini. Padahal buku itu adalah salah satu buku legendaris karena memiliki kekuatan yang misterius dan dapat mengabulkan segala permintaan. Jika kita bersama-sama mendapatkannya, maka kita dapat menguasai dunia ini," pria berambut orange itu menyipitkan matanya.

"Baiklah, ketua. Aku akan selalu mengabdi kepada kalian dan aku akan selalu membantu kalian sampai kalian mendapatkan buku bertuah itu," gadis bermata dengan warna lensa yang berbeda itu memberikan hormat kepada sang ketua.

"Bagus ...," sang ketua hanya mengangguk tegas. Lalu ia melirik ke arah wanita yang berada di sampingnya.

"Ayo, kita pergi sekarang!"

"Baiklah, ketua!"

Lalu mereka segera pergi dari sana. Sang pria berambut orange menggendong Shion dalam posisi bridal style. Mereka akan membawa Shion kembali ke alam gaib dan memberi hukuman buat Shion yang telah berkhianat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto-kun ...," akhirnya Shion membuka suara setelah lama berpikir. Naruto yang syok karena tidak menyangka gadis yang sangat pandai meramal ini adalah hantu leher panjang. Ia hanya mampu menatap Shion dengan bergetar.

Belitan leher Shion pada tubuh Naruto semakin kencang ketika kepala Shion mendekati Naruto. Setelah dekat, Shion membisikkan sesuatu kepada Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, aku menyukaimu."

Mendengar hal itu, membuat Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya lagi. Shion menjauh dari Naruto.

"Shi-Shion, kamu masih menyukai aku sampai saat ini?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

Shion mengangguk cepat.

"Iya, Naruto-kun. Aku berharap sekali lagi aku menyatakan cintaku padamu. Setelah ini, kamu menerimanya. Aku ingin kamu menjadi pacarku. Aku mohon, Naruto-kun. Terimalah aku menjadi pacarmu."

Tiba-tiba Shion meneteskan air matanya. Naruto tertegun melihatnya. Ia sangat iba.

"Shion ...," kedua mata Naruto menyipit lirih."Ma-maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa? Kenapa tidak bisa, Naruto-kun?" Shion membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia kaget karena Naruto menolaknya lagi.

"Maaf, karena aku tidak menyukaimu."

Jantung Shion mau pecah rasanya setelah mendengar penuturan jujur dari Naruto. Tangisnya pun memecah di antara keheningan dan angin malam yang berhembus.

"Naruto-kun ..." tiba-tiba wajah Shion berubah menjadi seram. Rambut pirang tergerainya berubah warna menjadi hitam. Kedua mata ungu Shion berubah menjadi putih dan menonjol keluar. Suaranya yang lembut tadi berubah menjadi berat dan membuat Naruto kaget lagi dibuatnya.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN KAMU HIDUP, NARUTO-KUN! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU AGAR KAMU BISA BERSAMAKU!"

BREEET!

Belitan leher Shion makin menguat untuk meremukkan badan Naruto. Shion marah besar. Ia kesal karena Naruto menolak cintanya lagi.

'Haaah, na-napasku sesak sekali. Tu-tubuhku terasa lemas sekali,' gumam Naruto yang merasa tidak dapat bertahan lagi.'Tidak ada jalan lagi, aku harus memusnahkannya.'

Naruto segera menutup kedua matanya. Ia berusaha memusatkan pikiran dan hatinya untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan supranaturalnya yaitu elemen es.

CRRRSH!

Dari ujung telunjuk kanan Naruto, mendadak muncul sebuah bongkahan serpihan putih seperti kristal. Makin lama serpihan yang ternyata es itu menyebar cepat ke seluruh tubuhnya. Hingga leher Shion yang membelit tubuhnya juga ikut membeku akibat kekuatan supranatural Naruto yang dikenal dengan 'Death Frost'.

Kini mereka berdua sudah diselimuti oleh kilauan es. Sedetik kemudian bagian leher dan kepala Shion serta kedua tangan yang menahan kedua kaki Naruto itu, menjadi hancur berkeping-keping seketika.

PRAAANG!

Shion musnah dalam sekejap mata. Naruto pun terbebas dari bongkahan es yang sempat membungkus tubuhnya. Es itu pecah tapi tidak menghancurkan tubuh Naruto. Kekuatan es itu hanya dapat menghancurkan para makhluk halus. Bukan menghancurkan manusia yang masih hidup.

"Hah ... Hah ... Hah ... A-aku berhasil," Naruto tersenyum simpul sambil terengah-engah. Ia telah mencurahkan segala kekuatannya untuk mengeluarkan jurus yang sangat mematikan itu. Karena jurus tersebut dapat membuat tubuh menjadi lemas ketika menggunakannya dalam keadaan darurat seperti tadi.

Sebagai gantinya, Naruto merasa kedua matanya berkunang-kunang.

'Ga-gawat, te-tenagaku sudah terkuras habis akibat mengeluarkan kekuatan tahap tinggi itu. Aku merasa ingin tumbang.'

Benar, Naruto mulai bergoyang-goyang.

Tiba-tiba ...

Muncul banyak makhluk yang menyebar di sekitar Naruto berdiri sekarang. Tepatnya di halaman belakang sekolah.

Terdengar suara tawa terkekeh-kekeh yang sangat cempreng.

"Hehehe ... Hehehe ... Hehehe ...!"

POF!

Muncul dengan kepulan asap, seorang laki-laki berpakaian aneh. Rambutnya kuning diikat seperti samurai. Sebagian rambutnya menjuntai ke depan dan menutupi sebelah matanya yang berwarna hitam.

Para tamu gaib yang tak diundang ini membuat Naruto kaget setengah mati. Apalagi makhluk-makhluk yang berjumlah sangat banyak ini, berbentuk tengkorak dengan mata yang bersinar merah. Lalu laki-laki berambut pirang di depannya ini, mungkin adalah pemimpinnya.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya Naruto dengan keras walaupun saat ini matanya mulai memburam dan tubuhnya yang lemas.

"Khu ... Khu ... Khu ... Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" laki-laki itu malah balik bertanya. Membuat Naruto mendelik ke arahnya.

"TENTU SAJA! AKU TIDAK TAHU KARENA BARU KALI INI AKU MELIHATMU!" bentak Naruto sekeras mungkin. Geram rasanya.

"Hehehe, begitu ya. Aku mengerti kalau kamu baru menjadi Guardian untuk menggantikan ibumu yang bernama Kushina itu," laki-laki itu masih tertawa terkekeh-kekeh."Baiklah, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Deidara, panglima perang dari kelompok obake jahat."

"Kelompok obake jahat rupanya."

"Kau mengerti sekarang?"

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu, proses pengujian sudah berakhir sampai di sini. Ternyata kau memang Guardian yang hebat seperti ibumu."

"Pe-pengujian? Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya, selama tiga minggu ini sejak kau baru saja menjalankan tugasmu sebagai Guardian. Sudah banyak anak buahku yang berhasil kau kalahkan. Walaupun kau itu penakut. Namun, kuakui kau bisa menjadi Guardian yang hebat seperti ibumu, Namikaze Naruto."

Deidara tersenyum lebar. Naruto terheran-heran mendengarnya.

"Baiklah ...," Deidara menghentikan senyumannya dan berubah menjadi hantu yang menyeramkan."Malam ini juga, aku akan menyerbu Uzuka Gakuen untuk mencari buku bertuah itu. Tentunya setelah AKU MENGALAHKANMU, GUARDIAN MUDA!"

Naruto kaget setengah mati.

"A-APAAA?!"

"PERANG DIMULAI! SERBU!" seru Deidara yang melayang-layang di udara sambil mengangkat tangannya di udara.

Pasukan Deidara yang berupa tengkorak-tengkorak hidup itu pun segera terbang ke arah Naruto. Naruto mendecih kesal.

"Gawat, keadaan makin bahaya," Naruto mengambil pedangnya yang tergeletak di rumput tadi."Tapi, aku harus menghadapi mereka walaupun tenagaku sudah terkuras habis."

Majulah satu tengkorak melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Naruto. Kedua mata Naruto mendelik tajam.

SYAAAT! DRAK!

Naruto melayangkan pedang yukianesa ke tubuh tengkorak itu. Lalu tengkorak itu membeku dan pecah berkeping-keping.

Dari arah dua sisi, melompatlah dua dan tiga tengkorak. Naruto menajamkan matanya. Diangkatnya pedang yukianesa itu tinggi-tinggi dan diputar-putarnya dengan cepat.

WUUUNG! WHUUUSH!

Terbentuklah putaran angin badai es yang sangat besar dari putaran pedang yukianesa. Beberapa tengkorak yang maju pun hancur berkeping-keping dibuatnya. Serangan ini adalah serangan pedang dengan gabungan elemen angin dan elemen es. Dinamakan 'Freezy Typhoon.'

PRANG! PRANG! PRANG!

Satu persatu tengkorak-tengkorak itu musnah. Putaran badai es terus bertiup untuk menghujam semua tengkorak-tengkorak hidup itu.

WHUUUSH! PRAAAAANG!

Deidara yang melayang-layang tinggi di atas. Ia tersenyum sinis menonton pertarungan Naruto dengan para anak buahnya.

"Hebat juga, sama seperti ibunya. Tapi, ini baru permulaan."

Tak lama kemudian, semua tengkorak hidup berhasil dimusnahkan oleh Naruto. Angin badai es menghilang ketika pedang berhenti berputar-putar. Pedang diturunkan. Naruto sangat terengah-engah.

"Berhasil ...," gumam Naruto sedikit merasa senang."Tapi, kedua mataku hampir tidak dapat melihat lagi. Kepalaku terasa berat."

Naruto merasa pertarungannya ini sudah selesai. Namun, tiba-tiba, muncul tengkorak-tengkorak hidup dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak melebihi sebelumnya.

Spontan, membuat Naruto membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"WAAAH, ADA LAGI!" seru Naruto kewalahan dan langsung memegang erat pedangnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia ingin menyerang dengan cepat.

"Aku harus membasmi mereka," lanjut Naruto hendak berlari untuk menebas mereka satu persatu.

Mendadak, ia pun tumbang ke belakang. Karena tenaganya sudah benar-benar habis. Naruto sangat kelelahan. Ia tidak bisa bergerak lagi untuk bertarung.

BRUUUK!

Naruto tergeletak di atas tanah dalam posisi terlentang. Kedua matanya mulai mengabur. Tapi, samar-samar, ia melihat ada sosok yang berdiri di dekatnya dan suara gadis yang menyerukan suatu kalimat.

"PARALYSE JAVELIN!"

Dari arah langit, muncullah tombak-tombak berukuran kecil yang sangat banyak dan meluncur cepat ke arah pasukan tengkorak hidup itu.

WHUUUSH! JLEB! JLEEEB!

Satu persatu tengkorak hidup itu musnah seketika karena dihantam oleh tombak-tombak itu. Dalam sekejap mata, pasukan tengkorak hidup berhasil dimusnahkan.

Sementara, Deidara yang menonton acara pertarungan langsung ini. Ia hanya mampu tercengang melihat semua ini.

"Anak-anak buahku? Dihancurkan begitu saja?!" seru Deidara menatap ke bawah. Tepatnya kepada gadis yang telah memusnahkan para tengkorak hidup itu dengan kekuatannya yaitu 'Paralyse Javelin'.

"I-itukan Toujou Koneko. Putri dari Raja bangsa yokai," Deidara tertegun dan menelan ludahnya."Dia adalah yokai yang paling berbahaya. Berurusan dengannya pasti akan menyusahkan aku. Lebih baik aku pergi dari sini. Daripada nanti aku yang dibasminya."

ZRRRT! POF!

Deidara pun menghilang di atas langit sana. Gadis yang ternyata Koneko. Ia hanya menatap sinis kepergian Deidara itu.

"Dasar, bangsa obake. Dia kabur begitu saja ketika tahu aku ada di sini. Tapi, kenapa semua makhluk halus ketika bertemu denganku. Pasti kabur menghindar begitu? Tidak ada yang berani untuk melawanku," gumam Koneko sweatdrop sendiri di tempat.

Lalu ia pun menghelakan napasnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sudah terkapar tak berdaya di atas rumput. Ia segera menghampiri Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun ...," Koneko bersimpuh di dekat Naruto."Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto melirik ke arah Koneko yang berwajah cemas untuknya.

"Koneko-chan ya?"

"I-iya."

Koneko mengangguk cepat. Naruto menyengir lebar.

"Hehehe, kamu terlambat, Koneko-chan. Aku sendirian menghadapinya, tahu!"

"Hah? Go-gomen ne, Naruto-kun. Kalau aku terlambat untuk membantumu."

"Hehehe, tidak apa-apa."

Naruto terus tertawa menyengir. Koneko hanya tersenyum simpul melihatnya.

"Oh iya ...," Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya dan langsung terduduk di atas rumput. Tiba-tiba, ia teringat sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Naruto-kun?" tanya Koneko keheranan.

Naruto menatap dekat wajah Koneko. Membuat Koneko gugup dan wajahnya merona merah.

"Apa kamu melihat kucingku yang bernama Shinju?"

"Hah?" Koneko ternganga."Shi-Shinju?"

"Hn, iya."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk cepat sambil terus menatap dekat wajah Koneko. Wajah Koneko semakin memerah padam.

"Nggak. Aku nggak lihat," Koneko menggeleng-geleng.

"Nggak lihat?"

"Iya."

"Tapi, matamu sama persis seperti mata Shinju. Jangan-jangan ..."

"Ja-jangan-jangan apa?"

Wajah Koneko semakin memerah sekali. Jantungnya juga sudah berdebar-debar kencang seakan-akan ingin pecah. Jika memang Naruto mengetahui dirinya sebagai Shinju.

'Gawat, apa jangan-jangan Naruto tahu kalau aku ini Shinju?' batin Koneko pucat dan panik di dalam hatinya.

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Koneko semakin panik dan panik. Apa yang harus dia lakukan jika Naruto memang sudah tahu kalau dirinya adalah kucing Shinju yang Naruto cari?

BRUUUK!

Koneko membulatkan matanya ketika Naruto kembali ambruk ke tanah. Kedua mata Naruto berubah menjadi seperti obat nyamuk. Ia sudah merasa pusing tujuh keliling sekarang.

"WAH, KEPALAKU PUSING. AKU BENAR-BENAR LELAH SEKALI!" seru Naruto yang telah terkapar dalam keadaan terlentang lagi.

"Ah, Naruto-kun," Koneko ternganga habis melihat Naruto yang sudah melemah begitu akibat mengeluarkan segala tenaganya untuk mengeluarkan serangan jurus es "Death Frost" itu. Juga memaksakan lagi untuk mengeluarkan semua serangan dari pedang yukianesa itu. Jadinya, dia merasa tubuhnya lemas dan kepalanya menjadi pusing. Akibat efek terlalu menggunakan kekuatan elemen es tahap tinggi yaitu 'Death Frost'.

Kini Naruto sudah pingsan bersama Koneko yang masih duduk bersimpuh di sampingnya. Di antara angin malam yang bertiup lembut, rambut Naruto dan Koneko terus berkibar-kibar.

Tercetaklah seulas senyuman Koneko untuk Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, kamu benar-benar baik sekali. Aku sangat menyukaimu. Mungkin lebih mencintaimu. Aku harap aku bisa mendapatkan cintamu. Aku akan menunggu saat itu tiba. Di mana kamu menyatakan cintamu padaku. Aku percaya suatu hari nanti kamu juga menyukaiku."

Koneko tersenyum manis dengan tatapan mata lembut penuh dengan cinta yang tulus. Ia meraih tangan Naruto dan digenggamnya dengan erat. Lalu ia menutup kedua matanya.

"Aku akan selalu menunggumu, Naruto-kun. Aku menunggumu."

Suara lembut Koneko mengalun merdu di keremangan malam jumat. Kini malam jumat itu tidak menakutkan lagi. Karena ada makhluk halus cantik yang kini kasmaran bersama sang Guardian yang pingsan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"HATSYIII!"

Naruto bersin. Setelah itu, ia menggosok-gosok hidungnya.

"Aaah, aku jadi flu begini. DINGIN!" Naruto kini terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Tubuhnya dibungkus dengan beberapa selimut yang tebal. Tubuhnya benar-benar sangat kedinginan.

"DASAR BAKA!" tangan Kushina muncul untuk meraba kening Naruto."Badanmu jadi dingin begini, akibat mengeluarkan jurus 'Death Frost'. Kenapa kamu malah menggunakan jurus itu? Padahal jurus itu belum sepenuhnya kamu kuasai, Naru-chan."

Naruto manyun. Kushina menjauhkan tangannya dari kening Naruto.

"Yaaah, mau gimana lagi, Kaasan? Keadaan darurat. Jika aku tidak menggunakan jurus itu. Aku pasti mati sekarang."

"Oh, bagus itu."

"Hm?!"

Naruto mendelik ke arah ibunya. Kushina hanya tertawa menyengir.

"Jadi, Kaasan senang kalau aku mati."

"Hahaha, bukan. Kaasan hanya bercanda."

"Candaannya kelewatan."

CTAK!

Kening Naruto disentil keras oleh Kushina. Naruto pun memegang keningnya yang memerah.

"Sakit tuh, Kaasan!"

"Kalau gitu, Kaasan mau pergi ke sekolah dulu. Kamu istirahat saja seharian ini. Kamu tidak usah masuk sekolah dulu ya, Naru-chan."

Kushina beranjak meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto bengong.

"Tunggu, Kaasan!"

Kushina berbalik dan menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Ada apa, Naru-chan?"

"Nanti malam, biar aku yang menjaga Uzuka Gakuen."

Kushina menatap Naruto datar.

"Tidak usah. Kamu istirahat dulu sampai sembuh. Kaasan yang akan menjaga Uzuka Gakuen. Jangan cemas."

Kushina tersenyum lebar. Naruto terpaku melihat ibunya.

"Kaasan ..."

"Hehehe, Kaasan pergi dulu ya, Naru-chan."

BLAM!

Pintu ditutup oleh Kushina. Naruto terus menatap pintu itu.

Sedetik kemudian, ia tertawa lebar.

"ASYIK! BISA LIBUR SEJENAK DARI TUGAS MENJADI GUARDIAN!" seru Naruto berteriak kencang sekali sambil mengepalkan kedua tinjunya ke udara."AKU BISA ISTIRAHAT DAN TIDUR SEHARIAN!"

Betapa senangnya Naruto, ternyata ada baiknya ia sakit. Jadi, dia bisa libur dari kegiatannya yang selalu menjaga Uzuka Gakuen setiap malam.

"Miau!"

Naruto menghentikan aksi senangnya yang sudah merdeka karena mendengar suara kucing yang ia cari.

"SHINJU!" Naruto menoleh dan mendapati si kucing berbulu putih dan bermata kuning yang sudah berdiri di dekatnya. Naruto tersenyum senang. Ia langsung memeluk si kucing.

"Kamu darimana saja? Aku mencari-carimu. Kamu selalu menghilang tiba-tiba begitu. Akukan jadi cemas, tahu," kata Naruto yang masih terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia mendekap kucing jelmaan Koneko itu dengan erat.

"Miau, miau, miau," Shinju atau Koneko merasa ingin pingsan rasanya karena dipeluk seperti ini oleh Naruto. Wajahnya merah padam. Jantungnya makin memompa dengan keras.

'Naruto-kun, jangan peluk aku terus begini. Kalau tidak, aku bakal menjelma menjadi manusia. Kalau terus berdebar-debar seperti ini,' batin Koneko yang merasa panik. Tidak ada jalan lain nih.'

Kedua kaki bagian depan si kucing memunculkan cakar-cakarnya yang tajam. Dengan muka yang memerah padam, kucing itu terpaksa membabat habis si Naruto.

SYAAAT! SYAAAT! SYAAAT!

Sukses, wajah Naruto pun tercetak beberapa tanda cakaran manis dari Koneko atau Shinju. Naruto terdiam sebentar. Lalu ia pun berteriak kencang.

"GYAAA, APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN? SHINJU, SAKIT, TAHU!"

Suara Naruto yang merintih kesakitan sangat menggelegar hingga ke dunia lain sana. Sungguh, memekakkan telinga. Shinju pun terbebas dari pelukan si Naruto. Ia menghelakan napas leganya.

'Huft, syukurlah, aku selamat!' bisik Koneko di dalam hatinya. Lalu ia melirik ke arah Naruto yang kini terduduk di atas tempat tidur. Naruto mengelus-elus wajahnya yang penuh goresan-goresan cakaran tangan kucingnya.

'Hehehe, rasakan itu, Naruto-kun,' Koneko tertawa cekikikan.

Naruto menatap tajam si Koneko.

"Shinju, kenapa sih kamu mencakar aku sampai luka begini? Tak biasanya kamu mencakar aku."

Koneko memasang wajah pucat karena Naruto marah kepadanya.

"Miau ... Miau ...," kucing itu menundukkan kepalanya dengan dua telinga yang menurun. Dia mengatakan 'maaf' kepada Naruto.

Naruto terpana melihat kucing itu. Lalu ia tertawa lebar melihat tingkah kucing yang agak lain daripada kucing yang lain. Shinju sangat mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

PUK!

Kepala Koneko dipegangnya. Lalu dibelai lembut oleh Naruto.

"Hehehe, aku bercanda. Aku tidak marah padamu."

"Meong," kucing itu mengangkat kepalanya. Naruto menyengir lebar untuk kucingnya itu.

'Naruto-kun, aku kira kamu marah padaku karena aku telah mencakar wajahmu. Syukurlah, kalau begitu,' wajah Koneko memerah rona.

"Kamu itu mirip sekali dengan yokai Nekomata yang bernama Toujou Koneko itu."

Mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan, membuat Koneko terperanjat.

'A-APA? APA NARUTO-KUN TAHU KALAU INI AKU? KENAPA DIA BILANG ITU LAGI?'

Naruto menatap serius kucing yang berada di depannya ini.

"Kamu tahu matamu persis sekali dengannya. Sangat persis sekali. Entah mengapa hatiku mengatakan bahwa kamu adalah jelmaan Toujou Koneko," Naruto terus menatap kucing itu lama sekali."Jika itu memang benar. Aku senang sekali jika kamu adalah Koneko-chan."

Koneko benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Apa maksudnya? Jika sosok Shinju ini adalah Koneko. Naruto merasa senang. Mengapa dia mengatakan hal itu? Apakah tanda-tanda Naruto juga menyukainya? Entahlah.

"Hehehe, aku ngomong apaan sih. Tentu saja saat ini aku tidak mempunyai gadis yang kusukai," Naruto tertawa terkekeh-kekeh sambil merebahkan badannya kembali pada kasur yang empuk."Kamu tahu, Shinju. Aku ini sulit sekali jatuh cinta. Sudah banyak cewek yang menembakku. Tapi, aku menolak mereka hanya dengan alasan saat ini aku tidak mau pacaran atau jatuh cinta. Aku ini aneh. Kenapa aku tidak bisa jatuh cinta meskipun banyak cewek cantik yang terus mengerubungiku setiap hari di sekolah? Padahal aku ingin sekali jatuh cinta lho."

Naruto malah mencurahkan hatinya yang sebenarnya pada Koneko atau Shinju. Koneko mendengarkan semua curahan hati Naruto dengan serius.

"Entahlah, mungkin begitu. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini ada seorang cewek yang benar-benar menarik hatiku. Dia itu sangat istimewa. Aku pikir apakah aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya? Dia sungguh cewek yang manis," Naruto mengatakannya dengan wajah yang merona merah. Koneko pun terperanjat mendengarnya. Siapakah gadis yang menarik hati Naruto itu?

'Naruto-kun? Siapakah cewek yang kamu maksud itu?' batin Koneko berwajah kusut.

Kini Naruto pun sudah terdiam. Tidak berkata-kata lagi. Ia mulai tidur karena merasakan badannya yang sangat lelah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu, rumah Naruto diketuk seseorang bersamaan Naruto akan keluar. Naruto keheranan.

"Siapa ya?" Naruto membuka pintu. Muncul di balik pintu, seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dan bermata hijau. Dia berpakaian seragam Uzuka Gakuen High School yang lengkap. Dia tersenyum kepada Naruto yang kaget akan kedatangannya.

"A-Asia-chan?"

"Halo, Naruto."

Asia melambaikan tangannya dengan pelan.

"Kapan kamu pulangnya?"

"Kemarin. Lalu ada ini lho."

Asia memberikan sebuah bungkusan plastik hitam kepada Naruto. Naruto menerimanya.

"Ini apa?"

"Oleh-oleh dari kota Konoha," jawab Asia yang terus tersenyum."Ada ramen khas Konoha yaitu ramen Ichiraku."

Mendengar perkataan Asia itu, membuat wajah Naruto berbinar-binar.

"WAH, ADA RAMEN ICHIRAKU!" seru Naruto tertawa lebar sambil membuka bungkusan plastik hitam itu. Memang ada beberapa ramen cup dan ada beberapa makanan lainnya.

"Pasti Kaasan senang nih," lanjut Naruto. Asia hanya tersenyum lebar melihat tingkah Naruto itu.

"Oh iya, Oba-san mana?" tanya Asia melongokkan kepalanya ke arah dalam rumah.

"Kaasan sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Kaasan selalu sibuk," jawab Naruto sekenanya.

"Oh," Asia manggut-manggut."Oh iya, kita bisa berangkat ke sekolah sekarang. Soalnya udah jam tujuh lewat."

"Iya, tunggu sebentar. Aku mau letak ini dulu," Naruto melepaskan sepatunya. Lalu ia berlari-lari cepat ke dapur untuk meletakkan oleh-oleh dari Asia itu di atas meja.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto sudah kembali di dekat pintu, di mana Asia menunggu. Kemudian Naruto memakai sepatunya kembali. Pintu rumah pun ditutup dan dikunci oleh Naruto.

"Ayo, kita pergi sekarang!" sahut Naruto langsung meraih tangan Asia. Asia pun kaget dibuatnya. Wajahnya memerah rona.

"WAAAH, NARUTO! JANGAN SERET AKU GITU DONG!" timpal Asia yang sangat berdebar-debar jantungnya.

Sementara kucing yang berada di dalam tas Naruto itu. Koneko atau Shinju memasang wajah yang tidak suka karena Naruto malah menggandeng tangan Asia begitu saja. Koneko melihat semua itu lewat mata gaibnya yang bisa menembus pandang ke arah luar meskipun berada di dalam tas yang digendong Naruto. Dia cemburu melihat Naruto dekat dengan sahabatnya ini.

'Argento Asia, apakah cewek ini yang dimaksud oleh Naruto waktu itu?' batin Koneko berwajah lirih ketika mengingat ucapan Naruto tempo dulu itu.

("Entahlah, mungkin begitu. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini ada seorang cewek yang benar-benar menarik hatiku. Dia itu sangat istimewa. Aku pikir apakah aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya. Dia sungguh cewek yang manis," Naruto mengatakannya dengan wajah yang merona merah.)

Begitulah perkataan Naruto waktu itu. Membuat Koneko penasaran dengan gadis yang dimaksud Naruto tersebut. Siapakah dia?

'Aku harus selalu mengawasi Naruto-kun. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Naruto didekati cewek-cewek lain. Aku tidak akan tinggal diam.'

Wajah Koneko menjadi serius. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangan kucingnya dengan erat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di dekat pintu kelas 10-A, seseorang gadis sedang mengintip malu-malu begitu. Di tangan kanannya telah tergenggam sebuah surat. Entah apa yang ia lakukan.

"A-apakah Naruto-kun sudah datang? Aku ingin memberikan surat ini kepadanya," gumam gadis itu.

Lalu muncullah Naruto dan Asia yang berjalan ke arah kelas 10-A itu. Mereka pun terheran-heran melihat gadis berambut panjang indigo yang sedang mengintip di balik pintu.

"Lho, kenapa cewek itu mengintip begitu ke dalam kelas?" tanya Naruto yang mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Entah, sepertinya cewek dari kelas lain," jawab Asia.

"Sepertinya begitu," Naruto mengangguk cepat. Ia pun berjalan menghampiri gadis bermata lavender itu.

PUK!

Bahu gadis itu ditepuk pelan oleh Naruto. Membuat gadis itu terlonjak kaget.

"WUAAAH!"

Secara refleks, gadis itu menoleh cepat ke arah Naruto. Naruto pun tertawa menyengir.

"Hai, apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?"

Wajah gadis itu memucat seketika. Ia pun langsung menundukkan kepalanya dan menyodorkan sebuah surat ke arah Naruto.

"A-ano, to-tolong kasih surat ini buat Sasuke-kun ya. Aku mohon," sahut gadis itu dengan gugup. Membuat salah satu alis Naruto terangkat ke atas.

"Heh, iya," Naruto mengambil surat itu dari tangan si gadis.

"A-arigatou, ka-kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," setelah itu, si gadis pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang terpana dengan surat itu. Lalu Asia yang terbengong-bengong menatap kepergian si gadis.

"Lho, itukan anak dari kelas 10-C. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Hyuga Hinata," kata Asia kemudian. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Naruto yang terus mematung memandangi surat itu.

Asia berjalan mendekati si Naruto.

"Naruto, kenapa kamu melamun begitu?" tatapan mata Asia tertancap pada surat yang dipegang Naruto."Lho, surat?"

Naruto terdiam. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Asia. Wajahnya kusut begitu. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan.

Asia mengerutkan keningnya. Naruto masih saja mematung.

"HEI, NARUTO!" bentak Asia sekeras mungkin pada telinga Naruto.

Membuat Naruto kaget mendengarnya.

"HAH, APAAN?!" seru Naruto yang tiba-tiba sadar setelah sekian lama berkutat dengan alam pikirannya tentang surat dan gadis yang bernama Hinata itu.

Asia tertawa cekikikan. Naruto pun kesal.

"Hehehe ..."

"ASIA-CHAN, KENAPA KAMU TERIAK GITU DI TELINGAKU? AKUKAN BISA KENA SERANGAN JANTUNG MENDADAK KARENA KAGET SEPERTI TADI!" wajah Naruto merah padam. Ia berteriak keras karena kesal.

Membuat wajah Asia memucat dibuatnya. Tawanya menjadi hambar begitu.

"Go-gomen ne, Naruto."

"Huh, iya," Naruto menghembuskan napas kekesalannya yang mulai menguap. Ia melipat tangan di dadanya. Ia memalingkan mukanya dari Asia.

'Hehehe, Naruto-kun, kamu lucu sekali jika sedang marah begitu,' batin Asia dan Koneko bersamaan. Wajah dua gadis yang berbeda wujud ini, menjadi memerah rona.

Sedetik kemudian, Naruto mengubah wajahnya seperti biasa. Ia pun menggenggam surat itu dengan erat.

"Aku harus kasih surat ini sama Sasuke," ujar Naruto langsung.

"Heh? Apa Naruto? Surat itu untuk Sasuke?" kata Asia ternganga."Be-berarti cewek itu suka dengan Sasuke dong. Pasti ini surat cinta untuk Sasuke."

"Hn, bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi, ..."

"Tapi, apa?"

Naruto memasang wajah kusutnya lagi. Asia heran melihatnya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula bagus juga kalau dia menyukai Sasuke. Aku senang," Naruto tertawa lebar dengan muka yang berseri-seri. Lalu ia beranjak untuk memasuki kelasnya. Meninggalkan Asia yang terpaku mendengar perkataan Naruto tersebut.

"Naruto, rasanya kamu jadi aneh setelah menerima surat itu," gumam Asia yang memasang wajah seriusnya.

**. **

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saatnya membalas review kamu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**reyvanrifqi **

**Oke next**

**Jawab:**

**Ini udah lanjut.**

**.**

**.**

**ShinRanFc **

**Brt fic mu lbih fokus ke romance comedy ya?dsr tipe cwe -_-..gw pngen tau ja nnti loe buat end romance nya gmn krn fic ini genre harem,apakah sprt itu,ini entah lah...**

**Jawab :**

**Iya, rencananya bakal buat cerita ini ke arah romance comedy. Tapi, dipikir-pikir akhir ceritanya gak bakal seperti yang kamu kira. Akan banyak pertarungan dan persaingan. Lihat saja nanti.**

**.**

**.**

**Kitsune **

**Wow saya penasaran dgn kelanjutannya,,, update lagi author.**

**Jawab:**

**Ini udah lanjut. Terima kasih udah mau baca.**

**.**

**.**

**volturys **

**wah keren critax mba .. ohya karakter di anime naruto bnyk jga yc msuk tpi seru .. dan adegan fightingx bnyakin dong .. LANJUT err mang nmax sapa mba hahaa**

**Jawab:**

**Terima kasih udah mau membaca cerita ini.**

**Ok, adegan fighting bakalan dibanyakin kok. Lalu karakter-karakter di anime naruto, juga beberapa saja dimasukin.**

**Panggil saja saya mia.**

**.**

**.**

**Segera di lanjud mss bro,jngan klamaan**

**Jawab:**

**Iya, ini udah dilanjut.**

**.**

**.**

**Kitsune **

**Kurama bukannya punya elemen api, tapi kok tinggal di pedang yukinesa yg elemen es.**

**Trus kukira sakura bakal jadi pair naruto, kalo gitu masukin ino sekalian ya.**

**Jawab:**

**Rencananya sih kyuubi yang menghuni pedang yukianesa-nya. Tapi, nanti bakalan saya pikirkan lagi deh.**

**Sakura dimasukkan ke pair naruto. Hm, lihat saja dulu ya bagaimana perkembangan ceritanya.**

**.**

**.**

**yo next chapt ditunggu**

**Jawab: **

**Ini udah lanjut chapter 5-nya.**

**.**

**.**

**rizkyuzumaki603 **

**Cuman saran ane nih, ente nggak perlu buat Harem untuk Sasuke, nanti ribet karna terlalu banya chara2. Nanti juga scence2nya ente paksakan untuk Sasuke and haremnya. Cuman saran doang, tersrah ente untuk kedepannya.**

**Jawab:**

**Terima kasih atas saranmu. Hm, saya pertimbangkan dulu ya. Kata-katamu ada benarnya juga.**

**.**

**.**

**flaryrazuto **

**thor pairnya tambahin kuroka dong**

**lanjut**

**Jawab:**

**Ok, kuroka memang ada kok di cerita ini. Dia adalah seorang kakak yang sangat membenci Koneko nantinya.**

**Ini udah lanjut.**

**.**

**.**

**Ryoko **

**Bsa bikin penyerbuan kesekolah Naruto!?**

**Jawab:**

**Penyerbuan sekolah? Ide bagus. Tentu bakal ada adegan penyerbuan makhluk halus ke sekolah naruto. Tapi, kayaknya masih lama.**

**.**

**.**

** 01 **

**Tolong Tpyo diperbaiki lg... Walaupun kamu ngetik pakai hp tpi ya harus teliti lg y...**

**Jawab : **

**Terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya. Lain kali saya benar-benar teliti terhadap typo.**

**.**

**.**

**LuciferYamaiMizore17 **

**hikari-san bisa nggak kuroka di masukin ke pair nya?**

**kalo bisa tlong masukin ya...**

**and lanjut**

**Jawab:**

**Kuroka mungkin masuk dalam persaingan Koneko dengan para gadis lain untuk merebut cintanya Naruto. Lihat aja apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.**

**Ini udah lanjut.**

**.**

**.**

**Tanensei **

**wui seru...**

**Mungkin fightnya kurang greget.**

**tapi pas baca greget bgt, bacanya pas jam 12 malam keatas, malam jumat pula.**

**dan mengenai yokai teman naruto pasti ada penjelasanya kan.**

**Mungkin itu saja, kata SBY sih 'Lanjutkan'**

**Jawab:**

**Terima kasih udah membaca cerita ini.**

**Tentang teman yokai naruto bakal ada penjelasannya pas chapter depan. Cerita ini udah berlanjut di chapter 5.**

**.**

**.**

**msyukronx **

**chap kli ini vendek ya . ok digani dari bang to mbak :v**

**mudah2an mbak kurumi dimasukin :v**

**ditunggu lanjutanny**

**Jawab:**

**Kali ini udah panjang banget. Terserah kamu memanggil saya mbak atau tidak.**

**Wah, kurumi. Coba tebak apa udah saya masukin atau gak?**

**.**

**.**

**kiiroi kitsune 197 **

**di sini kenapa natuto keliatan lemah banget ya thor...**

**Jawab :**

**Maaf ya, kalau Naruto-nya saya buat lemah. Habisnya kalau Naruto terlalu kuat itu yang gak serunya. Harus ada tahap untuk menjadi kuat. Naruto di sini agak malas untuk berlatih padahal dia dituntut keras menjadi Guardian oleh ibunya. Tapi, lama kelamaan dia jadi kuat juga kok.**

**.**

**.**

**herovillagermc**

**Dafuq,Ada Author Loli :v**

**Di Tunggu Chapter Selanjutnya Senpai :v**

**Jawab:**

**Maksudnya loli? =_=**

**Iya, ini lanjut**

**.**

**.**

**Saikari Ara Nafiel**

**Oke Hikari-chan.. boleh kan saya manggil begitu.**

**hm, syukurlah kirain Rias gk masuk pair Naruto.**

**yah boleh juga asal jangan kaya sinetron aja.**

**terus apa maksud Rias menghisap darah Naruto..**

**pair Naruto cuma Koneko x Hinata x Asia x Rias. .**

**atau bakal nambah lagi..**

**klo nambah lagi bisa masukin Kurumi Tokisaki.**

**saya suka karakternya. saya suka kekuatan.. hm , pokoknya saya suka semuanya deh..**

**klo bisa masukin ya.. Onegai..**

**Oke update cepat lagi klo bisa.**

**Jawab:**

**Oh ... Boleh panggil saya hikari-chan.**

**Maksud Rias menghisap darah naruto yaitu menghisap kekuatan supranatural naruto yang terbilang mengerikan itu. Selain elemen esnya itu lho. Makanya rias pengen menghisap kekuatan naruto dan bukan menghisap darahnya naruto.**

**Hm, rias memang masuk dalam pair naruto. Ceritanya gak bakalan kayak sinetron kok. **

**Kurumi lagi? Hm, lihat saja nanti.**

**.**

**.**

**yuuki hatsu**

**lo cwe ya :v kaga tau gw :v**

**oh ya, jujur nih romancex kaga berasa :v n alurx kecepatan.**

**Maluk gaibx jga kurang serem :v n ap aj mahluk gaib yg bakal kekuar lgi n klo bisa banyakin mahkuk gaib dari barat/eropa kaya orc :v , lizardman n werewolf n klo lo kehabisan monster, pake aj mahluk mitologi dri beberapa agama, kaya garuda, firebrid (bkan phoenix), Yoko n klo perlu lo embat aj nessie n yeti :v**

**Tapi yg pasti lanjut n jgn sampe romancex kga jelas n terkesa di paksain**

**Jawab:**

**Hm ... Gitu ya. Romance-nya gak kerasa? Apa perasaan saya aja ya padahal ceritanya gak terlalu cepat alurnya dan romance juga gak dipaksain kok. Itu murni dari ceritanya dan alurnya juga udah pas setelah saya baca berkali-kali. Hm, entahlah, itu pendapatmu sendiri.**

**Buat lawan naruto sih bakalan saya pikirkan yang masuk akal saja dan saya mampu memasukkan perannya dalam cerita. Terima kasih atas semua saranmu.**

**.**

**.**

**anti sasuhina**

**hm**

**lanjut**

**Jawab:**

**Ini udah lanjut**

**.**

**.**

**anti sasuhina**

**hore hinata masuk pair naruto**

**jadi makin smangat bacanya**

**dan maaf atas review saya yg sebelumnya**

**dan lanjutttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt**

**Jawab:**

**Gak apa-apa. Saya mengerti kok.**

**Ini udah lanjut.**

**.**

**.**

**Tanpa nama**

**ceritanya keren. anti mainstream. kalau boleh tau tante nama aslinya mia ya**

**Jawab:**

**Terima kasih udah membaca cerita ini.**

**Nama asli saya bukan mia. Tapi, panggil saja saya mia.**

**.**

**.**

**Rindo**

**sudah update yah, o.O**

**yah.. Ceritanya mudah di mengerti, lanjuttannya jgan lama2 YAH thor xD**

**dan salam kenal!**

**GANBATTE**

**Jawab:**

**Terima kasih. Ini chapter 5 udah update.**

**.**

**.**

**dianrusdianto39**

**Mantep thor cmn heran aja kirain authornya cwok..**

**Jawab:**

**Oh, gitu. Kenapa heran kalau saya cewek?**

**.**

**.**

**maulana59**

**mengesankan broo..walaupn adgan fightny kurg pnjg ..tpi gk mslh ..dlm chap awal lbh baik fokus untuk pngenalan chhar yg ad sja dlu...stlh pngnalan char ny udh jelas bru lh mulai adgan bertinju ny Wkwkwkwkwk**

**ok dtggu chap slnjutnya. ..**

**Jawab:**

**Terima kasih atas semua sarannya ya. Ini udah lanjut.**

**.**

**.**

**yoo**

**Are...kukira kau laki laki.**

**Lanjut! *Dengan gaya memberi perintah***

**Ufufufu...hehehe...huahahahaa... .*PLAKK ( ABAIKAN )**

**Jawab:**

**Iya, saya ini cewek. Jangan dikira laki-laki lagi.**

**Ini udah lanjut.**

**.**

**.**

**Twins Kagamine**

**chapnya seru desu dan tingkatkan ficnya supaya tambah seru yah nyaw :3**

**Jawab:**

**Ok, bakal saya tingkatkan lagi kok.**

**.**

**.**

**Deoga umami**

**hihihi... kak ovri gak konsisten, katanya hinata gak masuk pairnya naruto ? :D**

**tapi bagus juga deh kak, kalo hinata pairnya naruto. semangat kak**

**Jawab:**

**Maaf, deoga. Saya usahakan agar tetap berjalan sesuai dari alur yang telah ditetapkan dan saya akan tetap bersemangat melanjutkan cerita ini sampai tamat.**

**.**

**.**

**saus kacang**

**akan menarik jika hinata seorang hunter yg membasmi youkai, dan aku tak bisa membayangkan jika haremnya naru pada cekcok XD**

**Jawab:**

**Hm, bagus juga hinata dijadikan pemburu yokai. Saya pertimbangkan dulu ya**

**.**

**.**

**wow suatu kejutan yang sangat mengejutkan. (*tik *tik *tik... ehh~)**

**sepertinya naruto "TAMVAN" sekali sehingga direbutkan :v**

**cuma~ kenapa jadi rebutan mahluk-mahluk dunia ghaib?... *hiks *hiks**

**maaf kan aku naruto, aku tak bisa menolongmu dari kejaran makhluk-makhluk itu...**

**ka.. re.. na...?**

**aku bukan penulis HUWAAA~…**

**aku hanya bisa berdoa semoga kau bahagia disana (di rasengan sama naruto)**

**ahaha sepertinya garing sekali..**

**oke beck to review!...**

**tadi fight nya sangat sangat heboh sekali.. sangking hebohnya hanya sekilas.. (digampar author) ahaha tapi seru kok.. jadi penasaran gimana nanti perebutan cinta naruto, apa ada perdebatan saat kencan pertama? lalu siapa yang bakal merusuh saat kencan itu dimulai?..**

**ah sudahlah lagipula itu masih jauh.. ganbate buat ceritanya ya..**

**sekian dan trimakasih -knx**

**Jawab:**

**Hehehe, naruto juga direbut di dunia manusia kok. Bukan hanya di dunia gaib. **

**Hm, lihat saja nanti kencan pertama naruto bakal sama siapa. Masih jauh dan rahasia tentunya.**

**.**

**.**

**Guest**

**Hmmm tidak memakai akun untuk menjaga imageku yang terkenal dingin dan kaku di situs online apa itu sebuah kejahatan? Hohoho pair anti-mainstream maka aku akan rivew setiap chapter Hohoho. NyahNyahNyahNyah ahn *Bangke***

**Jawab:**

**Oh, gitu. Kamu ternyata misterius juga. Terima kasih udah baca cerita ini.**

**.**

**.**

**sarada**

**kalau akeno masuk pair siapab**

**Jawab:**

**Belum tahu Akeno bakalan masuk pair mana.**

**.**

**.**

**riki ryugasaki 94**

**Rossweisse masuk Pair Naru ?**

**Kukira Hinata Pair Sasuke kok jadi pair Naru ? Kan udah bagus Hinata jadi pair sasuke ..**

**Lanjut dan Keren ..**

**Jawab:**

**Rossweisse udah dapat ditebak. Apakah dia bakalan masuk pair naruto? Hehehe, saya tidak tahu.**

**Nggak. Hinata gak jadi pair sasuke kok.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SEKILAS CHAPTER 6: SURAT CINTA SALAH SASARAN**

**"Tentu saja, itu sebuah surat. Kamu tidak lihat ya?"/ "I-iya. A-aku baru saja datang dari kota Konoha. Ini hari pertamaku di kota Uzuka ini,"/ "Naruto-kun, ternyata gadis yang kamu sukai itu adalah Hyuga Hinata,"/ "Koneko-hime, ayo kita kembali ke kerajaan sekarang. Baginda sangat mencemaskanmu,"/ "Ah, iya, Koneko-chan. Tentu saja aku mengenal Gaara. Diakan sahabat lamaku. Sudah lama kami tidak bertemu,"/ "Jika kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, maka temanmu itu akan habis dimakan oleh laba-laba yang sedang kelaparan."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih udah membaca sampai chapter 5 ini. Semoga chapter kali ini tidak mengecewakanmu.**

**Jadi, apa pendapatmu tentang chapter kali ini?**

**Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter 6.**

**Tertanda **

**Hikari Syarahmia.**


	6. Surat cinta salah sasaran

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NARUTO : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**HIGH SCHOOL DXD : ICHIEI ISHIBUMI**

**THE GUARDIAN OF SACRED BOOK BY HIKARI SYARAHMIA**

**SENIN, 25 MEI 2015**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE GUARDIAN OF SACRED BOOK**

**Chapter 6 : Surat cinta salah sasaran**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat pelajaran berlangsung, Naruto tampak serius mendengarkan penjelasan sang guru. Walaupun tidak sepenuhnya serius, tapi kali ini dia tidak tertidur lagi di saat jam pelajaran.

Memang matanya menatap ke arah sang guru, tapi pikirannya di alam lain. Ia memikirkan surat yang diberikan oleh gadis yang bernama Hinata itu. Surat cinta untuk Sasuke.

Kemudian mata Naruto beralih ke arah meja paling depan di dekat pintu kelas, di mana Sasuke duduk di sana.

Ia memandangi Sasuke yang sedang fokus memperhatikan sang guru.

'Hm, apa aku kasih saja surat dari Hinata-chan ini buat Sasuke? Aku jadi bingung. Ada perasaan yang tidak suka jika Hinata-chan malah menyukai Sasuke. Padahal aku rasa aku memang tertarik pada gadis dari kelas 10-C itu. Soalnya ia beda dari yang lain,' batin Naruto memasang wajah kusutnya.'Tapi, aku tidak tahu perasaanku pada Hinata-chan ini bisa dibilang cinta atau tidak. Aku belum mengetahui secara pasti. Namun, akhir-akhir ini memang ada gadis yang lebih manis dari Hinata-chan. Dia sungguh manis dan menarik hatiku. Dia itu sangat istimewa.'

Pikiran Naruto yang bergelut dengan kegalauan hatinya di antara dua gadis yang kini memenuhi benaknya. Tapi, Naruto menyakinkan dirinya agar memantapkan suatu keputusan yang terbaik.

'Baiklah, aku hanya mau mencintai seorang gadis yang benar-benar sesuai dengan hatiku. Aku tidak boleh egois begini.'

Pemikiran Naruto mulai menemukan jalannya. Ia akan memberikan surat itu kepada Sasuke pada saat istirahat tiba.

Setelah itu, Naruto pun tersenyum simpul sendiri sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan yang tertahan di meja. Ia pun memusatkan perhatiannya pada sang guru yang terus berkoar-koar.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, gadis yang duduk di seberang dari tempat Naruto yaitu Gremory Rias. Ia menatap Naruto tanpa berkedip sejak pelajaran dimulai. Wajahnya merona merah.

'Ternyata kalau diperhatikan lama-lama, Namikaze Naruto itu tampan juga,' gumam Rias di dalam hatinya.'Hehehe, aku rasa aku mengalami namanya jatuh cinta secara tiba-tiba begini. Naruto-kun, aku mulai suka padamu.'

Rias tersenyum senang saat menatap Naruto. Lalu beberapa pasang mata yang juga menatap si Naruto. Kini tatapan mata dari para gadis dunia gaib itu berubah menjadi sinis ke arah Rias. Karena saingan mereka bertambah lagi untuk mendapatkan cintanya Naruto.

Kemudian Asia yang duduk di paling belakang, sebaris dengan Sasuke. Ia dapat merasakan ada hawa negatif makhluk-makhluk halus yang kini bersemayam di kelas itu. Dengan mata gaibnya, ia menembus batin suasana kelas yang ia tinggali selama seminggu ini. Kekuatan mata gaib yang ia peroleh sejak pergi ke kota Konoha bersama sang Ayah, menunjukkan rupa sebenarnya para makhluk di kelas ini. Asia membelalakkan kedua matanya.

'Ter-ternyata hampir separuh kelas ini adalah obake, manusia serigala, vampire dan yokai nekomata,' tatapan mata Asia menajam ke arah tas Naruto. Di mana di dalam tas itu, dihuni oleh seekor kucing berwarna putih polos dan bermata kuning emas. Shinju atau Koneko yang juga sedang memasang mata gaib. Ia beradu pandang dengan Asia.

KIIITS!

Kedua mata gadis itu saling menatap tajam. Koneko dan Asia. Mereka pun bertemu dengan suatu tanda tanya yang besar.

'Ternyata kucing yang berada di dalam tas itu adalah yokai nekomata. Tapi, kenapa Naruto tidak menyadarinya?'

'Argento Asia, kenapa dia menatap aku seperti itu? Apakah dia mempunyai kekuatan mata gaib yang sama sepertiku?'

Kedua gadis itu terus menatap tajam. Tanpa diketahui oleh para penghuni kelas itu.

Tapi, ada satu yang kini juga memperhatikan Naruto di antara orang-orang itu. Ia menatap Naruto dengan tajam. Ia seorang gadis berkacamata dan berambut hitam pendek. Entah siapa dia. Gadis itu duduk di barisan yang sama dengan Sasuke.

'Namikaze Naruto, sebentar lagi akan kubunuh kau!' batin gadis itu sambil menyipitkan kedua matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, Teme!" panggil Naruto keras saat Sasuke hendak bangkit dari bangkunya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan datar.

"Ada apa, Dobe?"

"Ini."

Naruto menyodorkan sebuah amplop kepada Sasuke. Sasuke menerimanya dengan heran.

"Ini apa?"

"Tentu saja, itu sebuah surat. Kamu tidak lihat ya?"

"Ya, aku tahu ini surat. Tapi, surat dari siapa?"

"Huh, baca saja sendiri."

Naruto menggerutu kesal. Sasuke menanggapi sikap sahabatnya ini dengan santai.

"Pasti surat dari salah satu fansgirl-ku lagi," Sasuke mendengus pelan."Susahnya menjadi orang paling tampan di sekolah ini."

Naruto mendelik ke arah Sasuke.

"Percaya diri sekali."

"Hn."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul untuk menjawab perkataan Naruto. Naruto menjadi kesal sedikit dibuatnya.

Sedetik kemudian, Naruto berjalan meninggalkan kelasnya. Sasuke menyadarinya.

"Dobe, kamu mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke yang masih duduk di bangku.

"Aku mau ke taman sebentar. Inikan sudah masuk jam istirahat," jawab Naruto memasang wajah yang agak suram.

Naruto pun keluar. Tinggallah Sasuke dan beberapa orang yang masih di dalam kelas tersebut.

Sasuke memperhatikan amplop berwarna putih itu. Sebuah surat tanpa nama.

'Siapa sih yang mengirim surat ini lagi? Jangan-jangan ada yang menyatakan cintanya kepadaku lagi melalui surat ini. Huh, memang sudah ketinggalan zaman, menyatakan cinta lewat surat begini,' pikir Sasuke yang mulai penasaran dan mulai membuka amplop tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto berada di taman sekolah yang dipenuhi pepohonan Sakura. Di setiap bawah pohon Sakura tersebut, sudah disediakan sebuah bangku kayu bercat coklat. Taman tersebut berada di samping sekolah.

Saat ini, telah memasuki musim semi. Banyak pohon Sakura yang sudah tumbuh tinggi dan berbunga lebat. Angin siang pun bertiup lembut. Membuat pohon-pohon Sakura menari-nari. Bunga-bunga Sakura yang berwarna merah muda mulai berguguran dan menghujani Naruto yang berjalan pelan di bawahnya.

Wajah Naruto tampak sayu. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan.

'Apa yang aku lakukan? Kenapa aku memberikan surat itu kepada Sasuke? Bodohnya aku,' Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri.'Aku sendiri juga suka dengan Hinata. Tapi, aku belum yakin kalau perasaan terhadap Hinata ini cinta atau tidak. Aku masih bingung terhadap perasaanku sendiri.'

Naruto terus bergumam di dalam hatinya sendiri. Sambil terus menatap ke bawah, di mana rumput-rumput hijau juga bergoyang-goyang ditiup angin. Naruto terus merenung apakah benar dia memang menyukai Hinata, gadis yang dikenalnya saat baru masuk SMA ini.

Ia teringat pada pertemuan pertamanya dengan Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu itu, Hinata sedang kebingungan berjalan di koridor yang sepi. Sepertinya dia tersesat. Maklum, dia baru saja masuk ke Uzuka Gakuen ini untuk pertama kalinya. Waktu itu, hari pertama masuk sekolah.

Setelah berjalan tanpa arah, karena mencari kelasnya yang entah ada di mana. Apalagi sekolah yang super besar seperti kastil itu, membuat siapa saja tersesat karena banyak lorong-lorongnya. Termasuk Hinata yang juga tersesat.

Saat yang bersamaan, Hinata bertemu dengan Naruto dan Sasuke. Ia benar-benar senang bisa bertemu dengan teman satu angkatannya.

"Per-permisi ...," ujar Hinata berlari-lari kecil ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Ng, ada apa?" tanya Naruto yang menghentikan langkahnya. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

"A-ano, aku ingin bertanya. Di mana ya kelas 10-C? So-soalnya aku tersesat," Hinata tampak malu-malu menatap ke arah dua laki-laki tampan ini secara bergantian.

"Kamu murid baru juga?" tanya Sasuke.

"I-iya. A-aku baru saja datang dari kota Konoha. Ini hari pertamaku di kota Uzuka ini," jawab Hinata menatap malu-malu ke arah Naruto."Ka-kalian juga murid baru?"

"Iya, kami berdua juga murid baru. Kenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto," Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Hinata membalas uluran tangan Naruto dengan sedikit gugup.

"A-aku Hyuga Hinata."

"Hyuga Hinata. Nama yang bagus," Sasuke ikut menyahut. Lalu membuat kedua pipi Hinata merona merah karena perkataan Sasuke tersebut. Sasuke juga mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Namaku Uciha Sasuke."

Hinata melepaskan uluran tangannya dari tangan Naruto. Lalu dialihkan untuk menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke.

"A-aku Hyuga Hinata."

Hinata dan Sasuke saling menatap lama saat berjabat tangan. Naruto yang melihat adegan itu. Ia menjadi sedikit kesal dibuatnya.

"Ehem!" Naruto berdehem keras."Hei, Teme! Ayo, kita ke kelas! Sepertinya pelajaran mau dimulai tuh."

"Ah," Sasuke tersadarkan dengan suara Naruto. Rupanya ia melamun. Begitu juga dengan Hinata.

"A-ah iya. Sudah mulai pukul setengah tujuh," Hinata melirik jam tangannya yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Ayo, Hyuga-san! Kami akan mengantarkan kamu dulu ke kelasmu," kata Sasuke dengan datar.

"I-iya," Hinata mengangguk cepat.

Maka ketiga anak manusia itu berjalan cepat meninggalkan koridor itu. Lalu, di sepanjang perjalanan ke kelas masing-masing, Naruto mencuri pandang ke arah Hinata yang berjalan di samping Sasuke.

'Ternyata Hyuga Hinata itu. Dia memang gadis yang manis juga. Aku suka sekali melihatnya,' batin Naruto pada waktu itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Begitulah cerita singkat tentang pertemuan Naruto, Sasuke dan Hinata. Sepertinya Naruto mulai menyukai Hinata sejak pandangan pertama. Begitu juga dengan Hinata.

Tapi, Naruto belum yakin kalau perasaannya terhadap Hinata adalah cinta atau hanya sekedar suka. Entahlah, dia sendiri belum yakin.

Namun, sekarang sudah jelas arah tujuannya. Hinata memberikan surat untuk Sasuke. Entah surat cinta atau bukan. Naruto tidak tahu.

Dalam kegalauannya yang semakin tak berujung, tatapan mata Naruto terangkat ke depan sana. Di mana ujung tempat tak jauh Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, tampak seorang gadis berambut panjang indigo sedang duduk di bangku di bawah pohon Sakura. Gadis itu tersenyum senang sambil menatap ke arah bunga-bunga Sakura yang berguguran. Rambut indigo-nya berkibar-kibar dimainkan angin. Dia sungguh manis sekali.

"Hinata ...," gumam Naruto pelan diikuti sirat pandangan yang suram. Bersamaan seorang laki-laki berambut raven datang menghampiri gadis itu.

Naruto kaget setengah mati melihatnya.

"Teme?!"

Sasuke berdiri di depan Hinata. Ia menyodorkan surat itu kepada Hinata. Hinata menunduk tanpa menatap Sasuke. Lalu Hinata menerima surat itu.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datar."Bukankah surat ini untuk Naruto? Tapi, kenapa kamu bilang kalau surat ini untukku?"

Hinata tetap menunduk. Ia berwajah kusut.

"A-aku tidak berani mengungkapkan kepada Naruto bahwa aku suka padanya. Apalagi aku mendengar banyak gadis yang menembak Naruto. Naruto malah menolak mereka semua. Aku takut Naruto juga menolakku. Karena itu, aku tidak jadi memberikan surat itu untuk Naruto. Aku gugup sekali saat memberikannya tadi, Sasuke. Jadinya, aku bilang saja surat itu untukmu."

Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan datar. Lalu ia mendengus pelan.

"Ah, dasar kamu itu. Belum dicoba sudah pesimis dulu."

"Ma-maaf, jika aku orangnya tidak berani. Padahal aku ingin sekali Naruto mengetahui perasaanku, Sasuke. Aku sudah menyukainya sejak kecil dulu. Tapi, rasanya dia tidak mengingatku bahwa aku adalah anak perempuan yang pernah dia selamatkan dari serangan manusia serigala. Apakah dia sudah melupakan aku?"

Tiba-tiba air mata Hinata jatuh begitu saja. Sasuke tertegun melihatnya.

Asal tahu saja, Hinata adalah hantu dan seorang putri dari kerajaan hantu. Lalu Hinata pun memutuskan datang ke dunia manusia dan menyamar menjadi murid di Uzuka Gakuen hanya untuk menemui Naruto. Kemudian Sasuke juga sudah mengetahui bahwa Hinata adalah hantu. Saat Sasuke ditugaskan oleh kliennya untuk membasmi hantu yang menunggu sebuah rumah kosong. Ternyata hantu itu adalah Hinata.

Sejak saat itu, Sasuke dan Hinata menjadi teman dekat yang saling bercerita tentang masalah apa saja. Hingga pada akhirnya Sasuke sudah mengetahui bahwa Hinata menyukai Naruto. Maka atas saran Sasuke, Hinata membuat surat cinta untuk Naruto.

Tapi, surat itu malah salah sasaran. Sasarannya berbalik kepada yang menyarankan. Sungguh, di luar dugaan.

Sementara itu, Hinata terus menangis. Sasuke iba melihatnya.

"Jangan sedih, Hinata. Pasti Naruto juga suka padamu."

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya.

"Hiks ... Darimana kamu tahu itu?"

"Hn, tentu saja aku tahu. Aku ini adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil. Apapun rahasia yang disimpan oleh Naruto, aku pasti akan mengetahuinya," jawab Sasuke tersenyum simpul."Jadi, jangan sedih. Aku pasti akan membantumu lagi, Hinata."

Hinata terpana mendengarkannya. Seketika tangisannya pun berhenti.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke."

Hinata bangkit berdiri dan langsung memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul sambil menepuk pundak Hinata dengan pelan.

"Sama-sama."

Mereka pun berpelukan sebagai teman. Namun, tidak untuk Naruto yang menyaksikan semua itu. Terjadilah kesalahpahaman.

Naruto tidak dapat mendengar apa yang dibicarakan oleh Sasuke dan Hinata. Naruto berdiri jauh di balik pohon Sakura yang lain.

Naruto terus memandangi dua manusia itu dari kejauhan. Pandangan mulai menyusut tatkala Sasuke memeluk Hinata.

Sekali lagi Naruto melebarkan pandangannya. Mulutnya ternganga lebar.

"Me-mereka berpelukan?!" Naruto menatap nanar pandangan di depannya ini."Be-berarti mereka sudah mulai berpacaran."

Seketika Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Badannya bergetar hebat. Rasanya sedikit kesal melihat adegan itu. Kembali Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya tertutupi oleh poni rambutnya. Menyembunyikan ekspresi sebenarnya.

Lama sekali Naruto terdiam terpaku di tempatnya berpijak. Ia tengah merenungkan diri lebih jauh lagi. Angin terus bertiup menemani Naruto yang sedang bimbang.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, di pohon Sakura yang lainnya, tepatnya di belakang Naruto. Ada seseorang gadis berambut perak sedang mengamati Naruto. Ia berdiri di balik pohon Sakura. Dia adalah Koneko.

"Naruto-kun, ternyata gadis yang kamu sukai adalah Hyuga Hinata," bisik Koneko yang memasang wajah sayu.

Koneko mendengar percakapan orang-orang yang menjadi teman dekat Naruto, saat Koneko masih berwujud kucing Shinju yang tertinggal di dalam tas. Ia mendengar teman-teman Naruto itu membicarakan seorang gadis yang disukai Naruto yaitu Hyuga Hinata. Koneko mendengarnya saat lima menit yang lalu.

Karena cemburu, lantas Koneko mengikuti Naruto. Ia berubah wujud menjadi manusia lagi. Lalu menemukan Naruto yang tengah memperhatikan Sasuke dan Hinata dari kejauhan. Tampang Naruto sangat lain saat melihat Hinata dipeluk oleh Sasuke.

Tapi, tak lama kemudian, Naruto menunjukkan wajah berseri-serinya. Ia tersenyum senang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jika Sasuke memilih Hinata menjadi pacarnya. Aku senang melihatnya," seru Naruto yang mulai menegakkan kepalanya lagi dan berdiri dengan tegas."Setelah kupikir matang-matang, perasaanku terhadap Hinata hanyalah sekedar kagum. Bukan cinta. Ya, Hinata sudah kuanggap sebagai teman biasa."

Angin berdesir lembut. Membuat rambut jabrik milik Naruto berkibar-kibar dimainkan angin. Lalu Koneko yang tersenyum lega karena mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi.

"Naruto-kun tidak menyukai gadis itu, syukurlah," ucap Koneko menghembuskan napas kecemburuannya.

"Tapi, masih ada yang harus kubuktikan," Naruto menatap ke arah pohon Sakura di dekatnya ini. Di mana ribuan bunga-bunga Sakura terus berguguran.

Koneko memasang telinganya setajam mungkin untuk mendengar ucapan Naruto itu lagi. Naruto tetap tersenyum menatap pohon Sakura itu.

"Ada satu lagi gadis yang menarik hatiku. Dia sangat istimewa. Aku ingin memastikan perasaanku terhadapnya. Apakah dia memang cinta yang sesungguhnya selama ini aku cari? Dia memang gadis yang lain daripada yang lain. Dia unik dan lucu. Hehehe, aku suka sekali melihatnya," Naruto malah berbicara sendiri sambil tertawa senang dengan wajah yang kemerahan. Tentu saja membuat Koneko panik mendengar semua ini.

"Ti-tidak. Naruto-kun mempunyai gadis lain yang menarik hatinya. Siapa dia? Siapa gadis itu?" seru Koneko memasang wajah kesalnya. Sedetik kemudian, wajahnya menjadi sayu.

'Apakah mungkin Asia itu orangnya? Dia itu lucu dan unik,' batin Koneko di dalam hatinya. Ia menyandarkan dirinya di pohon Sakura itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara berat yang memanggil Koneko.

"Koneko-hime, ternyata kamu ada di sini."

Koneko membulatkan matanya. Ia mengenal suara itu. Segera saja ia menoleh ke asal suara.

JREEENG!

Tiba-tiba muncul seorang laki-laki yang sudah berdiri di samping Koneko. Koneko tidak menduganya sama sekali. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa kehadiran seseorang yang sangat dekat dengannya ini.

Tampaklah seorang laki-laki berambut merah. Matanya hijau. Ada lingkaran hitam di sekitar dua matanya seperti mata panda. Ada tanda tulisan kanji "ai" di dahi sebelah kirinya. Memakai pakaian yukata berwarna merah sebatas lutut. Di pinggangnya terlilit sebuah kain putih seperti ikat pinggang. Di sebelah kiri kain putih itu, terpasang sebuah sarung pedang dengan gagang ukiran klasik. Bawahan yang dikenakannya adalah celana panjang hitam yang menyempit di bawahnya. Dilengkapi dengan sepatu boots berwarna senada dengan bawahannya.

Koneko kaget setengah mati melihat laki-laki itu.

"Ka-kamu?!"

Koneko akhirnya ditemukan oleh panglima suruhan dari sang Ayah. Koneko benar-benar merasa terpojok sekarang karena sang panglima yang bernama Sabaku No Gaara telah menemukannya. Ia tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi.

"Gaara-san," Koneko tidak berkutik. Ia benar-benar terpaku di tempat. Sebab Gaara adalah panglima yang sangat tegas dan siapapun takut kepadanya. Termasuk Koneko.

Secara langsung, Gaara menarik tangan Koneko. Koneko kaget lagi.

"Ayo, kita kembali ke kerajaan sekarang, Koneko-hime. Baginda sangat mencemaskanmu," kata Gaara dengan wajah datarnya.

"A-APA?!" Koneko berusaha melepaskan diri."AKU TIDAK MAU, GAARA-SAN!"

Koneko berteriak kencang sekali. Namun, Gaara tidak menghiraukannya. Gaara terus menarik Koneko.

Tiba-tiba ...

"HENTIKAN!"

Muncul seseorang menghadang jalan Gaara. Gaara dan Koneko kaget dengan kedatangan orang itu.

Ternyata Naruto. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. Wajahnya menajam.

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya. Begitu juga Koneko.

"Naruto-kun ...," Koneko merasa senang karena Naruto datang untuk menyelamatkannya.

Gaara menatap tajam Naruto. Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Mereka saling menatap tajam dengan lama.

"Kau ... Kenapa kau menghadangku?" tanya Gaara dengan datar.

"Kenapa kau menarik Koneko-chan dengan paksa begitu?" Naruto malah balik bertanya.

Gaara makin menyipitkan matanya. Naruto juga menyipitkan kedua matanya. Semakin menatap tajam antara satu sama lain.

Koneko menatap keduanya dengan serius. Tapi, tiba-tiba lagi, terjadilah peristiwa yang tidak disangka-sangka.

"Sabaku No Gaara, lama tidak jumpa ya?"

"Namikaze Naruto, senang berjumpa denganmu."

Gaara dan Naruto saling berjabat tangan?!

GUBRAK!

Membuat Koneko terjungkal ke tanah. Suasana tegang tadi berubah menjadi nostalgia pertemuan antara Naruto dan Gaara.

"Lho, mengapa menjadi seperti ini?" Koneko sudah bangkit berdiri dan sweatdrop besar hinggap di kepalanya."Ka-kalian saling kenal?"

Koneko menunjuk Gaara dan Naruto secara bergantian. Lalu Naruto menoleh ke arah Koneko yang bengong.

"Ah, iya, Koneko-chan. Tentu saja aku mengenal Gaara. Dia adalah sahabat lamaku. Sudah lama kami tidak bertemu," Naruto menyengir lebar sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya."

"Itu benar, Koneko-hime," Gaara manggut-manggut untuk menanggapi perkataan Naruto.

"Oh, begitu," Koneko merubah wajahnya seperti biasa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kamu memanggil Koneko dengan suffix hime, Gaara?" tanya Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Gaara.

Gaara melirik Naruto.

"Lalu kenapa kamu bisa mengenal Koneko-hime dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan chan, hei Naruto?"

Seketika wajah Naruto memerah padam. Gaara memasang wajah datar. Sedangkan Koneko merasa berdebar-debar ingin mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Kenapa kamu malah balik bertanya padaku?"

"Tentu saja, aku ingin tahu kenapa kamu memanggil Koneko-hime dengan sebutan chan," Gaara menatap Naruto penuh selidik."Apakah Koneko-hime adalah kekasihmu?"

DEG!

Seketika Naruto dan Koneko membulatkan kedua mata masing-masing. Jantung mereka sangat kaget mendengar penuturan Gaara yang tiba-tiba.

WHUUUSH!

Angin terus bertiup kencang dan menerpa ketiga makhluk itu. Hening. Tampak Koneko dan Naruto saling menatap. Gaara memperhatikan keduanya dengan seksama. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan.

Lalu Koneko yang berdebar-debar ingin mendengar jawaban Naruto itu. Juga kedua pipi Koneko merona merah karena ditatap lama oleh Naruto.

Bunga-bunga Sakura berjatuhan. Bersamaan Naruto menyengir lebar.

"Hehehe, tentu saja kami hanya teman biasa. Aku suka memanggil teman perempuan yang aku kenal dengan suffix chan. Itu sudah kebiasaanku sejak dulu. Banyak teman perempuan, kupanggil nama kecil mereka dengan suffix chan. Begitulah."

Gaara hanya manggut-manggut dengan wajah datar.

"Oh, begitu."

"Iya, begitulah. Hehehe!"

Naruto tertawa menyengir. Karena perkataan Naruto tersebut, membuat Koneko agak kaget mendengarnya.

'Ja-jadi, Naruto-kun masih menganggapku sebagai teman biasa. Dia belum menyukai aku,' batin Koneko sedih di dalam hatinya.

Gaara melirik ke arah Koneko. Wajah Koneko mendadak suram begitu.

'Ada apa dengan Koneko-hime?' pikir Gaara.

SREK!

Tiba-tiba Koneko membalikkan badannya dan melompat tinggi ke atas sana.

Gaara dan Naruto kaget karena Koneko pergi begitu saja.

"KONEKO-HIME!" panggil Gaara sekeras mungkin. Ia juga melompat tinggi untuk mengejar sang putri. Naruto juga ingin berniat mengejar Koneko tapi Koneko sudah menghilang begitu saja di atas langit cerah sana. Begitu juga dengan Gaara. Gaara juga menghilang.

Tentu saja Koneko dan Gaara adalah yokai. Mereka adalah makhluk gaib. Naruto tidak jadi mengejar mereka.

Naruto hanya terpaku menatap kepergian dua makhluk halus itu. Kedua matanya menyipit.

'Ada apa dengan Koneko-chan ya? Kenapa dia kabur begitu? Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi,' batin Naruto sambil berlalu dari tempat itu.'Lebih baik aku kembali ke kelas saja.'

Setelah kepergian Naruto dari tempat itu, diam-diam muncul seseorang di balik pohon Sakura. Dari tadi ia mengawasi Naruto, Gaara dan Koneko. Entah siapa dia.

"Ternyata Gaara-san dan Koneko-chan juga ada di sini. Sepertinya Koneko-chan juga menyukai laki-laki berambut pirang itu. Hm, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mendapatkan cintanya Guardian tampan itu," seseorang itu tersenyum licik dengan dua mata kuning menyala."Naruto-kun hanya ditakdirkan menjadi milikku."

Sedetik kemudian, seseorang itu berubah wujud menjadi kucing kecil dan mengikuti kemana Naruto pergi.

Dapatkah kamu menebak siapa dia sebenarnya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam pun tiba, angin terus bertiup untuk menemani Naruto untuk berjaga di Uzuka Gakuen. Kali ini Asia menemani Naruto untuk membasmi para hantu dari kelompok obake jahat itu.

Terlihat Naruto melompat dari atas langit sambil mengayunkan pedang yukianesa ke arah bawah.

DRAK!

Satu hantu berhasil menjadi es balok karena hentakan pedang dari Naruto. Sedetik kemudian hantu itu pun musnah tanpa tersisa.

"Hehehe, berhasil!" seru Naruto senang.

"NARUTOOOO!"

Terdengar Asia memanggilnya. Naruto segera menoleh dengan cepat.

JREENG!

Muncul sekumpulan laba-laba kecil yang menempel ke seluruh tubuh Asia. Asia berdiri tidak jauh dari Naruto.

"ASIA!"

"NARUTO! TOLONG AKU! AKU BENCI LABA-LABA! AKU TAKUT!"

Kelemahan Asia adalah ia takut dengan serangga. Terutama laba-laba. Naruto mengetahui hal itu. Ia segera berlari untuk menyelamatkan Asia.

"ASIA, BERTAHANLAH!"

Tiba-tiba, muncul sebuah jaring yang terbang entah darimana dan meluncur ke arah Naruto. Naruto menyadari kedatangan jaring itu. Ia menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat.

DRUAAASH!

Untaian jaring menancap dan meledak kecil di tanah. Naruto berhasil menghindar dengan cara melompat salto ke belakang.

HUP!

Naruto mendarat di tanah dalam posisi berlutut. Lalu ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang menyerangnya.

Seekor laba-laba berkepala manusia. Naruto kaget setengah mati melihatnya.

"Heh, siluman laba-laba?!" Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya.

Sedetik kemudian, laba-laba berkepala manusia itu berubah menjadi manusia sempurna. Seorang pria berambut merah dan bermata hitam. Berpakaian aneh. Ia tersenyum sinis.

"Hehehe, apa kabar, Namikaze Naruto?" kata pria itu.

Naruto berwajah garang.

"SIAPA KAU SEBENARNYA?"

Pria itu menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Kamu tidak perlu tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Tapi, aku hanya datang untuk bertanya padamu."

Naruto menatap tajam makhluk itu.

"Apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan?"

"Apakah kamu tahu di mana letaknya buku bertuah itu?"

Naruto terdiam. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan pria itu. Tangannya mulai bergerak untuk mengayunkan pedang.

"NARUTO!"

Kembali Asia memanggilnya. Naruto melirik ke arah Asia. Asia sudah terbaring di tanah dalam keadaan terlentang. Tubuhnya ditutupi oleh sekumpulan laba-laba kecil. Asia kelihatan syok sekali. Wajahnya pucat.

"ASIA!" Naruto siap mengeluarkan kekuatan elemen esnya untuk melenyapkan sekumpulan laba-laba itu."FRO ..."

Belum sempat Naruto mengucapkan mantra untuk membuka kekuatannya. Pria itu mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat mengancam.

"Jika kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, maka temanmu itu akan habis dimakan laba-laba yang sedang kelaparan."

Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya. Secara langsung, Naruto mendelik tajam ke arah pria itu.

"SIALAN KAU!" Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya dengan cepat.

WHUUUSH!

Pedang itu memanjang dan memanjang hingga sampai ke tempat pria itu berdiri. Pedang itu hendak menebas pria itu.

DRAK!

Pedang menghantam tanah hingga berguncang. Pria itu melompat tinggi untuk menghindarinya.

Tanpa diduga, muncul Naruto dari arah belakang si pria. Pria itu menyadarinya. Ia menoleh ke belakang.

BUAK!

Satu pukulan mengenai pipi kanannya. Naruto meninju pipi pria itu dengan kuat. Sementara pedang yukianesa terbang melayang sendiri di atas Naruto.

BRAK!

Pria itu terjatuh ke tanah dan terseret ke belakang beberapa meter. Naruto mendarat di tanah. Naruto menangkap pedang yukianesa yang jatuh ke arahnya. Ia langsung mengejar pria itu.

"HIAAAAT! RASAKAN INI!" seru Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya ke tanah. Sehingga ujung hentakan pedang itu menimbulkan es yang menjalar dan meruncing hingga ke tempat pria itu berhenti terseret.

DRAK! DRAK! DRAAAK!

Es itu terus menjalar ke tanah dengan cepat. Pria itu menyadari serangan itu.

ZRAAAASH!

Muncul beberapa jaring dan membungkus tubuh si pria hingga membentuk bola. Namun, terlambat. Serangan es telah membekukan jaring yang membungkus tubuhnya.

Satu detik kemudian, jaring yang membeku itu pecah.

PRAAANG!

Ternyata pria itu kabur dan menghilang entah kemana setelah melindungi dirinya dengan jaring yang membentuk bola. Naruto tidak mengetahuinya. Naruto mengira pria itu telah musnah.

Siapakah pria itu? Dia sangat pengecut. Dia kabur begitu saja setelah bertarung dengan Naruto hanya beberapa menit.

Sekumpulan laba-laba yang menempel di tubuh Asia pun menghilang. Asia selamat.

Naruto terengah-engah sambil memegang pedang yang menancap ke tanah. Ia menghembuskan napas leganya.

Lalu Naruto menoleh ke arah Asia. Kemudian ia berjalan pelan ke arah Asia yang terduduk lemas di tanah. Wajahnya sangat syok.

"Asia-chan, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto yang berlutut di samping Asia.

Asia menatap Naruto. Naruto tersenyum lembut untuknya.

"Naruto ...," secara langsung Asia memeluk leher Naruto dengan erat."A-aku takut sekali."

"A-Asia-chan?!" kedua pipi Naruto memerah rona. Ia sedikit gugup.

"Hiks, hiks, hiks ..."

Mendadak Asia menangis di dalam pelukan Naruto. Naruto tidak kaget lagi. Ia telah mengetahui kebiasaan Asia itu.

Jika Asia merasa ketakutan yang sangat membuatnya syok. Maka ia akan menangis untuk mengeluarkan segala emosi ketakutannya. Lalu Naruto pun menjadi sandaran Asia untuk menenangkan hatinya. Karena Naruto adalah sahabat terbaiknya sejak kecil.

"Tenang, Asia-chan. Kamu jangan takut lagi. Aku ada di sini untuk menemanimu," ucap Naruto lembut seraya membelai puncak rambut Asia.

"Te-terima kasih, Naruto," jawab Asia yang terus menangis. Sedangkan Naruto tersenyum kecil. Wajah Naruto tetap bersemu merah.

Sementara, tak jauh dari Naruto dan Asia berada. Di atas dahan pohon besar di dekat pagar sekolah, seorang gadis sedang berdiri dan memperhatikan pemandangan di bawahnya. Wajah gadis itu sangat muram. Kedua mata kuningnya meredup. Hatinya sangat sakit melihat Naruto dipeluk oleh gadis lain.

"Naruto-kun ...," gumam gadis itu, yang tak lain adalah Koneko.

Tanpa ia sadari, kedua mata keemasannya meneteskan air bening.

"Kenapa kamu menangis, Koneko-hime?"

Terdengar suara yang menyapanya. Koneko kaget dan menoleh ke arah samping.

Rupanya Gaara. Ia sudah berdiri di samping Koneko. Koneko tidak menyadarinya lagi.

"Gaara-san ...," Koneko menatap tajam ke arah Gaara."Mana buktinya kalau aku menangis?"

Gaara menatap Koneko dengan datar.

"Raba saja matamu sendiri."

Koneko menuruti apa yang dikatakan Gaara. Tangannya meraba matanya. Terasa ada yang basah.

"Eh?" Koneko agak kaget mendapati dirinya menangis. Dia tidak menduganya sama sekali.

Lantas Koneko menghapus air matanya yang terus mengalir. Gaara memperhatikan Koneko sebentar. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah bawah. Di mana Naruto dan Asia yang masih berpelukan.

"Sepertinya kamu menangis karena cemburu kepada Naruto yang sedang dipeluk oleh gadis lain," tukas Gaara sambil terus memperhatikan pemandangan di bawahnya."Koneko-hime, sepertinya kamu menyukai Naruto."

Membulatlah kedua mata Koneko mendengarnya. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Gaara.

"Da-darimana kamu tahu kalau aku menyukai Naruto?"

Gaara melirik Koneko.

"Aku sudah mengenalmu dari kecil, Koneko-hime. Apapun sikap dan bahasa tubuhmu itu, sudah dapat aku mengetahuinya. Lalu baru pertama kali ini, aku melihatmu menangis dan sedih seperti itu. Tidak biasanya, seorang Koneko-hime yang datar dan dingin itu menjadi gadis yang lemah dan gampang sedih begitu. Rasanya kamu sedikit berubah sejak bertemu dengan Naruto."

Koneko mendengar Gaara dengan serius. Kini air mata itu telah berhenti dari pelupuk kedua matanya. Kemudian tatapan mata Koneko terarah kepada Naruto. Naruto tidak memeluk Asia lagi. Asia sudah kembali tenang. Naruto dan Asia sedang berbicara. Tapi, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Koneko tersenyum sedikit ketika melihat Naruto yang tertawa lebar.

"Iya, aku berubah. Aku berubah hanya untuk Naruto. Aku menyukainya. Atau lebih tepatnya aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai Naruto."

"Tapi, kamu tahu, itu adalah cinta terlarang, Koneko-hime. Kamu yokai dan dia manusia. Kalian berbeda alam. Coba pikirkan itu."

Koneko menoleh ke arah Gaara lagi. Tatapannya tajam.

"Aku tahu itu."

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu ingin tetap di sini dan tidak mau pulang ke kerajaan?"

"Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku ingin selalu bersama Naruto dan melindunginya dari para makhluk halus yang kini mengintainya. Banyak gadis dari dunia gaib dan dunia nyata yang kini merebutnya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Naruto dimiliki oleh siapapun. Aku berharap Naruto juga menyukai aku pada akhirnya nanti. Aku menunggu saat di mana Naruto menyatakan cintanya padaku."

Gaara tetap datar memandangi Koneko. Lalu Gaara bersidekap dada sambil melihat ke arah lain.

"Ternyata sifat egoismu masih kamu utamakan."

"Hah? Sifat egois?" Koneko mengerutkan keningnya."Apa maksudmu?"

"Iya, kamu egois, Koneko-hime. Kenapa kamu berharap sekali kalau Naruto menjadi milikmu? Bahkan kamu tidak akan membiarkan Naruto untuk memilih siapa gadis yang sangat ia cintai. Perkataanmu tadi terkesan kamu memaksakan Naruto menjadi milikmu. Kamu memang tidak pantas untuk mencintainya."

Kedua mata Koneko membulat karena perkataan Gaara itu.

"A-aku tidak egois, Gaara-san. Aku tulus mencintai Naruto.

Gaara mengerling ke arah Koneko.

"Jika kamu memang tulus mencintainya, biarkan dia memilih. Biarkan Naruto memilih. Siapakah gadis yang ia sukai? Lalu jika dia tidak memilihmu, kamu harus siap kalah. Kamu harus ikhlas menerimanya, Koneko-hime. Itulah namanya pengorbanan cinta yang tulus."

Perkataan Gaara yang tegas itu sangat mengagetkan hati Koneko. Koneko semakin membulatkan kedua matanya. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit.

WHUUUSH!

Angin bertiup pelan. Terlihat Naruto mencabut pedangnya yang sedari tadi menancap di tanah. Lalu pedang itu ia pikul ke bahu kanannya.

DEG!

Seketika jantungnya berdetak. Naruto merasakan firasat yang mengatakan ada sesuatu di atas pohon beringin. Segera saja ia melihat ke arah pohon beringin itu. Di mana Koneko dan Gaara yang sedang sibuk berbicara.

"Ternyata mereka berdua," kata Naruto tersenyum simpul."Aku kira ada makhluk halus jahat yang menyerang lagi."

"Siapa itu, Naruto?" tanya Asia yang sudah berdiri di samping Naruto. Asia juga melihat ke arah yang dipandangi oleh Naruto.

Naruto melirik Asia.

"Oh, mereka adalah yokai."

"Yokai?"

Asia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Iya, mereka berdua adalah temanku."

"Temanmu?"

"Hm, laki-laki berambut merah itu namanya Sabaku No Gaara. Dia adalah panglima besar yang memimpin pasukan tempur kerajaan bangsa yokai. Aku mengenalnya sewaktu kecil karena dia pernah membantuku saat menolong seorang anak perempuan yang diserang oleh manusia serigala. Lalu gadis yang berambut perak itu. Namanya Toujou Koneko. Dia adalah yokai nekomata. Aku baru saja mengenalnya sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Tapi, aku tidak tahu banyak tentangnya. Dia itu sangat misterius."

Asia mendengar semua penjelasan Naruto dengan serius. Seketika mata Asia menyipit tajam.

"Jadi, gadis berambut perak itu namanya Toujou Koneko?"

"Iya."

Naruto mengangguk cepat sambil tersenyum kecil. Asia melirik ke arah Naruto dengan wajah yang serius.

"Kamu harus berhati-hati terhadap nekomata itu, Naruto."

"Heh? Kenapa?"

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Asia mengatakan hal itu padanya.

"Dia adalah yokai yang paling berbahaya di dunia gaib. Karena dia memiliki kekuatan yang sangat gelap dan jahat. Aku mengetahuinya dari temanku yang juga berasal dari dunia gaib," Asia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Koneko yang masih berbicara dengan Gaara."Sebaiknya kamu menjauhi dia. Jika dekat dengannya, maka kamu akan celaka."

Naruto tertegun mendengarnya. Apa benar semua yang dikatakan oleh Asia itu?

'Koneko-hime adalah yokai yang paling berbahaya di dunia gaib? Aku akan celaka jika aku berada di dekatnya. Apa benar semua itu?' batin Naruto yang masih ragu akan perkataan Asia itu.

Diam-diam, di atas sebuah pohon beringin yang berada tepat di belakang Naruto dan Asia. Seekor kucing hitam sedang duduk santai di atas dahan pohon beringin tersebut. Ia tersenyum sinis.

"Satu kabar telah tersebar di dunia nyata. Toujou Koneko, rasakan itu! Naruto pasti tidak akan berani mendekatimu lagi," gumam kucing hitam yang aneh itu.

Ternyata persaingan untuk merebut cinta Naruto segera dimulai. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NOTE:**

**Hai, saya telah menghadirkan chapter 6 ini. Maaf ya jika ada romance lagi di chapter kali ini.**

**Saya tidak menyangka fic ini telah mencapai review lebih seratus. Ini membuat saya kaget karena gak nyangka aja fic ini banyak juga yang membacanya. Padahal saya rasa cerita ini biasa-biasa saja dan saya masih banyak belajar untuk mengarang cerita lebih baik lagi.**

**Jadi, untuk selanjutnya di chapter 7 nanti. Naruto akan menjalani latihan serius untuk mengembangkan jurus-jurusnya. Lalu ada sebuah rahasia yang akan dibeberkan oleh Kushina tentang buku bertuah itu kepada Naruto. Nantikan chapter 7 yang berjudul "Sebuah rahasia".**

**Nah, segini aja komentar dari saya. Jika ada waktu, saya akan membalas semua review kamu.**

**Arigatou gozaimasu.**

**Hikari Syarahmia.**


	7. Sebuah rahasia

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

**High School DxD: Ichiei Ishibumi**

**THE GUARDIAN OF SACRED BOOK**

**BY HIKARI SYARAHMIA**

**MINGGU, 14 JUNI 2015**

**Ost: Menjadi Pangeranmu by Dadali sebagai pengiring cerita ini**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7: Sebuah rahasia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Miau ... Miau ... Miau ...," seekor kucing kecil putih polos sedang menepuk pelan pipi seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik. Laki-laki itu sedang tertidur pulas dengan damainya. Karena kelelahan menjaga sekolah tua yang bernama Uzuka Gakuen semalaman suntuk. Lalu melindungi sebuah buku bertuah yang banyak diincar oleh makhluk halus. Tentu saja membuatnya benar-benar mengantuk setengah mati.

Ia tidak bergerak sama sekali saat sang kucing jadi-jadian itu terus berusaha untuk membangunkannya. Karena hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi.

'Hei, Naruto-kun. Ayo, bangun! Kamu tidak pergi ke sekolah sekarang tidak?' batin si kucing yang bernama Shinju itu atau lebih tepatnya jelmaan Toujou Koneko. Ia agak kesal karena laki-laki yang bernama lengkap Namikaze Naruto itu tidak bangun-bangun juga.

"Miau ... Miau ... Miau ...," Koneko terus menepuk-nepuk pipi Naruto itu. Sedetik kemudian, Naruto membuka matanya perlahan-lahan.

"Ada apa, Shinju? Apa kamu tidak lihat kalau aku mengantuk sekali? Hari ini hari sabtu. Sekolah libur. Jadi, aku ingin tidur seharian ini," ucap Naruto sambil mengambil si kucing itu dan memeluknya erat pada dadanya."Ayo, ikut tidur bersamaku!"

Seketika itu juga, wajah Shinju atau Koneko itu memerah padam. Karena Naruto malah memeluknya dengan erat dalam keadaan terbaring di tempat tidur.

BRAAAK!

Pintu kamar Naruto terbanting keras sekali. Naruto kaget setengah mati mendengarnya.

"Ada apa ini?" Naruto bangkit dan duduk di tempat tidurnya. Ia melihat seseorang yang tengah berdiri sambil bersidekap dada di dekat pintu.

"Baiklah, Naru-chan. Hari ini kita latihan lagi!"

Rupanya sang ibu, Kushina. Ia tersenyum lebar.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya.

"La-latihan, Kaasan?"

"Ya, latihan. Akhir-akhir ini kamu kelihatan lemah dalam bertarung melawan para makhluk halus. Asia yang telah memberitahukan semuanya pada Kaasan."

Naruto menjadi sewot ketika sang ibu menyebut nama "Asia" itu.

'Dasar Asia. Kenapa ia malah menceritakan semuanya pada Kaasan?'

Kushina langsung menarik tangan Naruto.

"Ayo, kita latihan untuk meningkatkan kekuatan supranaturalmu, Naru-chan!"

"Eh? Tunggu dulu, Kaasan! Aku masih mengantuk nih!"

"Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak berlatih. Kamu harus segera mempelajari semua jurus agar kamu menjadi lebih kuat."

Kushina melototi Naruto dengan wajah yang mengerikan. Naruto pucat dibuatnya.

"Ba-baiklah, Kaasan."

Naruto pun pasrah saat diseret sang ibu keluar dari kamarnya.

Akhirnya latihan dimulai juga sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di halaman belakang rumah yang luas, dipenuhi rumput-rumput hijau yang bermekaran. Angin pagi bertiup kencang dan menerpa pepohonan di tempat itu sehingga menari-nari dengan riang gembira. Sang surya menyambut pagi dengan sinarnya yang bersahabat. Alam ikut menyaksikan acara latihan antara ibu dan anaknya.

Terlihat Naruto yang menguap panjang karena mengantuk. Si kucing putih sedang menjilat-jilat dirinya di sebuah bangku kayu yang diletakkan di bawah pohon rindang dekat pagar rumah. Si kucing juga ikut menonton acara latihan itu dengan seksama.

Kushina berdiri tegap dengan wajah yang serius. Ia menatap tajam sang putra yang terus menguap dan tidak kelihatan serius.

Kushina menjadi sewot.

"NARU-CHAN! APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN? AYO, BERSIKAP YANG SERIUS!" bentak Kushina keras sambil berwajah mengerikan seperti monster. Rambut merahnya yang panjang berkibar-kibar bagaikan bendera.

Wajah Naruto memucat seketika melihatnya. Segera mungkin ia bersikap serius.

"Baiklah, Kaasan. Aku serius nih," kata Naruto menyiapkan kuda-kuda. Wajahnya amat datar.

"Bagus," Kushina mengubah wajahnya seperti biasa. Ia juga berwajah datar. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang.

WHUUUSH!

Angin bertiup kencang untuk mengawali latihan Naruto di pagi ini. Si kucing putih itu terduduk di bangku untuk siap menyaksikan acara latihan itu.

Kushina menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

"Hari ini, terlebih dahulu kita akan bertarung dengan tangan kosong. Kaasan akan menguji seberapa kuatnya dirimu. Ayo, kalahkan Kaasan!"

Naruto menyeringai.

"Hehehe, kita lihat saja nanti."

Mereka berdua mulai mempersiapkan rencana untuk menyerang.

Satu ...

Dua ...

Tiga ...

WHUUUUSH!

Keduanya bergerak maju dan saling menyerang dengan cepat. Naruto terus melayangkan serangannya ke arah sang ibu. Kushina tidak melawan Naruto. Justru dia mengelak dan menghindari serangan Naruto dengan cepat.

Dalam kesempatan emas, Naruto melayangkan tendangan dari arah atas. Kushina melihat gerakannya itu. Lalu Kushina menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan badannya untuk dijadikan tameng agar menghalangi serangan tendangan Naruto.

DUAAAK!

Serangan tendangan Naruto berhasil tertahankan oleh Kushina. Kushina tersenyum simpul. Begitu juga dengan Naruto.

"Bagus!" ucap Kushina.

"Masih belum, Kaasan!" Naruto menjatuhkan diri ke tanah dan menahankan badannya dengan tangan kanannya yang menopang ke tanah. Ia membentuk gerakan memutar seperti bor untuk berniat melakukan tendangan memutar.

Kushina menyadarinya. Secara refleks, Kushina melompat tinggi ke udara. Lalu melompat salto ke arah yang lain.

SRAK!

Naruto mendarat ke tanah. Kushina juga mendarat ke tanah. Mereka saling berhadapan lagi.

Napas Naruto sangat terengah-engah. Kushina tetap tenang berdiri dengan tegap.

"Ayo, Naru-chan. Kita lanjutkan lagi. Kalahkan Kaasan jika kamu bisa!" Kushina berwajah datar.

Naruto memasang muka yang datar juga.

"Baiklah, Kaasan!"

WHUUUUSH!

Sekali lagi, Naruto berlari secepat kilat. Ia melakukan serangan tinju beruntun ke arah ibunya. Kushina terus menghindarinya dengan gerakan yang cepat juga.

Sementara kucing putih itu terus mengamati pertarungan ibu dan anaknya. Shinju atau Koneko tampak senang melihatnya.

'Naruto-kun, berusahalah untuk menjadi kuat lagi,' batin kucing itu.

PRAK!

Sang ibu terlempar begitu saja ketika perutnya terkena tendangan bebas Naruto.

SRAAAK!

Sang ibu terseret beberapa meter di tanah. Naruto panik melihat ibunya yang terjatuh.

"KAASAN!"

Naruto menghampiri sang ibu. Kushina terduduk sambil memegangi perutnya yang lumayan sakit. Karena Naruto tidak terlalu keras menendang perut sang ibu.

Begitu dekat, Naruto berlutut di samping ibunya.

"Kaasan tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto berwajah cemas."Maafkan aku, Kaasan."

Kushina hanya tersenyum menatap Naruto.

"Hehehe ... Tidak apa-apa, anakku. Kamu berhasil mengalahkan Kaasan," Kushina memegang pipi Naruto.

Naruto masih berwajah cemas untuk ibunya. Hingga kepalan tinju sang ibu mendarat dengan keras di bahu Naruto.

BUAAK!

"Aduh, sakit, Kaasan!" Naruto merintih kesakitan dan langsung memegang bahunya.

Kushina hanya tertawa cengengesan. Ia bangkit berdiri dan menatap Naruto.

"Ayo, kita istirahat dulu!" Kushina berjalan menuju bangku yang diduduki oleh kucing putih itu. Diikuti oleh Naruto.

Lalu Kushina duduk di bangku kayu itu sambil mengambil si kucing putih dan diletakkannya di pangkuannya. Naruto duduk di samping sang ibu.

"Shinju ...," kata sang ibu tersenyum. Ia membelai kepala Shinju dengan lembut. Naruto juga tersenyum melihat kucing Shinju itu.

WHUUUSH!

Angin terus berhembus di antara mereka. Kushina dan Naruto saling terdiam bersama. Kushina terus mengelus-elus kepala kucing putih itu. Naruto menatap langit biru cerah tanpa awan dengan perasaan damai.

"Naru-chan ..."

"Iya, Kaasan," Naruto menoleh ke arah sang ibu.

"Kaasan akan menceritakan sesuatu hal padamu."

"Apa itu?"

Kushina melirik ke arah Naruto.

"Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan buku bertuah."

DEG!

Naruto agak kaget mendengarnya. Begitu juga dengan kucing Shinju yang merupakan jelmaan Koneko. Koneko menyipitkan matanya.

"Tentang buku bertuah itu?"

"Ya, buku bertuah. Mungkin sudah saatnya kamu mengetahui kenapa kita para keturunan Uzumaki ditugaskan untuk menjaga buku bertuah dari makhluk gaib dan siapapun itu. Karena di dalam buku bertuah itu terdapat mantra-mantra dan jurus-jurus terlarang yang diciptakan oleh kakek moyangmu, sejak tiga ratus tahun lalu. Pada zaman dahulu, kakek moyangmu adalah pendekar yang mempunyai kekuatan supranatural yang misterius dan ditakuti oleh seluruh dunia gaib dan dunia nyata. Ia merupakan penjaga kerajaan besar yang dulunya menguasai Uzuka. Lalu dia mendirikan sebuah sekolah untuk mempelajari semua ilmu supranatural yang ia ciptakan itu. Maka terbentuklah sekolah yang bernama Uzuka Gakuen."

Kushina bercerita dengan panjang lebar. Naruto mendengarkannya dengan baik.

"Kemudian terjadi perseteruan antara murid-murid Uzuka Gakuen waktu itu, mereka menggunakan ilmu yang diberikan oleh kakek moyangmu itu untuk membunuh antara satu sama lainnya. Hingga terjadi pembantaian massal di Uzuka Gakuen. Maka kakek moyangmu memutuskan untuk menyegel semua jurus-jurus miliknya itu ke dalam buku suci. Agar tidak ada lagi yang dapat menggunakannya atau mempelajarinya. Kemudian buku bertuah itu disimpan di suatu tempat yang sangat rahasia dan hanya kakek moyangmu yang mengetahuinya. Lalu kakek moyangmu yang bertugas untuk menjaga buku bertuah itu hingga sampai generasi selanjutnya. Hanya keturunan Uzumaki yang harus menjaga buku itu agar tidak ada yang dapat menemukannya. Namun, menurut kabar dari cerita turun-temurun dari keluarga Uzumaki terdahulu, buku itu disimpan di Uzuka Gakuen. Tapi, mereka tidak mengetahui secara pasti di mana letak buku itu. Sampai sekarang buku itu tidak dapat ditemukan."

Naruto ternganga mendengarkannya.

"Ja-jadi, Kaasan juga tidak tahu letak buku itu ada di mana?"

"Tidak."

Naruto bengong di tempat.

"Terus kenapa kita harus berjaga semalaman suntuk di Uzuka Gakuen jika keberadaan buku itu tidak pasti di sana?"

"Kaasan juga tidak tahu alasan yang sebenarnya dari generasi terdahulu itu. Kita para Uzumaki harus selalu melindungi buku itu sampai generasi selanjutnya."

"Aku tidak mengerti," Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal."Kenapa kakek moyang tidak memberitahukan di mana letak buku itu kepada generasi selanjutnya? Jadinya, apapun yang kita lakukan akan menjadi sia-sia dan dapat membahayakan nyawa. Kakek moyang tidak memikirkan tentang nasib para Guardian yang menjaga buku itu."

"Mungkin ada alasan tertentu kenapa kakek moyangmu tidak memberitahukan letak buku itu kepada para Guardian. Sebab di samping buku itu menyimpan mantra dan jurus terlarang. Ada juga kemampuan lainnya yaitu mengabulkan segala permintaan."

"Buku itu dapat mengabulkan permintaan?"

Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Kushina mengangguk.

"Iya. Buku itu dapat mengabulkan permintaan hanya satu kali saja. Asal niatmu baik dan tulus. Buku itu termasuk buku suci yang diberikan dewa untuk kakek moyangmu. Karena itu buku itu menjadi bertuah. Buku legendaris dan memiliki kekuatan misterius. Itulah mengapa dewa sangat mempercayakan kakek moyangmu untuk menjaganya. Buku yang sekarang dicari-cari semua orang dan juga makhluk halus."

Naruto terdiam sejenak.

Begitukah tentang buku bertuah itu? Kelihatannya Naruto belum juga mengerti.

"Kemudian ada satu lagi yang ingin Kaasan beritahukan kepadamu. Kenapa para makhluk halus sekarang mengincarmu dan banyak gadis dunia gaib jatuh cinta kepadamu? Apakah kamu tahu itu?"

Kushina memandang Naruto dengan erat. Naruto membulatkan matanya lagi.

"Apa? Aku diincar oleh para makhluk halus dan banyak gadis dari dunia gaib menyukaiku? Kenapa Kaasan?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah polos.

Sementara itu, si kucing dipeluk oleh Kushina. Shinju atau Koneko penasaran dengan apa yang diceritakan oleh Kushina selanjutnya.

Kushina tersenyum.

"Sepertinya ada jurus yang turun kepadamu secara alamiah dalam dirimu, Naru-chan. Mungkin kakek moyangmu yang menurunkannya kepadamu. Itu yang Kaasan tahu dari nenekmu sewaktu kamu baru saja dilahirkan."

Naruto penasaran. Ia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Jurus apa itu?"

Kushina menatap Naruto dengan serius sekali.

"Jurus Heart Allure namanya. Jurus pemikat hati yang dapat memancarkan sinar yang terang bagi siapa yang melihatnya. Lalu ada satu jurus lagi yang diturunkan kepadamu ..."

Kushina memutuskan pembicaraannya sejenak. Naruto semakin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Jurus Dark Explosion. Jurus kebalikan dari Heart Allure. Kekuatan kegelapan yang dapat menghancurkan dunia."

Naruto membelalakkan matanya mendengarkan semua itu. Ternyata di dalam dirinya sudah tertanam dua jurus yang diturunkan oleh kakek moyangnya. Heart Allure dan Dark Explosion.

"Heart Allure adalah jurus cahaya yang dapat memancarkan sinar melalui senyuman, mata dan tubuh. Bisa dikatakan jurus pemikat wanita. Karena kakek moyangmu adalah pendekar yang sangat genit."

Mendengar hal itu, Naruto merasa mual. Ia sweatdrop di tempat.

"Jadi, kenapa jurus memalukan itu diturunkan kepadaku, Kaasan?"

"Lho, Kaasan mana tahu tentang hal itu?"

"Huh ...," Naruto menjadi sewot."Terus mengenai Dark Explosion itu?"

"Dark Explosion itu adalah jurus kegelapan yang berasal dari kebencian dan rasa marah yang amat sangat. Dark Explosion adalah jurus yang terlarang dan amat berbahaya jika digunakan karena tekanan auranya sangat kuat sekali jika kamu tidak dapat mengendalikannya dengan baik. Jika kamu berada dalam tahap emosi kebencian dan marah yang begitu kuat, maka jurus Dark Explosion dapat keluar dengan sendirinya jika emosimu tidak stabil. Kamu dapat melukai semua orang yang berada di dekatmu karena hati dan pikiranmu dikuasai oleh energi kegelapan itu. Kamu dapat berubah menjadi sosok yang amat menakutkan jika tidak dapat mengendalikan jurus itu," Kushina memandang Naruto tajam."Karena itu semua makhluk di dunia gaib telah masuk ke dunia nyata ini. Mereka datang untuk membunuhmu agar kamu tidak dapat membahayakan mereka. Lalu Kaasan tekan lagi kepadamu, jangan sampai kamu jatuh cinta kepada seorang gadis dari dunia gaib. Kaasan tidak setuju apabila kamu menyukainya. Kaasan akan memusnahkannya. Kamu mengerti, Naru-chan?"

Berdesirlah hati Koneko yang berwujud kucing karena mendengarnya.

'Ja-jadi, begitu. Jika Naruto sampai jatuh cinta kepada gadis dunia gaib. Maka Kaasan-nya akan memusnahkannya. Itu akan menjadi penghalang bagiku untuk mendapatkan cinta Naruto,' pikir Koneko sambil melirik ke arah Naruto.'Sepertinya jalanku untuk membuat Naruto jatuh cinta kepadaku sungguh sulit. Karena harus berhadapan dengan Kaasan-nya.'

Naruto berwajah datar. Sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum.

"Aku mengerti, Kaasan. Mana mungkin aku akan jatuh cinta kepada gadis dari dunia lain. Tentu saja itu tidak mungkin kalau manusia dan makhluk halus bisa bersatu. Itu akan melanggar kodrat alam. Ya, itulah yang aku tahu."

Kushina tersenyum mendengarnya. Naruto terlihat agak memahami perkataannya itu.

"Tapi, kenapa kita malah membalas tentang gadis?"

"Lho, Kaasan sendiri yang mulai, kan?"

Naruto menyengir lebar. Kushina segera bangkit berdiri. Ia tersenyum melihat anaknya.

"Ayo, kita lanjutkan latihannya," Kushina meletakkan kucing putih itu di bangku kayu."Kamu harus belajar mengendalikan Dark Explosion itu agar dapat kamu gunakan dengan baik."

Naruto mengangguk cepat. Ia juga bangkit berdiri.

"Baiklah, Kaasan. Aku akan berlatih dengan sungguh-sungguh."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di kediaman kompleks perumahan Uciha.

Tampak sebuah rumah sederhana dengan gaya seperti kuil jepang dengan lambang kipas di gerbang pagar pembatasnya. Memiliki halaman depan dan halaman belakang yang luas. Banyak ditumbuhi tanaman bonsai yang dipangkas rapi. Lalu ada kolam ikan yang terletak di antara tanaman-tanaman bonsai itu.

Terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut hitam tengah memegang sebilah pedang panjang yang berwarna biru seperti langit dengan gagang yang berdesain klasik. Ia hanya memakai pakaian kaos putih dan celana panjang hitam. Kedua mata hitam kelamnya menajam.

Dia berdiri di tengah halaman belakang yang dikelilingi empat pilar kayu yang berbentuk tiang. Entah apa yang ia lakukan.

Ia menutup matanya segera. Lalu melakukan kuda-kuda sambil memegang erat pedang itu ke atas.

SYAAAT! SYAAAT! SYAAAT!

Ia bergerak memutar secepat kilat dalam hitungan detik.

BRUK! BRUUUK! BRUUUK!

Dalam sekali tebasan pedang, empat pilar kayu terpotong hingga beberapa bagian. Padahal dilakukan hanya menutup mata saja. Entah apa tujuannya untuk melakukan latihan tersebut.

Laki-laki itu membuka matanya. Ia berdiri tegap sambil menurunkan pedang. Kemudian menghembuskan napasnya.

"Sasuke ..."

Terdengar seseorang yang memanggilnya. Laki-laki yang bernama Uciha Sasuke itu menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggilnya.

Seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang yang dikepang satu. Dia menghampiri Sasuke sambil membawakan sebuah baki berisi makanan dan minuman.

"Kaasan," sahut Sasuke tersenyum simpul.

Sang ibu juga tersenyum.

"Ayo, istirahat dulu. Sudahi latihannya. Nanti dilanjutkan lagi."

"Iya."

Lantas Sasuke dan ibunya yang bernama Mikoto itu. Mereka berdua duduk bersimpuh di lantai kayu teras rumah bagian belakang. Sasuke meletakkan pedang itu di sampingnya.

"Ayo, minum tehnya, Sasuke."

"Iya, Kaasan."

Sasuke meneguk minuman teh hijau hangat buatan sang ibu tercinta.

Mikoto tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum melihat anak bungsunya itu. Sasuke menatap sang ibu. Ia selesai meminum teh hijaunya itu.

"Ada apa, Kaasan?" tanya Sasuke heran.

Mikoto tetap tersenyum.

"Kamu sudah semakin besar saja, Sasuke. Tak terasa kamu sudah menjadi Ghost Hunter yang hebat seperti kakak laki-laki dan Ayahmu. Kaasan bangga padamu," kata Mikoto dengan lembut.

Sasuke berwajah datar. Ia meletakkan gelas yang berisi teh hijau itu di baki tadi.

"Aku masih belum sehebat Itachi-nii ataupun Tousan. Aku harus banyak belajar agar lebih kuat, Kaasan. Kekuatan supranatural-ku belum sehebat Itachi-nii. Banyak jurus yang belum sepenuhnya aku kuasai. Kaasan masih mau mengajariku agar aku menjadi lebih kuat?" Sasuke menatap erat sang ibu. Sang ibu hanya tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, Sasuke. Kaasan akan mengajarimu sampai menjadi lebih kuat."

Sasuke tersenyum senang buat sang ibu.

"Terima kasih, Kaasan. Hanya Kaasan yang mau mengajari aku. Tidak seperti Itachi-nii ataupun Tousan. Mereka pasti menolak jika aku meminta latihan. Huh, memang rasanya sangat menyebalkan!"

Sasuke berwajah sewot. Mikoto tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa Kaasan tertawa?"

"Hahaha, kamu masih saja kekanak-kanakan, Sasu-chan."

"Hah? Kenapa Kaasan memanggilku, Sasu-chan?"

"Hahaha, maaf. Itu tidak sesuai dengan penampilanmu sekarang ya, Sasu-chan."

"Kaasan!"

Mereka saling bercanda ria di hari Sabtu pagi yang cerah ini. Sungguh mengesankan. Itulah kasih sayang antara ibu dan anak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di rumah bertingkat dua, Uzuka Housing. Kediaman keluarga Namikaze.

Di halaman belakang rumah, tampak Naruto yang masih latihan bersama ibunya. Kini Naruto berdiri berhadapan dengan ibunya lagi.

"Latihan selanjutnya adalah mengendalikan energi kegelapan yang diwariskan oleh kakek moyangmu itu, Naru-chan. Jadi, dengarkan baik-baik," sahut Kushina berwajah tegas."Prinsip dasar latihan ini adalah mengendalikan diri secara tenang dan alami. Kamu harus menyeimbangkan antara energi positif dan energi negatif ke dalam jiwamu agar kekuatan jurus Dark Explosion itu tidak keluar pada saat diinginkan. Kamu harus selalu bersikap positif dan selalu menyeimbangkan dua energi itu dalam satu titik yang sama. Intinya energi itu harus selalu sama. Tidak lebih ataupun kurang. Jika energi positif yang berlebih yaitu energi cahaya maka energi itu akan menarik lawan jenismu. Ya, intinya kamu akan selalu dikejar-kejar oleh para gadis dari dunia nyata dan dunia gaib."

Naruto berwajah sewot.

"Ini yang tidak aku sukai. Dikejar-kejar para fansgirl hampir setiap hari di sekolah dan dikejar juga oleh gadis dunia gaib. Ternyata ini dampak jurus Heart Allure," gumam Naruto.

Kemudian Kushina melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Jika energi kegelapan yaitu Dark Explosion yang berlebih dan keluar dari tubuhmu, kamu akan menjadi sosok yang lain dan tidak dapat mengenal siapapun. Kamu dapat melakukan serangan yang sangat hebat jika energi kegelapan ini menguasai jiwamu. Sekali serangan dalam tahap jurus Dark Explosion dapat menggetarkan bumi dan membunuh orang dalam sekejap mata. Jika yang kamu hadapi itu adalah makhluk halus, maka makhluk halus itu akan musnah dalam sedetik sekali serangan Dark Explosion. Inilah jurus yang paling kuat yang diciptakan oleh kakek moyangmu. Sekaligus ditakuti oleh para makhluk gaib. Ingat, Naru-chan. Kalau kamu ingin menggunakan jurus ini, kamu harus memikirkannya matang-matang karena dampak jurus ini sangat mengerikan jika kamu tidak pandai mengendalikannya. Maka Kaasan menyarankan kamu harus belajar menyeimbangkan dua energi itu. Agar kamu bisa menggunakannya dengan baik jika kamu dalam keadaan terdesak."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk.

"Aku mengerti, Kaasan."

"Benar?"

"Ya, itu pasti."

Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya sambil menyengir lebar. Kushina tersenyum.

"Bagus. Sekarang Kaasan akan memberitahukan cara latihannya. Kamu harus duduk bersila di bawah pohon itu."

Kushina menunjuk sebuah pohon rindang di sebelah pohon rindang satunya. Naruto melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Kushina.

"Terus apa yang aku lakukan di sana?" tanya Naruto melirik Kushina lagi.

Kushina melipat tangan di dada.

"Tutup matamu. Konsentrasikan pikiranmu dan rasakan aliran dua energi yang berada dalam tubuhmu itu. Kamu harus berusaha untuk mengendalikannya agar seimbang dan menuruti kehendak jiwamu. Kamu mengerti?"

Naruto mengangguk-angguk lagi.

"Hm, latihannya cuma begitu saja. Mudah sekali."

Lantas Naruto pergi ke arah pohon rindang itu. Kemudian ia duduk bersila di bawah pohon rindang tersebut. Lalu ia menutup matanya.

Kushina memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Ia hanya tersenyum.

"Semoga kamu bisa mengendalikan dua jurus itu, Naru-chan."

Sementara itu, kucing putih yaitu Koneko masih duduk di bangku kayu di bawah pohon rindang satu laginya. Ia menatap Naruto yang sedang tekun bersemedi di pohon rindang sebelahnya.

Naruto tengah memusatkan pikirannya untuk merasakan aliran dua energi yaitu cahaya dan kegelapan. Dua energi yang merupakan kekuatan yang diturunkan oleh kakek moyang sejak Naruto dilahirkan. Sebab Naruto adalah anak yang terpilih oleh dewa untuk menjaga dunia ini dari ancaman sesuatu yang akan menghancurkan dua dunia. Entah sesuatu apa itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah tempat antah berantah, dikelilingi partikel-partikel cahaya di antara kegelapan. Ada seseorang yang sedang menemui temannya.

"Ternyata kamu di sini, Toujou Kuroka," sahut seorang laki-laki berambut pirang bermata biru. Ia berpakaian Yukata berwarna kuning sebatas lutut. Sebuah kain berwarna hitam melingkari pinggangnya. Lalu terselip sebuah sarung pedang di sebelah kanan pinggangnya. Bawahannya adalah celana panjang berwarna hitam. Kedua kakinya memakai sepatu berwarna senada dengan celananya. Dia bernama Kiba Yuuto.

Seorang gadis yang dipanggil Toujou Kuroka itu. Gadis yang berambut hitam panjang tergerai dan bermata kuning emas menyala. Memakai yukata berwarna hitam dengan motif klasik sebatas lutut dan ada dua belahan di dua sisinya. Sebuah kain panjang berwarna biru melilit pinggangnya dan diikat simpul di belakang. Bawahannya adalah celana ketat hitam seperti celana legging selutut. Kedua kakinya mengenakan sendal datar bertali hitam yang melilit sampai sebatas setengah betis.

Kuroka menatap datar orang yang menemuinya itu.

"Ada apa, pangeran Yuuto?" tanya Kuroka memberi hormat.

Yuuto yang merupakan pangeran dari kerajaan yokai yang lain. Dia termasuk dalam yokai nekomata yang sama dengan Kuroka. Lalu Yuuto adalah orang yang akan direncanakan bertunangan dengan Toujou Koneko. Koneko adalah adik Kuroka.

Yuuto tersenyum kecil.

"Aku ditugaskan oleh Ayahandamu untuk mencari Koneko-hime. Apakah kamu tahu di mana Koneko-hime sekarang?"

Kuroka terdiam dan menatap tajam Yuuto. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Kenapa kamu mencari gadis monster itu?" ucap Kuroka ketus."Aku tidak habis pikir tentang kalian yang selalu mementingkan Koneko daripada aku. Termasuk Ayahanda, dia lebih sayang kepada Koneko daripada aku. Aku yang selalu disisihkan. Apakah karena aku berbeda dari Koneko? Koneko bukan yokai sepenuhnya seperti kita. Koneko itu adalah anak dari ibu manusia. Bukan anak dari ibu seorang yokai. Koneko itu manusia setengah yokai. Dia tidak pantas untuk kalian cintai dan harus dicari seperti itu. Kalian harus melupakannya."

Kuroka kesal setengah mati karena Yuuto masih ingin mencari Koneko padahal Koneko tidak ingin bertunangan dengannya. Lalu pada saat acara pertunangan itu berlangsung, Koneko malah kabur dari kerajaan dan lari ke dunia manusia. Sampai sekarang Koneko belum ditemukan. Hanya Gaara yang mengetahui keberadaan Koneko sekarang.

Yuuto hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kuroka itu.

"Ternyata kamu tetap iri pada adikmu itu. Kuroka. Kamu tetap pernah berubah."

Kuroka berwajah sewot.

"Siapa bilang aku itu iri kepadanya? Aku hanya tidak menyukainya saja. Sebab Koneko berlainan ibu denganku. Walaupun kami berdua satu ayah, tapi ayah sangat sayang kepada Koneko daripada aku. Karena ibu Koneko itu adalah manusia dan termasuk wanita yang amat dicintai oleh ayahku. Aku mengetahuinya dari ibuku."

Yuuto menghentikan senyumnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Kuroka. Lalu ia memegang erat bahu Kuroka.

"Jangan menilai Ayahmu seperti itu. Mungkin ada alasan tertentu kenapa ia tidak menunjukkan sayangnya kepadamu. Pasti setiap orang tua menyayangi anaknya. Aku yakin itu. Kamu juga harus bersikap dewasa dan jangan berpikiran negatif begitu kepada ayahmu ataupun adik kandungmu itu. Karena kamu dan Koneko masih satu darah. Walaupun Koneko bukan yokai sepenuhnya. Tapi, dia tetaplah adikmu yang pantas kamu sayangi."

Kuroka terpana mendengarnya. Tapi, wajahnya tetap masam.

"Aku ... Aku ... Sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap membenci Koneko. Dia akan kubuat menderita. Dia akan aku hancurkan karena sudah merebut semuanya dariku. Termasuk dirimu."

Yuuto kaget mendengarkan semua perkataan Kuroka. Ia menjauhkan tangannya dari bahu Kuroka.

"Maksudmu apa, Kuroka?" tanya Yuuto penasaran.

Kuroka menarik pandangannya ke arah lain. Ia pergi dan menghilang begitu saja. Yuuto tersentak lagi.

"Kuroka, kamu mau kemana?" teriak Yuuto keras dan menggema di tempat antah berantah itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seekor kucing hitam dan bermata kuning menyala sedang bertengger di sebuah pohon besar yang berseberangan dari rumah Naruto. Ia menatap tajam rumah Naruto itu.

"Jadi, di sini rumah Guardian tampan itu," gumamnya menyipitkan mata kuningnya."Koneko menyamar sebagai kucing peliharaan Guardian itu. Hm, siasat yang cukup licik juga untuk mendekati si Namikaze Naruto itu."

Kucing hitam yang merupakan jelmaan Kuroka itu. Ia mengeluarkan semacam energi biru dari dalam tubuhnya untuk menyisir keberadaan hawa negatifnya sebagai yokai. Ia ingin hawa tubuhnya terdeteksi sebagai kucing biasa. Kuroka melakukan sebuah rencana untuk mendekati rumah Naruto itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan mendekati rumah itu."

ZRRRT!

Kuroka pun menghilang dari dahan pohon itu. Lalu ia mendarat di depan pagar rumah Naruto yang dipagari oleh pelindung gaib. Kuroka menyipitkan matanya.

"Ternyata ada pelindung gaib rupanya di sekeliling rumahnya. Tubuhku terasa mau terbakar."

Tiba-tiba, datanglah seseorang yang menghampiri Kuroka. Kuroka menoleh ke arah seseorang yang kini berlutut di sampingnya.

"Hei, kucing hitam kecil yang lucu, sedang apa kamu di sini?" kata orang itu segera menggendong Kuroka di pangkuan lengannya.

Dia adalah seorang pria berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Berpakaian serba kasual dan menyandang tas besar hitam. Kuroka menatapnya dengan lama.

'Heh, dia siapa? Dia mirip sekali dengan Naruto,' batin Kuroka di dalam hatinya.

"Aku akan membawamu masuk, kucing kecil," sahut pria itu sambil tersenyum manis dan masuk ke rumah Naruto itu.

Siapakah pria itu? Sepertinya keberuntungan tiba di pihak Kuroka dan kemalangan akan melanda di pihak Koneko.

Persaingan merebut Naruto akan terus berlanjut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Akhirnya chapter 7 ini update juga. Maaf ya, atas keterlambatan saya mengupdate cerita ini. Karena banyak yang harus saya cari untuk kelanjutan cerita ini. Mulai dari latihan Naruto agar menjadi lebih kuat, tentang kekuatan barunya dan juga ada beberapa yang mesti saya pelajari untuk kelangsungan cerita ini.**

**Jadi, beginilah latihan Naruto yang langsung diberikan oleh Kushina. Nanti juga Naruto bakal dilatih juga oleh ayahnya, Minato.**

**Ok, segini saja untuk chapter 7 ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter 8.**

**Dari Hikari Syarahmia. Berikan tanggapanmu melalui review di bawah ini.**

**Senin, 15 Juni 2015. Pada pukul 17.09 WIB**


	8. Keputusan yang tepat

**Disclaimer: **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

**THE GUARDIAN OF SACRED BOOK**

**BY HIKARI SYARAHMIA**

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu "MENJADI PANGERANMU" by DADALI**

**SELASA, 16 JUNI 2015**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8: Keputusan yang tepat**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pria berambut pirang dan bermata biru yang membawa kucing hitam itu. Ia langsung berjalan menuju halaman belakang rumah. Setelah mendapati tidak adanya orang yang membuka pintu saat ia mengetuk pintu. Lalu ia menemukan Kushina yang sedang mengamati Naruto. Naruto sedang bersemedi di bawah pohon rindang untuk melatih kekuatan keseimbangan dua energi yang berada dalam tubuhnya.

Pria itu tersenyum saat berjalan menghampiri Kushina. Ia pun berseru.

"Kushina!"

Kushina menoleh tatkala namanya dipanggil. Lalu Kushina membelalakkan matanya saking kagetnya.

"MINATO!" teriak Kushina keras sekali.

Karena mendengar teriakan sang ibu yang menyebut nama Minato, membuat konsentrasi Naruto terganggu. Ia malah tidak fokus untuk merasakan dua aliran energi yang berada dalam tubuhnya. Perlahan-lahan ia membuka matanya dan melihat Kushina memeluk seorang pria yang bernama Minato itu. Tentu saja Minato itu adalah ayahnya.

"Tousan?"

Minato tersenyum saat membalas pelukan Kushina. Begitu juga dengan Kushina. Ia tersenyum senang sekali karena sudah bertemu dengan suaminya yang pergi ke luar negeri hampir setahun lebih karena pekerjaannya sebagai pengusaha yang bergerak di bidang perikanan. Kelihatannya Minato akan menetap di kota Uzuka untuk waktu yang lama.

"Di mana jagoan kita itu?" tanya Minato mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh tempat itu.

"Naruto ... Dia sedang bersemedi di bawah pohon rindang itu," jawab Kushina melepaskan pelukannya dan menunjuk ke arah pohon yang dimaksud. Minato melihat ke arah pohon yang ditunjuk oleh Kushina itu.

"TOUSAN!"

Tiba-tiba Naruto datang melompat dan langsung memeluk sang Ayah. Hingga membuat keduanya jatuh terjungkal ke tanah.

BRUUK!

Kushina menjadi sweatdrop melihat mereka berdua.

'Apa-apaan ini?' batin Kushina di dalam hatinya.

Naruto tetap memeluk sang Ayah saat terkapar di tanah. Ia sangat senang karena bisa bertemu lagi dengan sang Ayah.

Sementara kucing hitam yang dipeluk Minato. Kucing itu sudah pucat pasi karena ia terjepit di antara pelukan Minato dan Naruto. Ia benar-benar mau pingsan sekarang.

"Naruto-chan ...," kata Minato yang syok karena kaget sekali.

"Tousan, betapa aku merindukan Tousan. Akhirnya Tousan pulang juga. Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan Tousan lagi," seru Naruto yang tetap memeluk erat leher sang Ayah.

"Iya, tapi. Lepaskan Tousan dulu. Tousan mau berdiri, tahu."

"Hehehe, maaf Tousan."

Naruto tertawa menyengir. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dari leher Minato.

Naruto dan Minato bangkit berdiri bersama-sama.

BUAAAK!

Tiba-tiba kepala Naruto dijitak keras sekali oleh Kushina.

"Aw, sakit!" keluh Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya."Kenapa Kaasan malah memukul kepalaku?"

Kushina berwajah garang. Rambutnya berkibar-kibar bagaikan bendera.

"Dasar, kamu malah meninggalkan latihanmu! Sana kembali latihan!" bentak Kushina keras sambil menunjuk ke arah pohon rindang itu.

Naruto hanya memasang wajah sewot. Ia mengangguk dengan malas.

"Iya. Baiklah, Kaasan."

Naruto balik lagi ke pohon rindang itu. Sambil memegang kepalanya yang benjol dengan warna merah yang memukau. Ia menggerutu tidak jelas begitu.

Minato tersenyum geli melihat anaknya itu. Lalu ia melirik ke arah istrinya.

"Kushina, kamu masih tetap seperti dulu."

Kushina berwajah seperti biasa. Ia menatap Minato.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kamu tetap bersemangat seperti biasa. Lalu kamu juga kelihatan semakin cantik saja."

Minato tersenyum. Kedua pipi Kushina merona merah dibuatnya.

BUAAK!

Bahu Minato dipukul kuat oleh Kushina. Minato tidak merasa kesakitan.

"Gombal."

"Biarpun perkataanku gombal. Tapi, sukses membuat wajahmu bersemu merah begitu. Itu tandanya kamu semakin mencintaiku."

Sekali lagi bahu Minato dipukul lebih keras oleh Kushina. Tapi, Minato tidak merasa kesakitan. Justru membuat Minato semakin tersenyum dan menggoda Kushina.

Apakah kamu tahu tentang Minato yang sebenarnya?

Dahulunya Minato adalah makhluk dunia lain yaitu berasal dari ras vampire. Minato memiliki darah manusia dan vampire karena Minato terlahir dari ayah vampire dan ibu manusia. Ia memiliki kekuatan api dan dapat melesat bagaikan kilat saat terbang menjadi kelelawar. Jadi, saat Kushina baru saja dinobatkan menjadi seorang Guardian di umur 15 tahun. Minato yang kabur dari kerajaan vampire karena ia akan dijadikan vampire berdarah murni oleh kakeknya. Mereka berdua saling jatuh cinta setelah mengalami berbagai halangan dan peristiwa yang sangat mengerikan. Hingga hambatan yang sangat sulit yaitu saat hubungan mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Banyak yang mengutuk hubungan terlarang mereka berdua itu. Karena manusia dan makhluk gaib tidak dapat bersatu. Tapi, keyakinan dan kekuatan cinta mereka yang begitu besar mengalahkan semuanya. Hingga pada puncaknya, Minato ditakdirkan menjadi manusia seutuhnya berkat musang berekor sembilan yaitu Kyuubi. Kyuubi sang hewan peliharaan kakek moyang para Uzumaki datang sambil membawakan buku bertuah itu. Membacakan sebuah mantra pengubah makhluk halus menjadi manusia biasa melalui kekuatan buku bertuah. Membuat Minato akhirnya menjadi manusia dan bisa bersatu dengan Kushina untuk selamanya.

Begitulah ceritanya. Walaupun Minato menjadi manusia biasa sekarang. Tapi, ia masih memiliki kekuatan vampire itu dan rencananya kekuatan itu akan diturunkan untuk Naruto. Agar Naruto semakin bertambah kuat dalam menjalani tugasnya menjadi Guardian.

Beralih ke arah Kushina yang memasang wajah sewot. Ia memperhatikan kucing hitam yang dipeluk oleh Minato itu.

"Minato, kucing siapa itu?" tanya Kushina melototi si kucing hitam itu.

Minato tetap tersenyum.

"Oh, aku menemukannya di depan rumah. Dia adalah kucing yang manis ya?" jawab Minato mengelus-elus kepala kucing hitam itu."Bagaimana kalau kita pelihara dia?"

Kushina melototi kucing hitam itu dengan lama.

"Boleh saja sih. Tapi, kucing ini mengingatku kepada sesuatu ..."

"Sesuatu apa?"

Minato penasaran. Sementara si kucing hitam yang merupakan jelmaan si Toujou Kuroka itu. Ia merasa berdebar-debar karena takut Kushina mengetahui bahwa ia adalah nekomata.

"Kucing hitam ini bermata kuning yang sama dengan kucing putih peliharaan Naruto-chan," Kushina menunjuk ke arah kucing putih yang tengah berbaring di atas bangku yang terletak tepat di bawah pohon rindang satu laginya. Minato melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Kushina.

"Wah, Naruto-chan mempunyai kucing peliharaan juga rupanya," kata Minato tertawa senang."Selera anak dan ayah memang selalu sama. Hehehe ..."

Kushina sweatdrop sebentar menatap si Minato.

"Nama kucing peliharaan kucing Naruto-chan adalah Shinju."

"Shinju?"

Minato melirik ke arah Kushina.

"Hm ... Jadi, kita menamai kucing ini dengan nama apa, Minato?"

Minato terdiam. Ia berpikir sebentar. Kushina juga ikut berpikir.

"Bagaimana kalau namanya ... Shadow?" ujar Kushina meraih kucing hitam itu dari pelukan Minato.

"Shadow?" Minato sweatdrop.

Kushina mengangguk.

"Iya, karena bulunya hitam. Jadi, namanya Shadow saja. Hm, betapa imutnya dirimu, Shadow!" Kushina memeluk kuat Shadow atau Kuroka itu. Wajah Kuroka menjadi horror.

'Wah, yang benar saja. Masa namaku Shadow sekarang? Huhuhu, tidak sesuai dengan penampilanku yang seorang putri kerajaan. Tapi, ya sudahlah. Lebih penting adalah aku bisa masuk dalam keluarga Namikaze ini. Jadi, aku bisa dengan mudahnya mendekati Naruto itu. Hehehe ...,' batin Kuroka yang tertawa jahat.

Sementara si kucing Shinju atau Koneko. Ia bisa merasakan kehadiran sang kakak yang kini berwujud kucing hitam. Ia menjadi was-was sekarang karena Kuroka bakal mendekati Naruto. Seperti gadis-gadis gaib lainnya.

'Kuroka-nee ada di sini rupanya. Dia malah ikut-ikutan menjadi kucing peliharaan keluarga Naruto. Aku harus berhati-hati. Jangan sampai dia mendekati Naruto. Aku harus melindungi Naruto dari rayuan mautnya yang terbilang sangat mengerikan. Aku tidak mau Naruto terjebak dalam kekuatan Kuroka-nee yang bisa menghipnotis itu. Naruto harus kujaga dengan baik,' gumam Koneko sambil menatap tajam ke arah kucing hitam itu. Begitu juga dengan kucing hitam itu.

Terjadilah persaingan antara dua kucing bersaudara yang akan merebut hati Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di luar sekolah Uzuka Gakuen, persis di dekat pintu gerbang sekolah, terlihat dua manusia yang berpakaian aneh. Mereka mengenakan kacamata hitam dan berjaket dengan tudung yang menutupi kepala mereka. Entah siapa mereka.

"Inilah sekolah yang bernama Uzuka Gakuen ini. Katanya ada buku bertuah yang tertanam di dalam sana dan dijaga oleh Guardian tampan yang bernama Namikaze Naruto," ucap seorang gadis yang memakai jaket berwarna merah. Wajahnya tidak kelihatan karena ia menunduk. Namun, rambut merah hatinya yang menjuntai di dua sisi bahunya dan diikat dua itu. Sudah menunjukkan kalau dia itu adalah seorang gadis.

"Hm, Guardian tampan ya?" sahut orang yang berada di sebelah si gadis."Guardian yang berhasil merebut semua perhatian para perempuan di dunia nyata dan di dunia gaib. Karena wajahnya yang tampan itu, membuat penasaran bagi perempuan di dunia gaib. Sehingga mereka nekad menyamar menjadi murid di sekolah ini. Terutama Rias Princess kita."

"Iya, Rias Princess. Ia kabur dari kerajaan hanya untuk bertemu sang Guardian tampan itu dan ingin merebut kekuatan elemen es sang Guardian. Tapi, aku tidak tahu apakah dia berhasil mendapatkan kekuatan itu atau malah jatuh cinta kepada Guardian itu."

"Hehehe, ini menarik sekali. Aku penasaran siapa orang yang bernama Namikaze Naruto itu," orang yang lebih tinggi dari si gadis itu tertawa terkekeh-kekeh. Ia memakai jaket hitam dengan garis merah. Wajahnya tidak kelihatan karena terhalang kacamata hitam yang dipakainya.

"Sebaiknya kita jemput Rias Princess. Orang tuanya sangat menginginkan putrinya kembali," ucap si gadis menoleh ke arah temannya."Jangan lupa tugas kita yang lain yaitu mencari tahu di mana letaknya buku bertuah itu."

"Iya. Iya. Kamu cerewet sekali. Ayo, kita bergerak sekarang."

POF! POF!

Dalam sekejap mata, dua manusia aneh itu menghilang entah kemana. Ternyata mereka adalah makhluk dunia gaib juga.

Sepertinya masalah besar akan mendera Naruto secara perlahan-lahan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu, Naruto berjaga lagi di sekolah Uzuka Gakuen itu. Kali ini dia berjaga tidak ditemani oleh Asia. Asia tidak diperbolehkan lagi oleh Ayahnya untuk menemani Naruto. Karena Asia harus menjaga kuil sekarang.

Naruto tidak merasa kecewa ketika Asia tidak bisa lagi menemaninya berjaga. Ada kucing putih yang setia bergantung di bahunya untuk menemaninya berjaga. Ditambah dengan kehadiran sang Ayah yaitu Minato. Minato juga ikut menemani Naruto. Karena dia ingin menceritakan sebuah kebenaran yang selama ini dia simpan dari Naruto. Bahwa dahulunya Minato adalah vampire setengah manusia. Naruto belum mengetahui perihal yang sebenarnya tentang siapa Ayahnya. Jadi, di malam inilah, Minato bisa menceritakannya.

Seperti biasa di malam ini, angin bertiup dengan lembut. Bulan tidak tampak. Hanya banyak berlian yang menghiasi langit. Selebihnya hanya ditemani oleh kesunyian dan keremangan malam yang gelap gulita.

Terlihat Naruto dan Minato duduk di sebuah akar pohon besar yang menonjol di permukaan tanah. Mereka saling memperhatikan keadaan sekitar yang tampak tenang dan tidak ada yang menyerang hingga jam dua pagi. Sepertinya di malam ini, para makhluk halus tengah vakum untuk menyerang Uzuka Gakuen.

Naruto sedang menguap panjang bersamaan dengan Shinju yang juga menguap. Shinju tengah tertidur di pangkuan hangat Naruto. Naruto tersenyum sambil mengelus puncak kepala Shinju. Betapa ia menyayangi kucing yang merupakan jelmaan nekomata itu.

Minato juga tersenyum melihat putra satu-satunya itu. Minato senang jika sang anak juga menyayangi binatang seperti kucing. Naruto benar-benar mirip dengannya. Minato juga suka memelihara binatang.

"Naruto ..."

"Iya, Tousan," Naruto melirik sang Ayah dengan pandangan yang sayu. Sepertinya dia mengantuk sekali.

"Tousan ingin memberitahukan sesuatu kepadamu."

"Apa itu?"

Naruto penasaran dengan apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh Ayahnya.

Minato menghelakan napas terlebih dahulu. Ia harus mempersiapkan segala macam ekspresi dan reaksi Naruto setelah mengetahui cerita yang sebenarnya. Ia akan menghadapi apapun reaksi Naruto itu.

"Naruto, Tousan akan menceritakan tentang sesuatu hal. Bahwa dahulunya Tousan adalah seorang vampire setengah manusia."

SIIING!

Hening. Naruto terpaku mendengar pengakuan Minato secara langsung itu. Begitu juga dengan Shinju atau Koneko itu.

Walaupun Shinju tertidur pulas. Tapi, ia dapat mendengar semua percakapan Naruto dan Ayahnya.

Minato juga ikut terdiam. Tapi, dia tidak panik dan tetap bersikap tenang tatkala Naruto melebarkan matanya karena kaget.

"A-apa? Tou-Tousan adalah vampire setengah manusia?" tanya Naruto yang benar-benar syok mendengarnya."A-apa maksudnya ini, Tousan?"

Minato berwajah serius.

"Itu benar, Naruto-chan. Tousan adalah vampire setengah manusia. Tousan berasal dari kerajaan vampire. Dahulu Tousan adalah makhluk gaib. Tapi, karena berkat bantuan Kurama. Tousan bisa menjadi manusia yang seutuhnya."

"Kurama? Siapa dia?"

"Kurama atau biasa dipanggil Kyuubi. Dia adalah hewan peliharaan kakek moyangmu yang mengetahui keberadaan buku bertuah itu. Karena berkat bantuannya, Tousan bisa menjadi manusia yang sempurna melalui kekuatan mantra yang tertuang dalam buku bertuah itu. Jadi, Tousan bisa bersatu dengan Kaasanmu. Tidak ada yang dapat menghalangi hubungan cinta kami. Hingga sampai akhirnya kami menikah. Lalu kamu pun lahir di dalam keluarga ini."

Naruto mendengarkan dengan seksama cerita dari sang Ayah. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Ayahnya adalah seorang vampire setengah manusia. Berarti juga ia mempunyai seorang kakek dan nenek dari dunia gaib.

Pantas saja, Naruto sering tidak sadar telah memasuki dunia gaib. Karena dia mempunyai kemampuan bisa masuk ke alam gaib tanpa disadarinya. Naruto mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang padanya.

"Jadi, Tousan seorang vampire?"

Minato mengangguk.

"Ya, Naruto-chan. Karena itu Tousan ingin menurunkan kekuatan Tousan kepadamu. Yaitu kekuatan elemen api dan petir agar kamu semakin berkembang dan kuat. Tapi, kata Kaasan-mu, kamu harus bisa mengendalikan dua energi yang berada dalam tubuhmu. Jika dua energi itu sudah berhasil kamu kendalikan, otomatis kamu bisa belajar menggunakan elemen api. Kamu mengerti, Naruto-chan?"

Naruto mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, Tousan. Aku mengerti. Aku akan berusaha berlatih dengan baik. Aku akan membanggakan Tousan dan juga Kaasan."

Minato tersenyum. Ia memegang puncak rambut Naruto. Naruto tersenyum senang saat sang Ayah mengelus-elus kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Kamu memang tidak pernah berubah, Naruto-chan. Kamu tetap anak Tousan yang sangat penurut."

"Tentu saja, Tousan. Aku tidak akan pernah berubah. Hehehe ..."

Naruto menyengir lebar. Sementara si kucing putih itu tetap asyik tertidur di pangkuan Naruto.

SET!

Naruto menyadari ada seseorang yang berdiri di balik pohon. Di mana ia dan Ayahnya duduk. Minato juga menyadarinya.

"Tousan merasakan sesuatu?" tanya Naruto sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Ya, Tousan merasakan ada hawa negatif dari makhluk halus. Sepertinya hawa hantu," jawab Minato. Ia juga bangkit berdiri.

SRAK!

Naruto segera mengejar hantu itu. Sebelum itu, ia menitipkan Shinju kepada Minato.

"Tousan, pegang Shinju sebentar," sahut Naruto menyerahkan Shinju kepada Ayahnya."Aku akan mengejar hantu itu."

"Baiklah, Naruto-chan!"

Minato memeluk Shinju yang masih saja tertidur. Naruto langsung berlari cepat untuk mengejar makhluk halus yang pergi ke arah belakang sekolah.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Minato menatap kepergian Naruto itu. Sepertinya Naruto mulai berani untuk menghadapi para hantu. Itu berkat latihan keras dari Kushina.

Lalu Shinju pun terbangun. Karena merasakan Naruto pergi meninggalkannya. Ia merasa panik.

'Naruto-kun, dia meninggalkan aku lagi,' batin Koneko atau Shinju itu.

Ingin rasanya ia mengejar Naruto sekarang. Tapi, ia terjebak dalam pelukan Minato.

Jika ia menjelma menjadi manusia, maka habislah dia. Karena akan dibantai oleh Ayah Naruto itu.

'Ya, terpaksa aku harus menunggu Naruto-kun kembali,' Koneko menjadi lemas.'Naruto-kun, semoga kamu tidak apa-apa.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu, Naruto mengejar seorang gadis berpakaian putih dan berambut putih panjang. Gadis itu terbang melayang-layang tinggi di udara. Ia sangat panik karena Naruto mengetahui keberadaannya.

"HEI, TUNGGU!" Naruto segera mengeluarkan pedang Yukianesa-nya. Lalu secara langsung ia melemparkan pedang itu ke arah si gadis hantu.

WHUUUSH!

Pedang Yukianesa terbang dan berputar-putar dengan cepat. Pedang itu hendak menebas sang hantu agar menjadi es balok.

Sedikit lagi pedang itu mengenai si hantu. Tapi, tiba-tiba ada pedang lain yang menghantam pedang Yukianesa itu.

TRAAANG!

Pedang Yukianesa terlempar ke arah lain dan menancap ke tanah dalam posisi miring. Naruto membelalakkan matanya ketika tahu siapa orang yang telah menahan serangan pedang Yukianesa-nya. Naruto kaget sekali.

Tak jauh dari Naruto berdiri sekarang, tampak seorang laki-laki berambut raven hitam dan berpakaian kasual. Ia memegang sebuah pedang berwarna biru dengan gagang ukiran klasik. Dia adalah Uciha Sasuke.

"Teme?" seru Naruto keras."Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?"

Sasuke berwajah datar sambil memegang erat pedangnya itu.

"Kenapa kamu menyerang gadis hantu itu, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke malah balik bertanya.

Membuat Naruto sewot mendengarnya.

"Hei, kenapa kamu malah balik bertanya begitu, hah?" sembur Naruto agak kesal.

Sasuke memanggul pedangnya.

"Kamu menyerang hantu yang salah. Hantu itu adalah hantu yang sangat baik. Dia tidak berniat menyerang sekolah ini. Tapi, dia ingin bertemu denganmu."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hah? Hantu itu ingin bertemu denganku?"

"Ya," Sasuke melirik ke arah sebuah pohon beringin."Keluarlah. Tunjukkan dirimu. Jangan takut. Aku akan menemanimu. Jika Naruto berbuat macam-macam denganmu, aku akan menusuk jantungnya dengan pedangku ini."

Naruto menjadi sweatdrop mendengar ancaman Sasuke itu.

"Apa-apaan itu, Teme?" gumam Naruto yang semakin sewot.

Setelah itu, seorang gadis berambut putih panjang dan bermata lavender keluar dari balik pohon. Ia melayang-layang rendah di udara.

Naruto memperhatikan gadis hantu itu dengan seksama. Ia tidak mengenal gadis hantu itu.

"Kamu siapa?" Naruto menunjuk tepat ke arah gadis hantu itu.

Gadis hantu itu hanya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan malu-malu. Kedua pipinya merona merah.

"Na-Naruto-kun ... A-aku ..."

Sasuke memperhatikan si gadis hantu itu.

"Lebih baik kamu menunjukkan dirimu yang sebenarnya kepada Naruto. Supaya Naruto tahu siapa kamu."

Gadis hantu itu mengangguk cepat. Sementara Naruto terus mengerutkan keningnya karena kebingungan.

SRIIING!

Si gadis hantu itu mengubah dirinya dalam hitungan detik. Menjadi gadis berambut panjang indigo yang indah dan bermata lavender. Memakai pakaian kasual. Ia tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

Naruto terperanjat.

"Hi-Hinata ?"

Naruto tidak menyangka bahwa gadis hantu itu adalah Hinata. Gadis yang sangat disukainya.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul melihat mereka berdua. Naruto terpaku di tempat. Sedangkan Hinata terus menatap Naruto dengan malu-malu.

"Apa maksud dari semua ini?" Naruto memandang Hinata."Ternyata kamu adalah hantu, Hinata. Aku tidak menyangka sama sekali. Aku mengira kamu adalah manusia. Tapi, aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa kalian berdua menemuiku di sini?"

Hinata melirik Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk. Lalu ia menatap Naruto.

"Naruto, Hinata ingin memberitahukan sesuatu padamu."

Naruto mengubah wajahnya seperti biasa.

"Memangnya Hinata ingin memberitahukan apa padaku?" Naruto penasaran. Ia memandang Hinata dengan serius.

Hinata kelihatan gugup. Ia meremas kedua tangannya dengan kuat. Ia merasa berdebar-debar.

"Naruto-kun, a-aku ..."

Hinata menjadi gagap. Naruto semakin heran melihatnya.

"Katakan saja. Aku akan mendengarkannya kok, Hinata," Naruto tersenyum. Membuat rona merah hinggap di kedua pipi Hinata.

Dengan keberanian yang mulai muncul, Hinata mengungkapkan apa yang dia rasakan kepada Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun, a-aku ... AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

DEG!

Berdesir hati Naruto ketika mendengar pengakuan Hinata itu. Ia benar-benar terpaku di tempat.

Lalu Hinata menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa malu setelah mengatakan perasaannya kepada Naruto. Sementara Sasuke tersenyum simpul melihat Hinata sudah berhasil mengatakan cintanya kepada Naruto.

Hening sesaat. Naruto terdiam sambil menatap Hinata dengan lama.

WHUUUSH!

Angin bertiup lembut dan menerpa tiga makhluk itu. Naruto berwajah datar.

"Apa maksud semua ini? Bukankah kalian berdua itu berpacaran?"

Sasuke dan Hinata tersentak. Mereka saling pandang antara satu sama lainnya.

"Kami berdua pacaran?" sahut Sasuke dan Hinata kompak.

"Iya, kalian berdua berpacaran, bukan?"

"Bukan," kata Sasuke cepat."Kami berdua cuma berteman biasa."

Naruto memandang Hinata.

"Apa benar, Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk kecil.

"Itu benar, Naruto-kun. Kami berdua adalah teman biasa."

Naruto tetap berwajah datar setelah mendengarnya. Ia terdiam lagi.

Hinata berdebar-debar. Ia menunggu jawaban Naruto dengan sabar.

'Naruto-kun, semoga saja dia juga menyukaiku. Karena dia pernah menyelamatkan aku sejak kecil saat diserang oleh manusia serigala. Semoga dia mengingat semua itu,' batin Hinata berharap sekali Naruto mau menerima cintanya.

Naruto terus menatap Hinata. Ia sedang berpikir keras.

Sejenak Naruto pun teringat dengan kata-kata Ibunya itu. Bahwa Ibunya tidak suka jika Naruto menyukai seorang gadis dari dunia gaib. Jika ketahuan Naruto menyukai seorang gadis dari dunia gaib, maka Ibunya akan melenyapkan gadis itu. Naruto benar-benar memikirkan itu.

'Ternyata Hinata menyukai aku. Tapi, dia seorang hantu. Hantu adalah makhluk gaib. Makhluk gaib dan manusia tidak dapat bersatu. Itu adalah cinta yang terlarang,' batin Naruto yang masih bingung.'Namun, aku memang sangat menyukai Hinata. Mungkin lebih tepatnya aku mencintainya.'

Naruto menjadi bimbang. Ia harus menetapkan keputusan yang benar. Ia harus menentukan jawaban yang terbaik.

'Tunggu dulu, Tousan adalah vampire. Kaasan adalah manusia. Mereka berbeda alam. Tapi, berkat buku bertuah itu. Tousan bisa menjadi manusia. Mungkin jika aku menemukan buku itu, Hinata bisa dijadikan manusia. Ya, itulah jalan keluarnya.'

Naruto merasa senang karena telah menemukan jawabannya. Bahwa ia akan menerima cinta Hinata. Karena dia juga mencintai Hinata.

Naruto segera mengungkapkan perasaannya itu.

"Hinata ..."

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menatap Naruto dengan erat.

Naruto tersenyum. Hinata menjadi heran.

"Naruto-kun ..."

"Aku ... Juga menyukaimu, Hinata-chan."

Hinata kaget mendengarnya. Sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum simpul.

"Benarkah, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu. Aku mencintaimu, Hinata-chan."

Hinata sangat senang mendengarnya. Tubuhnya bergetar.

"Naruto-kun!"

Secara langsung Hinata berlari cepat ke arah Naruto. Ia memeluk pinggang Naruto dengan erat.

GREP!

Naruto juga membalas pelukan Hinata itu. Ia tersenyum lebar. Begitu juga dengan Hinata.

Sasuke ikut senang melihat mereka berdua. Pada akhirnya Hinata mendapatkan cintanya Naruto.

"Selamat buat kalian berdua!" ucap Sasuke. Ia pun segera beranjak pergi dari sana.

Hinata melihat kepergian Sasuke. Ia tersenyum senang.

'Terima kasih, Sasuke. Karena bantuanmu, aku telah mendapatkan cinta Naruto. Aku benar-benar senang sekali sekarang,' batin Hinata di dalam hati.

Naruto dan Hinata saling berpelukan. Mereka berdua begitu senang karena sudah berpacaran sekarang.

"Naruto-kun ..."

"Iya?"

"Aku adalah seorang hantu. Kamu adalah manusia. Apakah mungkin kita bisa bersatu?"

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Hinata juga melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kita bisa bersatu, Hinata-chan. Aku tahu caranya."

"Apa itu, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto menatap wajah Hinata dengan lama. Ia memegang kedua bahu Hinata.

"Kita harus menemukan buku bertuah itu. Aku mendengar ada mantra yang dapat mengubah makhluk halus menjadi manusia. Dengan mantra itu, aku berharap kamu bisa menjadi manusia biasa."

Hinata termangu mendengar perkataan Naruto. Naruto tersenyum sambil menggerakkan tangannya untuk memegang salah satu pipi Hinata.

"Naruto-kun. Kamu benar."

"Hm, itulah jalan keluarnya. Agar kita bisa bersatu, Hinata-chan."

Kedua mata Hinata berkaca-kaca. Betapa Naruto memang mencintainya dengan tulus.

"Naruto-kun ..."

Naruto terus tersenyum. Hinata merasa berdebar-debar ketika wajah Naruto berdekatan dengan wajahnya.

Setelah itu, tidak ada jarak lagi di antara mereka berdua.

Angin berdesir kencang di malam yang larut.

Para makhluk halus yang mengintai Naruto menjadi kesal melihat Naruto dan Hinata sudah berpacaran. Mereka benar-benar cemburu.

Inilah siasat Naruto agar tidak ada gadis dari dunia gaib dan dunia nyata yang terus mengejar-ngejar dirinya. Banyak yang berharap mendapatkan cintanya Naruto.

Inilah jalan keluar untuk menghentikan semua ini. Naruto harus mempunyai kekasih. Biarpun dia adalah gadis dunia gaib, yang paling penting adalah Naruto juga mencintainya dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam.

Tapi, bagaimana dengan reaksi Koneko setelah mengetahui jika Naruto memilih Hinata menjadi kekasihnya?

Ini akan menimbulkan suatu kejadian yang tidak terduga nantinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

**Akhirnya chapter 8 ini selesai juga. Setelah tertunda selama sebulan. Ya, banyak halangan sehingga saya menunda melanjutkan cerita ini. Namun, pada akhirnya cerita ini selesai juga saya ketik.**

**Naruto telah memilih Hinata menjadi pacarnya. Agar tidak ada lagi banyak gadis dari dunia nyata dan dunia gaib yang mengejarnya. Lalu Naruto akan terus dilatih oleh ibu dan ayahnya agar menjadi Guardian yang sangat hebat.**

**Para musuh mulai berdatangan untuk mencari Naruto dan ingin mencari tahu di mana keberadaan buku bertuah itu. Hal ini akan menimbulkan konflik perebutan buku bertuah di antara empat kerajaan gaib yaitu yokai, hantu, vampire dan werewolf.**

**Di samping itu, bakal ada beberapa gadis yang akan patah hati karena Naruto dan Hinata berpacaran. Saat itulah banyak konflik yang akan bermunculan dari dunia gaib dan dunia nyata.**

**Maaf ya, chapter kali ini kurang panjang. Saya lagi malas ngetik yang panjang-panjang. Ya, segini aja sekitar 3 k. Lain kali di chapter yang akan datang, bakal saya perpanjang lagi.**

**Saksikan chapter 9 di hari Sabtu, 15 Agustus 2015.**

**Sampai jumpa lagi.**

**Dari Hikari Syarahmia ... ^^**

**Berikan tanggapanmu melalui review ya ...**


	9. Seseorang misterius

Sebuah jubah jingga berkibar-kibar di udara saat diterpa angin malam yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi. Jubah jingga yang dikenakan oleh seorang laki-laki berkulit kecoklatan. Rambutnya pirang. Wajahnya datar dan tenang ditutupi dengan sebuah topeng seperti burung hantu. Di bahunya terdapat seekor burung hantu yang asyik bertengger. Seekor burung hantu berbulu putih dan bermata kuning yang sangat tajam.

Laki-laki itu tengah asyik berdiri di atas pagar sekolah Uzuka Gakuen. Ia sedang memperhatikan keadaan sekolah di malam itu. Entah siapa dia. Namun, yang pasti di wajahnya yang datar. Telah tercetak sebuah senyuman yang tidak tampak di wajahnya. Karena senyuman itu hanya ada di hatinya.

"Inikah Uzuka Gakuen? Sekolah yang didirikan kakek moyang sejak tiga ratus tahun lalu. Sungguh besar sekali," laki-laki itu memegang erat sebuah pedang hitam dengan gagang berukiran seperti burung hantu."Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Namikaze Naruto. Seseorang yang sudah lama kucari dan sangat kurindukan. Terutama dia ..."

WHUUUUSH!

Angin bertiup kencang dan menerpa tempat itu sehingga jubah jingga yang dipakai oleh laki-laki itu semakin melambai-lambai dibuatnya.

"Aku akan segera menemuimu, Naruto."

SYAAAT!

Laki-laki itu segera menghilang dari tempat itu. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Naruto.

Jadi, siapakah orang itu sebenarnya? Mengapa dia ingin bertemu dengan Naruto?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

**The Guardian of Sacred Book**

**By Hikari Syarahmia**

**Jumat, 24 Juli 2015**

**Terinspirasi dari lagu Menjadi Pangeranmu by Dadali**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Guardian of Sacred Book**

**Chapter 9 : Seseorang misterius**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana Naruto-chan? Apakah hantu itu berhasil kamu musnahkan?" tanya Minato saat melihat Naruto sudah kembali lagi.

Begitu dekat dengan sang Ayah, Naruto menghelakan napasnya.

"Haaah, hantunya malah kabur, Tousan. Padahal sedikit lagi dia akan kumusnahkan," jawab Naruto berwajah sedikit kusut."Aku masih saja payah dan lemah. Sepertinya aku harus banyak berlatih sekarang."

Minato memegang bahu Naruto. Ia hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Tidak. Kamu tidak payah ataupun lemah. Kamu hanya kurang kuat saja, Naruto."

Naruto menjadi sewot.

"Itu sama saja, Tousan."

"Hehehe ..."

Minato hanya tertawa cengengesan. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Naruto.

"Kenapa Tousan malah tertawa?"

"Seperti biasa. Kamu memang anak Tousan yang lucu."

"Hah? Lucu?"

Naruto sweatdrop.

"Hehehe ... Tousan pasti akan segera melatihmu, Naruto. Secepatnya."

"Janji?"

"Janji. Tapi, setelah kamu berhasil mengendalikan dua energi itu. Baru Tousan yang akan melatihmu."

Naruto mengepalkan tinjunya di depan dadanya.

"Baiklah, Tousan. Aku akan berusaha dengan baik!"

"Bagus."

Minato tersenyum melihat semangat membara yang dimiliki oleh Naruto. Sifat Naruto sangat mirip dengan Kushina.

"Nya ... Meong ...," Shinju si kucing putih mengeong dan mengarahkan kaki depannya ke arah Naruto. Shinju dipeluk oleh Minato saat Naruto pergi mengejar hantu tadi.

"Shinju, kenapa?" tanya Minato yang heran karena Shinju terus mengarahkan kaki depannya ke arah Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum. Dia mengerti dengan maksud Shinju itu.

"Hehehe, sepertinya Shinju ingin digendong olehku, Tousan."

"Oh, begitu ya?"

"Iya."

Naruto langsung mengambil si Shinju. Shinju memeluk leher Naruto dengan erat. Naruto hanya tersenyum saat memeluk kucing putih yang merupakan jelmaan Koneko itu.

"Waah, Shinju! Kamu ini manja sekali sekarang," Naruto merasa geli saat Shinju terus memeluk lehernya seperti manusia begitu.

Minato pun terdiam saat memperhatikan kucing itu. Wajah si kucing menjadi merona merah.

'Kucing itu ... Sepertinya bukan kucing biasa,' batin Minato menyipitkan kedua matanya.'Aku bisa merasakan ada hawa aneh yang terselubung di tubuh kucing itu. Seperti hawa yokai. Nekomata. Tapi, juga terasa ada hawa biasa yang sangat murni. Hawa murni manusia. Mungkinkah dia ...?'

Minato tidak dapat menduganya dulu. Sebelum ada buktinya. Tapi, dia harus mencari tahu tentang siapa kucing itu sebenarnya.

Ini akan menjadi cukup sulit bagi Koneko untuk mendapatkan hati Naruto. Karena Naruto telah memiliki seseorang. Mungkinkah?

Koneko atau Shinju sangat mencemaskan Naruto. Karena itu, ia memeluk leher Naruto dengan erat. Naruto saja menjadi heran dengan sikap kucing peliharaannya itu.

'Naruto-kun, syukurlah kamu tidak apa-apa. Aku sangat mencemaskanmu,' gumam Koneko di dalam hatinya. Betapa ia sangat mencemaskan keadaan Naruto. Laki-laki yang sangat dicintainya.

Diam-diam, ada seorang laki-laki berjubah jingga tengah memperhatikan mereka. Laki-laki berjubah jingga itu berdiri di balik pohon. Ia tampak senang karena sudah melihat Naruto dan Ayahnya.

"Naruto, itu dia. Juga Minato, Ayahnya. Mereka berdua memang sangat mirip," laki-laki berjubah jingga itu memasang wajah sayu."Akhirnya aku menemukan kalian. Benar, apa yang dikatakan oleh kakek. Kalau kalian memang tinggal di kota ini."

Laki-laki itu mengepalkan dua tangannya kuat-kuat. Ia terus memperhatikan Naruto dan Minato. Juga memperhatikan Koneko yang berwujud kucing putih itu.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan kalian secara langsung sekarang. Tapi, aku rasa bukan saatnya. Mungkin aku akan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menunjukkan wajahku di depan kalian."

Laki-laki itu memegang topeng yang menutupi wajahnya.

Setelah itu, ia menghilang bersama burung hantu peliharaannya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu, Naruto berjalan sendirian di koridor sekolah. Ia sedang berjalan dengan santai. Sementara si kucing putih sedang menyembulkan kepalanya di balik tas yang disandang oleh Naruto pada bahu kirinya. Kucing itu memperhatikan keadaan sekitar yang masih sepi karena hari masih menunjukkan pukul enam pagi.

"Naruto-kun!"

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggil Naruto. Naruto menoleh ke arah asal suara.

"Siapa yang memanggilku?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Tampak seorang gadis berambut panjang indigo yang berlari-lari kecil ke arah Naruto. Naruto terheran-heran melihatnya.

"Hinata?!"

Rupanya Hinata. Naruto terpaku di tempat. Pasalnya, mengapa Hinata memanggilnya?

Dengan sikap malu-malu dan rona merah hinggap di kedua pipinya, Hinata tersenyum manis ke arah Naruto.

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun!"

"Eh?" Naruto bingung."Ohayou juga!"

Keduanya menjadi canggung. Shinju atau Koneko sudah masuk lagi ke dalam tas Naruto. Ia terdiam di dalam sana untuk mendengarkan percakapan Naruto dan Hinata.

Hinata yang sangat gugup. Ia terus memandang Naruto dengan malu-malu. Sedangkan Naruto kelihatan bingung begitu.

"A-ano, kenapa kamu memandangku seperti itu?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang polos.

Hinata terperanjat. Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya dan memainkan kedua jarinya.

"Eh ... Uhm ... Naruto-kun. Maaf."

Naruto semakin bingung. Tanda tanya hinggap di atas kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau pergi dulu."

Naruto pergi begitu saja. Hinata terperanjat lagi.

"Eh, Na-Naruto-kun? Tu-tunggu!"

GREP!

Hinata langsung merangkul lengan kanan Naruto. Naruto kaget setengah mati.

"Eh, apa-apaan ini?" ujar Naruto membelalakkan matanya.

"Naruto-kun, kamu mau kemana?" Hinata memeluk lengan kanan Naruto dengan erat.

Wajah Naruto merona merah saat lengan kanannya dibelit oleh Hinata.

"Tentu saja aku mau pergi ke kelas."

"Tapi, kenapa sikapmu jadi begitu? Apa kamu lupa kalau kita sudah berpacaran sekarang?"

Naruto kaget lagi. Ia membelalakkan matanya.

"Hah? Pacaran? Kita berpacaran?" ucap Naruto sambil melepaskan rangkulan tangan Hinata itu."Sejak kapan kita berpacaran? Rasanya aku tidak pernah menyatakan cinta padamu, Hinata."

Hinata kaget mendengar pengakuan Naruto itu. Apa yang telah terjadi?

Naruto berwajah datar. Ia memandang Hinata dengan serius.

"Na-Naruto-kun ... Apa kamu lupa kalau aku telah menyatakan cinta padamu semalam itu? Lalu kamu membalas cintaku. Bahwa kamu juga mencintaiku. Naruto-kun, kamu pasti bercanda. Iya, kan?"

Naruto tetap berwajah datar. Hinata menatap Naruto dengan erat.

"Aku memang belum pernah menyatakan cinta padamu, Hinata. Bahkan aku tidak bertemu denganmu semalam itu. Kamu pasti bermimpi."

"Ti-tidak. Itu benar. Kita sudah saling menyatakan cinta. Lalu kamu juga sudah menciumku."

Naruto melebarkan matanya. Keadaan ini sungguh membuatnya bingung.

Lalu apa yang terjadi semalam itu?

Naruto sedang mengejar seorang hantu tanpa wajah yang terbang ke arah belakang sekolah. Terjadilah pertarungan di antara mereka, tepat di dekat hutan yang berada di belakang sekolah. Hingga sang hantu pun kalah. Tapi, sebelum pedang Yukianesa hampir menebas tubuhnya. Hantu itu pun kabur dan menghilang entah kemana. Naruto kehilangan jejak hantu itu.

Setelah itu, Naruto kembali ke tempat Minato dan Shinju. Ia tidak bertemu dengan Hinata ataupun Sasuke.

Begitulah cerita sesungguhnya.

Jadi, siapakah yang bertemu dengan Hinata dan Sasuke itu?

Sungguh aneh. Siapakah yang telah menyamar sebagai Naruto? Lalu bersikap seperti Naruto?

Ini menjadi sangat aneh. Sepertinya terjadi sebuah duplikat.

Naruto memandang Hinata dengan datar. Sementara kucing yang bernama Shinju itu menjadi agak kaget karena mendengar semua ini. Bahwa Naruto dan Hinata telah berpacaran.

'Tidak mungkin. Naruto-kun telah berpacaran dengan gadis hantu ini. Tidak mungkin. Ini pasti bohong. Tapi, Naruto-kun bilang kalau dia tidak bertemu Hinata di malam tadi. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?' batin Shinju atau Koneko yang merasa panik.

Hinata terdiam dan tetap memandang Naruto.

"Maaf, Hinata. Kamu pasti salah orang atau kamu pasti bermimpi," kata Naruto langsung pergi begitu saja."Permisi."

Hinata terperanjat.

"Na-Naruto-kun, itu memang benar. Kita sudah berpacaran. Semalam itu kita sudah saling menyatakan cinta," Hinata bersikukuh.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya sebentar. Ia menolehkan kepala di sudut bahu kirinya.

"Tapi, aku memang tidak menyukaimu. Aku menyukai orang lain. Maafkan aku, Hinata. Pasti kamu salah pengertian."

Sekali lagi Hinata terperanjat. Kedua matanya melebar sempurna.

"Apa? Ini tidak benar?" gumam Hinata terpaku di tempat.

Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelasnya sendiri. Meninggalkan Hinata yang terpojok di koridor itu. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Ti-tidak ... Naruto-kun ... Kamu pasti berbohong ..."

Saat itu juga, air mata jatuh membasahi bumi. Hinata menangis dalam menunduknya yang semakin tenggelam.

Tak jauh dari Hinata berada, ada seseorang yang tengah mengawasinya. Ia tersenyum di balik jendela koridor yang terbuka.

"Hinata-hime, aku mencintaimu."

Hinata tersentak. Ia pun menoleh ke belakang. Tapi, tidak ada siapa-siapa.

'Sepertinya aku mendengar suara seperti Naruto-kun.'

Hinata mengelap air matanya dengan tangannya.

"Pasti itu perasaanku saja."

Lalu Hinata mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Jalannya terhuyung-huyung. Ia benar-benar terguncang.

Ada apa ini? Ada sesuatu yang aneh mulai muncul di permukaan secara langsung tanpa diundang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang hari yang cerah dan tidak panas. Matahari tersembunyi di balik awan yang menggumpal bagaikan kapas. Sehingga sinarnya hanya sedikit menerpa bumi.

Di bawah pohon rindang yang teduh, Naruto sedang duduk bersila. Ia tidak memakai baju. Ia bertelanjang dada. Hanya mengenakan celana panjang. Ia tengah berlatih untuk menguasai dua kekuatan itu. Cahaya dan kegelapan.

Sementara Shinju duduk di atas bangku di bawah pohon rindang satunya. Wajah kucing putih itu merona merah karena menatap Naruto yang sedang berlatih. Naruto tampak bersinar di mata Shinju atau Koneko. Ia terpesona.

'Naruto-kun semakin tampan saja. Membuatku semakin mencintaimu,' batin Koneko yang merasa berdebar-debar. Jantungnya memompa dengan cepat saking terpesonanya.

Lalu kucing hitam yang merupakan jelmaan Kuroka. Ia berbaring di samping Minato. Minato sedang duduk di teras bersama Kushina. Mereka menikmati siang ini sambil minum teh bersama. Serta mengawasi latihan Naruto.

"Ah, segarnya!" seru Minato setelah meneguk teh buatan istrinya."Teh buatanmu semakin enak saja, Kushina."

Kushina hanya tersenyum sambil menampilkan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Hehehe ... Tentu saja, Minato."

Minato tersenyum. Ia senang bisa meluangkan waktu bersama sang istri.

Di siang seperti ini, memang menyenangkan berkumpul bersama keluarga. Itulah yang sudah lama tidak dirasakan Minato. Sekarang ia bisa berkumpul lagi dengan istri dan anaknya. Saat memutuskan pindah bekerja di kota Uzuka.

Kemudian Kuroka terus memperhatikan Naruto. Kucing hitam itu juga menampilkan rona merah di kedua pipinya. Sama halnya dengan kucing putih itu, Naruto tampak bersinar di matanya. Membuat jantung Kuroka sangat berdebar-debar.

'Ah, laki-laki itu semakin tampan saja kulihat lama-lama. Semakin membuatku jatuh cinta padanya. Aku harus memilikinya secepat mungkin,' batin Kuroka yang menyeringai licik.'Naruto-kun akan menjadi milikku. Lihat saja nanti.'

Gawat sekali. Dua kucing bersaudara itu semakin jatuh hati pada Naruto. Benar saja, saat ini tubuh Naruto mengeluarkan cahaya yang berpijar. Sepertinya itu adalah dampak dari jurus pemikat hati yaitu Heart Allure. Sehingga para gadis akan tertarik melihatnya.

Naruto masih belum fokus untuk mengendalikan dua energi kekuatan itu. Karena terganggu oleh suatu perkataan yang terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

**"Na-Naruto-kun ... Apa kamu lupa kalau aku telah menyatakan cinta padamu semalam itu? Lalu kamu membalas cintaku. Bahwa kamu juga mencintaiku. Naruto-kun, kamu pasti bercanda. Iya, kan?"**

Sebuah perkataan Hinata waktu itu. Naruto bingung mengapa Hinata berkata begitu. Dia sendiri memang belum mengatakan cinta pada Hinata. Apalagi bertemu Hinata di malam itu.

**"Ti-tidak. Itu benar. Kita sudah saling menyatakan cinta. Lalu kamu juga sudah menciumku."**

Hinata dicium olehnya? Yang benar saja. Naruto sendiri sedang mengejar hantu tanpa wajah. Lalu ia bertarung sengit dengan hantu tanpa wajah itu. Ia sendirian. Hingga hantu tanpa wajah itu kabur. Setelah itu, Naruto kembali ke tempat Ayahnya.

Naruto tidak habis pikir. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi?

Karena tidak fokus, aliran energi kekuatan cahaya berlebih dari yang diperkirakan. Sehingga tubuh Naruto semakin bersinar. Hanya orang yang memiliki mata gaib yang bisa melihatnya.

Minato dan Kushina dapat melihatnya. Mereka kaget karena kekuatan cahaya itu menguar semakin kuat dari tubuh Naruto.

"Hah, apa yang terjadi? Tubuh Naruto semakin bercahaya," ujar Minato heran.

"Sepertinya energi cahaya itu keluar secara berlebihan. Naruto tidak fokus. Itu berarti ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya."

"Apa kita harus menghentikannya?"

"Jangan. Biarkan saja. Aku yakin Naruto bisa mengatasinya."

Kushina mencegat Minato. Minato pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, jika begitu keadaannya."

Minato dan Kushina menatap serius ke arah Naruto. Tubuh Naruto semakin bercahaya. Jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang. Keringat dingin menetes di balik rambut pirangnya. Karena dampak jurus ini bisa membuat tubuh melemah jika energi cahaya keluar secara berlebihan.

'Aku harus fokus. Aku harus konsentrasi. Aku harus mengendalikan dua jurus yang diturunkan kakek moyang ini. Aku harus kuat. Aku tidak boleh lemah,' batin Naruto yang terus bersila.

Naruto memusatkan pikirannya. Ia mulai menemukan suatu gambaran aura berwarna-warni. Ia sedang konsentrasi dan merasakan dua kekuatan menyatu yaitu cahaya dan kegelapan.

SRIIING!

Tubuh Naruto menguarkan aura putih dan aura hitam. Dua cahaya aura yang bergerak secara bersebelahan. Dua cahaya aura itu mulai berputar-putar dan membentuk seperti spiral.

DASH!

Dua aura cahaya beradu dan menyatu. Kemudian masuk dengan cepat ke tubuh Naruto. Naruto pun tersentak dan jatuh ke belakang.

BRUUUK!

Tubuh Naruto terhempas ke tanah. Ia terengah-engah. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Keringat dingin mengucur. Jantungnya masih berdebar-debar.

"Bagus sekali, Naruto-chan!" terdengar suara ibu. Naruto menoleh ke asal suara.

Kushina berlutut di samping Naruto. Sedangkan Minato berdiri di samping Kushina. Mereka tersenyum kecil.

"Kaasan ... Tousan ..." sahut Naruto menyengir lebar. Ia merasa capek sekali.

"Kamu telah berhasil menguasai jurus itu, Naruto-chan. Karena kamu telah mengalahkan berbagai hal yang telah mengganggu konsentrasimu. Kaasan bangga padamu, nak."

Kushina mengelus kepala Naruto sebentar. Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Aku berhasil. Senang rasanya. Hosh ... Hosh ... Hosh," Naruto masih terengah-engah.

Kushina dan Minato masih saja tersenyum melihat putra satu-satunya itu. Naruto sudah berusaha latihan dengan keras agar menjadi lebih kuat. Akhirnya dua kekuatan itu telah menyatu di dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Ayo, kamu istirahat dulu. Kaasan sudah membuat teh khusus buatmu," kata Kushina.

"Iya, Kaasan," Naruto bangkit berdiri secara langsung.

Hup!

Shinju datang dan melompat ke arah Naruto. Naruto kaget dan menangkap si kucing putih itu. Lalu dipeluknya kucing itu erat-erat.

"Hei, Shinju!" Naruto tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Shinju."Kamu mengagetkan aku, tahu!"

"Meooong ... Krrr," Shinju menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan mendekap erat pada tubuh Naruto. Naruto hanya tertawa kecil melihat kucing peliharaannya.

"Kamu semakin manja saja sekarang ya."

Naruto menepuk kepala Shinju dengan pelan. Kedua pipi Shinju merona merah.

Sementara si kucing hitam menatap tajam ke arah kucing putih itu. Ia menggeram kesal.

'Ukh, kurang ajar Koneko itu. Ia mencari kesempatan untuk terus di dekat Naruto. Huh, aku kesal melihatnya,' batin Kuroka yang dipeluk oleh Minato.

Dua kucing bersaudara itu saling menatap tajam. Koneko tersenyum simpul ke arah Kuroka.

'Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mendekati Naruto. Naruto akan selalu kulindungi. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengganggu Naruto. Ingat itu, Kuroka-nee,' batin si Koneko atau Shinju.

Lantas Minato, Kushina dan Naruto pergi duduk di teras belakang rumah. Mereka bertiga bersantai sejenak sambil minum teh bersama-sama.

Sungguh keluarga yang bahagia.

Di balik pohon rindang, ada seorang laki-laki berjubah jingga sedang mengawasi mereka. Ia memakai topeng. Seekor burung hantu bertengger di bahunya.

Deg!

Minato tersentak. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah pohon rindang itu. Tapi, tidak ada seorang pun yang terlihat di sana.

'Aku merasa ada seseorang mengawasi dari tadi. Tapi, siapa?' pikir Minato memegang dagu dengan tangannya.

Membuat Kushina heran melihat Minato.

"Minato, kenapa?"

Minato menoleh ke arah Kushina. Ia tersenyum manis.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Oh ..."

Kushina hanya manggut-manggut. Sedangkan Naruto sedang menikmati secangkir teh hangat untuk membangkitkan tenaganya. Lalu dua kucing tadi asyik merebut seekor ikan yang berada dalam piring. Mereka bertengkar ala kucing asli.

Minato pun terdiam dan berpikir keras tentang siapa yang mengawasi dirinya dan Naruto. Itu sudah dirasakannya sejak menemani Naruto berjaga di Uzuka Gakuen. Entah siapa orang itu. Dia terasa tidak asing bagi Minato.

'Mungkinkah dia ... Sudah kembali ...?'

Hati Minato berdetak. Ia merasa ada seseorang yang telah datang dari jauh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di alam antah berantah, di antara partikel-partikel cahaya. Koneko tersenyum sambil duduk di atas sebuah batu besar. Ia sudah berwujud seorang gadis berambut perak model bob. Wajahnya kemerahan.

"Hm, Koneko-hime. Kenapa kamu tersenyum begitu?" tanya seorang laki-laki yang datang."Sudah lama Koneko-hime tidak datang ke sini. Masih betah rupanya menjadi kucing peliharaannya Naruto."

Koneko menoleh. Gaara duduk di sampingnya.

"Gaara-san, jangan meledekku."

"Terus? Kenapa kamu tersenyum begitu?"

Koneko terdiam sejenak. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum simpul.

"Ya, aku senang saja hari ini."

"Hm, pasti karena Naruto, kan?"

"Ya, benar," Koneko mengangguk cepat."Entah mengapa aku semakin tertarik padanya. Aku semakin jatuh cinta padanya. Lalu aku baru teringat suatu hal."

Gaara menatap Koneko dengan serius.

"Teringat apa?"

Koneko tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku baru ingat kalau Naruto adalah anak laki-laki yang telah menyelamatkan aku dari serangan manusia serigala saat aku masih kecil dulu. Saat ibu masih hidup."

Sejenak Koneko menundukkan kepalanya dan mengingat kejadian yang berlangsung sekitar 8 tahun yang lalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat itu, Koneko kecil berumur 7 tahun sedang berjalan-jalan di tengah hutan yang berada di dekat Uzuka Gakuen. Koneko baru saja kabur dari kerajaan yokai karena dia ingin mencari ibunya yang tinggal di dunia manusia.

Hari sudah malam. Bulan purnama tampak bergantung di langit. Angin berdesir kencang menerpa semua tanaman hingga menari-nari. Keadaan suasana hutan yang gelap dan mencekam. Tidak membuat nyali Koneko menciut ataupun takut.

Ia terus berjalan dan berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak hutan yang dipenuhi semak-semak belukar. Ia pun menyadari sesuatu yang bergerak tak jauh darinya.

Srak! Srak!

Koneko berhenti berjalan. Kedua mata kuningnya menajam ke arah semak-semak yang bergerak dan bunyi yang aneh.

BATS!

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang melompat dari belakang. Koneko kaget setengah mati.

"HAH? WAAAAAA!"

Koneko berteriak kencang dan tidak bisa bergerak. Sesuatu yang tak lain adalah serigala besar berkaki dua. Ia melompat hendak menerkam Koneko.

"AWAAAAS!"

Seseorang berteriak keras dan menarik tangan Koneko dengan cepat. Koneko kaget setengah mati.

"Eh?"

Seseorang itu menyeret Koneko menjauh dari sana. Koneko heran. Siapa anak laki-laki yang telah menyeretnya itu?

Serigala bermata merah itu mengejar mereka. Dengan beringas, serigala jadi-jadian itu terus berlari. Koneko melihat ke belakang. Serigala itu semakin dekat ke arah mereka.

"SERIGALA ITU MENGEJAR KITA!" seru Koneko keras.

Anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu terperanjat dan menoleh ke belakang juga.

"A-APA?"

HUP!

Serigala itu melompat tinggi dan mendarat tepat di depan mereka. Sehingga mereka berhenti berlari.

Mereka kaget setengah mati dan memilih mundur. Serigala itu menatap tajam mereka. Mulutnya menyeringai lebar dan penuh air liur. Gigi-gigi taringnya menyembul di balik seringaiannya.

"GROAAAR ...," serigala itu perlahan-lahan mendekati mereka. Ia kelihatan kelaparan.

Anak laki-laki itu menajamkan matanya. Sementara Koneko merangkul erat lengan kanan anak laki-laki itu. Koneko sangat takut.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Koneko.

"Tenang saja, aku bisa mengatasi makhluk ini," jawab anak laki-laki itu sambil menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah.

DRAAAK!

Muncul es di permukaan tanah dari kaki anak laki-laki itu dan langsung bergerak cepat ke arah serigala itu.

Serigala itu membeku. Sedetik kemudian serigala itu hancur berkeping-keping.

PRAAANG!

Akhirnya mereka selamat.

Koneko menghelakan napas leganya.

"Syukurlah," sahut Koneko melihat ke arah anak laki-laki itu."Terima kasih ya."

"Sama-sama," anak laki-laki itu tersenyum manis. Membuat Koneko terpana. Kedua pipinya merona merah.

'Anak laki-laki ini tampan sekali. Rasanya jantungku berdebar-debar dibuatnya,' batin Koneko di dalam hatinya.

Lalu anak laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah ujung setapak yang sudah menuju luar hutan.

"Ternyata jalan keluar di sana. Akhirnya aku menemukannya," anak laki-laki itu tersenyum senang.

"Heh, kamu mau kemana?" tanya Koneko penasaran.

"Pulang," anak laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah Koneko."Soalnya aku tersesat di sebuah tempat asing. Saat menghindari kejaran para gadis di sekolah. Aku sembunyi di hutan ini. Tapi, aneh. Aku malah tiba di suatu tempat yang sangat asing. Aku tidak tahu ada di mana saat itu. Setelah itu, aku berusaha mencari jalan keluar dari tempat itu. Lalu aku menemukan sebuah cahaya dan akhirnya tiba lagi di hutan ini. Aku kaget ternyata hari sudah malam. Jadi, aku harus cepat pulang. Pasti ibuku mencemaskan aku."

"Oh begitu."

"Iya."

Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk. Ia tersenyum. Koneko kembali terpana.

"Oh iya, aku harus pulang. Kamu juga mau pulangkan? Di mana rumahmu? Kalau bisa aku akan mengantarmu pulang," sambung anak laki-laki itu.

Koneko agak gugup.

"I-itu sebenarnya ..."

"NARUTO-CHAN!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang memanggil. Anak laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah asal suara.

Seorang wanita berambut merah panjang berlari kecil ke arah anak laki-laki yang bernama Naruto itu. Ia mencemaskan Naruto yang tidak pulang sejak siang hari.

"Kaasan!"

"Kamu kemana saja, Naruto-chan? Kaasan mencarimu kemana-mana. Ternyata kamu ada di sini. Tapi, kamu tidak apa-apa, kan? Tidak ada yang menyerangmu, kan?"

Kushina memeluk erat Naruto. Naruto juga memeluk sang ibu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kaasan. Kaasan tidak usah khawatir."

"Benar?"

"Benar."

Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum. Kushina juga tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, ayo ikut Kaasan. Kita berjaga di Uzuka Gakuen."

"Tunggu, Kaasan. Ada temanku yang tersesat. Dia harus kuantar pulang ke rumahnya."

"Siapa?" Kushina mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah."Tidak ada siapa-siapa."

Naruto menoleh ke arah belakang. Tepatnya ke arah Koneko berdiri tadi. Tapi, dia tidak ada.

Naruto kaget setengah mati.

"Lho, mana anak perempuan tadi?"

Kushina menyipitkan matanya.

"Mungkin dia adalah makhluk halus yang menyamar menjadi manusia. Atau dia adalah hantu. Hihihi."

Kushina tertawa cekikikan. Membuat Naruto merasa merinding. Ia mulai ketakutan.

"Kaasan, jangan bercanda."

"Lho, itu memang benar, kan? Buktinya dia menghilang begitu saja."

"Hii ... Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini, Kaasan. Aku sudah kelaparan."

Naruto menarik tangan sang ibu. Kushina tertawa melihat tingkah anaknya.

"Naruto-chan, kamu masih saja takut dengan namanya hantu. Bagaimana jadinya nanti jika kamu sudah dinobatkan menjadi Guardian untuk menggantikan Kaasan?"

"Ah, berisik!"

Ibu dan anak itu berjalan sambil bercanda ria. Menyusuri jalan setapak yang gelap dan sepi. Angin terus bertiup. Bulan purnama tidak tampak lagi.

Di atas sebuah pohon, Koneko kecil muncul dengan mata kuning menyala. Bertelinga dan berekor kucing berwarna putih. Memakai yukata dan rok berwarna putih. Memakai sepatu datar berwarna kuning. Ia tersenyum ke arah kepergian Naruto dan ibunya.

"Naruto ... Akan selalu kuingat nama itu. Dia sudah menyelamatkan aku dari manusia serigala. Semoga aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Begitulah ceritanya. Saat Koneko bertemu dengan Naruto. Koneko baru mengingatnya.

Gaara terdiam setelah mendengar cerita Koneko itu. Ia berpikir sebentar.

"Jadi, begitu," Gaara melipat tangan di dada."Berarti kamu sudah menyukai Naruto sejak kecil."

"Sepertinya begitu. Tapi, Naruto tidak mengingat kalau aku adalah anak perempuan yang pernah ditolongnya. Apakah dia sudah melupakannya?"

Koneko terus menundukkan kepalanya. Gaara melemparkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Aku yakin Naruto masih mengingatnya. Tapi, karena sudah delapan tahun, kalian tidak bertemu. Tentu saja Naruto tidak mengenalimu. Apalagi kalian belum berkenalan saat itu."

"Benar juga. Mungkin saja."

"Semoga Naruto mengingatnya."

"Iya."

Gaara menatap Koneko lagi. Koneko bangkit berdiri.

"Mau kemana?"

"Mau pulang ke rumah Naruto. Menjadi kucing lagi."

"Kamu betah sekali tinggal di sana. Kapan kamu bisa pulang ke kerajaan?"

Koneko terdiam. Gaara menunggu Koneko dengan sabar.

"Aku tidak mau pulang ke kerajaan."

"Tapi, Ayahmu mencemaskanmu, Koneko-hime. Apa kamu tidak rindu Ayahmu?"

Koneko terdiam lagi. Ia berpikir sejenak.

"Tentu saja aku rindu."

"Kalau rindu, kenapa kamu tidak mau pulang?"

"Aku tidak mau dipaksa bertunangan dengan Yuuto. Aku tidak suka karena Ayah memaksaku bertunangan dengan pangeran yokai itu. Karena itulah aku tidak mau pulang."

Giliran Gaara yang terdiam. Koneko menatap Gaara.

"Jangan bahas itu lagi. Aku mau tetap di sini dan menunggu Naruto mengatakan cinta padaku. Itulah harapanku sekarang."

Gaara masih tetap terdiam tatkala bersamaan Koneko menghilang. Gaara menutup matanya.

"Koneko-hime. Kamu memang tetap keras kepala. Lalu kamu masih berharap juga Naruto menyukaimu. Dasar ...," Gaara membuka matanya."Sesungguhnya aku juga suka padamu, Koneko-hime. Kamu tidak mengetahuinya selama ini."

Saat itu juga, Gaara juga menghilang dari tempat itu.

Kini tempat itu sunyi dan senyap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

**Halo, semuanya. Udah lama menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini ya? Ya udah saya update nih chapter 9 ini.**

**Hm, kayaknya lebih awal dari jadwal update. Seharusnya di tanggal 15 Agustus 2015 ya. Tapi, ternyata saya mendapatkan ide kelanjutannya cepat. Ya, saya update cepat sekarang. **

**Hinata dan Naruto tidak berpacaran? Kok bisa? Terus di malam itu?**

**Rasanya ada sesuatu yang diketahui oleh Minato. Tapi apa ya?**

**Kini Naruto sudah sukses menguasai dua kekuatan itu. Tinggal dilatih oleh Minato.**

**Chapter selanjutnya para musuh akan menyerang sekolah Uzuka Gakuen pada saat pelajaran berlangsung. Nantikan di chapter 10. Mungkin secepatnya bakal saya update chapter 10-nya. Ditunggu aja.**

**Terima kasih buat yang udah baca dan mereview. Maaf, review kamu semuanya belum sempat saya balas.**

**Ok, sampai jumpa lagi.**

**Hikari Syarahmia.**


	10. Penyerangan saat pelajaran berlangsung

Di dunia gaib, tepatnya di wilayah obake atau hantu.

Tempat antah berantah yang berkabut dan aneh menghiasi sebuah markas yang bernama Bad Ghost atau kelompok para hantu jahat. Mereka tengah berkumpul dengan ketua mereka untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang penting.

Sang ketua bernama Yahiko Pain, seorang pria berambut orange dan bermata ungu pola riak. Ia sedang berdiri dengan tegap. Sementara wanita berambut biru bernama Konan, berdiri di samping Pain. Mereka berdua berhadapan langsung dengan para anggota. Mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

Pain berwajah datar. Ia menatap para anggotanya dengan serius.

"Baiklah semuanya. Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan," sahut Pain.

Semuanya mendengarkan dengan seksama. Pain melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Sudah tiga ratus tahun lamanya kita memburu buku bertuah itu. Tapi, usaha kita selalu dicegah oleh para Guardian. Untuk itu kita harus menyerang secara besar-besaran sekarang juga. Agar Guardian itu mau menunjukkan di mana letaknya buku bertuah itu."

Pain menyipitkan kedua matanya. Konan melirik sang ketua.

"Kita akan menyerang Uzuka Gakuen secepatnya. Lalu kita kalahkan Namikaze Naruto dan juga ibunya. Kita berperang untuk melawan mereka."

"BAIKLAH, KETUA!"

Semua anggota bersorak keras. Mereka menyetujui keputusan sang ketua. Sang ketua menyeringai licik.

"Saatnya perang besar-besaran. Guardian, kami akan mengalahkanmu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

**The Guardian of Sacred Book**

**By Hikari Syarahmia**

**Senin, 3 Agustus 2015**

**Terinspirasi dari lagu Menjadi Pangeranmu by Dadali**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE GUARDIAN OF SACRED BOOK**

**Chapter 10 : Penyerangan saat pelajaran berlangsung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

CRING! CRING! CRING!

Sebuah kalung pita biru dengan bel berwarna emas dipasangkan pada leher seekor kucing putih. Kucing putih bernama Shinju atau Koneko. Wajah si kucing merona merah saat menerima hadiah dari Naruto. Naruto membelikan sebuah kalung bel untuk kucingnya setelah pulang dari sekolah.

"Selesai," kata Naruto tertawa lebar."Hahaha, kamu semakin manis saja memakai kalung bel itu, Shinju. Kalung bel itu memang cocok buatmu. Aku tidak salah pilih."

Di dalam hati, Shinju atau Koneko merasa senang dengan hadiah pemberian Naruto ini. Membuat ia semakin jatuh hati pada Naruto.

"Meooong ... Nyaaw," Shinju menggerakkan dua kaki depannya ke atas sehingga ia berdiri dengan dua kaki belakangnya. Maksudnya mengucapkan terima kasih pada Naruto.

Naruto tertawa kecil melihatnya. Ia mengerti dengan maksud kucingnya.

"Ya, sama-sama, Shinju."

Naruto menepuk pelan kepala Shinju. Kedua pipi Shinju merona merah.

"Naruto-chan, ayo cepat latihan!"

Terdengar suara Minato memanggil. Naruto menoleh ke asal suara.

"Iya, Tousan!"

Naruto segera berlari kecil menghampiri sang Ayah. Ia akan dilatih oleh Minato untuk belajar mengendalikan kekuatan elemen api. Kekuatan milik Minato saat masih menjadi vampire. Walaupun Minato sekarang sudah menjadi manusia biasa. Tapi, kekuatan vampire-nya masih ada di dalam dirinya.

Sementara Shinju atau Koneko sedang duduk di teras belakang rumah Naruto. Ia memegang erat kalung bel yang diberikan Naruto itu dengan kaki depannya. Wajahnya masih merona merah. Ia sangat senang.

'Kalung bel ini akan menjadi benda yang sangat berharga buatku. Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik,' batin Koneko tersenyum senang.

Lalu muncul kucing hitam di samping Koneko. Koneko menyadarinya.

"Kuroka-nee."

Kuroka menatap Koneko dengan pandangan datar.

"Sepertinya kamu kelihatan senang hari ini. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Kuroka penasaran.

Koneko hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Aku mendapatkan hadiah istimewa dari Naruto yaitu kalung bel kucing ini."

Koneko menunjuk kalung bel yang melingkari lehernya. Kuroka memperhatikannya. Lalu ia mendengus kesal.

"Huh, kalung bel kucing. Apa istimewanya? Naruto memberikanmu hadiah itu hanya untuk dirimu yang berwujud kucing. Bukan Koneko yang berwujud manusia. Jadi, apa yang harus disenangkan?"

Koneko tersenyum simpul sekali lagi.

"Biarpun dia memberikan hadiah ini untukku dalam wujud kucing. Tapi, itu sangat membuatku senang karena mendapatkan suatu benda berharga dari orang yang kucintai. Aku akan menjaga kalung bel ini sebaik mungkin. Aku menganggap kalung bel ini sebagai tanda cinta Naruto untukku."

Kuroka terpaku mendengarnya. Ia terus memperhatikan kalung bel itu. Seketika ia menggeram kesal. Ia iri.

"Huh, kamu percaya sekali kalau Naruto itu akan menyukaimu. Aku tidak yakin jika suatu saat nanti Naruto akan menyukaimu."

"Tapi, aku sangat yakin. Naruto akan menyukaiku. Aku akan menunggunya."

Angin siang pun berdesir pelan dan menerpa tempat itu. Kuroka menjadi terdiam karena perkataan Koneko tadi.

Kuroka membuang mukanya. Lantas ia pergi begitu saja. Tapi, sebelum pergi, ia melirik ke arah Koneko.

"Ingat Koneko, aku tidak akan membiarkan kamu mendapatkan Naruto. Naruto akan menjadi milikku. Lihat saja nanti."

Koneko menatap tajam ke arah Kuroka. Begitu juga dengan Kuroka.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mendekati Naruto, Kuroka-nee. Jika kamu mencoba mendekatinya, kamu harus berhadapan denganku. Ingat itu."

Kedua kucing jadi-jadian itu saling menatap sinis. Muncul aura persaingan yang kuat di antara mereka.

Lalu adegan tertancap pada Naruto dan Minato. Mereka mulai berlatih.

Minato menatap serius ke arah Naruto. Naruto sudah bersiap untuk mengikuti instruksi dari sang ayah.

"Naruto-chan, kita akan mulai latihannya sekarang. Jadi, perhatikan Tousan."

"Baiklah, Tousan."

Naruto mengangguk tegas. Minato melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Naruto-chan, karena kamu sudah menguasai dua kekuatan yaitu cahaya dan kegelapan. Jadi, sesuai janji, Tousan akan mengajarimu untuk belajar mengendalikan elemen api," Minato menjelaskannya secara langsung."Elemen api ini adalah kekuatan keturunan saat Tousan masih menjadi vampire. Tousan akan menurunkannya padamu. Lalu Tousan harap kamu belajar dengan serius. Karena kekuatan ini sangat sulit untuk dipelajari. Apakah kamu mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti, Tousan," Naruto mengangguk.

"Bagus. Kita akan memulai tahap dasar dulu."

Minato bersiap-siap dan mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke depan. Naruto memperhatikannya.

SYUUUSH!

Tangan Minato mengeluarkan cahaya merah. Cahaya merah itu berpijar dan kemudian menjadi api yang berkobar.

BWOOOSH!

Naruto kaget sekaligus takjub melihatnya.

"WAH, HEBAT! TANGAN TOUSAN TERBAKAR!" seru Naruto bersemangat.

Minato hanya tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah anaknya.

"Hm, ini adalah kekuatan dasar dari elemen api. Dengan tangan yang berapi ini, kamu bisa melesatkan serangan tinju dengan cepat ke arah lawan dalam hitungan detik. Serangan ini dapat digunakan untuk memusnahkan makhluk halus sehingga membuat mereka terbakar. Kamu mengerti?"

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Lalu Minato melenyapkan api dari tangannya.

"Aku mengerti, Tousan."

"Ayo, coba kamu praktekkan. Gunakan kekuatan cahaya yang sudah kamu kuasai itu."

"Eh, bukankah kekuatan cahaya itu hanya dapat menarik lawan jenis? Makanya kekuatan cahaya itu dinamakan Heart Allure. Itu yang dikatakan oleh Kaasan."

"Jika kekuatan cahaya itu keluar secara berlebihan, maka akan menarik lawan jenis, Naruto-chan," terdengar suara Kushina.

Naruto dan Minato menoleh ke arah Kushina yang berdiri di teras belakang rumah.

"Begitu ya, Kaasan," ujar Naruto.

"Iya, jika kekuatan cahaya itu digunakan secara seimbang, kamu bisa mengubahnya menjadi kekuatan api. Ingat, cahaya berhubungan dengan api dan listrik. Seperti halnya dengan lampu. Lampu bisa hidup dan bercahaya berkat adanya listrik dan api. Jadi, gunakan kekuatan cahaya itu secara seimbang di dalam tubuhmu," ucap Kushina panjang lebar.

Naruto manggut-manggut. Minato pun tersenyum.

"Nah, begitulah penjelasan lengkapnya, Naruto-chan. Kamu sudah mengerti, kan?"

"Ya," Naruto mengangguk.

"Ayo, coba konsentrasikan kekuatan cahaya itu pada tanganmu."

"Baik, Tousan."

Naruto menutup matanya. Ia berusaha memusatkan pikiran dan mengarahkan energi cahaya pada tangannya.

SYUUUSH!

Tangan Naruto berpijar dan bercahaya putih. Ia terus berkonsentrasi. Tangannya terus bercahaya dan bercahaya.

FYUUUSH!

Cahaya itu menghilang dari tangan Naruto. Naruto tersentak. Ia membuka matanya dengan cepat.

"Ternyata sulit memusatkan kekuatan cahaya pada tangan, Tousan."

"Tousan sudah bilangkan kalau belajar elemen api itu sulit."

"Tapi, aku akan tetap berusaha. Akan aku coba lagi."

Naruto bersiap-siap lagi. Ia menutup matanya. Konsentrasi dan memusatkan kekuatan cahaya secara seimbang ke arah tangan.

SYUUUSH!

Tangan Naruto mulai mengeluarkan cahaya putih terang dan berkilau. Ia berusaha mengubahnya menjadi api.

FYUUUSH!

Cahaya itu menghilang lagi dari tangan Naruto. Naruto tersentak lagi. Dengan cepat, matanya terbuka.

"Tidak bisa juga," Naruto menjadi gusar."Akan aku coba lagi."

Naruto menutup matanya dan mencoba berkonsentrasi lagi. Ia berusaha sekali lagi agar dapat menguasai jurus tangan berapi itu. Minato tersenyum saat memperhatikan sang anak berjuang sekuat tenaga.

'Berusahalah, Naruto. Tousan yakin kamu dapat menguasai kekuatan kakekmu yang berasal dari ras vampire itu. Karena kamu mempunyai darah yang sama dengan Tousan,' batin Minato di dalam hatinya. Ia berharap Naruto dapat dengan cepat menguasai kekuatan ini. Karena kekuatan ini dapat membuat Naruto menjadi lebih kuat dan dapat mengalahkan para musuh yang mempunyai kekuatan lebih hebat.

Kushina juga memperhatikan Naruto. Ia tersenyum. Betapa seriusnya Naruto mempelajari elemen api itu.

"Ayo, berjuanglah, Naruto-chan!" seru Kushina bersorak memberi semangat buat Naruto.

"Ssst, jangan berisik, Kushina!" ujar Minato menempelkan telunjuknya di bibirnya. Kushina hanya tertawa ngeles sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hehehe, maaf."

Mereka berdua pun memperhatikan Naruto yang terus berlatih. Tanpa kenal rasa lelah dan pantang menyerah. Ia berusaha terus agar bisa mengubah kekuatan cahaya menjadi api.

Berjuanglah terus, Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di pagi hari yang cerah di kelas 10-A, Naruto sedang tertidur pulas seperti biasa di tengah pelajaran berlangsung. Ia benar-benar lelah saat menjalani tugas sebagai Guardian dan harus berlatih di siang harinya. Sehingga ia kurang istirahat akhir-akhir ini.

Suasana kelas tampak hening. Semua orang tengah fokus memperhatikan pelajaran kecuali Naruto. Sang guru juga sedang menerangkan pelajaran.

Tapi, tiba-tiba terjadi suatu keganjilan di kelas tersebut. Muncul sesuatu yang tidak kasat mata. Suasana menjadi mencekam. Entah apa yang terjadi.

Satu persatu murid tumbang dan jatuh dari kursi. Guru pun kaget melihatnya.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" kata sang guru. Ia pun panik.

Beberapa murid menjadi histeris. Ada yang pingsan. Ada yang berteriak kencang. Ada yang menangis. Ada yang mengamuk. Suasana menjadi kacau balau.

Sang guru kewalahan menghadapi suasana ini. Ia sangat panik.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa semuanya bertingkah aneh begini?" tanya sang guru.

Sasuke, Asia, Rias, Sakura, Ino, Issei dan Irina juga kaget dengan kelakuan teman-teman yang tiba-tiba aneh. Mereka langsung membantu untuk menghadapi seisi kelas yang sedang kerasukan.

"Ini ada apa, Asia?" tanya guru. Ia menjadi linglung dan bingung.

"Mereka kerasukan, sensei," jawab Asia yang sangat panik. Ia langsung membacakan sebuah mantra penenang pada salah satu teman yang berteriak keras.

Sasuke juga begitu. Ia pun langsung membentuk sebuah segel dan menutup mata. Ia sedang membuka kekuatan supranatural untuk menghancurkan roh yang masuk ke dalam teman-teman sekelasnya itu.

Lalu Issei juga tampak melakukan sebuah ritual untuk menghancurkan roh di dalam tubuh teman yang menangis. Ia menggunakan sebuah kartu dan membacakan mantra penenang. Irina membantu memegang dua tangan teman itu. Sepertinya mereka bukan orang biasa.

Ya, Issei dan Irina adalah pemburu hantu yang sama seperti Sasuke. Mereka menggunakan rosary dan kartu penyegel saat memburu hantu. Mereka adalah duo pemburu hantu yang berasal dari kota Kuoh.

Nah, kalian sudah tahu siapa Issei dan Irina itu, kan?

Sementara itu, Naruto terbangun ketika si kucing putih mengeong dan menyembulkan kepalanya dari dalam tas Naruto. Naruto pun membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan-lahan.

"Shinju, ada apa? Kenapa kamu membangunkan aku?" tanya Naruto sembari menguap pelan.

"MEONG! MEONG! MEONG!" ucap Shinju yang berwajah pucat.

Naruto tertegun. Ia bengong di tempat.

"Ng, kenapa kamu kelihatan panik begitu?"

Lantas Naruto memperhatikan keadaan kelas yang ribut dan kacau itu. Ia pun membelalakkan kedua matanya. Di mana semua orang bertingkah aneh. Kecuali Sasuke, Asia, Issei, Sakura, Ino, dan Irina. Termasuk Rias yang sedang duduk manis di samping Naruto.

"Me-mereka kerasukan!" sahut Naruto langsung bangkit berdiri."Aku merasakan hawa keberadaan kelompok hantu jahat. Mereka merasuki semua orang. Lalu..."

DEG!

Darah Naruto berdesir ketika merasakan hawa lain yang berada di sampingnya. Secara langsung Naruto menoleh ke arah asal hawa itu.

GREP!

Salah satu dari orang yang kerasukan kini mencengkeram leher Naruto. Naruto kaget setengah mati. Wajah laki-laki itu sangat pucat dan matanya berwarna kehitaman.

**"Namikaze Naruto, tunjukkan di mana buku bertuah kepada kami sekarang juga. Kalau tidak, aku akan menghabisi nyawa anak malang ini. Jika kau tidak memberitahukan kepada kami letak keberadaan buku bertuah itu,"** kata laki-laki yang kerasukan itu. Suaranya amat berat dan menakutkan.

Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya sempurna. Sedetik kemudian, ia berwajah garang.

"Obake jahat, sampai kapanpun kami para Guardian tidak akan memberitahukan letak buku itu. Itu adalah rahasia turun-temurun dari keluarga Uzumaki. Aku tidak akan memberitahukannya pada kalian."

Laki-laki itu menggeram. Ia semakin mencengkeram leher Naruto. Naruto merasa napasnya sesak sekarang.

**"DASAR, KERAS KEPALA. AKAN AKU HABISI TEMANMU YANG TIDAK BERDOSA INI!"**

Naruto tidak tinggal diam. Ia memegang tangan laki-laki yang mencengkeram lehernya. Kemudian dari telapak tangannya menguarkan energi berwarna merah yang berasap.

Spontan, laki-laki kerasukan itu menjerit kesakitan. Secara refleks, tangannya menjauh dari leher Naruto. Ia melototkan matanya.

**"WAAAAAH, PANAAAAAAS! PANAAAAAS!"**

Dari dalam tubuh laki-laki itu, keluarlah sosok makhluk halus yang menari-nari kepanasan akibat terkena elemen api yang dialirkan melalui energi panas dan disalurkan ke peredaran darah orang kerasukan tadi. Maka makhluk halus yang berada di dalam tubuh orang itupun akan terbakar sampai hancur.

BLAAAR!

Hantu itupun keluar dan meledak kecil hingga tidak tersisa. Orang yang dirasuki pun terkapar di lantai.

Rias yang menyaksikan kehebatan Naruto saat membasmi hantu yang merasuki para manusia, hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Ternyata kamu hebat juga, Naruto-kun," ujar Rias dengan wajah yang merona merah.

Naruto melirik ke arah Rias.

"Kamu siapa?"

DOOOONG!

Wajah Rias diliputi aura kesuraman. Ternyata Naruto tidak mengenalinya padahal mereka duduk bersebelahan.

'Kenapa Naruto-kun tidak tahu kalau aku adalah murid baru yang selalu duduk di sampingnya? Apa dia tidak mau tahu tentang orang-orang sekitarnya? Naruto-kun, kamu mematahkan hatiku,' mendadak Rias menunduk lesu begitu.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Lalu terdengar suara Sasuke memanggilnya.

"HEI, DOBE! KENAPA KAMU BENGONG DI SITU? AYO, BANTU AKU MENENANGKAN ORANG-ORANG KERASUKAN INI!" seru Sasuke yang kewalahan menghadapi orang-orang kerasukan itu. Ditambah sang guru juga ikut kerasukan.

Naruto mengangguk cepat.

"Baik, Teme!"

Naruto segera bergegas dan menghampiri teman-teman yang kerasukan itu. Ia memegang tangan seorang teman dan mengalirkan energi panas tadi agar makhluk halus di dalamnya menjadi terbakar.

**"WAAAAH, PANAAAAS!"**

**"KYAAAAA, TUBUHKU TERBAKAR!"**

**"TOLOOONG! PANAAAS!"**

Satu persatu makhluk halus terbakar hebat dan keluar dari tubuh para manusia. Hingga Naruto menemukan beberapa orang yang murni adalah sosok obake itu. Mereka kini dikendalikan oleh seseorang dan menyerang Naruto.

Dua manusia yang diketahui adalah obake langsung saja menyerang Naruto.

SRAAAT!

Sebuah tendangan berhasil dihindari Naruto. Dua orang berwujud obake itu menyerang Naruto secara bersamaan. Mereka menginginkan buku bertuah itu.

**"Katakan di mana buku bertuah itu?" t**anya salah satu obake itu. Ia melototi Naruto dengan tampang seramnya.

"TIDAK AKAN PERNAH KUBERITAHUKAN PADA KALIAN!" teriak Naruto sambil mengepalkan kedua tangan yang sudah menguarkan kobaran api.

WHUUUSH!

Satu musuh datang menyerang Naruto dengan tinju yang cepat. Naruto mengelak ke arah kanan. Lalu berputar dan melayangkan tinju berapi ke punggung obake yang menyamar menjadi manusia.

BLAAAR!

Tubuh obake itu meledak setelah terkena hantaman tinju berapi Naruto.

SYAAAT!

Datang dari arah belakang, tendangan yang bergerak ke samping kiri Naruto. Naruto menyadarinya.

HUP!

Naruto menghindarinya dengan merendahkan badannya. Lalu tangan yang mengobarkan api membentuk sebuah pedang panjang.

Secara langsung pedang api itu menebas tubuh obake yang menyerang Naruto tadi.

BLAAAR!

Satu obake terbakar sampai musnah. Naruto memperhatikan keadaan kelas sekarang.

SRIIIING!

Aura kesuraman dan energi negatif semakin menguat. Semua orang kembali mengalami kerasukan.

Terdengar suara teriakan yang sangat keras dan keributan di luar kelas.

**"KYAAAAAA!"**

**"TOLOOOOOONG!"**

**"HUHUHU... HIKS... HIKS... HIKS..."**

**"KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINI. PANAAAAS!"**

Naruto terperanjat. Sementara Sasuke dan yang lainnya juga kaget setengah mati mendengar suara teriakan itu.

"Eh, apa itu?" Issei membulatkan matanya."Sepertinya hawa negatifnya semakin kuat."

"Suasana semakin lain," Irina merinding.

Asia memutuskan untuk keluar kelas dan melihat keadaan di luar sana.

"ASIA, KAMU MAU KEMANA?" Naruto mengejar Asia di antara teman-teman yang masih kerasukan.

Sasuke, Issei dan Irina kembali menghadapi para teman yang kerasukan. Semakin lama semakin susah untuk menetralisirnya.

Naruto keluar kelas. Ia menemukan partikel-partikel energi negatif yang sangat pekat bertebaran di sepanjang koridor. Naruto merasakan dadanya sesak akibat tekanan kuat dari energi gaib itu.

BRUUK!

Naruto berlutut di lantai sambil memegang dada kirinya. Ia merasakan tekanan energi kegelapan yang sangat kuat membuat dirinya sesak. Kekuatan energi membuat suasana sekolah menjadi lain. Naruto merasakan firasat yang buruk.

'Apa ini? Tekanan energi gaibnya begitu kuat. Aku merasa sesak sekarang,' batin Naruto yang berwajah pucat pasi. Kekuatan kegelapan di dalam tubuhnya yaitu Dark Explosion itu dapat merasakan keberadaan energi kegelapan yang terselubung. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang tengah menyerang sekolah sekarang.

Tiba-tiba, Naruto kedatangan tamu yang tidak diundang. Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya sekali lagi.

Di hadapan Naruto saat ini, semua orang berkumpul dan mengepungnya. Semua penghuni sekolah memasang wajah yang pucat dan bermata kehitaman. Mereka semua menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. Asia juga berada di antara mereka.

'Eh, apa ini? Kenapa semuanya menatapku seperti itu?' batin Naruto menelan ludahnya dan membuka mata gaibnya.'Ternyata semua orang sedang dirasuki oleh para hantu. Ini gawat. Apa yang harus kulakukan?'

Naruto pun mundur sedikit ke dalam kelas. Tidak mungkin ia menyerang semua orang dengan kekuatannya.

Bagaimana ini? Keadaan ini membuat Naruto benar-benar terpojok. Apalagi melihat Asia yang juga kerasukan.

**"NARUTO, KAMI MEMBUTUHKAN BUKU BERTUAH ITU. TUNJUKKAN PADA KAMI DI MANA LETAK BUKU ITU!"** semua orang berbicara dengan nada yang sangat berat. Membuat bulu kuduk merinding setelah mendengarnya.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini? Situasinya benar-benar gawat," gumam Naruto yang berpikir keras."Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

"Dobe, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke yang masih sibuk mengurus orang-orang kerasukan.

Naruto menoleh ke arah belakang.

"Di luar kelas, hampir semua penghuni sekolah kerasukan sekarang. Asia juga kerasukan," sahut Naruto.

"APA?" seru Sasuke, Irina dan Issei kaget setengah mati. Sakura dan Ino juga sedikit kaget. Kecuali Rias yang masih duduk santai di bangkunya. Ia memilih tidak membantu yang lain. Karena takut ketahuan bahwa dirinya adalah vampire.

Semua orang yang kerasukan segera menyerang Naruto. Naruto kewalahan dan segera menutup pintu kelas.

"WAAAH, GAWAAAT!" Naruto panik sekali sambil menahan pintu yang didobrak paksa oleh orang-orang kerasukan."MEREKA MENGINGINKAN BUKU BERTUAH ITU!"

"Buku bertuah?" tanya Issei yang membantu Naruto menahan pintu agar tertutup dengan rapat.

"Sebenarnya kamu itu siapa sih, Naruto? Semua orang kerasukan ini malah menyerangmu," Irina ikut bertanya. Ia juga ikut membantu menutup pintu.

Pintu pun berhasil ditutup. Irina menguncinya dengan cepat.

"Aku adalah seorang Guardian yang bertugas untuk menjaga sekolah ini dari gangguan makhluk halus. Karena kabarnya ada buku yang dapat mengabulkan permintaan tertanam di sekolah ini. Jadi, para hantu jahat ini sangat menginginkannya. Makanya mereka menyerangku."

"Oh," Issei dan Irina manggut-manggut.

Naruto melirik Issei dan Irina.

"Lalu kalian berdua, kenapa kalian berdua tidak kerasukan?"

Issei tersenyum simpul.

"Karena kami adalah pemburu hantu dari kota Kuoh. Aku adalah pendeta yang membasmi hantu dengan kartu penyegel," Issei menunjukkan beberapa kartu penyegelnya yang mempunyai lambang aneh.

"Aku adalah pemburu hantu yang menggunakan rosary," Irina menunjuk rosary-nya yang berwarna merah muda.

Naruto terpana. Lalu ia tersenyum kecil.

"Baguslah jika ada ahli supranatural yang sama dengan Sasuke."

"Eh, Sasuke juga ahli supranatural?" Irina bengong sambil melirik Sasuke.

"Iya, Sasuke adalah ahli pemburu hantu yang terkenal di kota Uzuka ini."

"Wah, hebat ya, Sasuke!" Irina bertepuk tangan.

"Ehem, hentikan obrolan tidak jelas kalian itu!" Sasuke berdehem keras."Situasi sedang gawat sekarang. Semua orang harus dinetralisir. Dobe, kau harus bantu juga. Soalnya hantu-hantu ini sangat ingin mengetahui letak buku bertuah itu. Makanya setiap dinetralisir, hantu yang lainnya masuk lagi ke dalam tubuh orang-orang ini. Ini tidak akan habis-habisnya."

"Iya, Teme. Aku mengerti."

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Sasuke memukul hantu yang keluar dengan tinju berpetirnya.

BLAAAR!

Hantu itu musnah seketika.

Naruto berpikir keras. Ia memperhatikan seluruh kelas yang ribut dan kacau. Di mana orang-orang masih kerasukan, Sakura dan Ino yang melantunkan sebuah doa untuk mengeluarkan roh dari tubuh seorang teman dan Rias yang masih duduk santai.

Apa yang harus dilakukan oleh Naruto? Ini dalam keadaan darurat. Di luar sana, semua penghuni sekolah juga kerasukan. Mereka memaksa masuk ke dalam kelas 10-A itu. Lalu ibunya, Kushina juga tidak ada di tempat karena sedang pergi keluar kota untuk menghadiri acara pertemuan kepala sekolah di seluruh kota.

Sementara itu, Shinju atau Koneko juga merasa cemas dengan keadaan yang menimpa Naruto dan teman-temannya. Ia ingin ikut membantu tapi ia tidak mau Naruto mengetahui jati dirinya yang sebenarnya bahwa dirinya adalah yokai nekomata yang bernama Toujou Koneko. Koneko hanya bisa berharap Naruto dapat mengatasi semuanya sendiri.

'Naruto-kun, kerahkan semua kemampuanmu. Kamu mempunyai jurus baru yang diturunkan oleh Ayahmu. Ayo, gunakan kekuatan itu sekarang!' batin Koneko di dalam hatinya. Ia melihat Naruto dari dalam tas.

Setelah lama berpikir, Naruto mengingat sebuah jurus yang diturunkan Ayahnya. Lalu Naruto mengangguk mantap.

"Aku tahu. Kita harus menemukan orang yang mengirim para hantu itu."

Issei melirik ke arah Naruto.

"Jadi, bagaimana caranya?"

Naruto tersenyum simpul. Lalu ia membentuk sebuah segel tangan.

SET!

Naruto menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat.

SRIIING!

Mendadak tubuh Naruto menguarkan cahaya merah. Naruto sedang memusatkan dirinya dalam keseimbangan pikiran untuk melacak keberadaan sumber energi negatif para hantu itu. Ia menggunakan kekuatan ultrasonik kelelawar, salah satu jurus Ayahnya. Karena saat Minato masih berwujud vampire, Minato dapat menjadi kelelawar. Hingga sampai sekarang jurus itu tetap ada pada diri Minato.

Dalam bayangan fatamorgana di alam bawah sadar, Naruto menemukan sosok hantu yang berpakaian seperti jepang kuno. Dia berambut orange dan bermata pola riak. Ia berdiri di atas sebuah pohon beringin tak jauh dari jarak sekolah.

'Ternyata dia yang telah mengirim semua hantu ini untuk menyerangku secara besar-besaran,' Naruto membentuk sebuah gerakan segel tangan dengan cepat dan menghentakkan dua tangannya ke lantai.

PAAAAATS!

Energi elemen api yang menguar dari dalam tubuh Naruto mengalir ke arah lantai dan menjalar cepat ke seluruh sudut kelas serta merambat keluar kelas.

DAAAAAAAAAASH!

Energi elemen api membuat para makhluk halus yang merasuk ke dalam tubuh semua penghuni sekolah pun terbakar hebat. Mereka keluar dan meledak tanpa ampun.

BLAAAR! BLAAAAR! BLAAAAAR!

Membuat sekolah itu bercahaya merah sangat menyilaukan. Membuat hantu yang berdiri di atas pohon beringin tadi ikut merasakan dampaknya.

"WAAAAH!" seru hantu berambut orange itu. Seketika ia pun menghilang.

BRUK! BRUK! BRUK!

Semua orang terkapar di lantai. Mereka pun pingsan. Begitu juga dengan teman-teman Naruto di dalam kelas 10-A itu.

Karena dampak kekuatan Naruto tadi, membuat Sakura dan Ino mendadak menghilang. Maklum mereka adalah hantu. Sasuke menyadari kalau Sakura dan Ino sudah menghilang.

"Sudah kuduga, Sakura dan Ino adalah hantu," gumam Sasuke menghelakan napas beratnya karena semua masalah sudah selesai.

Lalu Rias juga ikut pingsan akibat dampak kekuatan elemen api Naruto. Rias terkapar jatuh dari kursinya.

BRUUK!

Usai menggunakan kekuatan elemen api dengan tenaga dalam yang besar, membuat Naruto sangat kelelahan. Ia telah mengerahkan semua kekuatannya untuk menghancurkan seluruh hantu yang telah mengepung Uzuka Gakuen tadi.

Issei dan Irina tertawa senang melihat teman-teman sudah selamat. Lalu pintu kelas 10-A dibuka oleh Irina.

"Kerja yang bagus, Naruto!" Issei mengacungkan jempol.

"Hehehe...," Naruto menyengir lebar dengan muka yang kusut. Ia masih dalam keadaan berlutut di lantai.

Kemudian orang-orang yang kerasukan tadi, terbangun secara serentak. Mereka terheran-heran dengan keadaan yang terjadi pada mereka.

"Heh, ada apa ini?"

"Kenapa kita ada di sini?"

"Bukannya kita tadi ada di kelas?"

"Apa yang telah terjadi?"

Semuanya bertanya-tanya. Saling tidak mengerti antara satu sama lain. Asia yang berada di antara mereka, juga merasa bingung dengan keadaan yang terjadi padanya.

'Ternyata aku kerasukan juga,' batin Asia menghelakan napasnya berkali-kali.'Ternyata aku masih saja lemah.'

Semuanya sudah kembali seperti semula. Keadaannya sudah aman.

Koneko yang berwujud kucing putih di dalam tas milik Naruto. Ia tersenyum kecil sambil melihat tembus pandang ke arah Naruto yang terus tersenyum. Ia ikut senang karena Naruto sudah menyelamatkan teman-temannya.

"Syukurlah Naruto-kun, kamu sudah menguasai beberapa jurus elemen api milik Ayahmu. Kamu memang hebat sekarang," ungkap Koneko sambil memegang kalung bel yang melingkari lehernya. Kalung bel pemberian dari Naruto.

Ingin rasanya ia menemui Naruto sekarang dalam wujud manusia. Karena sudah lama ia tidak menemui Naruto dalam wujud manusia. Selama ini ia hanya berwujud kucing ketika bersama Naruto setiap harinya. Jadi, mau bagaimana membuat Naruto jatuh cinta padanya jika ia tidak berwujud manusia?

Ya, Koneko ingin mengetahui apakah Naruto masih mengingat dirinya yang pernah diselamatkan oleh Naruto sewaktu kecil dulu. Koneko ingin mengetahui hal itu. Apakah Naruto masih mengingatnya atau tidak?

"Naruto-kun ...," Koneko menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan merasakan debaran jantung yang berdebar-debar dengan cepat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

BRUK!

Pain terkapar di lantai begitu saja di antara tempat berkabut dan gelap itu. Tubuhnya melepuh seperti habis terbakar. Ia merasa tubuhnya lemas sekarang.

"Ah, tu-tubuhku panas dan terasa lemas," sahut Pain yang berbaring dalam keadaan terlentang.

Hingga muncul mendadak seorang gadis berambut biru yang memakai kimono biru. Namanya Konan. Ia langsung melayang-layang ke arah Pain.

"PAIN! ADA APA INI?" Konan merasa panik."APA YANG TERJADI PADAMU?"

Pain melirik Konan. Wajahnya sedikit melepuh dan sulit untuk dikenali.

"Ko-Konan, a-aku merasa panas dan lemah. A-aku terkena serangan elemen api Guardian itu. Naruto mempunyai kekuatan api. Dia mulai hebat sekarang."

Konan membelalakkan matanya.

"A-Apa? Guardian itu memiliki kekuatan api? Api itu kelemahan kita, Pain. Jadi, dia sudah bertambah hebat? Ini sungguh gawat."

"Ya, se-sepertinya usaha kita untuk merebut buku itu semakin susah saja, Konan. Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Padahal sudah tiga ratus tahun, kita sudah mencari buku itu. Tapi, Guardian tidak pernah memberitahukan di mana letak buku itu pada kita. Ukh ..."

Pain menggeliat karena kesakitan dan kepanasan. Konan semakin panik melihatnya.

"Pain! Pain! Bertahanlah!"

"A-aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, Konan. Tubuhku sangat panas. Lalu aku mohon pimpinlah kelompok hantu jahat ini. Balaskan dendamku pada Namikaze Naruto itu. Kamu harus melanjutkan penyerangan itu."

Setelah mengucapkan pesan terakhirnya itu, Pain pun meledak di depan mata Konan.

BLAAAAR!

Akhirnya ketua hantu jahat itu musnah tanpa tersisa. Konan pun terpaku di tempat. Ia menyaksikan semua ini dengan sangat syok.

Seketika itu juga, kedua mata merahnya mengalirkan sebuah air terjun. Konan berteriak meringkih sambil memanggil nama Pain.

"PAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIN!"

Suara Konan menggema keras di istana pagoda berdesain jepang kuno itu. Istana para hantu jahat berada di dunia gaib.

Konan mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Sambil menangis, dia menajamkan matanya yang semakin merah menyala. Wajahnya berubah sangat menakutkan.

"Namikaze Naruto, aku akan membalasmu. Akan aku lanjutkan penyerangan itu," Konan melayang-layang di udara disertai angin yang sangat kencang dan aura negatif yang sangat dahsyat. Karena Konan termasuk hantu sejenis sundel bolong. Itu terbukti dari punggungnya yang berlubang dan penuh dengan darah serta belatung-belatung yang sangat banyak. Ia adalah hantu yang bisa mengendalikan elemen angin dan merasuki pikiran manusia.

Lalu Konan pun menghilang dari tempat itu. Entah kemana ia pergi. Namun, yang pasti saat ini dia sedang merencanakan untuk menyerang Naruto lagi.

Lihat saja nanti bagaimana kelanjutannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Chapter 10 update!**

**Maaf ya kalau terlalu lama update-nya. Soalnya saya sibuk menyelesaikan salah satu cerita berseri juga. Tapi, sekarang satu cerita sudah ditamatkan yaitu Penjaga Hati Dari Masa Depan. Nah, makanya saya bisa fokus untuk menyelesaikan cerita ini sampai tamat.**

**Lalu satu persatu para musuh dimatikan agar cerita ini tidak terlalu panjang. Makanya saya matikan Pain, lalu Konan yang akan menyerang Naruto nantinya. Saya buat para hantu jahat di sini, takut sama api. Ya, hantukan kelemahannya api. Namanya juga roh. **

**Lalu chapter selanjutnya, belum saya pikirkan. Ya, bocorannya belum ada. Jadinya saya update saja dulu chapter 10 ini karena chapter 11 sedang dalam penggarapan naskah. Hehehe, kayak buat film aja.**

**Hahaha, ada yang bilang cerita ini kayak sinetron. Apa iya ya? Padahal saya jarang nonton sinetron lho. Cerita ini murni dari otak saya saat mendengarkan lagu Menjadi Pangeranku by Dadali. Ya, cerita ini adalah cerita yang sangat saya suka. Karena saya itu suka yang namanya horror dan supranatural.**

**Jadi, maaf ya jika ceritanya jadi gak jelas. Ya, saya sedang mengutarakan semua ide yang ada di otak saya. Saya ingin membuat cerita berdasarkan dari inspirasi lagu yang membuat cerita ini tercipta. Nah, setelah ini saya akan buat para musuh Naruto mati secara perlahan-lahan hingga memunculkan Kyuubi yang membawa buku bertuah itu untuk menyelesaikan sebuah konflik sulit yang akan dihadapi Naruto nantinya.**

**Mungkin setelah ini saya rasa bakal banyak pertarungan daripada romance. Romance kemungkinan 40 %. Setuju nggak? Kalau ada yang setuju. Harap beritahu saya melalui review. Hehehe... **

**Tunggu saja kelanjutannya di chapter 11.**

**Terima kasih atas perhatiannya.**

**Berminat mau mereview setelah membaca cerita ini?**

**Nggak mau review, ya nggak apa-apa. Yang penting saya lanjutkan. Toh, saya juga akan membaca cerita ini juga nantinya.**

**Walaupun fic ini sepi review, yang penting saya sudah menghibur anda semuanya. Lanjut lagi, saya akan terus menulis cerita ini sampai tamat dengan target 20 chapter. Bisa nggak ya saya mencapai target sebatas itu? Lihat saja nanti.**

**Dari Hikari Syarahmia.**

**Hargailah karya orang lain sebelum karyamu dihargai oleh orang lain.**

**Sampai jumpa lagi ya... ^^**


	11. Di antara nekomata bersaudara

**Disclaimer **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

**The Guardian of Sacred Book**

**By Hikari Syarahmia**

**Senin, 24 Agustus 2015**

**Terinspirasi dari lagu Menjadi Pangeranmu by Dadali**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE GUARDIAN OF SACRED BOOK**

**Chapter 11: Di antara nekomata bersaudara**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"APA? PARA OBAKE MENYERANGMU SAAT PELAJARAN BERLANGSUNG?" seru Kushina kaget setengah mati setelah mendengar cerita dari Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk cepat sambil memakan habis mie ramennya.

"Iya, itu benar Kaasan. Untung saja ada teman-teman yang juga ahli dalam supranatural lalu membantuku membasmi para hantu jahat itu," Naruto berwajah serius sambil berhadapan dengan Ibunya."Tapi, semua hantu itu berhasil aku musnahkan dengan kekuatan elemen api."

Minato mengacungkan jempol buat Naruto.

"Kamu hebat, nak," puji Minato tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih, Tousan," Naruto menyengir lebar sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Kushina terdiam setelah mendengar cerita dari Naruto tadi. Sepertinya dia sedang berpikir keras.

Lalu dua kucing jadi-jadian itu, Koneko dan Kuroka sedang makan malam dengan tenang tak jauh dari mereka berada. Koneko memasang telinganya dengan tajam untuk mendengarkan percakapan Naruto dan kedua orang tuanya itu.

"Sepertinya keadaan semakin gawat sekarang. Kaasan tidak menduga para obake malah menyerang pada waktu siang hari dan melibatkan semua orang dalam urusan ini. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan," Kushina menggeram kesal.

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana, Kaasan?" tanya Naruto.

Kushina menatap Naruto dengan kusut.

"Kita harus menemui Nenekmu besok. Mungkin dia mempunyai solusi untuk mengatasi semua masalah ini. Tapi, kamu harus tetap waspada, Naruto-chan. Kemungkinan mereka akan menyerangmu lagi. Kaasan juga akan segera membuat energi pelindung gaib untuk melindungi Uzuka Gakuen agar tidak diterobos oleh para hantu jahat itu lagi."

"Ya, aku mengerti, Kaasan."

Naruto mengangguk sambil menyengir lebar. Kushina juga sedikit tersenyum. Minato memperhatikan istri dan anaknya itu secara bergantian.

"Naruto-chan, kamu sudah selesai makan apa belum?" tanya Minato sambil menyesap teh hijaunya sampai tandas.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Minato. Ia sedang meneguk segelas air.

"Aku sudah selesai makan, Tousan," Naruto meletakkan gelas di atas meja.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita pergi sekarang."

"Iya."

Minato meletakkan secangkir teh tadi di atas meja. Lalu ia bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. Naruto juga bangkit berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kaasan, aku pergi dulu sama Tousan ya," Naruto menoleh ke arah Kushina yang mengambil beberapa piring kotor di atas meja."Sampai nanti, Kaasan."

Kushina tersenyum lebar.

"Ya, selamat bertugas, Naruto-chan."

Naruto mengangguk cepat sambil mengambil kucing putih yang merupakan jelmaan Koneko. Lantas Koneko digendong oleh Naruto dengan erat.

Sementara Kuroka si kucing hitam mendengus kesal karena Naruto selalu membawa Koneko kemanapun itu. Ia iri. Ia cemburu.

'Cih, Naruto selalu membawa Koneko bukannya aku. Aku benar-benar sangat kesal sekarang. Aku tidak tahan lagi kalau harus seperti itu terus keadaannya,' batin Kuroka menyipitkan matanya dengan tajam.'Aku harus cepat melakukan sesuatu agar Naruto menjadi milikku.'

Saat itu juga, Kuroka menggeram kesal. Terlihat dari bulu-bulu tubuh kucingnya yang berdiri dengan sorot mata kuning yang tajam. Seperti kucing yang mengamuk.

Kushina pun menyadari keanehan pada diri kucing hitam itu. Kushina hanya memperhatikannya dengan heran.

"Ada apa dengan Shadow ya?" gumam Kushina pelan.

Shadow adalah nama panggilan ketika Kuroka berwujud kucing hitam. Nama yang diberikan oleh Kushina padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dalam perjalanan menuju Uzuka Gakuen, anak dan Ayah sedang berjalan santai menyusuri trotoar yang sepi. Di mana terdapat jalan raya yang lengang. Hanya ada dua dan tiga kendaraan yang lewat di tempat itu.

Malam ini adalah malam yang indah. Di mana muncul ribuan bintang menghiasi angkasa. Bulan sabit pun ikut serta bersama bintang untuk menemani manusia. Ditambah malam ini adalah malam minggu. Malam di mana para kekasih sedang menjalin cinta.

Naruto dan Minato berjalan dalam diam. Lalu Minato melirik ke arah kucing yang dipeluk oleh Naruto itu. Kucing putih itu tengah meletakkan kepalanya tepat di dada Naruto. Wajahnya merona merah.

Minato memperhatikan dengan lama kucing jadi-jadian itu. Lantas ia tersenyum simpul.

'Ternyata dia memang bukan kucing biasa. Aku sudah tahu kalau Shinju adalah jelmaan seorang yokai nekomata yang berwujud separuh manusia. Aku sudah melihat wujud asli Shinju ini dengan mata gaib yang tidak pernah kupakai selama ini. Dia adalah seorang gadis manis yang bertelinga kucing. Lalu tampaknya dia benar-benar menyukai Naruto,' batin Minato sambil melirik ke arah Naruto.'Tapi, aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya menjadi kucing seperti ini. Namun, yang anehnya kenapa Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa kucing ini adalah gadis nekomata. Aku harus berbicara pada Naruto sekarang.'

Lalu Minato menarik pandangannya ke depan.

"Naruto-chan."

"Ya, Tousan. Ada apa?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Minato.

"Tousan mau menanyakan sesuatu hal padamu."

"Apa itu?"

Minato melirik Naruto.

"Apa kamu sudah mempunyai pacar sekarang?"

DEG!

Jantung Naruto kaget mendengarnya. Sejenak ia menghentikan langkahnya. Begitu juga dengan Minato.

Naruto terdiam sebentar. Minato menunggu jawaban Naruto dengan sabar.

Sementara itu, Koneko juga penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Naruto. Hatinya berdebar-debar menanti kelanjutan percakapan anak dan Ayah ini.

Hening.

Lalu Naruto memecahkan kesunyian itu dengan cengirannya yang lebar.

"Tentu saja. Aku belum pernah mempunyai pacar, Tousan."

POOONG!

Minato tercengang. Sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum kikuk.

"Hahaha, pasti karena larangan Kaasan-mu. Pasti sampai saat ini kamu pasti belum pernah jatuh cinta ataupun mempunyai seorang gadis yang disukai. Iya, kan?"

Minato berniat memancing Naruto agar Naruto bercerita tentang siapa gadis yang disukainya. Minato ingin mengetahui apakah Naruto mencintai gadis dunia nyata ataukah gadis dunia gaib. Dia berharap Naruto tidak terjebak dalam cinta terlarang seperti dirinya. Karena cinta terlarang antara manusia dan alam gaib itu akan mendatangkan bencana yang sangat besar.

"Iya, memang Kaasan melarangku berpacaran ataupun jatuh cinta. Tapi, Tousan, aku ini tetaplah manusia yang bisa saja akan jatuh cinta," Naruto berwajah serius."Aku memang sudah jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis sekarang."

Minato mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Naruto selalu mencurahkan segala perasaannya pada sang Ayah dengan jujur. Karena hanya pada Ayahnya, Naruto dapat bercerita tentang apa saja yang ia rasakan. Naruto menganggap sang Ayah adalah seorang sahabat yang sangat dekat daripada sang Ibu.

"Siapa gadis yang kamu sukai itu, Naruto-chan?"

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia menutup matanya sebentar.

"Entahlah, Tousan. Aku tidak mengenalinya. Karena aku bertemu dengannya saat kecil dulu. Pada saat umurku tujuh tahun, aku pernah menolongnya dari serangan manusia serigala. Dia adalah anak perempuan yang tersesat di hutan dekat Uzuka Gakuen. Anak perempuan berambut perak dan bermata kuning seperti mata kucing. Aku masih mengingat ciri-cirinya seperti itu."

DEG!

Darah Koneko berdesir kencang setelah mendengarnya. Matanya membulat sempurna. Mata kuningnya melembut.

'Naruto-kun masih mengingatnya. Ternyata kamu masih mengingatku,' seru Koneko yang sedikit senang. Ia pun menajamkan telinganya baik-baik untuk mendengarkan kelanjutan cerita Naruto.

"Tapi, aku tidak tahu namanya siapa, Tousan. Karena dia menghilang begitu saja ketika Kaasan menjemputku pulang waktu itu. Ya, sekali itu aku bertemu dengannya."

Naruto membuka matanya. Ia berwajah kusut.

"Oh, jadi kamu menyukai anak perempuan itu sejak kecil. Sampai sekarang pun kamu masih menyukainya ya?"

Naruto mengangguk. Wajahnya sedikit merona merah.

"Ya, aku jatuh cinta padanya saat melihatnya pertama kali. Sampai sekarang aku masih mengingatnya," Naruto tersenyum lembut."Dialah cinta pertamaku. Memang sejak kecil aku menyukainya. Tapi, jika sekali lagi aku bertemu dengannya, aku akan mengatakan perasaanku padanya. Bahwa aku mencintainya. Aku mencintainya sejak kecil."

DEG!

Jantung Koneko berdetak kencang mendengarnya. Bola mata kuningnya bergoyang-goyang. Hatinya merasa sangat senang mendengarnya. Kedua pipinya merona merah.

'Naruto-kun, ternyata kamu mencintaiku. Kamu mencintaiku sejak kecil. Ya, aku juga mencintaimu,' Koneko semakin mendekap pada tubuh Naruto. Jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan.

Minato tertegun melihat wajah Naruto yang amat berseri-seri. Ada pancaran rasa cinta yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Sang Ayah tersenyum simpul. Lantas ia memegang bahu Naruto.

"Naruto-chan, kamu memang harus jatuh cinta. Karena cinta itu adalah anugerah yang sangat indah. Kamu harus menyampaikan perasaanmu itu pada gadis yang kamu cintai. Jangan dipendam, nanti itu akan menyiksa batinmu," Minato menatap Naruto dengan erat."Tousan akan selalu mendukung apapun keputusanmu. Tousan akan merestuimu. Semoga kamu bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu."

Naruto terpana. Sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Ya, Tousan. Semoga saja. Tapi..."

"Tapi, apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau gadis itu adalah makhluk gaib?"

Minato tersentak. Ia membulatkan matanya. Ia menjauhkan tangannya dari bahu Naruto. Wajahnya sedikit kusut.

"Kalau itu, namanya cinta terlarang, Naruto-chan. Kamu tidak boleh menjalin cinta dengan gadis dunia gaib."

"Kenapa Ayah?"

Naruto sangat penasaran. Minato menatap tajam wajah Naruto.

"Karena resikonya sangat besar, Naruto-chan. Banyak halangan yang harus kamu hadapi. Mulai dari kecaman dari penduduk dunia gaib dan orang tua masing-masing. Seperti Tousan alami bersama Kaasanmu. Kami hampir mati saat mempertahankan hubungan ini karena Kakekmu yang seorang vampire sangat membenci yang namanya manusia. Tapi, karena kekuatan cinta dan kemunculan Kurama yang membawakan buku bertuah itu. Kurama mendamaikan hubungan kami ini dengan Kakekmu. Ia memberikan nasehat pada Kakekmu agar merestui hubungan kami dan menghentikan penyerangan ke dunia manusia. Sungguh saat itu adalah saat yang sangat membahayakan bagi kami."

Naruto mendengarkan dengan baik cerita Ayahnya itu. Begitu juga dengan Koneko.

"Begitu ya rupanya. Tapi, kata Tousan, Tousan akan mendukung apapun keputusanku. Tousan akan merestui aku. Jadi, jika gadis itu adalah gadis dunia gaib, aku akan tetap menyampaikan perasaanku padanya. Apapun resikonya, akan aku hadapi semuanya sampai aku mati sekalipun. Karena aku sudah terlanjur mencintainya."

Minato terpana mendengar kalimat lantang yang diungkapkan oleh Naruto itu. Koneko juga terpana mendengarnya.

'Naruto-kun... kamu memang laki-laki yang berbeda dari laki-laki lain. Kamu memang laki-laki yang sangat pemberani,' Koneko menatap wajah Naruto yang terlihat serius.'Aku ingin bertemu denganmu dalam wujud manusia. Sebagai manusia yang bernama Koneko.'

Minato bungkam. Ia masih memasang wajah kusutnya. Tapi, melihat keseriusan yang tercetak di wajah Naruto, membuat Minato mengalah. Minato menghembuskan napasnya.

"Ya, sudah. Tousan akan mendukungmu jika gadis yang kamu cintai itu adalah gadis dunia gaib. Tapi, apapun resikonya. Nanti kamu harus menanggungnya sendiri bersama gadismu. Oke?"

Minato memajukan kepalan tinjunya sambil menyengir lebar sebagai tanda persetujuan sebagai seorang laki-laki sejati.

Naruto mengangguk. Lalu membenturkan kepalan tinjunya pada kepalan tangan Minato.

"Iya, Tousan. Aku mengerti."

Naruto tertawa lebar bersama sang Ayah. Sang Ayah menatap ke arah Naruto dengan erat.

'Naruto-chan, siapapun gadis yang kamu cintai itu. Pastilah dia yang terbaik untukmu. Dialah yang berhasil mendapatkan hatimu, dia sungguh beruntung. Lalu Tousan penasaran siapa gadis yang kamu maksud itu. Entahlah. Sepertinya kamu akan mengalami hal yang sama dengan Tousan alami dulu. Terjebak dalam cinta terlarang.'

Malam minggu yang indah. Malam yang panjang buat Naruto dan Ayahnya. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Uzuka Gakuen.

Diam-diam ada sosok gadis berambut hitam dan bertelinga kucing sedang mengikuti mereka. Gadis itu menyipitkan kedua matanya dengan sinis.

"Koneko, akan aku habisi kau sekarang juga."

SYAAAAT!

Gadis itu melompat ke udara dan menghilang begitu saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam yang penuh dengan bintang bertaburan. Malam yang penuh dengan bulan sabit. Malam yang begitu lain. Malam yang mencekam. Mendadak angin berdesir dan menerpa sekolah besar seperti kastil yaitu Uzuka Gakuen.

Di depan sekolah, pohon-pohon pun bergoyang-goyang tidak beraturan. Suasana sangat berkabut dan tidak biasa. Karena Naruto dan Ayahnya kedatangan tamu yang tak diundang.

Naruto dan Ayahnya sedang berdiri menghadap seorang pria berambut hitam. Pria dengan mata yang tajam dan ada tato segitiga merah terbalik di dua pipinya. Dia berpakaian serba hitam. Dari mulutnya muncul dua gigi taring yang meruncing.

Naruto menatap tajam musuh yang datang tiba-tiba ini. Musuh yang bukan hantu. Kali ini atmosfirnya sangat berbeda.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto dengan keras. Sementara sang Ayah sudah bersiap-siap jika musuh itu akan menyerang. Lalu Shinju atau Koneko berdiri tepat di belakang Naruto. Ia menjaga Naruto dan Ayahnya dari belakang.

Laki-laki berambut hitam itu menyeringai lebar. Rambut hitamnya melambai-lambai ditiup angin. Juga pakaiannya ikut berkibar-kibar dimainkan angin yang bertiup cukup kencang.

"Namaku Inuzuka Kiba," laki-laki itu mengangkat dua tangannya ke depan."Aku adalah pengawal Rias Princess yang berasal dari kerajaan vampire hitam."

Naruto kaget mendengarnya. Ia membulatkan matanya. Begitu juga dengan Minato dan Koneko.

"Vampire hitam ...," Minato menyipitkan kedua matanya."Vampire yang suka menghisap kekuatan lawannya."

"Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu. Rias? Vampire hitam?" Naruto menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya. Banyak tanda tanya besar hinggap di kepala Naruto.

Koneko sweatdrop sendiri melihat kebodohan Naruto yang mendadak muncul.

'Dasar baka, apa Naruto tidak tahu kalau gadis yang duduk di sampingnya itu yang bernama Rias. Seorang gadis vampire hitam,' batin Koneko sewot di dalam hatinya.

Minato menatap sang anak dengan bingung.

"Apa kamu kenal dengan Rias itu, Naruto-chan?" tanya sang Ayah.

Naruto melirik Ayahnya.

"Entahlah, Tousan. Aku pernah mendengar namanya. Tapi, aku tidak tahu bagaimana wujud orangnya."

Minato dan Kiba sweatdrop di tempat. Naruto masih saja menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Koneko menepuk jidatnya.

Lalu Kiba berdehem keras.

"Ehem, cukup basa-basinya, Namikaze Naruto."

Naruto dan Minato menoleh ke arah Kiba. Kiba mengeluarkan cakar-cakar panjang dari sepuluh jari tangannya. Gigi-gigi taringnya juga semakin meruncing. Kedua mata Kiba semakin menajam.

"Hei, kau juga tahu siapa namaku yang sebenarnya. Padahal aku belum memperkenalkan namaku padamu," tukas Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tentu saja. Karena kau sangat terkenal di dunia gaib. Semua makhluk sangat mengagumimu. Termasuk para gadis."

"Hah, sudah kuduga. Ternyata aku memang dikejar-kejar oleh para gadis dua dunia. Sangat merepotkan jika harus mempunyai kekuatan pemikat hati itu, huh...," gumam Naruto sewot."Rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat mempunyai pacar sekarang. Agar tidak ada lagi yang mengejarku."

Kiba menunjuk ke arah Naruto dengan sikap yang tegas.

"Aku datang untuk menantangmu bertarung, Namikaze Naruto," kata Kiba berwajah serius."Jika kau berani, satu lawan satu. Itu saja permintaanku."

Naruto menurunkan alisnya. Wajahnya berubah sangat serius. Lalu ia melirik Minato. Minato mengangguk. Kemudian Naruto menarik pandangannya ke arah Kiba.

"Baiklah, aku menerima tantanganmu."

Kiba menyeringai senang setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi. Ia pun bersiap untuk melakukan serangan.

Naruto juga mulai bersiap dan mengeluarkan sebuah pedang putih yang terbentuk dari kalung yang melingkari lehernya yaitu Yukianesa.

Pedang Yukianesa berputar-putar tatkala mendarat di tangan Naruto. Naruto mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Ayo, kita bertarung sekarang!" sahut Kiba menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

Wajah Naruto menajam. Ia memegang erat pedangnya.

SYAAAAT!

Keduanya melompat bersama dan saling menyerang. Naruto melayangkan pedang Yukianesa-nya ke arah kanan Kiba. Kiba mengelak dengan cara mencondongkan badannya ke belakang. Lalu Kiba menghantamkan cakar ke arah kiri Naruto, tepatnya hendak menyerang dada kiri Naruto.

Naruto menghindar ke arah kanan dengan cepat.

PAAATS!

Pedang Yukianesa mengeluarkan semacam energi putih yaitu elemen es. Lalu pedang itu dilayangkan membentuk seperti cakram ke arah Kiba.

BLAAAR! BLAAAAR!

Terjadi ledakan kecil saat es berbentuk cakram mengenai tanah. Kiba menghindari serangan itu dengan cara melompat salto ke belakang sebanyak dua kali.

SRAT! SRAT! SRAT!

Langkah Kiba terseret beberapa meter. Ia berlutut dan menancapkan dua cakarnya ke tanah. Kiba menunjukkan wajah garangnya ketika Naruto datang lagi ke arahnya sambil melompat.

WHUUUSH!

Pedang terayun cepat ke arah Kiba. Kiba menyadarinya. Ia pun menghentakkan dua tangannya ke tanah.

DRAAAAK!

Mendadak tanah menjulang ke atas dan melindungi diri Kiba dari serangan pedang Naruto.

DRAAAK!

Tanah itu berubah menjadi es setelah terkena pedang Yukianesa. Lalu hancur berkeping-keping.

PRAAANG!

Kiba mendadak menghilang. Naruto terperanjat.

"Heh, hilang?!" Naruto memperhatikan keadaan sekitar."Kemana dia pergi?"

Naruto mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah. Ia tetap menajamkan matanya.

SET!

Tak jauh dari Naruto berdiri, sesuatu muncul dan menggumpal di atas permukaan tanah. Minato menyadarinya.

"NARUTO, AWAAAAS DI BELAKANGMUUUU!" teriak Minato sekeras mungkin.

Naruto tersentak. Dengan cepat, ia menoleh ke arah belakang.

ZREEEEEK!

Sesuatu bergerak sangat cepat di permukaan tanah. Naruto menyadarinya.

PRAAAK!

Dari dalam tanah, muncullah satu tangan raksasa seperti sayap kelelawar meluncur tepat ke arah Naruto.

Wajah Naruto berubah sangat serius. Ia memutar pedangnya dengan cepat dan melayangkan pedang itu ke arah tangan raksasa berselaput itu.

DRAAAK!

Tangan raksasa berselaput itu menjadi es balok. Lalu hancur berkeping-keping.

PRAAANG!

Naruto menajamkan matanya sekali lagi ketika mendadak muncul dua tangan raksasa berselaput dari arah dua sisinya yaitu kanan dan kiri.

Pedang Yukianesa mengeluarkan energi putih. Naruto melemparkan pedangnya ke udara. Lalu pedang itu berputar-putar cepat dan menembakkan dua duri es ke arah dua tangan berselaput itu.

DRAK! DRAK!

Dua tangan berselaput membeku dan pecah berkeping-keping.

POOOF!

Muncul dari atas, dua tangan raksasa berselaput yang turun dengan cepat bagaikan kilat.

Naruto tidak dapat menghindarinya. Dua tangan itu menghujam Naruto dengan cepat.

"WAAAAAAH!" Naruto berteriak kaget. Dirinya terhantam oleh serangan itu.

BRAAAAAK!

Timbul guncangan kuat disertai kepulan debu yang berasap.

Minato dan Koneko membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"NARUTOOOO!"

Di antara kepulan debu yang banyak dan tebal menerpa Minato dan Koneko, apalagi angin terus bertiup kencang dan menambah suasana semakin memanas. Membuat Minato terbatuk-batuk akibat menghirup kepulan debu berasap itu.

Diam-diam sesuatu bergerak ke arah Koneko yang masih berwujud kucing. Koneko yang lengah tidak menyadarinya.

DUUUK!

Sesuatu mendorong tubuh Koneko hingga Koneko terpental cukup jauh.

BRUUUK!

Koneko terseret beberapa meter di tanah. Ia mendarat tepat di dekat sebuah pohon beringin.

POOOF!

Koneko berubah wujud menjadi manusia bertelinga kucing putih dan memakai Yukata berwarna putih. Koneko tergeletak dalam keadaan miring ke kanan.

"Aduuuh," keluh Koneko meringis kesakitan. Lalu ia mengerling ke arah orang yang telah menyeruduknya tadi.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Seseorang berjalan ke arah Koneko. Koneko mengenalinya.

Rupanya Kuroka. Kuroka sudah berwujud manusia bertelinga kucing hitam dan memakai Yukata hitam. Ia melipat tangan di dada dengan sikap yang angkuh.

"Kuroka-nee," sahut Koneko agak kaget."Kenapa kamu menyerangku?"

Kuroka menatap sinis ke arah Koneko. Ia melepaskan lipatan tangannya dari dadanya. Seketika di tangan kanannya mendadak muncul sebuah rantai.

Koneko kaget setengah mati melihat sang kakak mengeluarkan senjata andalannya itu.

"Kuroka-nee, kamu...," Koneko bangkit berdiri secara perlahan-lahan.

Kedua alis Kuroka menurun tajam.

"Koneko, kau harus kulenyapkan dari dunia ini. RASAKAN SERANGANKU INI!"

Koneko membelalakkan matanya ketika Kuroka melayangkan rantai itu ke arahnya.

SYAAAT!

Koneko melompat tinggi untuk menghindarinya. Rantai itu mengenai pohon beringin.

DHUAAAR!

Pohon beringin itu meledak kecil. Kuroka memperhatikan arah kemana Koneko melompat tadi.

SYAAAT!

Kuroka melompat untuk mengejar Koneko yang melayang-layang di udara.

Koneko kaget lagi setelah Kuroka berada tepat di depannya. Kuroka melemparkan rantai pemusnahnya itu ke arah Koneko sekali lagi.

SYAAAT!

Koneko menghindarinya dengan cepat. Lalu ia memilih untuk melompat ke arah atap sekolah. Kemudian ia mendarat mulus di atap sekolah. Sebuah rantai meluncur lagi ke arahnya secara gerakan zip-zap.

SYAAT! SYAAAT! SYAAAT!

Koneko menghindarinya dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat. Kuroka masih tetap melayang-layang di udara.

Muncul serangan yang tidak terduga, sebuah rantai dari arah belakang Koneko.

SET!

Dengan wajah garang, Koneko menoleh ke arah belakang. Lalu melompat salto untuk menghindari serangan Kuroka itu.

HUP!

Koneko mendarat mulus lalu kabur cepat ke arah belakang sekolah. Kuroka terperanjat.

"KONEKO, KAU MAU LARI KEMANA, HAH?" Kuroka terbang mengejar Koneko yang berlari dan melompat tinggi ke arah hutan gelap yang berada di belakang sekolah.

Koneko bermaksud memancing Kuroka untuk bertarung di belakang sekolah agar tidak mengganggu perhatian Naruto dan Minato. Karena saat ini Naruto juga tengah bertarung dengan seorang vampire. Koneko tidak ingin melibatkan siapapun dalam urusannya dengan kakaknya.

Beralih ke arah pertarungan di halaman depan sekolah, di mana Naruto tertimbun oleh dua tangan yang berselaput. Minato sangat panik dan cemas dengan keadaan Naruto sekarang.

Minato yang masih berdiri tak jauh dari Naruto. Ia sangat cemas dengan keadaan Naruto sekarang. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Naruto bereaksi setelah terkubur hidup-hidup.

Lalu Minato memutuskan untuk menghampiri Naruto. Ia hendak mengayunkan langkahnya. Namun, tiba-tiba muncul secercah cahaya di tempat Naruto tertimbun.

DHUUUAAAAR!

Dua tangan berselaput yang menindih Naruto tadi meledak hebat akibat terkena hantaman tinju berapi dari Naruto. Naruto menggunakan elemen api untuk menghancurkan dua tangan yang terbentuk dari tanah.

SRAT!

Di antara kepulan asap bekas ledakan, Naruto keluar dari bongkahan tanah yang menimbunnya serta membuatnya terperosok dalam lubang akibat dihimpit oleh dua tangan raksasa berselaput tadi.

Minato senang melihatnya. Syukurlah, Naruto tidak apa-apa.

"NARUTO!" Minato berlari cepat menuju ke arah Naruto.

Tiba-tiba...

WHUUUUUSH!

Muncul satu tangan yang berselaput dan menimpa Minato. Minato kaget setengah mati. Ia tidak bisa menghindar karena gerakan tangan itu sangat kencang.

PRAAAK!

Timbul guncangan kuat dan kepulan debu yang berasap. Suasana semakin menegangkan tatkala Naruto menatap nanar semua kejadian itu. Ia kaget setengah mati.

"TOUSAAAAAN!" Naruto segera bangkit berdiri untuk menyelamatkan Ayahnya. Namun, tiba-tiba Kiba datang menghadangnya sambil melayangkan tinju ke arahnya.

SET!

Naruto menghindarinya. Tangan kanan Naruto menguarkan cahaya merah yang berubah menjadi api.

WHUUUSH!

Gerakan tinju berapi melesat cepat ke arah Kiba. Kiba tidak sempat menghindarinya. Karena gerakan Naruto sangat cepat dibanding Kiba.

BUAAAAK! BRUUUUAAAAAK!

Kiba terpelanting jauh ke belakang dan terseret beberapa meter. Ia mendarat ke tanah dengan keras.

"Ukh," Kiba meringis kesakitan pada perutnya yang telah melepuh dan berasap akibat tinju api Naruto yang terbilang mengerikan.

Efek tinju api ini jika mengenai seorang vampire akan membuat kulit vampire itu akan melepuh dan mendidih.

Sebaliknya jika roh atau hantu, jika mengenai tinju api dapat menyebabkan hantu itu terbakar dan meledak sekejap mata.

SRET!

Naruto datang ke arahnya dengan cepat. Kiba menyadarinya. Ia membelalakkan matanya ketika Naruto melayangkan tinju berapi sekali lagi ke arahnya.

"RASAKAN INI, VAMPIRE SIALAAAAN!"

WHUUUSH!

Tiba-tiba datang seseorang bersayap kelelawar dan menyambar cepat tubuh Kiba itu.

GREP!

Kiba dibawa kabur. Serangan tinju berapi Naruto tadi sukses mengenai tanah. Secara refleks, Naruto melihat ke arah mana Kiba tadi dibawa terbang oleh seseorang.

Tapi, mereka sudah menghilang. Membuat Naruto menggeretakkan gigi-giginya.

"Sialan, dia kabur!" Naruto mengepalkan dua tangannya kuat-kuat. Api yang berkobar menghilang dari tangan Naruto.

Mendadak timbul ledakan yang cukup keras.

DHUAAAAR!

Naruto kaget dan melihat ke arah suara ledakan itu.

Rupanya tangan raksasa berselaput yang menimpa sang Ayah sudah terbakar hebat dan lenyap tanpa tersisa. Minato pun muncul dari bekas-bekas kepulan asap ledakan.

Naruto segera berlari menuju ke arah Minato.

"TOUSAAAAN!"

Minato menoleh tatkala Naruto datang menghampirinya. Naruto segera memegang dua bahu Ayahnya sambil berlutut.

"Tousan tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto berwajah cemas."Vampire sialan itu malah menyerang Tousan. Dia sungguh licik."

"Hehehe, Tousan tidak apa-apa, nak," jawab Minato tersenyum kecil.

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu, hah ... hah ... hah ...," Naruto ikut tersenyum walaupun saat ini napasnya sangat tersengal-sengal akibat mengeluarkan elemen api tadi. Karena efek elemen api ini sangat membuat tenaga dalam Naruto terkuras habis.

Lalu Naruto membantu Ayahnya berdiri. Mereka pun memperhatikan keadaan halaman depan yang sangat kacau akibat pertarungan tadi.

"Halaman menjadi kacau begini, Tousan," Naruto berwajah kusut."Musuh tadi menggunakan elemen tanah. Jadinya, membuat tanah menjadi bergelombang dan berlubang begini."

Minato tertawa kikuk.

"Hahaha, nanti kita bereskan tempat ini bersama-sama agar orang-orang tidak curiga kalau di malam ini telah terjadi pertarungan. Tapi, ngomong-ngomong Shinju mana ya?"

Minato menyadari Shinju atau Koneko tidak ada di mana-mana. Naruto juga menyadarinya. Ia tersentak.

"Benar, Tousan. Shinju mana ya?" Naruto celingak-celinguk."SHINJU, KAMU DI MANA?"

Minato juga ikut memanggil Shinju.

"SHINJU! SHINJU!"

Mereka pun berpencar. Minato pergi ke arah kiri. Sementara Naruto pergi ke arah pohon beringin yang telah hancur lebur. Ia pun keheranan melihat pohon beringin yang hancur itu.

"Lho, pohon ini kok bisa hancur begini seperti habis dibakar?"

Lantas Naruto menajamkan matanya di tengah desiran angin yang semakin kencang. Ia merasakan keberadaan hawa makhluk tak biasa. Hawa makhluk halus yang berkekuatan sangat gelap.

'Aku merasakan kekuatan negatif kegelapan yang sangat pekat. Asalnya tak jauh dari sini.'

Naruto menutup matanya sebentar. Ia merasakan hawa kegelapan yang berasal dari hutan lebat di belakang sekolah. Lalu di pandangan alam bawah sadarnya, Naruto melihat ada dua gadis bertelinga kucing dalam wujud gambaran negatif. Mereka sedang bertarung antara satu sama lain.

'Koneko-chan rupanya. Tapi, siapa yang melawan Koneko-chan itu? Dia mirip sekali dengan Koneko-chan,' batin Naruto yang menggunakan kekuatan ultrasonik kelelawar.

Kemudian Naruto membuka matanya.

"Aku harus menyelamatkan Koneko-chan. Aku tidak ingin dia kenapa-kenapa."

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi menuju asal kekuatan kegelapan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu, di tepi hutan lebat dan sangat gelap di belakang Uzuka Gakuen. Tampak dua nekomata bersaudara sedang bertempur dengan sengit.

Di antara angin yang terus berdesir kencang, Koneko menembakkan bola cahaya hitam beruntun ke arah Kuroka. Kuroka dapat menghindarinya dengan cepat.

SYAAAT! SYAAAT! SYAAAT!

Kuroka terbang secara melingkar. Lalu dia mengatupkan dua tangannya. Kemudian dua tangannya melebar dan membentuk bola cahaya hitam yang sangat besar.

Bola cahaya hitam itu ditembakkan menuju Koneko. Koneko segera membentuk sebuah cakram cekung di depan tubuhnya. Serangan bola cahaya hitam Kuroka terhisap ke dalam cakram cekung yang merupakan dimensi penyimpanan kekuatan bagi Koneko.

Koneko mempunyai kemampuan untuk membuka portal dimensi dan digunakan untuk menyerap kekuatan serangan lawan. Hal tersebut dapat digunakan oleh Koneko untuk meningkatkan kekuatan kegelapan yang dimilikinya. Hingga Koneko dapat membuat tekanan energi kekuatan kegelapan semakin negatif dan membuat musuh akan merasa sesak napas atau terhantam jika terkena aura tekanan energi kegelapannya. Karena itulah Koneko menjadi yokai yang paling berbahaya di dunia gaib. Koneko dapat menyerap kekuatan lawannya lewat portal dimensi dan bisa mengeluarkan aura negatif kekuatan kegelapan yang dapat menyesakkan dada para musuh.

Kuroka menggeram kesal karena Koneko menyerap kekuatannya lagi. Sudah beberapa kali ia coba untuk menyerang Koneko. Tapi, serangannya tidak dapat melukai Koneko.

Koneko menghilangkan portal cakram cekungnya. Ia berwajah datar.

"Kau tidak dapat membunuhku, Kuroka-nee," Koneko berdiri di atas rerumputan yang bergoyang-goyang karena ditiup angin."Karena itu hentikan rasa dengkimu. Itu akan membuatmu semakin tersiksa. Aku ingin kau mengerti bahwa sesungguhnya Ayah sangat menyayangimu. Aku pun juga sayang padamu, Nee-sama."

Kuroka sedikit membulatkan kedua matanya. Mulutnya ternganga sedikit.

"ITU TIDAK BENAR!" teriak Kuroka."AYAH LEBIH SAYANG PADAMU, KONEKO. AYAH TIDAK PERNAH MENYAYANGIKU. AYAH LEBIH MEMENTINGKAN KAU DARIPADA AKU. SEMUANYA DIBERIKAN UNTUKMU. AKU DILUPAKAN BEGITU SAJA. TERMASUK PANGERAN YUUTO. AYAH MENJODOHKAN KAU DENGAN PANGERAN YUUTO. BUKAN DIRIKU. KAU TELAH MERAMPAS SEMUANYA DARIKU. KAU TELAH MEREBUT SEMUA KEBAHAGIAANKU!"

Kuroka melampiaskan semua yang dirasakannya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan lagi. Ia kesal. Ia kecewa. Ia benar-benar merasa tertekan.

Koneko mendengarkannya dengan iba. Kedua matanya kuningnya meredup.

WHUUUUSH!

Angin terus bertiup kencang dan membuat rambut dua nekomata itu berkibar-kibar. Mereka terdiam sebentar. Hingga suara Koneko memecahkan keheningan malam itu.

"Nee-sama, dengarkan aku. Ayah memang menjodohkan aku dengan pangeran Yuuto. Tapi, aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan Pangeran Yuuto. Karena aku tidak menyukainya. Namun, Ayah tetap memaksaku bertunangan dengan Pangeran Yuuto. Aku tidak mau bertunangan dengannya. Makanya aku kabur dari kerajaan."

Kuroka mendengarkannya dengan hati yang panas. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap ingin mendengarkannya.

"Jika kau tidak mau bertunangan dengan Pangeran Yuuto, lalu kenapa kau juga merebut Naruto juga dariku?"

DEG!

Koneko kaget mendengarnya. Matanya membulat sempurna.

"Maksudmu Nee-sama?"

Kuroka menurunkan alisnya dengan tajam.

"Karena aku juga menyukai Naruto!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **

**Chapter 11 update!**

**Hm, bingung juga nih gimana mengarahkan cerita ini pada sebuah misteri. Entahlah rasanya saya ingin menamatkan cerita ini dengan cepat. Entah ini jadi genre harem atau bukan. Saya merasa bingung menempatkannya harus gimana. Hehehe... **

**Oke, untuk chapter selanjutnya, belum ada bocoran. Saya lagi bingung mikirin adegan selanjutnya gimana. Apakah penyamaran Koneko sebagai kucing putih diketahui oleh Naruto? Terus gimana reaksi Naruto setelah mengetahui bahwa kucing putih yang selama ini ia pelihara adalah jelmaan Koneko? Lihat saja di chapter yang akan datang.**

**Saya bingung apakah pertarungannya seru atau nggak ya? Saya udah berusaha menampilkan adegan battle yang berdasarkan dari gambaran otak saya. Jadi, mohon maaf jika pertarungannya kurang memuaskan. Sebab saya paling lemah di bagian ini. Suer, tapi yang lebih penting adalah saya sudah berusaha menulis adegannya dengan baik.**

**Terima kasih banyak dan sampai jumpa di chapter 12.**

**Dari Hikari Syarahmia.**


	12. Patah hati

**Disclaimer **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Guardian of Sacred Book**

**By Hikari Syarahmia**

**Selasa, 25 Agustus 2015**

**Terinspirasi dari lagu Menjadi Pangeranmu by Dadali**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE GUARDIAN OF SACRED BOOK**

**Chapter 12: Patah hati**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter sebelumnya:**

**"Jika kau tidak mau bertunangan dengan Pangeran Yuuto, lalu kenapa kau juga merebut Naruto juga dariku?"**

**DEG!**

**Koneko kaget mendengarnya. Matanya membulat sempurna. **

**"Maksudmu Nee-sama?"**

**Kuroka menurunkan alisnya dengan tajam.**

**"Karena aku juga menyukai Naruto!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekali lagi Koneko kaget. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna ketika mendengar penuturan Kuroka yang tiba-tiba.

"Apa? Nee-sama menyukai Naruto?" tanya Koneko berwajah kusut.

"Ya, itu benar."

"Ta-tapi, waktu itu Nee-sama bilang kalau Nee-sama menyukai pangeran Yuuto, kan?"

"Itu dulu. Tapi, sekarang lain. Sekarang aku menyukai Naruto."

Kuroka mengatakannya dengan wajah yang sewot. Koneko semakin berwajah kusut. Ia panik karena saingannya malah bertambah untuk merebut hati Naruto. Kini dia mengetahui kalau sang kakak juga menyukai Naruto. Ini akan menambah sulitnya jalan yang dia tempuh untuk meraih hati Naruto.

Koneko merasa tidak enak hati. Dia tidak ingin Naruto jatuh ke tangan gadis lain.

"Tidak. Tidak, Nee-sama. Kau tidak boleh merebut Naruto dariku. Karena aku juga menyukainya."

"Kenapa? Apa hakmu melarangku untuk ikut merebut Naruto? Naruto bukan siapa-siapamu. Dia hanyalah majikanmu yang memelihara dirimu sebagai kucingnya yaitu Shinju. Koneko, kamu hanyalah kucing peliharaannya. Jadi, jangan bermimpi jika Naruto benar-benar menyukaimu suatu hari nanti. Naruto tidak menganggapmu sebagai siapa-siapanya. Dia pasti akan membencimu jika mengetahui bahwa kau telah menipunya karena kau telah menyamar sebagai kucing peliharaannya. Jadi, berhentilah berharap untuk menjalin cinta dengannya."

Perkataan Kuroka itu sungguh menusuk hati Koneko sekarang. Hati Koneko benar-benar sakit mendengarnya. Wajah Koneko memerah padam. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Hentikan, Nee-sama. Hentikan kataku," tubuh Koneko menguarkan aura hitam yang sangat pekat."Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengambil Naruto dariku. Karena Naruto hanya milikku seorang. Aku mencintainya."

DHUAAAAAAR!

Koneko melepaskan tekanan energi negatif kekuatan kegelapannya dan membuat Kuroka terpelanting jauh ke belakang.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" pekik Kuroka sekeras mungkin. Lalu ia menghilang begitu saja.

BRUUUK!

Koneko terduduk begitu saja. Aura hitam sudah menghilang dari tubuh Koneko. Wajahnya sungguh suram dan kusut. Kepalanya menunduk sedikit. Ia mengingat perkataan Kuroka yang begitu meremehkan harga dirinya.

**"Kenapa? Apa hakmu melarangku untuk ikut merebut Naruto? Naruto bukan siapa-siapamu. Dia hanyalah majikanmu yang memelihara dirimu sebagai kucingnya yaitu Shinju. Koneko, kamu hanyalah kucing peliharaannya. Jadi, jangan bermimpi jika Naruto benar-benar menyukaimu suatu hari nanti. Naruto tidak menganggapmu sebagai siapa-siapanya. Dia pasti akan membencimu jika mengetahui bahwa kau telah menipunya karena kau telah menyamar sebagai kucing peliharaannya. Jadi, berhentilah berharap untuk menjalin cinta dengannya."**

Perkataan yang sangat pedas. Koneko benar-benar terguncang dibuatnya. Hatinya kacau. Dia merasa bahwa penyamarannya sebagai kucing untuk menarik hati Naruto menjadi sia-sia. Ya, dia mulai berpikir bagaimana reaksi Naruto jika mengetahui bahwa dirinya adalah kucing Shinju itu. Pasti Naruto akan membencinya karena sudah menipunya habis-habisan. Koneko takut membayangkan kalau Naruto membencinya dan menjauhinya. Bukan menyukai dirinya lagi.

"Naruto-kun, maafkan aku jika selama ini aku membohongimu karena aku menyamar sebagai kucing Shinju. Aku melakukan hal tersebut agar aku bisa selalu bersamamu," Koneko memegang erat kalung bel kucing yang melingkari lehernya."Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Haruskah aku kembali menjadi kucing dan menemui Naruto? Aku telah membohonginya. Pasti aku tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan cintanya."

Wajah Koneko semakin suram. Kedua mata kuningnya meredup. Bersamaan angin malam bertiup kencang menerpa tempat itu sehingga membuat rambut perak Koneko melambai-lambai dibuatnya.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Terdengar bunyi langkah kaki yang menuju ke arah Koneko. Koneko menyadarinya.

"Begitu rupanya. Ternyata kamu adalah Shinju, Koneko-chan."

Koneko membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar suara yang amat familiar. Dengan cepat, Koneko menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah seseorang yang telah berdiri di depannya.

Rupanya Naruto. Ia berdiri dengan tegap. Wajahnya sedikit sewot. Dapat terlihat dari matanya yang tersirat kekesalan. Karena sudah mendengar semua perkataan Koneko dan Kuroka dari tadi.

Koneko kaget sekali dengan kehadiran Naruto yang tiba-tiba. Lalu Koneko bangkit berdiri dengan cepat.

"Na-Naruto-kun, ma-maafkan aku jika aku membohongimu selama ini. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Ini karena a ..."

Belum sempat Koneko melanjutkan perkataannya. Naruto malah memotongnya.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya."

Sekali lagi Koneko membulatkan kedua matanya. Naruto sudah mengetahui semuanya. Jadi, itu berarti ...

"Eh, kamu sudah tahu semuanya?"

"Ya, aku sudah tahu semuanya. Aku mendengar semua percakapanmu dengan kakakmu. Ternyata kamu adalah putri kerajaan yang kabur karena tidak mau bertunangan dengan seorang pangeran," Naruto berwajah datar."Pantas Gaara memanggilmu dengan suffix hime. Koneko-chan, aku tidak menyangka kamu adalah putri dari kerajaan yokai. Aku baru tahu siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya. Kamu sudah membohongiku."

Naruto menatap tajam ke arah Koneko. Koneko tertegun. Ia memilih menundukkan kepalanya. Ia takut. Ia merasa bersalah. Pasti Naruto membencinya sekarang. Naruto pasti akan menjauhinya mulai sekarang. Naruto pasti tidak akan menyukainya lagi.

"Ka-kalau kamu sudah tahu semuanya, pasti setelah ini kamu membenciku. Aku telah membohongimu karena aku menyamar sebagai kucing peliharaanmu. Maafkan aku, Naruto-kun. Aku benar-benar menyesal telah menipumu."

Naruto terdiam. Kedua matanya tetap memandang Koneko dengan tajam. Koneko tetap menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya mengatup dan didekapkan di dadanya. Ia benar-benar takut jika Naruto akan memarahinya.

Hening. Mereka terdiam selama satu menit. Lalu suara Naruto yang memecahkan keheningan di malam berangin itu.

"Tapi, aku tidak membencimu, Koneko-chan."

Koneko membulatkan matanya lagi. Secara langsung ia mengangkat kepalanya. Naruto memandangnya dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Ka-kamu tidak membenciku, Naruto-kun?" tanya Koneko takut-takut.

Naruto mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, tentu saja aku tidak membencimu karena dari awal aku sudah tahu kalau kamu itu adalah Shinju."

Koneko terpaku di tempat. Mulutnya ternganga sedikit. Naruto tersenyum manis.

"Aku memang sudah tahu kalau kucingku ini adalah gadis nekomata. Kamu kira aku tidak dapat merasakan hawamu sebagai yokai nekomata. Tentu saja aku dapat merasakan hawamu itu meskipun sudah dimanipulasi menjadi hawa kucing biasa. Lalu aku pura-pura tidak tahu bahwa dirimu adalah Koneko. Aku ingin kamu tetap menjadi kucingku yang lucu. Aku ingin kamu tetap berada di dekatku, Koneko-chan. Karena wajahmu mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

Koneko terpana mendengarnya. Kedua pipinya sedikit merona merah.

"Jadi, dari awal kamu tahu kalau kucing itu adalah aku?"

"Iya, Koneko-chan," Naruto tetap tersenyum.

Kemudian Naruto berjalan pelan ke arah Koneko. Wajah Koneko memerah tatkala dua tangan Naruto memegang dua pipinya. Sehingga wajah Koneko terangkat ke arah wajah Naruto. Naruto menatapnya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Sehingga Koneko dapat melihat mata biru Naruto yang begitu teduh. Sangat mempesona hatinya.

"Aku baru ingat sesuatu hal."

"Apa?"

"Aku ingat kalau kamulah gadis kecil yang pernah kutolong saat diserang manusia serigala. Kita bertemu di hutan ini pada saat malam seperti ini," Naruto memandang mata kuning Koneko lekat-lekat."Aku benar, kan?"

Koneko terpana. Ternyata Naruto benar-benar mengingat dirinya dengan baik. Rasanya senang sekali mendengarnya.

"Iya, Naruto-kun. Kamu benar. Akulah gadis kecil yang pernah kamu tolong itu. Akulah orangnya," sahut Koneko mengangguk cepat.

Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Ternyata kita bertemu lagi," Naruto memegang erat dua pipi Koneko."Dulu aku sering mencarimu di hutan ini. Tapi, tidak ketemu. Padahal aku ingin berkenalan denganmu. Aku ingin mengetahui namamu. Aku ingin mengetahui siapa dirimu sebenarnya. Karena kamu adalah gadis pertama yang menarik hatiku waktu itu."

Jantung Koneko berdebar-debar kencang di saat Naruto semakin memandangnya sangat dekat. Bersamaan Naruto membisikkan sesuatu yang ditunggu-tunggunya sejak dulu.

"Karena aku menyukaimu, Koneko-chan."

DEG!

Jantung Koneko seakan berhenti berdetak setelah mendengarnya. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Akhirnya harapannya yang menginginkan Naruto mengatakan cinta padanya sudah terwujud sekarang.

Koneko merasa bahagia sekarang. Ia sangat senang.

"Benarkah, Naruto-kun? Kamu menyukaiku?"

Naruto mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, aku menyukaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Hati Koneko bergetar mendengarnya. Jantungnya semakin berdebar-debar ingin segera menjawab pernyataan cinta Naruto itu.

"A-aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto-kun."

Naruto tertawa senang mendengarnya. Secara langsung ia menarik Koneko dalam pelukannya.

GREP!

Koneko bersandar di dada bidang Naruto. Karena Koneko lebih pendek dari Naruto. Naruto memeluk pundak Koneko. Koneko merangkul pinggang Naruto dengan erat.

"Naruto-kun...," desah Koneko saat merasakan hangatnya pelukan Naruto. Wajah Koneko memerah karena baru kali ini ia merasakan bagaimana rasanya dipeluk oleh laki-laki yang dicintainya. Sungguh terasa nyaman.

WHUUUUSH!

Angin terus bertiup dan membuat suasana semakin terasa romantis. Rambut dua makhluk berlainan dunia itu berkibar-kibar lembut dimainkan angin. Bahkan pakaian mereka juga melambai-lambai ditiup angin.

Malam minggu yang indah buat Naruto karena ia telah mendapatkan seorang gadis yang bisa dijadikan kekasihnya. Koneko yang telah berhasil menarik hati sang Guardian tampan itu.

Mereka berpelukan cukup lama dalam keheningan hutan yang gelap. Hanya ditemani oleh bintang dan bulan sabit yang menjadi saksi cinta bersemi antara manusia dan nekomata ini.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dari pundak Koneko. Ia mencium kening Koneko. Koneko masih tetap merangkul pinggang Naruto. Kedua mata Koneko menutup rapat.

Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dari dahi Koneko. Lalu Koneko mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Naruto. Wajah mereka sama-sama memerah. Mereka saling memandang dalam jarak sangat dekat.

"Naruto-kun..."

"Mulai sekarang kita sudah berpacaran. Kamu tidak usah cemas, Koneko-chan. Kamu sudah memiliki aku."

"Iya, Naruto-kun. Aku sangat senang bisa menjadi kekasihmu sekarang."

Naruto tersenyum sambil memegang dua pipi Koneko.

"Iya, aku juga. Aku juga senang bisa menjadi kekasihmu."

Koneko tersenyum. Senyuman yang jarang ditampakkannya. Senyuman manis hanya untuk orang yang dicintai.

Naruto terpana melihat senyuman Koneko. Wajah Koneko semakin manis ketika tersenyum. Ditambah rona merah di kedua pipinya. Membuat dirinya semakin imut saja.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Koneko. Semakin lama semakin dekat. Hingga tidak ada lagi jarak di antara mereka.

Entah apa yang mereka berdua lakukan di antara desiran angin yang menerpa pepohonan di hutan itu. Mereka tengah kasmaran dengan perasaan cinta yang memuncak. Tiada lagi orang yang dapat mengganggu mereka.

Tapi, ada dua yokai yang mengawasi mereka dari jauh. Juga ada beberapa makhluk halus lainnya yaitu hantu dan vampire.

Salah satu hantu yang mengawasi Koneko dan Naruto adalah Hinata. Hinata sedang bertengger di atas sebuah pohon rindang. Ia mengenakan sebuah kimono putih yang melambai-lambai disertai rambut panjang indigo yang juga melambai-lambai karena ditiup angin. Hinata ternyata adalah hantu sejenis yuki-onna.

Hinata menitikkan air matanya ketika menyaksikan Naruto malah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis nekomata. Ia tidak menduganya sama sekali.

"Naruto-kun, apa yang telah terjadi padamu? Kenapa kamu malah berpacaran dengan seorang gadis yokai?" Hinata mengusap air matanya dengan lengan lebar kimono putihnya."Padahal waktu itu Naruto-kun telah menyatakan cinta padaku. Tapi, sekarang kenapa jadi begini? Kenapa? Aku tidak mengerti. Hiks... hiks... hiks...," Hinata menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia sangat sakit sekarang karena laki-laki yang dicintainya telah memilih gadis lain untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Lalu Hinata pun memutuskan meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia menghilang bersamaan dengan butiran-butiran salju yang meleleh.

Tak jauh dari Hinata menghilang barusan, seorang laki-laki berambut merah juga menyaksikan di mana Naruto dan Koneko sedang bermesraan. Sungguh menyakitkan hati ketika melihatnya.

"Koneko-hime, dia sudah mendapatkan cinta sang Guardian itu," katanya dengan mata jade yang sayu."Tapi, aku senang melihatmu bahagia karena telah mendapatkan cinta Naruto. Naruto pasti akan selalu membuatmu bahagia. Aku percaya Naruto akan selalu menjagamu."

Sang yokai berambut merah itu tersenyum simpul. Kini ia menyandarkan punggungnya di pohon rindang. Melipat tangan di dada. Lalu menatap langit gelap yang penuh bintang.

"Sungguh mencintaimu hanya sekejap saja. Itu sudah menjadi lebih cukup bagiku. Melepaskanmu dan membiarkanmu memilih cinta yang lain, itulah hakmu, putri. Aku hanyalah panglima biasa yang tidak berhak untuk memiliki cinta seorang putri kerajaan. Jika kamu bahagia, aku pun ikut bahagia."

Itulah ungkapan hati dari Sabaku No Gaara. Angin pun bertiup menemani kesendirian Gaara yang telah mengalami patah hati.

Kini dimulailah cinta antara manusia dan nekomata. Akan terjadi halangan yang sulit bagi mereka untuk bersatu. Suatu halangan besar yang menimbulkan kebencian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto-chan, bagaimana? Apakah kamu menemukan kucingmu itu?" tanya Minato saat menemukan Naruto yang baru saja datang dari arah hutan di belakang Uzuka Gakuen.

Dengan wajah yang kusut, Naruto menatap sang Ayah. Minato menunggu jawaban Naruto dengan sabar.

"Aku menemukannya, Tousan. Tapi..."

Naruto memutuskan pembicaraannya. Ia berpikir apakah harus memberitahukan pada Ayahnya kalau kucing itu adalah sosok Koneko, gadis nekomata. Lalu Koneko sudah menjadi pacarnya sekarang.

"Tapi, apa?"

Naruto menatap Minato dengan serius.

"Ternyata kucing itu adalah jelmaan gadis nekomata, Tousan. Gadis siluman kucing yang merupakan putri kerajaan dari bangsa yokai."

Mendengar hal itu, sungguh membuat Minato terkejut. Matanya sedikit membulat.

"Jadi, gadis bertelinga kucing itu adalah putri kerajaan bangsa yokai?"

"Iya," Naruto mengerutkan keningnya."Sepertinya Tousan mengetahui suatu hal."

Minato bermuka kusut.

"Nama gadis itu siapa?"

"Toujou Koneko."

Minato kaget lagi. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Naruto keheranan melihat Ayahnya.

"Ada apa, Tousan? Kenapa reaksi Tousan seperti itu?"

Minato menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. Sikapnya sangat serius.

"Kamu tahu kalau bangsa yokai adalah bangsa yang sangat ditakuti di dunia gaib?"

"Tidak," Naruto menggeleng-geleng.

Minato menatap Naruto dengan serius.

"Sebab para bangsa yokai memiliki kekuatan dark power yang sangat besar dan mematikan. Para hantu, vampire dan manusia serigala sangat takut jika berhadapan dengan bangsa yokai. Lalu mereka juga memiliki pertahanan pasukan perang yang juga kuat dan tangguh. Saat berperang melawan bangsa vampire, banyak dari bangsa vampire itu musnah dalam sekejap mata. Satu hal lagi, Tousan juga mendengar Raja Yokai itu tidak menyukai manusia. Apakah kamu mengerti, Naruto-chan?"

Naruto terdiam sebentar. Ia sedang memproses semua informasi Ayahnya yang sangat berpengalaman ini karena Ayahnya dulu pernah tinggal di dunia gaib. Tentu saja Ayahnya mengetahui kondisi yang terjadi di dunia gaib. Di mana terdapat empat kerajaan gaib yang sangat besar yaitu kerajaan yokai, kerajaan hantu, kerajaan vampire dan kerajaan werewolf. Empat kerajaan yang tengah memperebutkan buku bertuah itu.

"Iya, aku mengerti. Tapi, Tousan. Aku sudah berpacaran dengan gadis yang bernama Toujou Koneko itu."

Minato kaget bukan main mendengarnya. Matanya terbelalak keluar.

"APA? KAMU BERPACARAN DENGAN BANGSA YOKAI? SEJAK KAPAN?"

"Barusan ini."

DOOOONG!

Wajah Minato menggelap. Ia jawdrop. Naruto sweatdrop di tempat.

Hening. Angin malam bertiup kencang.

Minato berwajah sangat panik. Ia memegang dua bahu Naruto dengan kuat.

"NARUTO-CHAN! KAMU SUDAH GILA! KENAPA KAMU MEMILIH GADIS DARI BANGSA YOKAI YANG MENJADI PACARMU? KAMU TAHU TIDAK, NAK. RESIKONYA SANGAT BESAR BUAT KAMU BERSATU DENGANNYA. TOUSAN TIDAK MAU KEJADIAN BURUK MENIMPAMU SEPERTI TOUSAN ALAMI BERSAMA KAASAN-MU DULU. NARUTO-CHAN, KAMU MEMBUAT TOUSAN SANGAT CEMAS. JIKA KAASAN-MU MENGETAHUI HAL INI, KAASAN-MU PASTI AKAN MARAH BESAR PADAMU. TOUSAN TIDAK INGIN KAMU KENAPA-KENAPA, NAK. YANG TOUSAN TAKUTKAN ADALAH GADISMU ITU!"

Minato berkoar-koar panjang dengan segala jurus kepanikannya yang sangat tinggi. Naruto sampai ternganga dibuatnya.

"I-iya, aku tahu resikonya, Tousan. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi aku sudah terlanjur mencintainya karena dia adalah gadis yang kucintai sejak kecil," Naruto tertawa kikuk."Aku sudah cerita semuanya pada Tousan, kan?"

Minato berhenti mengoceh. Wajahnya kembali seperti biasa. Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Ja-jadi, Toujou itu?"

"Dialah yang kumaksud. Gadis yang pernah kutolong sewaktu kecil. Dialah gadis kecil itu, Tousan."

"Kamu yakin dia orangnya?"

"Iya, aku yakin soalnya ciri-cirinya sama persis. Lalu hawanya itu sangat sama dengan hawa gadis kecil itu. Hawa manusia setengah yokai."

Minato termangu. Ia menjauhkan tangannya dari dua sisi bahu Naruto. Lalu ia menghelakan napas kepanikannya.

"Haaah, ya sudahlah. Mana gadismu itu? Tousan ingin bertemu dengannya secara langsung."

"Eh, dia sudah pergi, Tousan."

"Apa? Kemana?"

"Katanya menemui panglimanya yang bernama Gaara."

"Gaara? Siapa pula itu?"

"Sahabatku."

"Oh."

Minato manggut-manggut. Ia sudah mengerti sekarang. Rasa paniknya sudah menghilang dari hatinya.

Lantas Minato memegang bahu Naruto lagi.

"Ya sudah, kapan-kapan pertemukan Tousan dengan gadismu itu ya. Soalnya Tousan ingin membicarakan sesuatu padanya. Katakan padanya, Naruto-chan. Jangan lupa."

Naruto mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Baik, Tousan."

Minato juga mengangguk. Setelah itu, mereka saling tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba, muncul satu hantu yang menghadang anak dan Ayah itu. Minato dan Naruto menyadarinya.

"Ada pengganggu lagi rupanya," Naruto mengeluarkan pedang Yukianesa-nya."Pasti tujuanmu adalah mengetahui letak buku bertuah itu, kan?"

Sang hantu yang merupakan wujud kakek botak berpakaian jepang kuno dan memegang tongkat. Ia melayang-layang di udara. Ia menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

"Guardian muda, aku datang untuk mencari buku bertuah itu. Tunjukkan padaku di mana letaknya!" sahut sang hantu dengan tegas.

Minato dan Naruto saling pandang. Lalu mereka mengangguk cepat. Naruto menatap sang hantu dengan seringaiannya yang lebar.

"Tidak akan pernah kutunjukkan letak buku itu pada kau, hantu jahat!"

Naruto melayangkan pedang Yukianesa-nya ke arah hantu botak itu.

WHUUUUSH!

Terjadi lagi pertempuran sengit di malam panjang menjelang pagi tiba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"GAARA-SAN!" seru Koneko senang sambil memeluk erat leher Gaara ketika di tempat antah berantah yang gelap dan berkabut.

Orang yang dipeluk cuma menunjukkan wajah datar. Sedangkan Koneko, ia merasa bahagia karena telah mendapatkan cinta Naruto.

"Koneko-hime, lepaskan aku! Kenapa kamu kelihatan bahagia seperti ini?" tanya Gaara pura-pura tidak tahu padahal ia sudah tahu tentang apa yang terjadi dengan Koneko dan Naruto.

Koneko melepaskan pelukannya dari leher Gaara. Gaara menatapnya datar.

Dengan kedua pipi yang merona merah, Koneko mengatakannya kepada Gaara.

"Aku sekarang menjadi kekasih Naruto. Ternyata dia juga mencintai aku, Gaara-san."

Gaara tidak kaget sama sekali. Ia bersikap tenang. Lalu ia memegang bahu Koneko.

"Kalau begitu, selamat buatmu, Koneko-hime. Kamu telah memenangkan hatinya Naruto. Kalian memang pantas untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih."

"Hm, arigatou, Gaara-san."

Koneko tersenyum kecil. Cukup membuat rona merah hinggap di kedua pipi Gaara. Namun, Gaara tetap bersikap biasa di depan Koneko. Walaupun sesungguhnya hatinya sakit karena dia juga mencintai Koneko.

"Sama-sama, Koneko-hime," Gaara tersenyum simpul."Berbahagialah dengan orang yang telah memilihmu. Aku yakin Naruto bisa membahagiakanmu. Walaupun kalian berbeda dunia. Mungkin inilah takdir kalian untuk bersatu. Pasti akan selalu ada jalan bagi kalian jika menemui hambatan yang akan memisahkan cinta kalian. Jika itu terjadi, aku siap membantu kalian kapan saja walaupun mengorbankan nyawa sekalipun."

Koneko terpana mendengar perkataan Gaara tersebut. Gaara memang bijaksana.

"Gaara-san ..."

Gaara masih tersenyum. Koneko hanya mampu terdiam menyaksikan suatu keteguhan dan kesetiaan serta rela berkorban seorang panglima kerajaan. Gaara memang sahabat yang baik dan dapat diandalkan.

Kemudian Gaara mengacak-acak rambut Koneko. Ia senang jika Koneko juga senang.

"Seperti biasa, kamu itu lucu, Koneko-hime."

"Gaara-san, apa yang kamu lakukan? Jangan mengacak-acak rambutku seperti itu."

"Gomen, hime."

Tempat antah berantah menjadi sedikit ribut karena ulah Koneko dan Gaara. Kini bahaya dan hambatan segera datang untuk berusaha menggoyahkan cinta antara Naruto dan Koneko.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah tempat yang gelap dan berkabut. Hanya diterangi lilin-lilin yang dipasang di beberapa tempat. Tampak dua manusia jadi-jadian yang tinggal di sana. Dua manusia yang merupakan vampire.

Di atas sebuah pembaringan, Kiba terkapar tak berdaya dengan perut yang melepuh akibat terkena kekuatan tinju berapi Naruto. Perutnya terasa nyeri dan panas. Kadang-kadang membuat Kiba menggeliat dan berteriak kesakitan.

Di samping tempat Kiba berbaring, tampak seorang gadis berpakaian jubah hitam sedang mengobati Kiba. Rambut gadis itu berwarna merah diikat dua dan dijuntaikan pada dua bahunya. Namanya Amaru.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Kiba berteriak kencang saat Amaru tengah mengobatinya dengan energi pendingin luka. Amaru memiliki kemampuan untuk menyembuhkan luka dan merupakan pengawal pribadi Rias yang datang dari kerajaan vampire.

Amaru terus mengeluarkan energi elemen air yang digunakannya melalui tangannya untuk mengobati Kiba. Terjadi kepulan asap pada luka melepuh pada perut Kiba. Kiba tidak tahan dengan reaksi penyembuhan ini. Rasanya sakit sekali.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kiba terus berteriak meringis kesakitan. Hingga Amaru berhenti melakukan terapi penyembuhannya.

"Sudah selesai, Kiba," Amaru mengangguk.

Kiba berhenti berteriak. Ia berhenti menggeliat. Luka melepuh pada perutnya mendadak menghilang. Kiba tersenyum senang. Ia langsung bangkit dan duduk di atas pembaringan.

"Hah, lukaku sudah sembuh. Syukurlah, terima kasih Amaru," Kiba meraba-raba perutnya yang sudah kembali sedia kala.

Amaru tersenyum simpul.

"Sama-sama," Amaru menyentil dahi Kiba dengan keras."Dasar, kamu nekad sekali ingin menantang Namikaze Naruto bertarung denganmu. Kamu tahu kalau Naruto memiliki kekuatan api yang didapatkannya dari Ayahnya. Kamu tahu resikonya sangat berbahaya jika para bangsa vampire hitam terkena serangan api itu. Itu adalah kelemahan kita, tahu!"

Amaru berkacak pinggang. Kiba menjadi sewot sambil mengelus dahinya yang memerah akibat disentil oleh Amaru.

"Iya, aku tahu. Kalau kelemahan kita adalah api, jadi maafkan aku."

Amaru hanya tertawa ngeles. Kiba semakin sewot.

"Apa yang lucu, hah?"

"Hahaha, tidak ada. Hanya saja kamu bisa dikalahkan begitu saja oleh Guardian tampan itu dengan sekali tinju. Kamu langsung terkapar. Kalau aku tidak cepat menolongmu, pasti riwayatmu sudah tamat sekarang."

Kiba semakin sewot dan sewot. Lantas ia menarik pipi Amaru.

"Berhentilah meledekku, Amaru!"

"Gomen. Lepaskan dong. Sakit, tahu."

Lalu Kiba melepaskan tarikannya dari pipi Amaru. Amaru memijat pipinya yang sakit dan memerah.

"Huh," dengus Kiba membuang mukanya sambil melipat tangan di dada. Amaru melirik ke arah Kiba. Kiba manyun. Amaru hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Ngambek ya?"

"Tidak kok."

"Terus?"

Kiba mengerling ke arah Amaru.

"Aku hanya merasa kesal saja karena tidak dapat mengalahkan Naruto. Kecepatannya sangat melebihi kecepatanku. Dia dapat melakukan serangan dengan cepat hanya dalam hitungan detik. Karena itu aku terkena serangannya yang begitu sangat kuat. Aku tidak menduga dia memiliki kekuatan api itu. Kekuatan api dari bangsa vampire merah."

Amaru mendengarkannya dengan serius. Kiba memasang wajah kusut. Ia merasa dirinya masih lemah sehingga tidak dapat mengalahkan Naruto.

"Vampire merah ya? Aku mendengar kalau Ayah Naruto itu dulunya adalah manusia setengah vampire merah. Vampire merah yang menguasai elemen api dan elemen petir. Lalu dari sekian dari bangsa vampire hitam di antara kita, hanya Rias Princess saja yang memiliki kekuatan elemen api seperti Naruto. Karena Ibu Rias Princess berasal dari vampire merah," sahut Amaru memegang dagunya dengan tangannya.

"Ya, aku tahu itu, Amaru."

"Lantas kamu mau apa sekarang?"

Amaru menatap Kiba dengan serius. Kiba menghelakan napasnya.

"Haaaah, kita cari Rias Princess saja dulu. Itu yang harus kita lakukan sekarang."

Amaru mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu."

SREK!

Kiba bangkit berdiri. Lantas ia mengeluarkan sepasang sayap kelelawar yang muncul di punggungnya.

"Ayo, kita pergi!"

"Oke!"

Dua vampire itu berubah wujud menjadi kelelawar hitam. Kemudian melesat terbang dan menghilang begitu saja dari tempat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di tempat lain, di dunia gaib yang bernuansa kabut dan gelap remang-remang. Di sebuah kastil besar dengan corak serigala di atapnya, tampak seorang gadis berkacamata dan berambut hitam pendek sebahu. Dia sedang berdiri di dekat jendela yang terbuka lebar. Menyaksikan pemandangan kegelapan yang disinari bulan purnama di dunia gaib tersebut.

KLAP!

Pintu terbuka lebar saat seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan luas yang ternyata sebuah kamar. Sebuah kamar yang kosong dan tiada apapun. Hanya kesunyian dan kegelapan yang mengisinya.

Seorang gadis berambut panjang hitam diikat twintail dan bermata ungu berjalan mendekati gadis berambut hitam pendek itu.

Gadis berambut pendek itu menyadarinya ketika sang kakak sudah berada di dekatnya.

"Ternyata kamu pulang juga, Sona," sahut gadis berambut hitam diikat ponytail itu."Apakah misimu untuk membunuh Namikaze Naruto sudah selesai?"

"Belum," jawab gadis berambut pendek yang bernama lengkap Sitri Sona itu. Ia terus memandang keluar jendela tanpa menoleh ke arah sang kakak.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kamu tidak membunuhnya juga? Kamu tahu kalau Naruto sudah membunuh Ayah kita. Kamu ingat kejadian delapan tahun yang lalu itu, kan?"

Sang kakak yang bernama lengkap Sitri Serafall. Ia memandang Sona dengan serius. Sona terdiam sambil terus melihat ke arah langit yang gelap.

"Ya, aku ingat, Sera-nee. Aku ingat kejadian di mana Ayah dikalahkan begitu saja oleh Naruto yang masih berumur tujuh tahun saat menyelamatkan seorang putri raja yokai yaitu Toujou Koneko. Aku menyaksikan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri di mana Ayah berubah menjadi es balok. Padahal kita berniat ingin membawa Ayah kembali ke kerajaan. Tapi, Ayah telah berubah sepenuhnya menjadi serigala. Ayah tidak akan pernah kembali menjadi wujudnya yang seperti manusia."

Sona berwajah lirih. Serafall memasang wajah datar dan bersikap dengan tenang.

"Ya, akhirnya Ayah mati di tangan Guardian itu. Ayah mati sebagai serigala liar yang tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun lagi."

Sona menoleh ke arah Serafall. Kedua matanya semakin berwarna ungu menajam. Gigi-gigi tajam mulai terbentuk tatkala ia menyeringai. Wajahnya telah membentuk seperti rupa wajah serigala.

"Namikaze Naruto, dia tidak bisa dimaafkan," Sona mengepalkan dua tangannya yang berubah menjadi tangan serigala."AKU AKAN SEGERA MEMBUNUHNYA!"

Serafall tetap berwajah datar dengan wajah yang berselimutkan kegelapan. Seketika mata ungunya berubah menjadi menajam.

"Ini sudah masuk bulan purnama. Kita harus berubah menjadi serigala dan mencari mangsa untuk kita makan," ucap Serafall yang menyeringai lebar sehingga tampaklah gigi-gigi tajam yang mulai terbentuk.

Maka Sitri bersaudara itu mengalami perubahan karena malam di dunia gaib itu telah memasuki bulan purnama. Saat yang bersamaan di dunia nyata, bulan juga akan memasuki fase purnama.

"AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUU!" dua gadis yang memimpin kerajaan werewolf itu berteriak keras dan meringkih. Karena mereka berdua sudah menjadi seekor serigala dan siap untuk mencari mangsa di dunia manusia.

SYAAAAT!

Dua manusia serigala melompat keluar dari jendela kamar yang terletak di lantai tiga. Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan istana werewolf sekarang juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di atas sebuah pohon rindang pada malam hari, di mana bulan sabit masih bergantung di langit yang penuh dengan bintang-bintang. Angin berhembus kencang dan menerpa hutan belakang Uzuka Gakuen.

Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang diikat ponytail sedang duduk di atas pohon rindang tersebut. Menikmati suasana malam minggu yang sunyi seorang diri tanpa ada yang menemani.

Gadis itu bukan manusia. Dia adalah makhluk halus dari dunia gaib. Dia adalah yokai laba-laba yang bernama Himejima Akeno. Dia sedang memasang wajah suram yang berlarut-larut karena menyaksikan seorang gadis nekomata sedang bermesraan dengan seorang laki-laki berambut pirang di hutan ini, dua jam yang lalu. Sebuah pemandangan yang sangat membuat luka di hatinya. Sebab Akeno juga menyukai laki-laki berambut pirang yaitu Naruto.

Tapi, matanya tidak mengeluarkan air yang bening. Cuma sebuah kesuraman yang hinggap di wajahnya. Ia menatap langit gelap itu dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu. Dia patah hati sekarang. Dia gagal merebut hatinya Naruto. Kini hati Naruto dimiliki oleh sang putri dari kerajaan yokai yaitu Koneko.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Koneko yang dipilih oleh Naruto? Padahal Koneko adalah yokai yang paling berbahaya di dunia gaib. Tidak ada satupun yang mau mendekatinya kecuali Pangeran Yuuto dan Gaara. Kenapa semuanya harus menjadi seperti ini? Kenapa? Kenapa?"

Akeno terus berbicara sendiri sambil mengumpat-umpat atas semua yang telah terjadi. Namun, apa daya itulah yang terjadi. Naruto harus memilih seorang gadis untuk dijadikan sebagai kekasihnya agar tidak ada lagi gadis-gadis dari dua dunia mengejarnya.

Sekarang bukan hanya Akeno yang patah hati. Tapi, banyak makhluk halus lainnya yang patah hati saat menyaksikan Naruto sudah menyatakan cintanya pada Koneko. Di antaranya Hinata, Gaara dan beberapa makhluk gaib lainnya. Semuanya sudah kalah.

"Aku sudah kalah. Aku sudah kalah," Akeno memukul batang kayu yang didudukinya itu."Aku takkan pernah bisa mengejar Naruto lagi. Koneko akan selalu berada di sampingnya."

"Ada apa denganmu, Akeno-san?" mendadak muncul suara di samping Akeno. Akeno menyadarinya dan menoleh ke asal suara.

Tampak laki-laki berambut pirang dan bermata biru berdiri di samping Akeno. Dia memakai yukata berwarna biru sebatas lutut. Di pinggangnya terlilit sebuah kain panjang berwarna putih. Sebuah pedang terpasang di sebelah kanan kain putih yang melingkari pinggangnya. Bawahan yang dikenakannya adalah celana panjang hitam. Kedua kakinya memakai sepatu boots setengah betis yang sewarna dengan celananya. Dia adalah ...

"Pangeran Kiba Yuuto!" seru Akeno kaget. Matanya sedikit membulat.

Pangeran yokai nekomata itu hanya tersenyum manis menanggapi kekagetan Akeno. Lalu Yuuto juga mengenali Akeno. Sebab, Akeno adalah teman dekatnya Koneko.

"Konbanwa, Akeno-san. Apa kabar? Sedang apa kamu di sini?" tanya Yuuto ramah.

Akeno tersenyum kecut.

"Konbanwa, pangeran. Kabarku kurang baik dan aku mengalami yang namanya patah hati," jawab Akeno jujur.

Yuuto mengerutkan keningnya. Senyumannya menghilang begitu saja dari wajah rupawannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Guardian tampan itu."

"Guardian tampan? Maksudmu Namikaze Naruto?"

"Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan dia," Akeno memukul batang kayu berkali-kali."Aku patah hati karena Naruto sudah mempunyai pacar sekarang."

Sekali lagi Yuuto tersenyum.

"Oh, patah hati. Memangnya Naruto berpacaran dengan siapa?"

"Naruto berpacaran dengan putri raja yokai yang paling bungsu yaitu putri Toujou Koneko."

Saat itu juga, senyuman Yuuto menghilang lagi. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Hatinya kaget mendengar kabar yang disampaikan oleh Akeno itu.

"Apa? Koneko berpacaran dengan Guardian yang menjaga buku bertuah itu?" seru Yuuto yang benar-benar syok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Chapter 12 update!**

**Yap, akhirnya up juga chapter 12 ini. Di mana chapter yang cukup sedih sih, saya rasa seperti itu. Gimana menurut kalian sendiri?**

**Di tengah malam begini, saya mengetik kelanjutannya. Pas pula malam jumat, jadi sangat mendukung dalam membuat cerita ini. Di mana Naruto memutuskan untuk menyatakan cinta pada Koneko bukan pada Hinata. Lho, jadi siapa yang menyatakan cinta pada Hinata di malam itu? Penasaran? Jawabannya ada di chapter berikutnya.**

**Sona dan Serafall udah muncul. Mereka adalah dua saudara yang memimpin kerajaan werewolf. Mereka adalah dua saudara yang merupakan manusia serigala. Hehehe, maaf. **

**Lalu Kiba dan Amaru, saya jadiin mereka sepasang vampire yang mengawal Rias.**

**Makin banyak musuh yang mulai berdatangan. Juga Yuuto yang akan menjadi penghalang terbesar dalam hubungan Naruto dan Koneko.**

**Ada sebuah rahasia besar saat Naruto dilahirkan, di antara Minato dan Kakeknya dari bangsa vampire.**

**Sepertinya cerita ini akan panjang hingga lebih dari 20 chapter, karena saya rasa banyak misteri yang beredar di antara Naruto dan Koneko.**

**Oke, lihat saja kelanjutannya di chapter akan datang.**

**Sekalian dua chapter ini saya update, chapter 11 dan chapter 12. Selamat menikmati.**

**Salam Hikari Syarahmia.**

**Jumat, 28 Agustus 2015. Pada pukul 01.12 WIB.**

**Jangan lupa review ya... ^^**

**Oke, ini chapter terakhir yang bisa saya update. Soalnya saya mau hiatus lagi. Terus saya juga kehabisan paket internet sekarang. Hehehe... **

**Jadi, mohon maaf jika ada di antara kalian yang merequest fic sama saya, akan lama saya update. Tapi, tenang saja saya akan balik lagi kok kalau paket internet saya udah terisi lagi. Sip!**

**Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter 13 yang diupdate pada bulan september.**


	13. Munculnya si anjing hantu

**Disclaimer **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Guardian of Sacred Book**

**By Hikari Syarahmia**

**Jumat, 28 Agustus 2015**

**Terinspirasi dari lagu Menjadi Pangeranmu by Dadali**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE GUARDIAN OF SACRED BOOK**

**Chapter 13: Munculnya si anjing hantu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter sebelumnya:**

**"Naruto berpacaran dengan putri raja yokai yang paling bungsu yaitu putri Toujou Koneko."**

**Saat itu juga, senyuman Yuuto menghilang lagi. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Hatinya kaget mendengar kabar yang disampaikan oleh Akeno itu.**

**"Apa? Koneko berpacaran dengan Guardian yang menjaga buku bertuah itu?" seru Yuuto yang benar-benar syok.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akeno mengangguk cepat seraya terus memukul batang kayu yang tak berdosa itu.

"Ya, itu benar. Koneko berpacaran dengan Naruto sekarang."

Tubuh Yuuto bergetar. Raut wajahnya mengerut. Dia sangat terguncang mendengar kabar ini.

"Jadi, di mana Koneko sekarang? Apakah kamu tahu, Akeno-san?"

Akeno mengangguk.

"Sepertinya aku tahu tempatnya. Apakah Pangeran mau menemui Koneko sekarang?"

"Ya, aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan Koneko."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarkan Pangeran ke sana."

Akeno bangkit berdiri. Lalu ia melirik Yuuto.

"Oke, antarkan aku ke sana sekarang juga," kata Yuuto dengan wajah yang sangat kusut.

Sekali lagi Akeno mengangguk. Kemudian Akeno dan Yuuto segera melompat dari atas pohon. Mereka menghilang begitu saja dalam kegelapan yang tiada berujung. Meninggalkan suasana berangin yang sempat melankolis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari minggu pagi yang cerah, bersinar, hangat dan ceria. Disertai tawa dari sang mentari yang bergantung di langit biru. Teduh dan tidak ada awan yang memayungi bumi. Semuanya tampak transparan tanpa ada penghalang.

Di bumi yaitu sebuah rumah sederhana dengan desain jepang kuno. Banyak tanaman bonsai yang berdiri di halaman depan rumah tradisional jepang tersebut. Lalu ada patung kepala aneh yang terletak di antara bonsai-bonsai tersebut. Juga ada lambang pusaran air di salah satu pintu masuk rumah itu. Rumah yang merupakan rumah orang tua Kushina yang berada di kota Konoha.

Di dalam salah satu ruangan di rumah tersebut, tampak seorang wanita tua berambut krem diikat dua sedang duduk bersimpuh di atas sebuah tatami. Lalu di hadapannya, ada tiga orang yang juga duduk bersimpuh di atas tatami. Tiga orang itu adalah Kushina, Minato dan Naruto.

Wanita tua yang merupakan ibu dari Kushina. Wajahnya masih cantik padahal sudah berumur tua. Ada tanda prisma hijau di keningnya. Namanya Uzumaki Tsunade.

Tsunade menatap ketiga orang itu dengan wajah yang sangat datar. Ia meletakkan dua tangannya di atas dua pahanya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kalian ingin menemuiku?" tanya Tsunade terkesan ketus."Pasti ada urusan yang sangat penting, kan?"

Kushina yang mengangguk.

"Ya, Kaasan. Aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu pada Kaasan."

Tsunade memandang Kushina dengan erat.

"Sesuatu apa, Kushina?"

"Ini mengenai Naruto, Kaasan. Dua hari yang lalu, para obake sudah berani menyerang sekolah pada siang hari. Mereka berhasil menerobos dinding pelindung gaib yang selama ini telah memagari Uzuka Gakuen. Lalu mereka merasuk dalam tubuh para penghuni sekolah dan menyerang Naruto bersamaan. Mereka melibatkan semua orang dalam urusannya dengan kita. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu. Aku takut mereka menyerang orang-orang lagi untuk dijadikan taktik ancaman agar kita memberitahukan di mana letak buku bertuah itu. Tapi, kita para Guardian tidak pernah tahu di mana letak buku itu. Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan agar tidak ada lagi orang-orang dilibatkan dalam urusan ini? Apakah Kaasan mempunyai solusinya?"

Tsunade terdiam sejenak setelah mendengar semua penjelasan Kushina itu. Sementara Naruto dan Minato memilih diam saja. Membiarkan Kushina yang berbicara pada Tsunade mengenai masalah itu.

Hening.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Jam dinding berbunyi halus hingga menunjukkan waktu yang lewat dari lima belas menit. Kushina, Minato dan Naruto menunggu jawaban Tsunade dengan sabar.

Akhirnya Tsunade memecahkan keheningan itu. Ia menatap ketiga orang itu secara bergantian.

"Solusinya adalah menemukan Kurama."

DEG!

Ketiga jantung tiga tamu itu kaget bersama-sama setelah mendengar jawaban Tsunade. Kedua mata mereka membulat sempurna dengan kompak. Mulut mereka ternganga sedikit.

Ternyata solusinya adalah menemukan Kurama untuk menyelesaikan duduk perkara buku bertuah yang sudah menjadi perebutan selama tiga ratus tahun lamanya. Sebab Kurama atau Kyuubi yang membawa buku bertuah itu. Dia akan muncul pada saat-saat yang tidak diduga. Ia seperti jailangkung. Datang tak diundang, pulang tak diantar. Selalu datang saat di tengah bahaya, selalu menghilang jika masalah sudah selesai. Lalu Kyuubi adalah hewan peliharaan kakek moyang Naruto. Dialah yang mengetahui di mana buku bertuah itu tersimpan.

"Me-menemukan Kurama, Obaasan?" tanya Naruto yang ternganga."Tapi, itu sangat mustahil. Di mana kita dapat menemukannya? Dia itu makhluk gaib. Jadi, bagaimana caranya, Obaasan?"

Tsunade menatap Naruto dengan serius.

"Ya, itulah solusinya, Naruto. Kamu harus menemukan Kurama, lalu minta buku bertuah itu padanya dan buat permohonan agar menghentikan semua yang telah terjadi selama tiga ratus tahun ini. Menghentikan pengejaran buku bertuah itu dan menghentikan tugas kita sebagai Guardian. Itulah solusi yang tepat agar para manusia tidak terancam dengan kehadiran para makhluk halus yang seenaknya keluar masuk melalui pintu portal gaib yang berada di hutan belakang Uzuka Gakuen. Pintu portal gaib yang dibentuk oleh kakek moyangmu saat ingin menundukkan empat kerajaan gaib yaitu kerajaan hantu, kerajaan vampire, kerajaan yokai dan kerajaan werewolf. Lalu mengenai keberadaan Kurama, Obaasan tidak mengetahuinya secara jelas. Sebab Kurama adalah musang berekor sembilan dan memiliki kekuatan gaib yang sangat hebat. Dia suka hidup bebas tanpa ikatan. Berbuat semaunya. Dialah yang diminta oleh kakek moyangmu untuk menjaga buku itu setelah kakek moyangmu meninggal. Itulah kenapa kakek moyang pernah berkata pada Guardian zaman dahulu, bahwa buku bertuah itu tertanam di Uzuka Gakuen. Agar generasi yang akan datang diharapkan untuk selalu menjaga dan melestarikan sekolah Uzuka Gakuen dari gangguan orang-orang yang ingin merusak sekolah itu. Semua kebohongan telah dibuat oleh Kakek moyang. Kita yang merasakan dampaknya setelah sepeninggalannya yang seenaknya membuat kebohongan tentang buku bertuah yang tertanam di Uzuka Gakuen. Tapi, menurut informasi terbaru yang Obaasan ketahui setelah menemukan buku harian kakek moyangmu, buku bertuah itu sebenarnya dijaga oleh Kurama. Kurama akan muncul jika terjadi sesuatu yang mengancam umat manusia dan akan memberikan buku bertuah pada orang yang sangat membutuhkannya. Lalu ada suatu catatan rahasia lainnya yang tertulis bahwa buku bertuah dapat mengabulkan permintaan sebanyak tiga kali dalam fase bulan purnama. Maka tiga permintaan akan terwujud. Itulah informasi terbaru tentang buku bertuah."

"Jadi, begitu rupanya. Buku itu dapat mengabulkan tiga permintaan dalam fase bulan purnama," sahut Naruto yang masih ternganga.

"Tapi, Kaasan. Waktu aku dan Minato terjebak dalam kurungan di istana vampire merah, Kurama datang dan menasehati Ayah Minato. Lalu Kurama memberikan buku bertuah padaku. Kata Kurama, buku bertuah dapat mengabulkan satu permintaan saja dalam fase cahaya bulat. Mana yang benar sih?" Kushina menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti.

Tsunade mengerling ke arah Kushina.

"Cahaya bulat itu artinya bulan purnama. Buku bertuah hanya dapat mengabulkan tiga permintaan pada saat bulan purnama saja. Mungkin waktu itu dua permintaan sudah diwujudkan, makanya Kurama bilang padamu kalau buku bertuah hanya bisa mengabulkan satu permintaan saja. Mungkin kejadiannya begitu."

Kushina mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Lalu ia tertawa ngeles.

"Hahaha, benar. Mungkin begitu kejadiannya waktu itu. Mungkin itulah kesempatan terakhir bagiku untuk membuat permohonan."

"Lalu permohonanmu untuk membuat aku menjadi manusia seutuhnya dikabulkan oleh buku bertuah itu," sambung Minato yang tersenyum kecil."Sungguh permohonan yang sangat bagus waktu itu, Kushina. Jadinya, penyerangan ke dunia manusia dihentikan oleh Ayahku karena melihat kesungguhan cintamu yang begitu tulus padaku. Itu momen yang tidak pernah kulupakan."

Mendengar perkataan Minato yang mengenang masa lalu, membuat rona merah tipis hinggap di dua pipi Kushina. Kedua pipi Minato juga memerah.

"Minato..."

"Kushina..."

Tsunade dan Naruto sweatdrop di tempat melihat Minato dan Kushina saling berpegangan tangan dengan erat.

Muncul bunga-bunga bertebaran di sekitar Kushina dan Minato sekarang. Seakan-akan dunia menjadi milik mereka berdua. Mereka terhanyut dalam nostalgia masa muda yang sangat indah dulu.

"EHEM!" Tsunade berdehem keras."KUSHINA! MINATO! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN, HAH? INGAT TIDAK, KALIAN BERADA DI RUMAH SIAPA INI?"

Kushina dan Minato tersentak. Lamunan indah mereka pecah. Secara serentak, mereka menoleh ke arah Tsunade.

KREK!

Tsunade meremas tangannya sampai terdengar bunyi tulang yang bergesek. Wajahnya menyeramkan seperti monster. Menggelap begitu.

Kushina, Minato dan Naruto menelan ludahnya. Sang nenek yang merupakan mantan Guardian itu langsung meninju lantai hingga mengalami keretakan yang amat dahsyat.

DRUUUAAAAAK!

Wajah Kushina, Minato dan Naruto menjadi pucat pasi. Biarpun Tsunade sudah tua begitu, tapi tenaganya masih kuat saat menjadi Guardian dulu. Sebab, Tsunade menguasai elemen tanah, kekuatan energi supranatural yang sangat kuat dan elemen es.

Hening.

Tampak Tsunade mengambil sesuatu dari balik lantai yang retak. Kushina, Minato dan Naruto memperhatikannya.

SET!

Sebuah buku berwarna coklat dengan tulisan kanji kuno dan lambang pusaran air, berhasil diambil Tsunade dari dalam lantai yang retak. Lalu memperlihatkan buku itu pada mereka bertiga.

Naruto memperhatikan buku itu dengan seksama. Begitu juga dengan Minato dan Kushina.

"Ini buku apa, Obaasan?" tunjuk Naruto penasaran.

"Inilah buku catatan harian kakek moyangmu, buku yang berisi tentang catatan perjalanan spiritual kakek moyangmu, Naruto," Tsunade menyodorkan buku itu pada Naruto."Obaasan rasa buku ini sangat berguna untukmu. Obaasan baru sedikit membacanya. Mungkin di dalamnya ada petunjuk tentang keberadaan Kurama. Kamu harus membacanya dan jaga buku itu dengan baik. Kamu mengerti, Naruto-chan?"

Naruto menerima buku itu dengan perasaan yang bingung. Apalagi melihat buku yang sangat tebal itu, membuat dirinya semakin penasaran tentang siapa sebenarnya kakek moyangnya yang telah menyebabkan semuanya menjadi seperti ini. Menyebabkan para makhluk halus berkeliaran bebas di dunia manusia hanya untuk mencari buku bertuah itu.

'Jadi, aku harus menemukan Kurama dan menghentikan perebutan buku bertuah yang masih berlangsung di antara empat kerajaan gaib. Lalu meminta buku bertuah itu pada Kurama,' batin Naruto di dalam hatinya. Ia menggenggam erat dua sisi buku itu dengan hati yang masih bingung.

Setelah itu, Naruto langsung mengangguk cepat.

"Baiklah Obaasan. Aku mengerti. Aku akan menjaga buku ini dengan baik."

"Bagus."

Tsunade juga mengangguk. Ia tersenyum simpul sambil duduk bersimpuh di atas tatami.

Naruto tertawa lebar. Kushina dan Minato menatap Naruto. Mereka tersenyum simpul bersama-sama.

Kini Naruto mendapatkan buku harian kakek moyangnya. Buku kuno yang akan mengantarkannya pada sebuah kekuatan baru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di alam antah berantah dikelilingi oleh partikel-partikel cahaya. Tempat yang gelap dan sedikit berkabut. Di mana ada batu besar terletak di tempat itu. Tempat gaib di mana Gaara tinggal selama di alam manusia.

Tampak gadis berambut perak model bob dan bermata kuning sangat kaget setengah mati saat bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki berambut pirang. Matanya membulat sempurna. Mulutnya ternganga.

"Pa-Pangeran Yuuto?!" seru gadis yang ternyata Koneko."Ke-kenapa kamu juga ada di sini?"

Yuuto yang baru saja muncul setelah diantar oleh Akeno ke tempat Gaara. Akeno menghilang begitu saja dan tidak ikut masuk ke tempat itu. Entah kemana ia pergi. Tiada yang tahu.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Koneko-hime. Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana. Ternyata kamu tinggal di sini bersama panglimamu."

Yuuto tersenyum karena senang bisa berjumpa dengan Koneko, calon tunangannya. Secara langsung Yuuto berjalan mendekati Koneko, bermaksud ingin memeluk Koneko.

"JA-JANGAN DEKATI AKU!" bentak Koneko keras. Ia mundur sedikit.

Yuuto menghentikan langkahnya. Ia agak kaget ketika Koneko membentaknya. Dilihatnya, wajah Koneko sangat merah menahan kekesalan. Koneko tidak suka bertemu dengannya.

"Tapi, Koneko-hime. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku ingin memelukmu sebentar saja."

"TIDAK BOLEH. KAMU TIDAK BOLEH MEMELUKKU KARENA AKU TIDAK MENYUKAIMU, PANGERAN YUUTO!" sekali lagi Koneko membentaknya lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Wajah Koneko semakin memerah padam. Sudut perempatan sudah muncul di kepalanya. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat.

Yuuto terperanjat mendengar penuturan langsung dari Koneko. Betapa hancurnya hatinya sekarang. Koneko tidak menyukainya.

"Koneko-hime, aku..."

Belum sempat Yuuto melanjutkan perkataannya itu, Koneko malah memotongnya.

"CUKUP! AKU TIDAK MAU MENDENGARMU LAGI. AKU MOHON PADAMU, JANGAN KEJAR AKU LAGI. KARENA AKU MENCINTAI LAKI-LAKI LAIN, PANGERAN YUUTO. JADI, TINGGALKAN AKU DAN LUPAKAN AKU! AKU PERGI!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Koneko langsung berbalik badan dan menghilang begitu saja. Yuuto pun mengejar Koneko.

"KONEKO-HIME, TUNGGU!" Yuuto hendak melompat. Tapi, tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang mencegahnya pergi.

"Jangan kejar dia, Pangeran Yuuto!"

Yuuto menyadarinya. Ia tidak jadi melompat. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah seorang laki-laki yang baru saja muncul.

"Gaara," Yuuto menyipitkan dua mata birunya. Begitu juga dengan Gaara.

Dua yokai nekomata itu saling menatap tajam. Sebab Yuuto dan Gaara tidak terlalu akrab. Mereka seperti bermusuhan padahal sebenarnya tidak bermusuhan. Hanya saja mereka saling sinis di antara satu sama lainnya karena cemburu.

"Pangeran Yuuto, kenapa anda bisa sampai ke sini? Darimana anda tahu kalau Koneko-hime ada di sini?" tanya Gaara hati-hati.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajak Koneko pulang ke kerajaan. Karena sang raja sangat merindukan Koneko," Yuuto melirik Gaara dengan sinis."Aku mengetahui Koneko ada di sini dari Akeno. Dia yang telah mengantarkan aku sampai di sini."

Gaara berwajah datar. Sikapnya tenang. Ia tetap menatap Yuuto dengan tajam.

"Oh, begitu rupanya. Tapi, Akeno ada di mana sekarang?"

"Dia sudah pergi."

Yuuto langsung berbalik badan. Gaara tersentak.

"Anda mau kemana, Pangeran?"

Yuuto menoleh ke arah Gaara.

"Aku harus mengejar Koneko. Dia harus pulang bersamaku sekarang juga."

SYAAAAT!

Pangeran yokai itu melompat dan menghilang begitu saja. Gaara terperanjat. Segera saja dia juga mengejar Yuuto.

"PANGERAAAAAN!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di rumah Naruto, tepatnya di kamar Naruto yang luas dan bernuansa orange. Naruto baru saja pulang dari rumah neneknya.

BRUK!

Naruto langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur yang empuk setelah masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri. Betapa lelahnya menempuh perjalanan dari Konoha menuju Uzuka, yang memakan waktu empat jam ditempuh dengan menggunakan mobil. Membuat Naruto menghelakan napasnya berkali-kali untuk mengusir rasa lelah yang hinggap di tubuhnya.

"Aaaaaah, rasanya capek sekali," ucap Naruto yang terus menghelakan napasnya. Ia pun memperhatikan sebuah buku kuno yang tergeletak dengan manis di samping tangannya. Buku itu sempat terkapar bersamaan Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya. Buku kuno pemberian neneknya saat di Konoha, empat jam yang lalu.

Naruto pun mengambil buku itu. Ia memilih mengambil posisi duduk bersila di tempat tidur. Kemudian langsung membuka buku kuno itu.

Halaman demi halaman dibaca dengan teliti oleh Naruto. Naruto sangat serius membaca buku yang berisikan tentang pengalaman spiritual sang kakek moyang. Dia berharap menemukan sebuah petunjuk yang mengarahkan pada keberadaan Kurama. Sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh neneknya.

Ketika Naruto membuka halaman buku yang keempat belas, tiba-tiba muncul sesuatu yang tidak disangka-sangka.

PAAATS!

Halaman buku keempat belas bercahaya terang, membuat Naruto kaget setengah mati.

"WAAAAAAAAAA!" seru Naruto langsung jungkir balik ke belakang saat merasakan buku itu bergetar hebat di genggaman tangannya. Membuat Naruto terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

BRUUUK!

"Aduuuh," Naruto meringis kesakitan pada punggungnya yang sakit. Sebab, punggungnya yang mendarat duluan di lantai.

Buku kuno yang barusan dipegang oleh Naruto, melayang-layang di udara. Lalu muncullah sesuatu yang sangat bercahaya dari halaman buku keempat belas.

Naruto dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Sesuatu yang keluar dari dalam buku.

SRIIIING!

Sesuatu yang bercahaya itu sudah keluar dari dalam buku. Kemudian membentuk rupa wujudnya yang sebenarnya.

Sesuatu itu adalah seekor anjing berbulu putih. Bermata kuning menyala. Ada semacam rosary ungu berukuran besar melilit di lehernya. Memiliki ekor yang lebat.

Naruto yang masih terkapar dalam keadaan terlentang, ia menatap nanar sosok makhluk yang kini melayang-layang di udara bersama buku kuno itu.

Cahaya tadi menghilang, anjing hantu itu melirik ke arah buku kuno itu. Seketika ia menyeringai senang.

"Hahaha, aku bebas!" sahut anjing itu sangat senang sambil terbang tidak tentu arah."Akhirnya aku sudah keluar dari buku catatan harian itu. Aku senang. Aku senang."

Naruto cuma bengong melihat tingkah anjing hantu itu. Anjing putih yang terus terbang dan terbang. Hingga si anjing menyadari keterpanaan Naruto yang membeku.

"Oh, ada orang rupanya di sini," si anjing memutuskan untuk mendekati Naruto.

Begitu dekat, si anjing memperhatikan Naruto dengan teliti. Mengendus-endus Naruto dengan seksama. Terakhir menjilat pipi Naruto sehingga membuat Naruto sadar dari keterpanaannya.

"WAAAAAAAAA!" Naruto berteriak kencang karena ia kaget sekali. Suaranya menggema hingga membuat rumah itu berguncang hebat.

Si anjing tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Naruto. Kini Naruto sudah terduduk di lantai. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Hahaha!"

"Ka-kamu siapa?"

"Aku?" anjing itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri."Namaku Madarao. Seekor anjing gunung yang mati saat melawan siluman serigala. Aku adalah salah satu hewan peliharaan dari Guardian lama yang bernama Uzumaki Yoshimori. Umurku sudah hampir tiga ratus tahun."

"Ka-kamu adalah hewan peliharaan Guardian lama yang bernama Uzumaki Yoshimori?"

"Ya, Guardian lama yang merupakan pendiri Uzuka Gakuen."

"Apa? Pendiri Uzuka Gakuen? Itu berarti kakek moyangku," Naruto membelalakkan matanya.

"Hm, kakek moyangmu?" sekali lagi Madarao mengendus-endus tubuh Naruto. Membuat Naruto sweatdrop di tempat.

"Hei, apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

Madarao menatap intens ke arah Naruto.

"Kamu pasti keturunan Guardian yang terakhir. Namamu Namikaze Naruto, kan?"

Naruto mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, benar. Tapi, kenapa kamu bisa tahu namaku?"

Madarao senang mendengarnya. Secara langsung Madarao mendarat di atas lantai dan memberi hormat pada Naruto.

"Tentu saja aku mengetahui kalau kamu adalah keturunan Uzumaki dan Guardian yang terakhir. Sebab ada sebuah ramalan dari sang dewa yang menitipkan buku bertuah itu pada tuanku bahwa akan ada keturunan terakhir klan Uzumaki yang menggunakan nama depan Namikaze. Keturunan yang bisa mengatasi semua kekacauan yang ditimbulkan dari empat kerajaan gaib dalam memperebutkan buku bertuah itu. Buku bertuah yang sangat sakral. Semua makhluk bernafsu ingin mendapatkannya. Untuk itulah tuanku menyegelku di halaman keempat belas buku hariannya, agar sampai masanya aku dibebaskan oleh keturunan terakhir itu. Sekarang masaku untuk keluar sudah tiba, kamu sudah membebaskan aku dari buku itu. Karena itu, izinkanlah aku mengabdi padamu. Aku ingin menjadi parnert-mu yang setia dan akan siap mengikuti semua perintahmu. Apakah kamu mau, Namikaze Naruto?"

Naruto terpana setelah mendengarnya. Ternyata anjing gunung itu ingin menjadi parnert-nya. Sungguh keberuntungan di depan mata. Sepertinya Madarao bisa dijadikan hewan peliharaan pengganti kucing jadi-jadiannya. Lalu dilihat dari postur tubuh dan tampang yang agak cool, Madarao pantas dijadikan hewan peliharaan yang bisa membantunya untuk membasmi para makhluk halus.

Dengan perasaan yang masih bingung, Naruto mengangguk. Madarao tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Madarao, kamu boleh menjadi parnert-ku."

"Terima kasih, tuan Naruto. Tapi, aku mempunyai satu permintaan pada tuan."

"Apa itu?"

Madarao tersenyum menyeringai. Naruto memasang wajah yang keheranan.

"Izinkan aku tinggal di kalung Yukianesa itu, tuan," Madarao menunjuk kalung Yukianesa yang melingkari leher Naruto itu.

Naruto memegang kalung Yukianesa itu.

"Maksudmu tinggal di sini?"

Madarao manggut-manggut.

"Ya, agar aku selalu bersama tuan. Apapun yang terjadi aku bisa membantu tuan dan bersatu dengan kekuatan pedang Yukianesa. Sebab aku juga memiliki elemen es yang sama dengan Yukianesa. Jadi, apakah tuan mengizinkan aku tinggal di dalam pedang Yukianesa?"

Naruto menatap Madarao dengan serius. Kedua mata Madarao membesar. Ia memasang wajah memohon yang sangat mengiba-ngiba. Cukup sukses menusuk hati Naruto sehingga Naruto mengiyakannya.

"Iya, boleh. Kamu boleh tinggal di dalam pedang itu."

Saat itu juga, Madarao tertawa senang.

"Hore! Terima kasih, tuan."

Anjing putih itu menjilat-jilat pipi Naruto lagi. Sangat membuat Naruto kewalahan menghadapinya.

"Mada, hentikan! Berhentilah menjilat-jilatku seperti itu."

"Hehehe, maaf tuan. Soalnya aku senang sekali," Madarao berhenti menjilat-jilat pipi Naruto. Ia tertawa ngeles. Sementara Naruto sudah sewot melihatnya. Pipi kirinya sudah habis ditempeli air liur si anjing hantu. Sungguh tidak mengenakkan.

"Kalau begitu, kamu cepat masuk ke dalam kalung sekarang!" perintah Naruto tegas.

Madarao mengangguk.

"Siap tuanku."

SRIIIING!

Tubuh Madarao berubah menjadi cahaya yang terang. Lalu terbang dan masuk ke dalam kalung Yukianesa tersebut.

Naruto meraba pipi kirinya yang sudah dipenuhi air liur si Madarao. Ia kelihatan jijik ketika memperhatikan tangannya yang juga ditempeli air liur saat meraba pipi tadi. Naruto menghelakan napasnya.

BRUK!

Buku yang sedari tadi melayang-layang di udara, jatuh di depan Naruto. Naruto mengambilnya dan memperhatikan halaman keempat belas di mana Madarao keluar tadi. Tertulis di sana:

**Saat planet bercahaya di hari keempat belas, kegelapan datang menyelimuti bumi. Seekor makhluk raksasa muncul untuk menghancurkan dunia. Dunia akan kiamat. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya. Kecuali tiga permintaan, dua permintaan untuk cinta yang tulus, satu permintaan untuk mempersatukan dua dunia. Cinta yang sejati di antara siput yang terluka. Sang matahari di tengah kegelapan yang bisa menyelamatkan dunia. Satukanlah dunia bersama-sama.**

**Ekor sembilan bersemayam di balik sebuah reruntuhan kuno di rumah besar berupa darah. Di sanalah catatan suci ditanam. Temuilah dia di saat cinta terlarang terlibat. Saat batu besar menghalangimu, pada malam keempat belas dalam pohon-pohon besar di Uzuka Gakuen. Di sanalah sembilan ekor menunggumu.**

Naruto terpaku setelah membacanya. Apakah itu adalah sebuah petunjuk tentang keberadaan si Kyuubi atau Kurama?

Seketika itu juga, Naruto tersenyum simpul. Ia meraba tulisan kanji kuno itu.

"Ternyata ini petunjuknya. Baiklah, aku akan mengingatnya dengan baik."

Lantas Naruto bangkit berdiri. Lalu mencari pena dan buku catatan untuk menyalin ulang tulisan yang ada di halaman keempat belas itu. Ia akan mulai untuk mencari di mana Kyuubi itu berada. Semoga dia dapat menemukannya dengan cepat. Agar tidak ada lagi manusia yang menjadi korban atas urusan perebutan buku bertuah itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

SYAAAT!

Mendadak Yuuto muncul entah darimana, dia pun berhenti dan mendarat di atas sebuah batang pohon.

Hup!

Pangeran nekomata itu tampak kebingungan setelah tiba di wilayah hutan yang hijau, berada tepat di belakang Uzuka Gakuen. Pasalnya ia kehilangan jejak Koneko. Entah kemana Koneko pergi sekarang. Apalagi dia tidak merasakan keberadaan hawa Koneko di manapun. Jadi, kemanakah Koneko pergi?

Sore hari yang mendung, di langit kini awan-awan berwarna kelabu berjalan perlahan-lahan untuk membentuk kelompok awan yang sangat besar. Suasana menjadi sangat dingin. Angin pun bertiup cukup kencang.

Sejenak rambut Yuuto berkibar-kibar karena dimainkan angin. Saat bersamaan Gaara muncul di seberang pohon yang lainnya. Yuuto menyadarinya.

SET!

Yuuto menoleh ke arah sudut bahu kirinya, tepat ke arah Gaara yang berada di belakangnya.

"Kenapa kau mengikuti aku?" tanya Yuuto menatap tajam ke arah Gaara.

Gaara berwajah datar. Ia berdiri dengan tegap. Rambut dan pakaiannya berkibar-kibar ditiup angin yang lalu.

"Anda tidak boleh mengejar Koneko-hime, pangeran."

Yuuto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh mengejarnya?"

"Karena Koneko-hime kelihatan bahagia jika berada di sini. Dia bahagia karena ia sudah menjadi kekasih Namikaze Naruto. Jadi, aku mohon jangan paksa dia pulang ke kerajaan."

Angin bertiup semakin kencang tatkala Yuuto dan Gaara terdiam. Mereka saling menatap dengan sinis.

Yuuto melihat ke arah langit, di mana awan-awan hitam telah menyatu menjadi cullo nimbus. Lalu Yuuto menurunkan alisnya dengan tajam.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap membawa Koneko-hime pulang," Yuuto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Gaara."Jangan halangi aku, Gaara-san!"

Yuuto hendak berbalik badan untuk melompat lagi. Tapi, Gaara tidak tinggal diam.

SET!

Mendadak muncul serangan berupa pasir hitam dari arah belakang Yuuto. Pasir hitam yang bergulung-gulung seperti ombak. Yuuto menyadarinya.

BETS!

Yuuto berbalik badan dan membentuk tameng kubah kubah hitam tepat di sekitarnya.

DASH!

Serangan pasir hitam tadi tidak mengenai Yuuto. Yuuto dilindungi oleh tameng kubah hitam yang terbentuk di sekitar tubuhnya. Serangan pasir hitam melewati Yuuto begitu saja.

Yuuto menurunkan alisnya. Wajahnya berubah menegang. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Gaara.

"Gaara, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau menyerangku?" sahut Yuuto.

Gaara masih berwajah datar. Ia bersidekap dada dengan tenang.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan anda pergi, pangeran," jawab Gaara mengangkat tangannya ke arah depan."Anda harus membiarkan Koneko-hime bebas untuk melakukan apa yang dia suka. Anda tidak perlu mengganggunya lagi."

Gaara bersiap mulai mengeluarkan serangannya. Yuuto menyipitkan kedua mata birunya.

ZRUUUUUAAAASH!

Muncul beberapa pasir hitam yang membentuk seperti akar pohon. Kemudian meluncur cepat ke arah Yuuto yang masih dilindungi oleh tameng kubah hitam. Yuuto masih berdiri tenang di atas pohon.

DAAAASH!

Serangan beberapa pasir hitam yang merambat seperti akar pohon itu diserap oleh pelindung kubah Yuuto. Pelindung kubah yang dibentuk dari energi negatif kekuatan kegelapan. Sebab Yuuto adalah nekomata yang selalu bertarung dilindungi oleh tameng kubah pelindung dan bisa mengeluarkan sejumlah serangan dark power petir.

Tapi, Yuuto tidak berniat untuk melawan Gaara. Karena itulah ia tetap berdiam diri di dalam kubah pelindung itu.

Gaara tetap bersikap tenang saat serangannya tidak mengenai Yuuto. Ia tahu benar bagaimana tipe Yuuto itu. Yuuto suka bertarung dalam jarak jauh dan bertahan serta menyerang ketika mengumpulkan energi lawan yang ia serap dalam kubah pelindung itu. Ia akan melakukan serangan yang tidak diduga.

Lantas Gaara terus menyerang Yuuto dengan kekuatan elemen pasirnya itu. Tapi, itu sia-sia saja. Hingga Yuuto mulai menyabet pedangnya.

"Hentikan Gaara. Hentikan kataku. Aku tidak berniat melawanmu," kata Yuuto dengan sikap yang tenang sambil mengarahkan pedang ke depan.

Gaara berwajah datar. Ia tetap berdiri di atas batang pohon.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti menyerang anda jika anda mau berjanji untuk tidak mengejar Koneko-hime. Maka aku akan menghentikan penyerangan ini."

Yuuto terdiam sebentar. Ia tetap mengacungkan pedang ke arah depan. Ia berpikir keras di antara keinginan untuk menyerang Gaara atau mengalah untuk bisa dilepaskan Gaara. Ia ingin segera mengejar Koneko. Ia harus menempatkan keputusan yang tepat.

Kemudian Yuuto menjawabnya.

"Baiklah, jika itu mau," Yuuto memasukkan pedang ke dalam sarung yang terpasang di pinggang sebelah kanan. Kubah pelindung hitam pun menghilang dari tubuh Yuuto.

Yuuto yang merupakan pangeran yang tidak mau melukai para musuhnya. Ia malah berhenti melawan Gaara.

Tapi, di balik itu semua. Ada suatu rencana terselubung.

"Bagus," gumam Gaara pelan.

ZRUAAAASH!

Mendadak muncul dua tangan besar dan menangkap tubuh Yuuto.

GREP!

Yuuto berhasil ditangkap. Ia kaget dan membelalakkan matanya. Ia tidak menduganya sama sekali.

"GAARA, KAU MENIPUKU!" seru Yuuto melototkan matanya. Ia baru menyadarinya.

Gaara hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Anda terlalu baik, pangeran. Seharusnya anda tidak percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan tadi. Itu hanya taktik agar anda menghilangkan kubah pelindung itu."

Gaara menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk membentuk kepalan. Maka dua tangan pasir hitam yang menangkap Yuuto tadi, berubah menjadi bola hitam. Bola hitam pasir yang sangat kuat dan siapapun yang terperangkap di dalamnya tidak dapat menghancurkannya. Itulah salah satu jurus elemen pasir yang digabungkan dengan energi dark power. Sebuah jurus pengurung pasir besi yang sangat kuat.

Kini Yuuto terkurung di dalam bola pasir itu. Lalu Gaara membentuk sebuah segel tangan.

SYUUUSH!

Muncul semacam portal yang berputar-putar spiral dan menyedot bola hitam tadi. Bola hitam ditelan hidup-hidup oleh portal yang merupakan dimensi pengurungan. Dimensi yang digunakan untuk mengurung bola hitam tersebut. Inilah yang dinamakan "Penjara Dua Lapis".

Gaara mempunyai kemampuan yang sama seperti Koneko, dapat membuka portal dimensi. Namun, kegunaan kekuatan portal dimensi ini sangat berbeda bagi Koneko dan Gaara.

Koneko menggunakan portal dimensi untuk menyerap kekuatan lawan dan dijadikan tempat untuk penyimpanan cadangan energi negatif. Sedangkan Gaara menggunakan portal dimensi untuk mengurung para musuh yang disekap dalam bola pasir hitam. Itulah perbedaan dalam penggunaan kekuatan portal dimensi antara Koneko dan Gaara.

Maka Yuuto pun dikurung dalam penjara dua lapis. Gaara tersenyum senang ketika penghalang yang mengganggu hubungan Koneko dengan Naruto sudah berhasil dilumpuhkan.

"Maaf, pangeran Yuuto, terpaksa aku mengurung anda karena anda sangat keras kepala," ucap Gaara menatap ke arah langit yang sudah gelap gulita dan tampak kilatan petir yang menyambar di kaki langit."Sepertinya hujan akan turun. Mungkin saat ini Koneko-hime berada di tempat Naruto sekarang."

Gaara tersenyum simpul. Bersamaan angin pun bertiup sangat kencang hingga menerbangkan apa saja yang ada di hutan itu. Perlahan-lahan air pun mulai turun ke bumi.

CRRRRRSSSSH!

Hujan pun turun dengan ganas. Angin terus bertiup dengan kencang. Lalu terdengar suara petir yang sangat dahsyat.

CTAAAAAAAAAAR!

Langit sangat gelap. Pohon-pohon pun bergoyang-goyang ditiup angin. Sangat gemerisik. Suasana sangat mencekam dan mendingin.

Gaara pun menghilang dari tempat itu. Ia kembali pulang ke sarangnya untuk menenangkan dirinya yang masih sakit hati karena cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

CTAAAAR!

Petir pun menyambar di tengah hujan deras yang menerpa daerah di mana Naruto tinggal yaitu Uzuka Housing.

Sore yang gelap gulita, menjelang malam tiba untuk berjaga. Naruto sedang berdiri di dekat pintu balkon kamarnya yang tembus pandang. Menatap di luar sana, hujan lebat mengguyur dengan ganas. Tanpa belas kasihan dari sang alam.

Sepertinya di malam ini, Naruto tidak dapat berpatroli bersama sang Ayah. Karena hujan yang terus turun disertai angin badai yang sangat kencang. Menerbangkan apa saja di sekitarnya. Suasana semakin dingin dan mencekam.

"Ah, ternyata hujan," sahut Naruto berwajah kusut."Sepertinya aku tidak bisa berjaga di Uzuka Gakuen jika hujannya selebat ini. Biasanya para makhluk halus sangat suka bermunculan di tengah hujan begini."

Naruto menghelakan napasnya. Ia memegang kaca pintu balkon kamarnya. Saat bersamaan muncul secara mendadak, seekor kucing putih di luar pintu balkon. Kucing itu mengetuk pintu dengan keras.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Naruto menyadarinya. Ia sedikit kaget.

"Eh, Koneko-chan," kata Naruto segera membuka pintu balkon itu. Terasa terpaan angin kencang masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto.

"Nyaw, meooong," Koneko mengangguk dengan badan yang lusuh dan basah. Rupanya ia kehujanan.

Naruto langsung saja mengambil Koneko. Lalu Koneko dibawa masuk oleh Naruto. Setelah itu, Naruto menutup pintu balkon.

Tiba-tiba...

Kalung Yukianesa yang melingkari leher Naruto bercahaya terang, Koneko menyadarinya.

PAAATS! DUAAAK!

Koneko terpelanting saat sesuatu menendang dirinya sehingga ia terlepas dari gendongan Naruto.

"KYAAAAAA!" Koneko berteriak dan menabrak dinding.

BRUUUK!

Naruto terperanjat. Ia membulatkan kedua matanya saat melihat kekasihnya yang berwujud kucing itu terkulai lemas di dekat dinding.

"KONEKO-CHAN!" Naruto segera menghampiri Koneko. Tapi, ada sosok bercahaya yang mencegat langkah Naruto untuk mendekati Koneko.

SRIIING!

Rupanya Madarao. Anjing putih itu menghalangi langkah Naruto. Naruto menyadarinya.

"Madarao!"

Madarao berwajah garang. Mata kuningnya berkilat tajam. Ia menatap ke arah Koneko dengan beringas.

"Siapa kau, hei gadis nekomata? Kenapa kau mendekati tuanku?" tanya Madarao dengan keras."Katakan apa tujuanmu datang ke sini? Kalau tidak, aku akan menghabisimu sekarang juga."

Koneko yang terkapar di lantai, dia hanya menatap Madarao dengan lemas.

'Siapa dia? Kenapa tekanan energi positifnya sangat kuat? Dia memiliki aura cahaya yang sangat terang. Mataku menjadi silau dibuatnya,' batin Koneko di dalam hatinya.

Sepertinya Koneko sangat sulit mendekati Naruto jika ada anjing hantu itu bersama Naruto. Hal ini akan membuat sesuatu yang tidak disangka-sangka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sekapur sirih dari author: **

**Chapter 13 update.**

**Madarao si anjing putih di anime kekkaishi, saya masukin dalam cerita ini untuk menjadi parnert Naruto. Hayoo, siapa di antara kalian yang meminta saya untuk masukin madarao di cerita ini? Hahaha, saya tidak ingat.**

**Ya, gak jadi juga chapter 13 diupdate di bulan september. Buktinya masih di bulan agustus ini, cerita ini saya update, kan?**

**Ok, Tokisaki Kurumi dari anime apalah namanya itu bakal saya munculkan di chapter depan. Ada yang setuju gak? Soalnya saya suka nih sama karakter yang satu ini.**

**Oke, sampai di sini saja catatan dari saya. Sampai jumpa di chapter 14. **

**Tiba-tiba saya terkena writer block. Pikiran saya jadi buntu banget saat membuat cerita lain.**

**Jangan lupa review ya!**

**Dari Hikari Syarahmia**


	14. Kembaran Naruto

**Disclaimer **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Guardian of Sacred Book**

**By Hikari Syarahmia**

**Pairing:**

**Naruto x Koneko**

**Senin, 31 Agustus 2015**

**Terinspirasi dari lagu Menjadi Pangeranmu by Dadali**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE GUARDIAN OF SACRED BOOK**

**Chapter 14: Kembaran Naruto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter sebelumnya:**

**Koneko yang terkapar di lantai, dia hanya menatap Madarao dengan lemas.**

**'Siapa dia? Kenapa tekanan energi positifnya sangat kuat? Dia memiliki aura cahaya yang sangat terang. Mataku menjadi silau dibuatnya,' batin Koneko di dalam hatinya.**

**Sepertinya Koneko sangat sulit mendekati Naruto jika ada anjing hantu itu bersama Naruto. Hal ini akan membuat sesuatu yang tidak disangka-sangka.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto segera mengarahkan bola mata birunya pada anjing hantu itu.

"Mada, kenapa kamu menyerangnya, hah?" sahut Naruto merasa kesal sedikit."Dia itu pacarku."

Madarao menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Heh, gadis nekomata ini pacar tuan?"

"Ya," Naruto mengangguk dengan muka yang sedikit sewot.

Madarao bengong. Ia mematung di tempat. Naruto keheranan melihatnya.

"Kamu kenapa?"

Seketika wajah Madarao menjadi pucat.

"AKH, YANG BENAR SAJA, TUAN? MASA TUAN BERPACARAN DENGAN GADIS DARI BANGSA YOKAI? ITU SANGAT BERBAHAYA. TUAN AKAN MENGALAMI KEJADIAN YANG SANGAT BURUK JIKA PARA BANGSA YOKAI MENGETAHUI SEMUA INI. SADAR, TUAN! SADAR! TIDAK MUNGKIN MANUSIA DAN YOKAI BISA BERSATU. AKAN TERJADI BENCANA YANG SANGAT MENAKUTKAN NANTINYA. TUAN HARUS MEMIKIRKAN SEMUA INI MATANG-MATANG!" seru Madarao keras di depan wajah Naruto.

Membuat Naruto ternganga saat mendengarnya. Madarao kelihatan sangat panik. Ia terus mengoceh panjang.

BLA... BLA... BLA...

Sehingga sudut perempatan muncul di kepala Naruto. Wajah Naruto memerah padam. Tampaknya emosi perlahan-lahan naik ke ubun-ubun.

"HENTIKAAAN! MADARAO!" bentak Naruto marah. Sukses membuat Madarao menciut.

Wajah Naruto sangat menegang. Madarao menjadi takut setelah dibentak oleh Naruto. Kedua telinganya menurun.

"Gomen, tuan," Madarao melayang-layang di udara. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Naruto menatap tajam si Madarao. Anjing putih itu bertekuk lesu. Ia melayang-layang di udara dengan wajah yang amat suram.

Hening. Mereka terdiam sebentar. Sementara Koneko masih merasakan tubuhnya lemas karena tekanan kekuatan aura cahaya Madarao.

Setelah itu, suara Naruto yang memecahkan suasana hening di tempat itu.

"Aku sudah tahu resikonya, Mada."

Begitulah perkataan Naruto. Madarao mengangkat kepalanya. Giliran wajah Naruto yang sedikit suram.

"Eh, maksud tuan?"

Naruto menatap ke arah Koneko dengan lirih. Di mana Koneko yang masih berwujud kucing, masih terkulai lemas di dekat dinding. Madarao juga ikut melihat apa yang ditatap oleh Naruto.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap mencintai Koneko. Aku sudah tahu bahayanya dari Tousan-ku kalau bangsa yokai itu sangat berbahaya. Aku tidak mempedulikan bahaya itu. Yang paling penting aku ingin selalu bersamanya. Aku ingin dia selalu berada di dekatku."

Madarao terdiam mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Ia sedikit ternganga karena belum mengerti sepenuhnya tentang jalan pikiran majikan barunya ini. Entahlah, Madarao juga belum bisa memahami Naruto.

"Tuan Naruto..."

Naruto tersenyum sambil melirik Madarao.

"Kamu sudah paham, Mada?"

Madarao mengangguk. Akhirnya Naruto tidak marah lagi padanya. Syukurlah.

"Paham, tuan."

"Kalau begitu, hilangkan tekanan energi positif dari tubuhmu. Sepertinya Koneko lemah terhadap aura cahaya."

"Baik, tuan."

Madarao mengangguk lagi sambil menghilangkan aura cahaya yang menyilaukan mata Koneko dan membuat tenaga Koneko melemah. Ternyata kelemahan Koneko adalah energi cahaya.

Lantas Naruto menghampiri Koneko. Ia berlutut di depan Koneko.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Koneko-chan?"

Koneko mengangkat kepalanya. Wajahnya sangat kusut.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa."

Koneko berusaha bangkit berdiri secara perlahan-lahan. Naruto memegang kepala Koneko. Koneko masih berwujud kucing.

"Kenapa kamu malah berubah menjadi kucing lagi?"

Koneko menatap wajah Naruto.

"Soalnya ada pelindung gaib yang sangat kuat di sekeliling rumahmu. Aku tidak masuk dalam wujud manusia," Koneko kelihatan sangat lesu."Makanya dengan wujud kucing biasa seperti ini, aku bisa masuk ke rumahmu. Apalagi aku sedang dikejar oleh seseorang sekarang."

Naruto tersentak mendengar penuturan Koneko.

"Siapa yang mengejarmu?"

"Pangeran Yuuto."

Sekali lagi Naruto tersentak.

"Pangeran Yuuto?"

"Hm, pangeran yang direncanakan akan bertunangan denganku. Tapi, aku tidak menyukai dia, Naruto-kun. Sekarang dia sudah menemukanku. Aku takut dia akan memaksaku pulang ke kerajaan. Aku takut jika Ayah masih memaksakan kehendaknya untuk menjodohkan aku dengan pangeran Yuuto. Aku tidak mau dijodohkan olehnya."

Koneko menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk mengibaskan bulu-bulu kucingnya yang basah. Naruto tertegun. Dirinya terkena cipratan air dari Koneko.

"Oh, jadi begitu rupanya," sahut Naruto sambil memperhatikan Koneko.

"Iya, makanya aku kabur ke sini. Untuk sementara waktu, aku bersembunyi di sini. Bolehkan, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto tersenyum sambil mengangguk cepat.

"Tentu saja, boleh."

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun."

Koneko juga tersenyum. Naruto mengusap pelan kepala Koneko. Wajah Koneko merona merah.

Sementara itu, Madarao terdiam mendengarkan Naruto yang sedang berbicara dengan Koneko. Kedua mata Madarao bercahaya putih. Ia tengah mengamati keadaan Koneko yang sebenarnya.

'Oh, jadi gadis ini adalah manusia setengah nekomata. Putri raja dari kerajaan yokai. Aku melihat ada aura negatif yang sangat pekat di dalam tubuhnya. Aura negatif sebagai nekomata. Tapi, ada aura positif setitik saja di dalam tubuhnya, aura cahaya sebagai manusia yang sangat murni,' batin Madarao di dalam hatinya.

Kemudian Madarao memanggil Naruto.

"Tuan Naruto."

Naruto menoleh ke arah Madarao.

"Ya, ada apa Mada?"

"Sepertinya pacar tuan bisa berubah wujud menjadi manusia di dalam rumah ini."

"Eh, Koneko bisa berubah wujud menjadi manusia di sini? Tapi, di sini terdapat kekuatan penolak energi negatif."

Naruto bengong. Si Madarao menyeringai.

"Aha, itu soal mudah," Madarao terbang mendekati Koneko.

Koneko agak takut ketika Madarao sudah berada di dekatnya. Madarao menyengir lebar dengan wajahnya yang berbinar-binar.

"Ka-kamu siapa?" tanya Koneko berwajah kusut.

"Aku Madarao. Anjing penjaga yang bertugas membantu tuan Naruto. Salam kenal buat Koneko-hime."

Koneko terpaku di tempat.

"Eh? Kamu tahu namaku juga."

"Barusan tuan Naruto menyebutmu Koneko-chan, kan?"

"Eh, iya sih," Koneko sedikit bengong.

Naruto terheran-heran melihat mereka berdua.

"Mada, apa yang ingin kamu lakukan?"

Madarao melirik ke arah Naruto.

"Aku akan menarik energi positif pada diri Koneko-hime. Soalnya aku melihat Koneko-hime memiliki aura cahaya pada dirinya."

Naruto agak tersentak mendengarnya. Madarao menatap Koneko lagi.

"Koneko-hime, pegang tanganku sekarang," pinta Madarao.

"Hei, bukankah itu kakimu, Mada?" tunjuk Naruto bengong.

"Ya, maksudku juga kaki, tuan," Madarao menyengir lebar.

Membuat sweatdrop muncul di kepala Naruto.

"Dasar, anjing hantu aneh," gumam Naruto.

Koneko mengangguk. Ia memegang kaki depan Madarao.

"Baik, tutup matamu, Koneko-hime."

"Hm."

Secara langsung Koneko menutup matanya. Lalu dari kaki depan Madarao yang menyentuh dengan kaki depan Koneko, mulai menguarkan semacam energi berwarna putih. Madarao sedang membangkitkan energi positif dari dalam tubuh Koneko dengan cara menghisap energi negatif. Energi negatif yang bersemayam di tubuh Koneko.

SRIIIING!

Tubuh Koneko bercahaya terang. Membuat mata Naruto silau melihatnya.

PAAATS!

Sedetik kemudian, terlihat perubahan pada wujud diri Koneko. Koneko sudah berubah menjadi manusia. Tidak tampak telinga kucing atau pun ekor kucing pada dirinya.

Secara perlahan-lahan, Koneko membuka matanya. Dilihatnya, Madarao tersenyum kepadanya.

"Madarao?"

"Sekarang kamu sudah berwujud manusia, Koneko-hime. Apakah kamu tidak merasa tubuhmu panas atau terbakar?"

Koneko memperhatikan dirinya dengan seksama. Memang tubuhnya tidak merasa panas atau terbakar di dalam kamar Naruto. Terasa lebih nyaman.

"Benar, aku tidak merasa panas," Koneko merasa senang.

"Hehehe, itu karena aku menyisir energi negatif dari dalam tubuhmu. Untuk sementara waktu, energi negatif itu telah aku serap. Kini tubuhmu dipenuhi oleh energi positif yaitu cahaya. Sehingga kekuatan pelindung penolak energi negatif di rumah ini tidak meresponmu sebagai nekomata. Tapi, sebagai manusia biasa."

Koneko terpana mendengarnya. Ternyata Madarao adalah anjing hantu yang baik.

"Arigatou Madarao."

"Sama-sama, Koneko-hime. Panggil saja aku Mada. Seperti tuan Naruto suka memanggilku dengan sebutan Mada."

"Oh, baiklah."

Madarao mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Koneko juga tersenyum. Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Ia juga senang akhirnya Koneko bisa berwujud manusia di dalam rumahnya.

"Mada, aku tidak menyangka kamu mempunyai kemampuan seperti itu," sahut Naruto penasaran.

Madarao melirik ke arah Naruto.

"Tentu saja. Aku ini bukan anjing hantu biasa," Madarao menyengir lagi."Tapi, yang penting tuan senang kalau pacar tuan bisa berwujud manusia di rumah ini. Tuan ingin bermesraan dengan Koneko-hime, kan?"

Perkataan Madarao tersebut sukses membuat wajah Naruto dan Koneko memerah. Madarao semakin tertawa terkekeh-kekeh. Ia tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh Naruto sekarang.

"MADA!" seru Naruto marah.

"Aku pergi keluar dulu, tuan!" ucap Madarao segera menghilangkan dirinya.

POOOOF!

Tinggallah Naruto dan Koneko di dalam kamar itu. Di mana suara hujan dan angin masih terdengar di luar sana. Hari semakin menggelap. Malam pun segera tiba.

Hening.

Naruto dan Koneko terdiam di tempat masing-masing. Naruto yang masih berlutut. Sedangkan Koneko terduduk di lantai. Mereka tidak berani saling menatap.

Sesaat Naruto melirik ke arah Koneko. Rambut Koneko kelihatan basah sekali. Masih terlihat air menetes di ujung rambutnya yang lusuh. Lalu mengenai Yukata putih yang melekat di tubuhnya. Yukata itu kelihatan sedikit basah.

Lantas Naruto bangkit berdiri dan mengambil handuk yang tergantung di balik pintu kamarnya. Koneko memperhatikan Naruto.

Setelah itu, Naruto kembali menghampiri Koneko.

"Koneko-chan," Naruto memberikan handuk itu untuk Koneko."Pakai handukku ini. Keringkan rambutmu yang basah itu."

"I-iya," Koneko mengambil handuk itu dengan gugup. Wajahnya memerah.

Kemudian Koneko menutup rambutnya dengan handuk milik Naruto. Ia mengusap-usap rambutnya dengan handuk agar rambutnya cepat kering.

Naruto memperhatikan Koneko. Ia masih berdiam diri di tempat. Sampai Koneko selesai mengeringkan rambutnya.

Mengapa mereka menjadi canggung begitu?

Koneko memberikan handuk itu pada Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun," kata Koneko tanpa memandang Naruto. Tangannya terulur ke arah Naruto.

GYUT!

Tangan Koneko yang memegang handuk itu, mendadak digenggam oleh Naruto. Koneko agak kaget ketika Naruto berlutut tepat di depannya.

Wajah Koneko memerah ketika Naruto memandangnya dalam jarak dekat. Apalagi Koneko masih bersandar di dinding.

"Naruto-kun ...," Koneko merasa ingin pingsan sekarang saat dagunya diangkat oleh Naruto. Bersamaan juga wajah Naruto sudah semakin dekat dengan wajahnya.

Karena sangat berdebar-debar, Koneko menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

Sedetik kemudian, ia merasa pipi kanannya disentuh oleh sesuatu yang lembut. Ia tahu kalau saat ini Naruto mencium pipinya.

Di dalam kamar yang gelap, mereka berduaan. Hingga pintu kamar Naruto dibuka oleh seseorang.

KRIEEET!

"Naruto-chan, ayo kita per...," seseorang yang ternyata Minato. Ia mematung saat melihat Naruto mencium pipi seorang gadis di depan matanya. Naruto dan Koneko tidak menyadarinya.

Akhirnya Minato memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pemandangan yang tidak pantas ini.

"EHEM!"

Naruto dan Koneko tersentak dengan suara deheman itu. Lantas Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dari pipi Koneko.

"Eh, suara itu?" Naruto menatap wajah Koneko.

"I-itu, ada Ayahmu di sini," jawab Koneko gugup dan panik setengah mati melihat Minato."Ayahmu berada tepat di belakang kita."

"Apa?" Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Naruto menoleh ke arah belakang. Di mana sang Ayah sudah berkacak pinggang sambil memasang wajah yang sewot.

"Naruto-chan..."

"WAAAAA, ADA TOUSAN RUPANYA!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di tengah hujan deras yang mengguyur kota Uzuka, di sebuah tempat yang gelap dan kosong yaitu rumah yang tidak terpakai. Rumah bergaya arsitektur jepang kuno yang berada tepat di dekat Uzuka Housing. Rumah lama yang ditinggali oleh pemiliknya.

Di dalam salah satu ruangan di rumah tersebut, di mana semua perabotan ditutupi dengan kain putih. Banyak sarang laba-laba yang bergelantungan di langit-langit. Tikus-tikus yang tampak hilir mudik. Debu-debu yang menempel dan mendominasi semua tempat di ruangan itu. Ada seseorang yang sedang duduk di sofa yang diselimuti dengan kain putih. Seorang laki-laki berjubah jingga. Wajahnya ditutupi oleh sebuah topeng.

Lalu ada seorang gadis yang berjalan menghampiri laki-laki berambut pirang itu. Gadis berambut hitam yang diikat dua. Poni rambutnya yang panjang menutupi mata kirinya. Mata kanannya berwarna merah. Ia berpakaian serba hitam.

Laki-laki itu menyadari kedatangan sang gadis.

"Ternyata kamu, Kurumi."

Gadis yang diketahui bernama Tokisaki Kurumi, menghentikan langkahnya ketika di dekat laki-laki itu.

Kurumi tersenyum simpul.

"Kamu masih saja betah tinggal di sini," kata Kurumi memperhatikan seluruh isi ruangan yang bisa dikatakan ruang tamu."Apakah kamu sudah menemukan orang yang kamu cari itu?"

"Sudah," jawab laki-laki itu singkat.

"Oh, syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Terus?"

"Kamu harus menemui mereka secepatnya. Tunjukkan dirimu pada mereka. Terutama pada Naruto dan ibumu."

Laki-laki itu tersentak. Ia melihat ke arah lain.

"Ya, kamu benar, Kurumi. Aku tidak boleh terus begini. Menyembunyikan keberadaanku yang selama ini tinggal di dunia gaib, bersama kakekku yang berasal dari bangsa vampire merah," laki-laki itu membuka topengnya secara perlahan-lahan.

SREK!

Topeng itu sudah terlepas dari wajahnya. Maka tampaklah kedua mata biru seindah langit. Ada tiga guratan di kedua pipinya. Kulitnya berwarna coklat. Tercetak senyuman simpul di wajahnya.

Dia mirip sekali dengan Naruto. Jadi, dia itu siapa?

"Pasti adik kembarmu, Naruto senang bertemu denganmu nanti, Menma."

Laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Menma, ia melirik ke arah Kurumi. Kurumi yang merupakan pemburu manusia serigala. Ia mengenal Kurumi saat berada di dunia gaib.

"Ya, Kurumi. Semoga saja," Menma tersenyum simpul."Aku tidak sabar menemui keluargaku."

Kurumi tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, pergilah sekarang."

"Tapi, di luar sana masih hujan."

"Sebentar lagi hujannya berhenti," Kurumi memegang mata kirinya."Kamu harus menunjukkan dirimu, Menma. Jangan takut. Keluargamu pasti akan menerimamu. Apalagi Kakekmu sudah mengizinkanmu kembali ke tempat ini. Kamu harus membantu adikmu karena saat ini banyak musuh yang sangat mengincar dirinya. Terutama dari bangsa serigala."

Menma mengangguk.

"Ya, aku harus membantu Naruto. Bangsa serigala sebentar lagi akan datang di bulan purnama ini. Aku harus melindungi adikku."

Menma bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. Ia memasang wajah yang sangat serius.

Kurumi semakin tersenyum. Lalu Menma berjalan melewati Kurumi.

"Sampai nanti, Kurumi," sahut Menma menoleh ke arah Kurumi sebentar.

Kurumi mengangguk. Kemudian Menma pun berubah menjadi kelelawar.

SRIIING!

Saat itu juga, Menma yang berwujud kelelawar merah langsung terbang menuju pintu rumah. Kurumi memandang kepergian Menma sampai hilang dari pandangan.

Setelah itu, Kurumi pun pergi dari tempat itu. Ia menghilang begitu saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, kamu yang bernama Toujou Koneko itu?" tanya Minato saat berhadapan dengan Koneko. Sementara Naruto duduk di samping Koneko.

Mereka bertiga duduk bersimpuh di lantai. Minato mengajak Naruto dan Koneko berbicara empat mata.

"I-iya, Oji-san," jawab Koneko menunduk takut. Ia sangat gugup.

Minato menatap Koneko dengan lama. Sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum lembut.

"Ternyata pacarmu ini manis juga ya Naruto-chan."

Mendengar perkataan sang Ayah, membuat rona merah tipis hinggap di kedua pipi Naruto. Ia menyengir lebar sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Hehehe, Koneko-chan memang manis, Tousan. Karena itu aku memilihnya menjadi pacarku."

Koneko tersenyum senang setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto itu.

"Tapi ...," senyuman Minato menghilang begitu saja."Dia tidak bisa tinggal di sini, Naruto-chan."

Saat itu juga, senyuman Naruto juga menghilang. Digantikan dengan wajah yang kusut. Koneko juga merasa kecewa dengan keputusan Minato saat Naruto menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada Minato. Minato tidak mengizinkan Koneko tinggal di sini.

"Kenapa Koneko tidak bisa tinggal di sini, Tousan? Koneko bisa berwujud kucing agar Kaasan tidak mengetahui kalau Koneko adalah yokai. Itu bisa, kan?"

"Tetap tidak bisa, Naruto-chan. Koneko tidak bisa tinggal di sini lagi. Apalagi ada pangeran yokai yang mengejarnya. Seharusnya dia tidak kabur seperti ini."

Naruto tertegun mendengar penjelasan sang Ayah yang terkesan ketus. Ia merasa sang Ayah tidak suka dengan kehadiran Koneko.

"Jadi, Tousan tidak merestui hubunganku dengan Koneko?" Naruto berwajah kusut.

Minato tersentak. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna.

"Tidak begitu, Naruto-chan. Tousan merestui hubungan kalian ini. Tapi, Tousan takutkan adalah Kaasan-mu. Tousan rasa dia tidak akan menyetujui hubungan kalian berdua. Sebab Koneko adalah gadis dunia gaib. Apalagi dia adalah putri dari raja yokai yang terkenal sebagai nekomata putih yang sangat berbahaya," Minato menatap tajam ke arah Koneko."Koneko, jika kamu adalah manusia setengah nekomata. Ayahmu adalah raja yokai. Berarti ibumu. Siapa ibumu yang sebenarnya? Apakah ibumu seorang manusia?"

Koneko tersentak mendengar penuturan Minato. Ia menatap Minato dengan perasaan yang takut. Lantas ia mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, Oji-san. Ibuku seorang manusia," kata Koneko masih berwajah kusut."Dia adalah seorang pemburu yokai. Tapi, dia sudah meninggal saat aku berumur delapan tahun karena sakit. Aku mengetahui hal tersebut dari istri pertama Ayahku yang juga nekomata."

"Eh, Ayahmu mempunyai dua istri?" kata Naruto sedikit kaget.

Koneko melirik ke arah Naruto.

"Iya, Naruto-kun. Istri Ayahku ada dua. Ibuku adalah istri kedua. Istri pertama Ayahku adalah nekomata hitam, ibu dari Kuroka. Kuroka adalah anak pertama yang sedarah dengan Ayahku. Aku dibawa Ayahku untuk tinggal bersamanya saat aku masih bayi. Karena waktu itu aku akan dibunuh oleh kakekku sendiri yaitu Ayah dari ibuku. Keluarga ibuku tidak menginginkan kehadiranku. Seorang manusia setengah nekomata. Lalu Ayah membawaku kabur dan aku dibesarkan di dunia gaib. Sejak peristiwa itu, Ayahku membenci manusia. Kemudian aku pun dilatih untuk menguasai energi negatif kegelapan yang bersemayam di tubuhku agar aku bisa sepenuhnya menjadi nekomata."

Minato manggut-manggut. Ia bersidekap dada.

"Jadi, begitu ceritanya. Ibumu adalah manusia yang berprofesi sebagai pemburu yokai."

Kembali Koneko menatap Minato. Ia mengangguk cepat.

"Iya, Oji-san. Tapi, aku rasa Ayahku pasti tidak akan menyetujui hubungan kami ini. Ayahku sangat tidak suka dengan manusia," Koneko kembali menunduk. Wajahnya muram dan kusut. Terlebih bagi Naruto.

"Berarti jalan kita untuk bersatu sangat sulit, Koneko-chan. Terlebih Kaasan juga tidak menyetujui hubungan kita ini. Cuma Tousan yang merestui kita," ucap Naruto yang semakin berwajah muram. Ia juga menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hm," Koneko mengangguk pelan.

Minato memperhatikan keduanya dengan lirih. Sepertinya Naruto tidak dapat dipisahkan dengan gadisnya itu. Naruto sangat mencintai gadis setengah nekomata itu.

Keadaan seperti ini mengingatkan Minato pada masa lalu. Di mana Minato dan Kushina juga disidang seperti ini oleh Tsunade, saat masih duduk di kelas satu SMA.

Sejenak Minato tersenyum simpul.

"Tenang saja, masih ada harapan."

"Maksud Tousan?" Naruto mengangkat kepalanya ke arah sang Ayah. Koneko juga mengangkat kepalanya.

Minato memandang Naruto dengan serius.

"Kalian harus menemukan buku bertuah itu. Agar hubungan kalian ini direstui."

Naruto terpana. Begitu juga dengan Koneko.

"Me-menemukan buku bertuah?" Naruto ternganga.

Minato mengangguk. Ia menatap Naruto dan Koneko secara bergantian.

"Ya, itulah solusinya, Naruto-chan," tatapan Minato tertancap pada Naruto."Jika kamu sudah menemukan buku bertuah itu, buatlah permohonan agar Koneko dijadikan manusia seutuhnya dan mintalah bantuan pada Kyuubi untuk mengunjungi kerajaan yokai. Agar raja yokai mengizinkan Koneko tinggal di dunia manusia. Lalu yang terakhir Tousan akan membujuk Kaasan-mu untuk merestui hubungan kalian ini. Apakah kalian berdua mengerti?"

Naruto terpaku mendengarnya. Begitu juga dengan Koneko. Mereka pun saling pandang dan tersenyum bersama.

"Kami mengerti, Tousan!" ujar Naruto menoleh ke arah Minato. Ia mengangguk mengerti bersama Koneko.

Minato mengangguk. Ia tertawa lebar.

"Semoga kalian cepat menemukan buku bertuah itu. Lalu semoga hubungan cinta kalian berjalan dengan lancar. Tousan akan selalu mendoakan kalian berdua."

"Terima kasih, Tousan," Naruto kelihatan senang sekali.

Lantas Naruto mengalihkan sudut pandangnya ke arah Koneko. Koneko juga menatap ke arah Naruto.

Naruto menggenggam tangan kanan Koneko. Wajah Koneko merona merah.

"Naruto-kun ..."

"Kamu mau membantuku untuk mencari buku bertuah itu, Koneko-chan?"

Koneko terpana mendengarnya. Ia hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Ya, aku mau membantumu."

Mereka berdua saling tersenyum bersama. Minato sungguh bahagia melihat mereka berdua.

'Sepertinya halangan sulit akan menimpa kalian berdua nantinya. Tapi, semoga selalu ada jalan buat kalian untuk bersatu. Tousan akan selalu membantu kalian,' batin Minato di dalam hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di suatu tempat antah berantah, di antara partikel-partikel cahaya. Ada tiga makhluk mengadakan sebuah pertemuan penting. Pertemuan antara bangsa hantu, vampire dan serigala. Mereka membahas tentang penyerangan untuk membunuh Naruto dan mengungkapkan tentang perihal di mana letak buku bertuah berada.

Pertemuan yang dihadiri oleh ketua kelompok masing-masing dari setiap bangsa, di antaranya ada Konan. Konan adalah ketua baru yang memimpin kelompok hantu jahat bernama Bad Ghost. Lalu ada ketua dari kelompok werewolf yaitu pria berambut perak panjang yang bernama Kimimaru. Kemudian ketua kelompok dari bangsa vampire yaitu Aburame Shino.

"Jadi, kalian mau bergabung denganku untuk mengalahkan Namikaze Naruto itu?" tanya Konan sambil berwajah datar. Ia menatap Kimimaru dan Shino secara bergiliran.

"Ya, aku dan kelompokmu mau bergabung denganmu, Konan-san," kata Shino dengan santai."Kita akan bekerja sama untuk mengorek informasi di mana buku bertuah itu berada. Kita harus membuat sebuah rencana untuk membuka mulut sang Guardian terakhir itu agar dia mau memberitahukan letak buku bertuah itu. Mungkin kita bisa membuat sebuah ancaman seperti melibatkan para manusia."

Kimimaru mengangguk setuju dengan pendapat Shino itu.

"Benar sekali dengan pendapat Shino itu. Kita bisa menjadikan manusia sebagai sandera untuk membuka jalan menuju buku bertuah," ucap Kimimaru dengan lantang.

Konan melihat ke arah Kimimaru.

"Aku setuju saja dengan cara itu. Tapi, bagaimana caranya?"

Kimimaru bersidekap dada. Matanya menajam seperti serigala.

"Itu sudah kami atur. Untuk rencana awal penyerangan, kamilah yang maju. Bangsa manusia serigala akan turun untuk memburu manusia. Kami akan menjadikan manusia sebagai mangsa kami di malam keempat belas ini. Kami akan memancing Naruto untuk merasakan keberadaan kami. Sehingga dia akan tertarik untuk mengunjungi kami. Saat itu tiba, kami akan mengepungnya secara habis-habisan. Rencana yang bagus, kan?"

"Rencana yang lumayan," kata Shino tenang.

Kimimaru melirik ke arah Shino.

"Terserah kamu saja. Tapi, bagaimana menurutmu, Konan?" tanya Kimimaru mengarahkan pandangannya pada Konan.

Konan mengangguk.

"Ya, itu bagus juga. Aku setuju."

"Aku juga setuju," ujar Shino.

Kimimaru mengangguk cepat. Ia mengepalkan dua tangannya erat-erat.

"Oke, tak lama lagi bulan purnama akan tiba. Namikaze Naruto, kami akan menghabisimu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu, Naruto pergi ke sekolah sendirian. Tanpa ditemani oleh Koneko. Saat ini, Koneko tinggal bersama Gaara. Koneko mendapatkan tempat tinggal selama hidup di dunia manusia. Karena Koneko ingin selalu menemani Naruto walaupun apa yang terjadi.

Untung saja, Yuuto sudah dikurung oleh Gaara dalam penjara dua lapis. Koneko senang karena Yuuto tidak mengejar dirinya lagi. Untuk sementara waktu, Koneko bisa bernapas lega.

Tampak Naruto terus berjalan di koridor yang sepi hingga sampai di kelasnya sendiri yaitu kelas 10-A.

GREK!

Naruto membuka pintu kelasnya. Lalu menemukan seorang gadis berkacamata dan berambut hitam pendek, yang sedang duduk di bangkunya sendiri. Ia sedang membaca buku. Namanya Sitri Sona.

Hanya ada Naruto dan Sona di kelas itu. Suasana sangat hening karena orang-orang belum datang untuk menuntut ilmu.

Naruto pun menyapa Sona dengan cengirannya yang lebar.

"Ohayou, Sona-chan!"

KIIITS!

Tatapan mata ungu Sona yang sangat tajam, menusuk hati Naruto. Sona menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang ingin membunuh.

DEG!

Jantung Naruto berdetak kencang saat merasakan energi negatif yang sangat kuat di sekitar tubuh Sona. Ia kaget dengan perubahan Sona.

Sona yang dikenal sebagai murid paling pendiam di kelas 10-A itu, berubah wujud menjadi manusia serigala berkaki dua dengan mata ungu yang menajam. Ia tidak sabar lagi untuk membunuh Naruto. Ia telah diselimuti oleh hawa dendam yang melipat ganda.

Karena melihat perubahan wujud Sona yang begitu tiba-tiba, membuat Naruto mundur sedikit. Saat Sona berjalan ke arahnya sambil menghantam meja di depannya sampai meja itu hancur terbelah menjadi dua.

KREK!

Naruto membelalakkan matanya sekali lagi.

"Sona, ternyata dia adalah manusia serigala," ucap Naruto yang sangat syok."Aku tidak menyangka dia juga termasuk makhluk gaib."

Sona langsung mengangkat sebuah meja. Kemudian melemparkan meja itu ke arah Naruto.

WHUUUSH!

Naruto tersentak. Dengan cepat, ia menghindari serangan itu.

HUP! BRAAAAK!

Meja pun hancur setelah menabrak dinding. Kali ini Sona melemparkan dua meja sekaligus ke arah Naruto.

WHUUUSH!

Dua tangan Naruto menguarkan api berkobar. Dua meja hancur dipukul oleh tinju berapi Naruto.

BUAAAK! BUAAAK!

Tanpa diduga, Sona melayangkan tendangan ke arah Naruto. Naruto menyadarinya.

SYAAAAT!

Naruto menghindarinya dengan cara melompat tinggi. Sona membaca gerakan Naruto. Ia juga melompat dan berhasil menangkap salah satu kaki Naruto.

GREP!

'Apa?' batin Naruto kaget sambil melototkan kedua matanya.

Secara langsung, Sona berputar-putar dan melempar Naruto ke sembarangan tempat.

BRAAAAAK! GEDUBRAAAAAAK!

Naruto terpelanting dan menabrak beberapa meja serta kursi hingga hancur lebur. Ia terseret beberapa meter dengan punggung yang membentur lantai.

"Ukh," Naruto meringis kesakitan. Ia terkapar dalam keadaan terlentang. Api berkobar menghilang dari dua tangan Naruto.

Sona berjalan pelan ke arah Naruto. Kedua mata ungunya berkilat tajam. Gigi-gigi tajamnya menyembul di balik mulutnya yang terbuka lebar.

"Namikaze Naruto, hidupmu akan sampai di sini. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup," sahut Sona dengan suaranya yang berat.

Naruto menatap tajam ke arah Sona.

"APA SALAHKU SEHINGGA KAU MENYERANGKU, HAH?" bentak Naruto keras. Ia berwajah sangat menegang.

"Salahmu ada padaku, Guardian tampan," tukas Sona berwajah datar."Kau telah membunuh Ayahku."

Naruto terperanjat mendengarnya. Ia membulatkan kedua matanya sempurna.

"A-aku sudah membunuh Ayahmu? Apa maksudmu?"

Sona menatap Naruto dengan sinis.

"Apa kau ingat saat kejadian delapan tahun lalu itu? Saat kau menyelamatkan seorang gadis dari manusia serigala di hutan belakang Uzuka Gakuen."

Naruto mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, aku tahu itu."

"Manusia serigala yang kau bunuh itu adalah Ayahku. Seorang raja yang memimpin bangsa manusia serigala."

Sekali lagi Naruto membulatkan matanya. Ia kaget dan sekagetnya.

"Karena itu, aku datang ke dunia manusia dan menyamar menjadi murid di Uzuka Gakuen. Dengan tujuan untuk membunuhmu demi membalas dendam atas kematian Ayahku. Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Naruto," lanjut Sona sambil memunculkan cakar-cakar di dua tangannya."KAU HARUS MATI SEKARANG JUGA, NARUTO!"

Sona langsung melompat ke arah Naruto sambil melayangkan dua tangannya yang telah mengeluarkan cakar-cakar panjang.

HIAAAAAAAAAT!

Tiba-tiba muncul seseorang yang melayangkan pedang yang bersinar merah seperti api ke arah Sona.

JLEEEEEB!

Naruto membelalakkan matanya ketika tubuh Sona ditebas oleh pedang merah itu.

Sona pun melayang-layang jatuh ke bawah. Mulutnya ternganga lebar. Mata ungunya melotot.

Gadis siluman serigala itu pun tumbang ke lantai.

BRAAAK!

Tubuh Sona pun terkapar dengan asap yang mengepul ke udara. Mendadak tubuh Sona meleleh seperti mentega yang dicairkan di atas api mendidih.

BLUB! BLUB! BLUB!

Akhirnya Sona pun musnah dari muka bumi ini. Jasadnya yang mencair, sudah hilang tanpa berbekas.

Seseorang yang telah menebas Sona dengan sekali serangan. Ia sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan Naruto. Ia adalah laki-laki berjubah jingga. Wajahnya ditutupi sebuah topeng dengan ukiran aneh. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah pedang yang bercahaya merah.

Naruto yang masih terkapar, ia terpana melihat orang yang telah menyelamatkannya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

Laki-laki berambut pirang yang sewarna dengan rambut Naruto. Lantas ia membuka topeng yang menutupi wajahnya.

SRET!

Maka tampaklah wajah yang sama persis dengan wajah Naruto. Mata biru yang sama. Rambut pirang yang sama. Kulit coklat yang sama. Semuanya sama.

DEG!

Kedua mata Naruto terbelalak keluar saking kagetnya. Laki-laki di depannya ini sangat mirip dengan dirinya.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum simpul.

"Apa kabar, Naruto? Kamu pasti kaget ketika bertemu denganku. Aku yang berwajah sama denganmu," laki-laki itu memanggul pedangnya di atas bahunya."Perkenalkan namaku adalah Menma. Aku adalah kakak kembarmu, Naruto."

Naruto kaget setengah mati saat mendengarnya.

"APA? KAU ADALAH KAKAK KEMBARKU?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Chapter 14 update!**

**Nah, sudah ketahuankan siapa laki-laki berjubah jingga itu? Dia adalah Menma. Lalu Menma-lah yang menyatakan cinta pada Hinata di malam itu. Menma menyamar menjadi Naruto agar menyampaikan perasaannya pada Hinata. Menma menyukai Hinata. Tapi, gimana cerita sihnya? Tengok aja di chapter depan yang akan datang.**

**Tentang musuh utama Naruto, mereka adalah kelompok para hantu, manusia serigala dan vampire. Juga ditambah nanti melawan sang raja yokai. Raja yokai itu yang akan menjadi musuh terberat Naruto.**

**Pairing di cerita ini tetap Naruto x Koneko kok. Dari awal cerita ini memang ditetapkan, pasangan Naruto adalah Koneko.**

**Oh iya, Shino dibuat jahat di sini. Gak apa-apakan?**

**Gaara bukan ninja. Tapi, yokai nekomata seperti Koneko. Maaf, jika saya salah kaprah dalam penulisan kalimatnya.**

**Hehehe, saya memang suka menunda cerita. Di tengah cerita belum selesai, saya malah buat cerita baru. Di tengah cerita baru belum selesai, saya buat yang lebih baru lagi. Ya, itulah cara saya untuk mengantisipasi penyakit writer block ketika membuat cerita lain. **

**Oke, semua review kamu udah saya jawab langsung di sini dan terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita ini.**

**Terima kasih banyak.**

**Jika ada saran lagi, kasih tahu saya ya.**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter 15.**

**Dari Hikari Syarahmia.**


	15. Misteri terpecahkan

**Disclaimer **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Guardian of Sacred Book**

**By Hikari Syarahmia**

**Pairing:**

**Naruto x Koneko**

**Minggu, 6 September 2015**

**Terinspirasi dari lagu Menjadi Pangeranmu by Dadali**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE GUARDIAN OF SACRED BOOK**

**Chapter 15: Misteri terpecahkan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter sebelumnya:**

**"Apa kabar, Naruto? Kamu pasti kaget ketika bertemu denganku. Aku yang berwajah sama denganmu," laki-laki itu memanggul pedangnya di atas bahunya."Perkenalkan namaku adalah Menma. Aku adalah kakak kembarmu, Naruto."**

**Naruto kaget setengah mati saat mendengarnya. **

**"APA? KAU ADALAH KAKAK KEMBARKU?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menma mengangguk cepat. Ia masih tersenyum simpul. Sementara Naruto menjadi syok di tempat.

"Ya, itu benar. Aku adalah kakak kembarmu. Kita berpisah sejak saat kita baru saja dilahirkan," kata Menma yang mulai berwajah datar."Aku dibawa oleh kakek ke dunia gaib. Aku dibesarkan oleh kakek yang merupakan Raja vampire merah. Kakek dari Tousan kita, Naruto."

Naruto terdiam sebentar setelah mendengarnya. Ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Apa yang telah terjadi? Mengapa ada dua laki-laki yang berwajah sangat sama?

Ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik semua kebenaran ini. Suatu misteri yang muncul.

Lalu Naruto bangkit berdiri secara perlahan-lahan. Ia memasang wajahnya yang penuh dengan keheranan.

"Tapi, jika benar kau adalah kakak kembarku, apa yang telah terjadi sehingga kita berpisah seperti ini?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya."Atau mungkin kau adalah makhluk halus yang menyamar dan mengaku sebagai kakak kembarku. Bisa saja, kan?"

Naruto menatap Menma dengan pandangan yang sangat tajam. Ia belum percaya sepenuhnya dengan kata-kata Menma barusan. Karena Ayah dan Ibunya tidak pernah mengatakan jika dirinya mempunyai saudara. Orang tuanya mengatakan bahwa Naruto adalah putra satu-satunya. Selain itu, dia juga tidak mengetahui apapun dari neneknya Tsunade.

Entahlah, dia sendiri juga bingung dengan semua ini. Apalagi melihat Menma yang hanya menampilkan senyum simpul. Membuat kening Naruto mengerut.

Lalu Menma melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Jadi, kau tidak percaya kalau aku ini kakak kembarmu. Baiklah, aku akan menceritakanmu sebuah kebenaran sebelum aku dan kau dilahirkan. Tepatnya di tanggal 10 Oktober, bersamaan dengan bulan purnama yang bersinar kebiruan di langit..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pada malam purnama bercahaya biru, tanggal 10 Oktober, tepatnya di sebuah rumah bergaya arsitektur jepang kuno yang berada di Kota Konoha. Rumahnya nenek Naruto, Tsunade.

Pada saat itu, Kushina sedang mengalami kontraksi hebat karena kesakitan yang amat luar biasa pada persalinan pertamanya. Dia terbaring di atas kasur yang diletakkan di lantai di dalam kamar yang tertutup. Ditemani oleh dokter yang bernama Shizune. Sementara Minato menunggu di luar kamar.

Tsunade tidak terlihat di rumah itu karena ia harus menjaga Uzuka Gakuen selama Kushina bersalin. Sementara waktu, tugas Kushina sebagai Guardian digantikan olehnya.

Lalu Minato yang bertugas menjaga proses persalinan Kushina di rumah Tsunade. Agar tidak ada sesuatu apapun yang mengganggu Kushina yang akan melahirkan keturunan calon Guardian generasi selanjutnya.

Minato yang sangat gelisah, panik, dan cemas dengan keadaan istri dan calon anaknya itu. Tampak mondar-mandir di koridor rumah yang sangat panjang. Di mana dia berdiri di dekat jendela kaca besar yang menampakkan bulan purnama yang bersinar di langit sana. Bulan yang bercahaya kebiruan.

DEG!

Hati Minato berdesir tatkala merasakan ada sesuatu yang datang ke arahnya secara mendadak. Muncul seekor kelelawar merah di depan Minato sekarang.

POOOF!

Kelelawar merah itu berubah wujud menjadi seorang pria berambut pirang bercampur putih. Bermata biru kehijauan. Berpakaian serba merah dengan jubah yang berwarna merah hati. Dia adalah Ayah Minato yang merupakan raja dari bangsa vampire merah. Namanya Namikaze Arashi.

Minato sangat kaget dengan kedatangan Ayahnya yang begitu tiba-tiba. Ia membulatkan kedua matanya.

"To-Tou-sama!" ucap Minato cukup keras."Ada apa? Apa yang membuat Tou-sama datang ke tempat ini sendirian?"

Arashi menatap Minato dengan wajah yang datar. Wajah Arashi yang telah diliputi keriput halus. Kelihatan guratan halus yang melintang di mata kirinya.

"Tou-sama ingin meminta sesuatu hal padamu."

"Apa itu, Tou-sama?"

"Tou-sama ingin membawa anakmu untuk menemani Tou-sama tinggal di istana Vampire merah."

"Apa?"

Minato membulatkan kedua matanya sekali lagi. Ia benar-benar syok mendengar permintaan sang Ayah.

"Ke-kenapa? Kenapa Tou-sama ingin membawa anakku? Kushina pasti tidak akan setuju jika anaknya dibawa oleh Tou-sama."

Arashi tetap memandang Minato dengan datar.

"Ini sudah perjanjian awal yang kita sepakati bersama Kyuubi pada saat kamu menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Apakah kamu mengingatnya, Minato? Bahwa Tou-sama akan menyetujui pernikahanmu dengan Kushina, asal setelah Kushina melahirkan anaknya yang pertama. Anak itu harus diserahkan kepada Tou-sama untuk dijadikan ahli waris penerus kerajaan Vampire merah. Karena kamu sudah menjadi manusia seutuhnya dan memilih tinggal bersama Kushina di dunia manusia ini. Jadi, anak pertama yang dilahirkan Kushina di malam ini, harus diserahkan kepada Tou-sama. Kamu harus menepatinya, Minato."

Minato terperanjat mendengarnya. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna lagi. Mulutnya ternganga lebar. Ia terpaku di tempat.

Ia memandang sang Ayah dengan perasaan yang amat mengejutkan. Ia melupakan perjanjian itu bahwa jika Kushina melahirkan anak pertamanya, anak itu harus diserahkan kepada Ayahnya. Hatinya benar-benar terguncang ketika mendengar itu.

Seketika wajah Minato menjadi kusut. Ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan calon anaknya itu. Ia tidak mau calon anaknya dibawa oleh Ayahnya ke dunia gaib sana.

"Tapi, Tou-sama. Pertimbangkanlah semua ini. Tidak mungkin kami bisa melepaskan anak kami yang kami tunggu-tunggu selama sembilan bulan. Aku tidak ingin Kushina bersedih karena anaknya dibawa oleh Tou-sama."

Sang Ayah yang berumur seratus tahun lebih itu, menatap lama putra satu-satunya itu. Anak yang merupakan hasil pernikahannya dengan seorang manusia. Kini anaknya sudah tumbuh dewasa dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang Ayah. Sungguh, waktu terus berlalu dengan cepat.

"Jangan khawatir," Arashi masih tetap berwajah datar."Tou-sama dapat melihat dengan jelas di dalam kandungan Kushina saat ini telah bersemayam dua sosok bayi laki-laki kembar. Anakmu kembar, Minato."

"Anakku kembar?" Minato sedikit kaget.

"Ya, anakmu kembar. Ayah melihatnya lewat pandangan mata batin ultrasonik kelelawar. Salah satu anakmu memiliki kekuatan elemen es yang diturunkan oleh Kushina. Lalu anak yang satu lagi memiliki kekuatan energi api yang diturunkan langsung darimu, Minato. Anak yang memiliki energi api itu akan segera dilahirkan pertama kali oleh Kushina."

Ayah Minato memiliki kemampuan khusus untuk melihat sesuatu yang berada dalam jarak jauh dan menembus penglihatan seperti kelelawar yaitu kekuatan ultrasonik kelelawar. Jadi, ia dapat melihat bagaimana keadaan di dalam kandungan Kushina sekarang. Di mana Kushina bersusah payah melahirkan bayi pertamanya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar tangisan bayi yang pertama.

"OEK! OEK! OEK!"

Mendengar suara tangisan itu, Minato tertawa senang.

"Anakku sudah lahir, Tou-sama."

"Hm, bayi itu yang harus kamu serahkan kepada Tou-sama sekarang juga, Minato."

Minato melirik ke arah sang Ayah dengan pandangan yang kusut.

"Tapi, Tou-sama..."

"Jangan melanggar janjimu. Kamu harus menepatinya. Jangan menjadi anak yang durhaka, Minato. Apakah kamu mau melihat Tou-sama murka lagi seperti waktu itu? Kamu harus memenuhi permintaan Tou-sama. Jika tidak, Tou-sama akan mengirim bala tentara kerajaan vampire merah untuk menyerang dunia manusia sekarang juga."

Minato terperanjat mendengarnya. Wajah Minato berubah drastis. Suram begitu dengan tampang pasrah. Dengan terpaksa, ia mengangguk pelan karena diancam oleh sang Ayah.

"Baiklah, Tou-sama. Aku akan menyerahkan bayi pertamaku untuk Tou-sama."

Arashi sedikit tersenyum mendengarnya. Wajahnya sedikit cerah setelah Minato mau menuruti permintaannya.

"Bagus sekali, anakku yang tercinta," Arashi berjalan pelan dan berhenti tepat di samping kanan Minato."Tou-sama berjanji jika anakmu sudah menginjak di usia lima belas tahun nanti, Tou-sama akan mengembalikan dia kepadamu agar dia dapat mengenali siapa keluarganya yang sebenarnya. Lalu Tou-sama akan memintanya lagi untuk tinggal di dunia gaib dan menjadi raja di kerajaan vampire merah ketika menemukan cinta sejatinya. Apakah kamu mengerti, Minato?"

Minato menoleh ke arah sang Ayah.

"Aku mengerti, Tou-sama."

"Hm, bagus."

Pria vampire merah itu menepuk pelan pundak Minato. Minato menunduk lesu. Wajahnya sangat suram. Karena harus merelakan anaknya yang baru pertama dilahirkan itu kepada Ayahnya. Mau tidak mau dia harus menuruti permintaan Ayahnya itu. Ia tidak mau dicap sebagai anak yang durhaka pada orang tua.

Kemudian Arashi menjentikkan jarinya.

CTEK!

Gerakan jarum jam dinding yang terpasang di dinding mendadak berhenti. Minato pun juga mendadak tidak bergerak sama sekali. Semua gerakan makhluk hidup terhenti begitu saja di sekitar tempat itu.

Apa yang telah terjadi di tempat itu?

Itulah efek penghentian waktu dari jentikan tangan dari Arashi. Arashi juga memiliki kemampuan untuk memanipulasikan waktu. Dia adalah bangsa vampire yang memiliki kemampuan aneh yang dapat mengendalikan waktu.

Lantas ia berjalan menuju ke kamar di mana Kushina telah melahirkan bayi laki-laki pertama. Ia menembus dinding begitu saja dan menghampiri sang bayi yang kini digendong oleh Shizune. Shizune tidak bergerak. Ia membeku di tempat karena waktu telah berhenti. Membuat benda apa saja yang bergerak menjadi terhenti begitu saja.

Lalu bayi merah berambut pirang yang sangat imut itu, beralih ke dalam gendongan sang kakek. Arashi senang sekali melihat cucunya yang pertama dilahirkan itu. Cucu yang memiliki aura api di dalam tubuhnya. Aura api yang merupakan tanda kekuatan sebagai vampire merah. Tapi, cucu pertamanya itu tetap berwujud manusia yang sangat murni.

"Cucuku," ucap Arashi mengusap pelan kepala bayi merah itu."Aku akan menamaimu Menma."

Setelah memberi nama buat cucu pertamanya, Arashi segera menghilang dari tempat itu. Sambil membawa Menma bersamanya. Meninggalkan waktu yang berputar kembali. Semuanya bergerak lagi seperti biasa.

Kushina kembali mengalami kontraksi. Shizune berusaha menolong Kushina yang akan melahirkan satu bayi lagi yang berjarak dua menit dari bayi pertama yang bernama Menma tadi.

Kushina mengejan lebih keras lagi. Ia berteriak kencang dan akhirnya bayi yang terakhir pun lahir dengan selamat.

"OEK! OEK! OEK!"

Lahirlah si bayi merah yang mungil. Memiliki rambut pirang yang lembut. Ia menangis dengan keras di dalam gendongan Shizune. Shizune langsung membersihkan bayi yang bersimbah darah itu dengan air yang bersih. Kemudian tubuh bayi yang sudah bersih dan basah dilap dengan handuk yang bersih. Setelah itu, bayi mungil itu dibedung dengan kain yang hangat. Lalu Shizune tersenyum senang sambil melihat ke arah Kushina yang sudah terkulai lemas.

"Selamat Kushina-san, anda mendapatkan bayi laki-laki yang sangat tampan," ujar Shizune tersenyum sambil menyerahkan bayi itu kepada Kushina.

Kushina menangis bahagia saat mengambil bayinya dari tangan Shizune.

"Anakku, syukurlah kamu selamat," ujar Kushina sambil mendekap bayinya pada dadanya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Bayi itu pun terdiam ketika dipeluk oleh sang ibu tercinta.

Shizune tersenyum terharu melihatnya. Bersamaan pintu terbuka, muncul Minato dari balik pintu yang terbuka.

"Kushina?" Minato bengong saat melihat Kushina yang sedang menggendong bayinya. Lalu Shizune melirik ke arah Minato.

"Selamat, Minato-san. Anda mendapatkan bayi laki-laki yang sangat sehat," ucap Shizune sambil tersenyum.

Minato tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Lalu ia pun berjalan pelan menghampiri Kushina. Sementara Shizune keluar meninggalkan mereka berdua. Membiarkan sepasang manusia yang baru saja menjadi orang tua untuk memberikan kasih sayangnya untuk sang anak.

Kushina menyadari ketika Minato mendekatinya. Ia tersenyum senang saat sang suami sudah bersimpuh di sampingnya.

"Kushina..."

"Minato, lihat! Bayi kita sudah lahir. Kita mendapatkan bayi laki-laki yang sangat tampan," Kushina tertawa lebar sambil memperlihatkan sang anak pada suaminya."Dia mirip sekali denganmu."

Minato tersenyum terharu saat menyaksikan sang bayi mungil yang tertelungkup di dada Kushina. Lantas Minato segera menggendong anaknya itu dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Anakku yang tersayang. Akhirnya aku menjadi seorang Ayah. Aku senang sekali," Minato memandang wajah anaknya itu. Tampak tiga guratan halus tercetak di dua pipinya yang memerah. Mata yang belum terbuka sepenuhnya. Ia terdiam dalam pelukan sang Ayah.

Kushina tersenyum lembut melihat Minato yang kelihatan bahagia saat menggendong anak pertamanya. Walaupun sesungguhnya anak itu adalah anak yang kedua. Adik dari bayi pertama yang bernama Menma.

Kemudian Kushina memanggil Minato.

"Minato."

"Iya."

Minato melirik ke arah Kushina.

"Kita akan menamai anak kita ini dengan nama apa?"

"Nama?"

"Hm."

Kushina mengangguk pelan. Minato berpikir sejenak sambil memandang wajah imut anaknya.

"Bagaimana kalau Naruto? Namikaze Naruto."

"Aha, itu nama yang bagus. Aku suka."

Kushina tertawa lebar. Ia menyukai nama yang diberikan oleh Minato untuk anaknya. Begitu juga dengan Minato. Ia juga tertawa bersama Kushina.

Sambil mengelus puncak rambut bayi laki-laki yang diberi nama Naruto itu, Kushina dan Minato saling merapat serta memberikan kehangatan untuk sang buah hati. Naruto yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi Guardian sang penyelamat dua dunia yaitu dunia manusia dan dunia gaib.

Di dalam hati, Minato menyimpan perasaan yang sedih karena ia harus kehilangan satu anaknya yaitu kakaknya Naruto. Kushina tidak mengetahuinya. Dia tidak mengetahui kalau dia melahirkan seorang bayi yang memiliki kekuatan aura api. Karena penghentian waktu yang dilakukan oleh Arashi membuat Kushina melupakan bahwa dirinya sudah melahirkan Menma. Dia hanya ingat melahirkan satu bayi saja yaitu Naruto.

Kini Minato harus menyimpan rahasia ini rapat-rapat bahwa hanya Naruto adalah anak satu-satunya. Padahal kenyataannya Minato mempunyai dua anak kembar. Tapi, kembaran Naruto kini sudah dibawa oleh Arashi ke dunia gaib. Untuk menemani Arashi yang kesepian karena Minato tidak tinggal bersama Arashi lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Begitulah ceritanya, Naruto," ucap Menma setelah menceritakan semuanya."Aku mengetahui cerita ini dari kakek saat umurku sudah menginjak lima belas tahun. Bahwa aku mempunyai saudara kembar yang bernama Naruto, seorang ayah yang bernama Minato dan ibu yang bernama Kushina. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa keluargaku adalah keluarga yang sangat hebat dan saling menyayangi. Kalian sungguh bahagia. Rasanya aku ingin menjadi bagian dalam keluarga itu. Keluarga yang begitu perhatian dan penuh kasih sayang. Ayah dan Ibu sangat menyayangimu, Naruto. Aku iri sekali melihatmu disayangi seperti itu."

Menma berwajah lirih. Kedua mata birunya meredup. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri, ia memandang Menma dengan lama. Wajahnya juga suram seperti wajah Menma sekarang. Ia dapat merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh kakaknya.

SET!

Tangan Naruto bergerak untuk memegang bahu kakaknya. Merasakan sentuhan sang adik, Menma mengangkat kepalanya untuk melirik Naruto yang kini berdiri di sampingnya.

Dilihatnya, Naruto tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ya, aku percaya padamu sekarang, Menma-nii."

Menma terpaku mendengarnya. Sekarang Naruto sudah memanggilnya kakak.

Kedua mata Menma berkaca-kaca. Lantas ia memeluk pundak sang adik.

"Naruto-otouto-san!"

"Ya, Nii-san. Tidak apa-apa. Jangan bersedih," Naruto menepuk pelan pundak kakaknya. Ternyata kakaknya gampang bersedih juga. Sungguh sifatnya sangat berbeda dengan Naruto.

Menma memeluk Naruto sebentar untuk melepaskan rasa rindu. Lalu ia pun melepaskan pelukannya dari pundak Naruto. Ia tersenyum simpul dengan kedua mata yang memerah.

Naruto tertawa geli melihat kelakuan kakaknya yang sungguh kekanak-kanakan.

"Hahaha, Nii-san cengeng juga," sindir Naruto.

Menma hanya mendengus pelan dan langsung membuang muka. Mukanya sedikit memerah.

"Terserah apa katamu, Naruto. Namanya juga orang yang sedang bersedih karena sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan adiknya," Menma melirik ke arah Naruto."Memangnya kamu tidak senang bertemu denganku?"

Naruto menyengir lebar dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Tentu saja. Aku senang berjumpa denganmu, Nii-san."

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, membuat hati Menma senang sekali.

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu. Aku cukup senang mendengarnya," ucap Menma sambil memasukkan pedang bercahaya merah tadi ke dalam sarung pedang yang terpasang di pinggang sebelah kanan. Pedang itu berubah menjadi pedang berwarna hitam dengan gagang kepala burung hantu. Itulah pedang api milik kerajaan vampire merah.

Sejenak Naruto memperhatikan keadaan kelas yang kacau balau akibat pertarungan tadi. Menma juga memperhatikan keadaan kelas itu.

"Semuanya berantakan. Kita harus memperbaikinya sebelum orang-orang datang. Jangan sampai mereka tahu di sini telah terjadi pertarungan. Kalau tidak bakal terjadi peristiwa yang sangat menggemparkan," sahut Menma lagi.

Naruto mengerling ke arah Menma.

"Benar juga, Menma-nii. Jadi, bagaimana caranya?"

"Biar aku yang melakukannya, Menma."

Tiba-tiba muncul seorang gadis berpakaian gothic hitam di samping Menma. Berambut hitam panjang dikuncir dua. Bermata merah.

Naruto kaget setengah mati melihatnya. Sedangkan Menma tidak kaget. Ia hanya berwajah datar saat temannya yang bernama lengkap Tokisaki Kurumi itu datang secara mendadak.

"Kamu lagi, Kurumi," ujar Menma dengan tampang yang kelihatan sewot tapi datar."Kenapa kamu masih saja mengikuti aku?"

Kurumi hanya tersenyum lembut ke arah Menma.

"Karena aku ingin memastikan kamu baik-baik saja ketika bertemu dengan adik kembarmu. Syukurlah, kamu baik-baik saja, Menma."

"Haaah, alasanmu saja," Menma menghelakan napas sewotnya.

"Hehehe," Kurumi tertawa kecil seraya memegang mata kirinya. Sejenak mata kirinya berubah menjadi mata jam dengan angka romawi berwarna kuning.

SRIIIIING!

Mendadak seisi kelas bergerak dengan sendirinya. Kursi-kursi yang patah kembali utuh. Meja-meja yang patah juga kembali seperti semula. Semuanya kembali teratur seperti biasa.

JREEENG!

Suasana kelas kembali rapi, bersih dan teratur sedia kala. Naruto ternganga lebar menyaksikan apa yang telah terjadi. Ia membelalakkan kedua matanya saking kagetnya.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" kata Naruto yang celingak-celinguk.

Menma menatap ke arah Naruto yang kebingungan.

"Itu adalah jurus waktu membalikkan keadaan. Jurus milik Kurumi," jawab Menma.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Menma.

"Jurus waktu membalikkan keadaan?" Naruto ternganga sedikit.

"Iya, Kurumi adalah bangsa vampire merah yang bisa memanipulasi waktu. Dia adalah murid didikan kakek kita, Naruto," jelas Menma sambil mengarahkan tangannya kepada Kurumi."Namanya Tokisaki Kurumi. Cucu dari teman kakek. Kurumi, ini adikku, Naruto."

Kurumi tersenyum sambil memegang mata kirinya yang masih berbentuk mata jam. Ia mengulurkan tangan satu laginya ke arah Naruto.

"Hai, aku Kurumi. Salam kenal."

Naruto membalas uluran tangan Kurumi.

"Hai juga, aku Naruto. Salam kenal," Naruto tersenyum."Kamu siapanya Menma-nii?"

"Aku pacarnya Menma," jawab Kurumi dengan cepat.

"Eh, kamu pacarnya Menma-nii?" Naruto kaget sedikit.

Spontan, Menma juga ikut-ikutan kaget dengan penuturan Kurumi yang seenaknya.

BETS!

Menma menepis jabatan tangan Kurumi dari Naruto. Dengan sewot, Menma menggeleng-gelengkan tangannya.

"Bukan. Kurumi bukan pacarku. Kami hanya teman biasa saja," elak Menma dengan wajah yang memerah padam.

"Tapi, Menma. A-aku...," Kurumi mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ayo, ikut aku sebentar," Menma meraih tangan Kurumi.

Lalu Menma menarik tangan Kurumi begitu saja. Kurumi terseret oleh langkah Menma. Mereka menghilang begitu saja.

Tinggallah Naruto yang terbengong-bengong di tempat itu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi di antara Menma dan Kurumi. Ada apa gerangan itu?

"Menma-nii dan Kurumi kemana ya? Mereka menghilang begitu saja. Tapi, yang anehnya kenapa Menma-nii juga bisa menghilang ya? Hm, apa Menma-nii sudah menjadi ras vampire yang sama dengan Kurumi?" tukas Naruto yang menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan bingung. Lalu ia memutuskan segera berjalan menuju ke tempat duduknya sendiri.

Ia tidak habis pikir tentang Menma dan Kurumi. Entahlah, mengapa dia malah pusing sendiri memikirkan hal itu.

Lalu Naruto duduk di bangkunya sendiri. Tas miliknya diletakkan di atas meja. Kemudian Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong baju seragam sekolahnya. Sesuatu yaitu secarik kertas yang berisi tentang petunjuk yang didapatkannya dari buku harian kakek moyangnya.

Titik fokus Naruto mengarah pada isi di secarik kertas itu. Sebuah isi yang mengarah pada "ekor sembilan" yang tertulis seperti ini:

**Ekor sembilan bersemayam di balik sebuah reruntuhan kuno di rumah besar berupa darah. Di sanalah catatan suci ditanam. Temuilah dia di saat cinta terlarang terlibat. Saat batu besar menghalangimu, pada malam keempat belas dalam pohon-pohon besar di Uzuka Gakuen. Di sanalah sembilan ekor menunggumu.**

Ekor sembilan? Menurut ibu dan neneknya, Kyuubi atau Kurama adalah musang berekor sembilan. Apa berarti ekor sembilan yang dimaksud dalam buku harian tersebut adalah Kyuubi? Jika itu memang benar, berarti jalan Naruto untuk mencari Kyuubi semakin dekat saja.

'Hm, pasti ekor sembilan itu adalah Kyuubi. Ya, aku yakin itu. Lalu maksud dari kalimat **ekor ****sembilan bersemayam di balik sebuah reruntuhan kuno di rumah besar berupa darah. **Bersemayam di balik sebuah reruntuhan kuno di rumah besar berupa darah? Apa maksudnya? Reruntuhan kuno di rumah besar berupa darah? Ini yang tidak kumengerti,' pikir Naruto dengan keras.

Misteri mulai datang di kehidupan Naruto. Misteri yang penuh dengan teka-teki. Dia harus memecahkan maksud dari kalimat "**eko****r sembilan bersemayam di balik sebuah reruntuhan kuno di rumah besar berupa darah" **itu. Dari kata ekor sembilan sudah dipastikan adalah Kyuubi. Lalu kalimat selanjutnya "reruntuhan kuno di rumah besar berupa darah", itulah yang harus dipecahkan.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya berpikir, Naruto kedatangan tamu yang muncul tiba-tiba di sampingnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan gadis kucingnya yaitu Koneko.

Naruto tersenyum tanpa melihat Koneko. Koneko yang tidak berwujud kucing. Tapi, berwujud manusia.

"Koneko-chan... aku tahu kamu berada di sampingku."

"Eh, kamu bisa tahu juga kalau aku sudah berada di sampingmu. Aku pikir jika aku menggunakan kekuatan aura positif hawa manusia yang sangat murni, kamu tidak mengetahui keberadaanku. Akhirnya kamu mengetahuinya juga. Padahal aku ingin mengejutkanmu, Naruto-kun," kata Koneko agak kaget karena Naruto mengetahui keberadaannya. Padahal ia sudah menyisir keberadaan hawa energi negatif sebagai nekomata dari tubuhnya. Ia menggunakan energi positif yang diberikan oleh Madarao untuknya. Sehingga Koneko bisa menjadi manusia di dalam sekolah yang telah dibentengi dengan pelindung gaib penolak energi negatif. Hanya makhluk yang mempunyai energi positif yang bisa masuk ke sekolah tersebut.

"Tentu saja, aku ini adalah seorang Guardian. Aku bisa merasakan keberadaan hawa negatif makhluk halus yang terselubung sekalipun," Naruto menoleh ke arah Koneko. Ia menyengir lebar.

Koneko tersenyum simpul dengan dua pipi yang merona merah.

"Hm, aku ingat kamu mempunyai kekuatan ultrasonik kelelawar itu ya. Sehingga kamu bisa tahu keberadaanku di sini."

"Hehehe, tapi, kamu selalu saja mengikuti aku."

"Tentu saja aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaanmu."

"Oh ya?" Naruto terus menatap ke arah Koneko."Kamu khawatir padaku karena takut aku tergoda dengan gadis lain. Karena itu, kamu mengikuti aku. Begitu, kan?"

Wajah Koneko memerah seketika.

"Eh, bu-bukan begitu."

"Kamu cemburu padaku. Hehehe, aku suka jika kamu mengkhawatirkan aku begitu."

Naruto tertawa terkekeh-kekeh. Ia senang menggoda kekasihnya itu. Membuat Koneko semakin tersipu malu-malu kucing begitu.

Kemudian Naruto menatap kertas yang dipegangnya itu. Perhatiannya dialihkan untuk mencari maksud catatan harian kakek moyangnya tersebut.

Mereka berdua terdiam sebentar. Terlihat Koneko memainkan jarinya dengan perasaan yang berdebar-debar tatkala memandang raut wajah Naruto yang begitu sangat serius. Semakin dipandang lama, Naruto semakin mempesona hatinya. Koneko pun tersenyum sendiri dibuatnya.

Lalu suara Koneko yang memecahkan keheningan di tempat itu.

"Na-Naruto-kun, tadi aku melihat kamu baru saja diserang oleh manusia serigala."

Naruto menoleh karena Koneko mengajaknya berbicara lagi.

"Ya, tapi manusia serigala itu sudah berhasil dibasmi oleh kakakku."

"Kakakmu?"

Koneko mengerutkan keningnya. Naruto mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, nanti akan aku ceritakan," Naruto bangkit berdiri dan menghadapkan dirinya di depan Koneko."Ada yang lebih penting dari itu, apakah kamu tahu sesuatu tentang catatan seperti ini?"

Naruto menyerahkan secarik kertas itu kepada Koneko. Koneko menerimanya.

"Ini apa?" tanya Koneko. Ia memperhatikan isi yang tertuang pada kertas itu.

"Sebuah petunjuk tentang keberadaan Kyuubi."

Koneko tersentak. Lantas ia membaca tulisan yang tertera di kertas itu dengan teliti.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Koneko menatap ke arah Naruto.

"Ja-jadi, ini adalah petunjuk tentang keberadaan Kyuubi, Naruto-kun?"

"Iya, Koneko-chan. Ini adalah petunjuknya. Kita harus memecahkan maksud dari kalimat itu satu persatu. Jika kita berhasil memecahkannya, kita akan bisa menemukan jalan untuk mencari keberadaan Kyuubi itu."

"Oh, begitu. Aku mengerti."

Koneko mengangguk sambil menatap kembali kertas itu. Lalu dibacanya sekali lagi.

Naruto memperhatikan Koneko yang terus membaca dengan teliti. Betapa seriusnya Koneko untuk memecahkan maksud kalimat itu.

DEG!

Sekilas Koneko mendapatkan pencerahan di kepalanya. Ia pun tersenyum simpul. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ada apa, Koneko-chan? Apakah kamu mengetahui sesuatu dari balik kalimat-kalimat itu?"

Koneko mengangguk cepat. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto.

"Ya, aku sedikit mengetahuinya, Naruto-kun."

Naruto tertawa lebar. Ia senang mendengarnya.

"Jadi, apa maksudnya, Koneko-chan?"

Gadis nekomata itu menjelaskannya secara terperinci pada Naruto. Naruto pun mendengarkannya dengan baik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di belakang Uzuka Gakuen, di bawah pohon beringin yang teduh dan dingin serta terlindungi dari sinar matahari yang mulai merangkak naik ke kaki langit. Terlihat Menma dan Kurumi yang sedang berbicara serius. Di mana Kurumi menunduk dengan wajah yang sayu.

"Apakah kamu mengerti, Kurumi? Aku tidak akan bisa menerimamu," kata Menma berwajah datar."Maafkan aku karena aku mencintai gadis lain. Bukan dirimu. Jadi, aku mohon jangan pernah berharap lagi untuk mengejarku. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa pindah ke lain hati. Hanya Hyuga Hinata, putri dari kerajaan obake itu yang kucintai."

Kurumi mendengarkannya dengan penuh rasa luka di hati. Hatinya sangat terguncang hebat ketika mengetahui Menma menyukai putri kerajaan obake yaitu Hinata. Ternyata gadis vampire itu menyukai Menma.

Dengan perasaan yang tercabik-cabik seperti disayat pisau daging yang sangat tajam, kedua mata Kurumi menyipit sayu. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah Menma.

GREP!

Tiba-tiba, Kurumi memeluk pinggang Menma. Menma kaget dibuatnya. Kedua mata biru Menma membulat sempurna.

"Kurumi?"

"Aku... aku mencintaimu, Menma. Aku mencintaimu," sahut Kurumi menenggelamkan dirinya pada tubuh Menma yang sangat tegap."Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu."

Menma terpaku mendengarnya. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apapun lagi. Sudah kering tenggorokannya untuk menjelaskan dan menasehati Kurumi agar Kurumi segera balik ke dunia gaib sana. Tapi, Kurumi tetap keras kepala dan tetap mengikutinya sampai saat ini. Kurumi tetap saja membandel dan terus menyatakan cinta berulang kali padanya. Entah bagaimana lagi caranya agar dirinya bebas dari kejaran sang gadis pemburu manusia serigala ini.

Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang berteriak histeris karena melihat Menma dan Kurumi berpelukan di bawah pohon beringin.

"TIDAAAAAAAK, NARUTOOOOO-KUUUUN!"

Menma dan Kurumi kaget mendengar teriakan itu. Lantas Menma melepaskan pelukan Kurumi itu dengan cepat. Menma mengenal suara itu.

"Eh, itukan suaranya ... ?" Menma segera berlari cepat mengejar seorang gadis berambut panjang indigo. Gadis yang berpakaian seragam Uzuka Gakuen. Dia adalah Hinata.

Kurumi terperanjat ketika Menma meninggalkannya begitu saja. Dia pun panik dan memanggil Menma dengan keras.

"MENMAAAA, TUNGGU AKUUUUU!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di dalam kelas 10-A, di mana orang-orang belum datang karena waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Matahari mulai naik di langit. Sinarnya yang hangat menyembul di balik awan-awan putih lalu menembus jendela dan menimpa dua makhluk di dalam kelas 10 A itu.

Terlihat Naruto manggut-manggut mengerti sambil memegang dagunya dengan tangannya. Sesaat Koneko menjelaskan maksud tulisan di kertas itu.

"Berarti di tengah hutan lebat di belakang Uzuka Gakuen ini, dulunya terdapat kerajaan besar yang dulunya menguasai Uzuka. Hm, persis yang diceritakan oleh Kaasan."

Koneko mengangguk.

"Hm, aku mengetahui semuanya dari ibuku. Aku pernah bertemu dengan ibu ketika ibu sedang sakit keras, kalau tidak salah saat umurku menginjak delapan tahun. Ibu bercerita kalau di tengah hutan di belakang Uzuka Gakuen, dulunya terdapat kerajaan besar. Lalu terjadilah pertumpahan darah di sana saat bulan purnama, malam keempat belas. Pertumpahan darah yang menewaskan seluruh anggota kerajaan karena serangan dari bangsa nekomata putih. Kemudian ada seorang penjaga kerajaan itu yang datang membantu untuk memusnahkan para siluman kucing putih itu. Penjaga yang membawa buku suci sang dewa. Lalu para siluman kucing ditaklukkan. Bangunan istana menjadi runtuh karena pertarungan dahsyat itu. Sehingga membuat seluruh pondasi kerajaan ambruk ke bawah tanah dan tertutup oleh batu besar berukuran raksasa yang dilempar oleh nekomata putih."

Naruto mendengarkan dengan seksama cerita itu. Hingga Koneko terus melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Penyerangan nekomata putih ke kerajaan itu berawal dari sang pangeran kerajaan yang mencintai putri dari Raja yokai nekomata putih itu. Pangeran yang seorang manusia melangsungkan pernikahannya dengan gadis nekomata tepat di bulan purnama bercahaya kebiruan, malam keempat belas. Mendengar sang putri nekomata menikah tanpa restu dari sang Ayah, sang Ayah pun murka dan mengirim bala tentaranya untuk menghancurkan kerajaan itu. Saat bersamaan, pintu gaib sudah terbuka lebar karena sang penjaga kerajaan itu yang telah membuat portal penghubung dunia manusia dan dunia gaib di antara dua pohon besar yang membentuk seperti huruf U. Dari sanalah, raja nekomata putih datang bersama bala tentaranya dan langsung menyerang kerajaan itu. Maka terjadi pertempuran dahsyat penuh darah di malam keempat belas karena cinta terlarang antara pangeran kerajaan dan putri raja nekomata putih. Lalu sang penjaga kerajaan yang berhasil mengalahkan para bangsa nekomata putih mengabdikan dirinya selama 300 tahun untuk menjaga reruntuhan kerajaan di mana saksi bisu ketulusan cinta terlarang pangeran dan putri itu yang mati bersama-sama saat terkena jurus pelumpuh dari raja nekomata putih. Cinta terlarang itu mati terkubur di reruntuhan istana itu."

Koneko bercerita dengan air muka yang amat sayu. Naruto terpaku melihatnya begitu. Ia pun keheranan.

"Lho, Koneko-chan? Kenapa kamu kelihatan bersedih seperti itu?"

Koneko melirik ke arah Naruto. Ia mengusap air mata yang tiba-tiba tumpah dari salah satu sudut mata kuningnya.

"Hm, entahlah. Rasanya cerita itu sangat membuatku sedih. Karena cerita itu seperti mengingatku akan suatu hal."

"Apa?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya sambil memegang kedua bahu Koneko.

"Kejadian sejarah itu seperti posisi kita saat ini. Di mana kamu manusia dan aku nekomata putih. Kita berdua terlibat dalam cinta terlarang. Lalu dua hari lagi akan memasuki bulan purnama, malam keempat belas. Mungkin jika kita pergi berdua ke arah hutan lebat di Uzuka Gakuen pada saat bulan purnama di bulan ini, aku yakin Kyuubi menunggu kita berdua di reruntuhan kerajaan itu. Aku rasa seperti itu. Catatan dari kakek moyangmu itu merujuk juga ke masa depan. Catatan masa lalu itu masih terhubung dengan kejadian yang akan terjadi di masa yang akan datang. Itulah pendapatku, Naruto-kun."

Si Namikaze menatap mata kuning emas si Toujou dengan erat. Ia terpaku mendengar penjelasan kekasihnya itu.

Sedetik kemudian, Naruto tertawa lebar.

"CERDAS, PIKIRANMU SANGAT CERDAS, KONEKO-CHAN!" seru Naruto dengan keras sambil memegang dua bahu Koneko dengan erat."Berarti kita tidak perlu mencari Kyuubi. Justru Kyuubi yang menunggu kita. Kita hanya datang saja ke tempatnya saat bulan purnama nanti."

Koneko mengangguk-angguk cepat. Ia tersenyum simpul.

"Ya, itu maksudnya dari catatan itu."

"Hehehe, Koneko-chan. Kamu sangat pintar. Aku yang baka ini, malah tidak bisa memikirkannya lebih lanjut lagi. Aku benar-benar merasa baka sekarang. Aku senang sekali," Naruto menyengir lebar. Dia malah bangga kalau dirinya merasa "baka".

Koneko sweatdrop sebentar di tempat karena mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan.

Lalu Naruto menjauhkan dua tangannya dari dua bahu Koneko. Tiba-tiba Naruto bermuka sangat kusut sambil memandang ke arah lain. Koneko memperhatikan Naruto dengan serius.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan, Naruto-kun?" tanya Koneko heran. Dilihatnya, wajah Naruto kusut sekali.

"Entahlah, Koneko-chan. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak. Firasatku mengatakan bakal terjadi sesuatu yang amat membahayakan. Tapi, aku tidak tahu apa itu."

Koneko terdiam mendengar penuturan Naruto yang begitu tiba-tiba. Lantas Koneko meraih tangan Naruto. Lalu digenggamnya dengan erat.

Merasa tangannya digenggam oleh sang kekasih, Naruto menoleh ke arah Koneko. Koneko tersenyum manis untuknya.

"Tenang saja. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan," sahut Koneko dengan nada lembut."Aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Asal kita selalu bersama. Apapun bahayanya, aku ingin selalu di dekatmu. Kita akan bersama-sama melawan bahaya itu. Aku pun rela mengorbankan nyawaku agar aku selalu ada di sampingmu. Karena aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun."

Naruto terpana mendengar perkataan Koneko yang amat menggetarkan hatinya. Koneko berusaha membuatnya berpikir lebih positif dan membuatnya agar lebih berani untuk melakukan semua tindakan. Koneko memang gadis yang berbeda dengan gadis lain.

Setelah itu, senyuman manis terukir di wajahnya yang tampan. Naruto segera memeluk pundak Koneko dengan erat.

"Kamu benar, Koneko-chan. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kita akan selalu bersama. Aku akan melindungimu. Jangan pernah bilang begitu kalau kamu mau mengorbankan dirimu hanya ingin selalu di dekatku. Jangan bilang begitu lagi ya," bisik Naruto lembut.

Koneko mengangguk cepat sambil membalas pelukan Naruto.

"Ya, Naruto-kun. Aku tidak akan bilang begitu lagi. Aku janji."

"Hm, aku yang akan melindungimu, Koneko-hime. Karena akulah pangeranmu. Pangeran yang akan selalu menjagamu. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap mempertahankanmu dan aku akan meminta izin pada Ayahmu agar aku bisa membawamu tinggal bersama di dunia manusia ini. Aku ingin kamulah yang menjadi istriku nanti."

Hati Koneko bergetar hebat saat mendengar perkataan Naruto yang terakhir yaitu "Aku ingin kamulah yang menjadi istriku nanti".

Betapa terharunya jiwa nekomata putih setengah manusia itu. Ia sangat senang telah menemukan pendamping hidup yang akan menemaninya untuk selamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Chapter 15 update!**

**Hai, lanjut nih. **

**Kurumi ternyata mencintai Menma. Yap, kamu benar Kurumi bisa memanipulasi waktu seperti di canonnya. Tapi, untuk segi kekuatan Kurumi di fic ini akan saya buat berdasarkan versi saya sendiri. Jadi, saya nggak terlalu ngikutin kayak di canon. Soalnya nggak ngerti. Hehehe... **

**Jadinya di cerita ini ada pair baru yaitu Menma x Kurumi x Hinata. Setuju nggak?**

**Kurumi adalah bangsa vampire merah tapi setengah manusia. Nah, sudah jelas, kan?**

**Lalu mengenai Namikaze Arashi, si ayah minato. Tokoh tersebut adalah oc saya sendiri. Oc yang mendadak muncul saat cerita ini sedang ditulis. Jadi, begitulah tentang arashi.**

**Wah, kayaknya chapter ini malah lari ke romance. Tenang aja chapter depan bakal ada penyerangan kok. Penyerangan besar-besaran manusia serigala di malam bulan purnama.**

**Oke, gimana menurutmu tentang chapter kali ini? Berminat mereview?**

**Saya akan tetap lanjutkan cerita ini.**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter 16.**

**Hikari Syarahmia.**


	16. Bertemu Ayah dan Ibu

**Disclaimer **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Guardian of Sacred Book**

**By Hikari Syarahmia**

**Pairing:**

**Naruto x Koneko**

**Menma x Hinata x Kurumi**

**(Pairing lainnya akan menyusul dan disesuaikan dengan perkembangan cerita)**

**Selasa, 8 September 2015**

**Terinspirasi dari lagu Menjadi Pangeranmu by Dadali**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE GUARDIAN OF SACRED BOOK**

**Chapter 16: Bertemu Ayah dan Ibu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter sebelumnya:**

**Hati Koneko bergetar hebat saat mendengar perkataan Naruto yang terakhir yaitu "Aku ingin kamulah yang menjadi istriku nanti".**

**Betapa terharunya jiwa nekomata putih setengah manusia itu. Ia sangat senang telah menemukan pendamping hidup yang akan menemaninya untuk selamanya. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto-kun, terima kasih," Koneko tersenyum senang.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Pokoknya terima kasih saja," Koneko mempererat rangkulan tangannya yang membelit di pinggang Naruto. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di dada bidang Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat salah satu alisnya yang bertanda tidak mengerti. Lantas ia tertawa kecil sambil mengacak-acak rambut Koneko.

"Dasar, gadis kucing! Kamu membuatku gemas melihatmu, tahu."

"Hm, aku tahu itu," Koneko tersenyum kecil sambil terus menyandarkan dirinya pada tubuh Naruto. Ia ingin terus berada di dekat Naruto seperti ini. Ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan pangerannya ini.

Naruto juga mempererat pelukannya. Ia ingin memberikan Koneko sebuah tempat untuk meluapkan rasa kasih sayangnya. Dia juga tidak ingin kehilangan gadis kucingnya ini.

Mereka berpelukan cukup lama di dalam kelas yang hening itu. Mereka berpelukan dengan mesranya.

Tak jauh dari luar sekolah, di sebuah pohon beringin yang berada dalam satu jarak lurus dari kelas 10-A itu. Di atas batang pohon beringin itu, tampak kucing hitam yang memandang sinis ke arah jendela kelas. Di mana terlihat Naruto sedang memeluk Koneko dari dalam jendela kelas tersebut.

Kucing hitam yang merupakan jelmaan Kuroka, kakaknya Koneko. Ia menggeram kesal karena Koneko sudah mendapatkan pelukan dari laki-laki yang disukainya. Betapa sakit hati ini melihatnya.

"Dasar, Koneko malah berpelukan dengan Naruto. Apa berarti mereka sudah berpacaran?" Kuroka menatap tajam ke arah Koneko yang kini berciuman bibir dengan Naruto."Cih, benar. Mereka sudah berpacaran. Malah sudah berciuman seperti itu. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Aku harus kembali ke dunia gaib dan melaporkan semua ini kepada Ayahanda."

ZRRRRT!

Kuroka pun terbang dan menghilang begitu saja dari pohon tersebut. Dia segera pergi ke dunia gaib untuk melaporkan semua berita ini kepada si Raja Yokai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sisi lain, tepat di hutan belakang Uzuka Gakuen.

Waktu yang sama, di tempat yang berbeda. Di antara hangatnya suasana pagi karena matahari sudah naik, tampak Menma berhasil menangkap tangan Hinata yang berusaha kabur. Langkah Hinata pun terhenti ketika tangannya digenggam kuat oleh Menma.

"Hinata, berhenti. Jangan lari lagi," pinta Menma yang menghentikan larinya. Napasnya sangat tersengal-sengal. Keringat dingin pun mengucur di balik rambut pirangnya karena sehabis berolahraga maraton saat mengejar Hinata.

Hinata menoleh ke arah Menma. Wajahnya kusut sekali.

"Ke-kenapa kamu mengejarku, Naruto?" tanya Hinata menatap Menma dengan erat."Kamu sudah mempunyai kekasih yang bernama Toujou Koneko itu. Putri dari raja nekomata putih yang memimpin kerajaan bangsa yokai. Lalu kenapa kamu juga memeluk seorang gadis yang lain lagi? Aku tidak habis pikir tentangmu. Kamu telah memberi harapan buat semua gadis yang sangat menginginkan dirimu. Kamu juga telah memberi harapan untukku. Tapi, sekarang harapan itu, kamu hancurkan begitu saja. Kamu sudah mempermainkan hatiku. Aku sedih. Aku sedih sekarang, Naruto."

Menma tertegun mendengarkan penjelasan Hinata. Kedua mata Hinata berkaca-kaca. Ingin menangis karena sakit hati dipermainkan oleh Naruto. Padahal orang yang menyatakan cinta padanya bersama Sasuke di malam itu, bukanlah Naruto. Melainkan Menma sendiri.

Menma sengaja menyamar sebagai Naruto. Agar dia bisa menyatakan perasaannya pada Hinata. Karena ia tidak sengaja melihat Hinata yang bersembunyi di balik pohon saat Hinata yang sedang mengutip pembicaraan Naruto dengan Ayahnya. Naruto menyadari keberadaan Hinata itu. Lalu dengan cepat Hinata kabur ke belakang sekolah sebelum Naruto mengejarnya. Saat yang bersamaan muncul hantu tanpa wajah yang lewat di depan Naruto, maka menarik Naruto untuk mengejarnya. Kemudian Menma bergerak cepat untuk menemui Hinata dengan penampilan yang sama dengan Naruto. Jadi, Hinata dan Sasuke tidak tahu kalau Menma yang menyamar sebagai Naruto. Mereka tidak mengetahuinya sama sekali. Mereka menganggap Menma adalah Naruto yang asli. Karena terkecoh dengan penampilan yang sangat mirip dan sifatnya yang hampir persis dengan Naruto.

Begitulah kronologis kejadian yang sebenarnya.

Hinata pun memberontak ingin melepaskan dirinya. Tapi, Menma tetap menggenggam tangannya dengan kuat.

"NARUTO! LEPASKAN AKU! BIARKAN AKU PERGI!" seru Hinata keras.

"TIDAK. AKU TIDAK AKAN MELEPASKANMU. DENGARKAN DULU PENJELASANKU, HINATA," tukas Menma juga ikut-ikutan bersuara keras."AKU BUKAN NARUTO. TAPI, AKU ADALAH KEMBARANNYA."

Hinata berhenti memberontak. Ia kaget setengah mati mendengar penuturan Menma itu.

"A-apa? Ka-kamu kembarannya Naruto?"

Menma mengangguk cepat.

"Iya, aku kembarannya. Aku kakaknya Naruto. Namaku adalah Menma."

Gadis hantu itu terpaku mendengarnya. Ia menatap Menma dengan syok.

"Be-berarti waktu itu, kamu yang menyatakan cinta padaku?" tanya Hinata.

Menma mengangguk lagi.

"Iya, akulah orangnya. Lalu akulah yang telah menolongmu saat kamu kecil dulu. Ingat, kan? Waktu kamu dikejar oleh manusia serigala di hutan seperti ini," jawab Menma.

Hinata terpaku lagi dibuatnya. Kedua matanya membulat sedikit. Sesaat dia teringat kejadian saat berumur 10 tahun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat itu, Hinata kecil dikejar-kejar oleh sekelompok manusia serigala dari wilayah kerajaan werewolf karena Hinata tersesat saat iseng berjalan-jalan keluar dari wilayah kerajaan obake.

Hinata yang merupakan bangsa yuki-onna atau hantu wanita salju yang merupakan anak pertama dari Raja hantu yang menikah dengan hantu wanita salju. Hinata mempunyai adik yang bernama Hanabi yang juga merupakan hantu wanita salju.

Karena terus dikejar oleh kawanan manusia serigala sampai melewati pintu portal gaib yang berada di antara dua pohon yang membentuk huruf U, Hinata terus berlari cepat karena ia berubah menjadi manusia. Hingga tanpa terasa dia sampai di daerah pohon-pohon besar yang menjulang tinggi.

Tiba-tiba salah satu dari kawanan manusia serigala itu melompat dan hendak menerkam Hinata.

Hinata menyadari dirinya akan diserang. Ia cuma bisa berteriak kencang karena ketakutan.

"KYAAAAAA!"

BETS!

Mendadak muncul sesuatu bercahaya merah seperti api yang terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah manusia serigala yang melompat itu. Lalu menghantam serigala itu sampai terbakar hebat.

BLAAAAAR!

Hinata menghentikan larinya dan menyaksikan sesuatu bercahaya merah terbang memutar. Lalu sesuatu itu terbang secepat kilat menuju ke arah kawanan manusia serigala yang ternganga karena satu manusia serigala sudah binasa dilalap api merah.

Satu persatu manusia serigala itu diterjang oleh sesuatu yang terbang dengan secepat kilat. Kawanan manusia serigala itu, terbakar sampai hangus tanpa tersisa sedikitpun.

Akhirnya Hinata selamat. Ia menghembuskan napas leganya dan melihat sesuatu yang bercahaya merah itu terbang mendarat di dekatnya.

SRIIING!

Sesuatu yang terbang itu berubah menjadi sosok anak laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik. Bermata biru. Ada tiga guratan di dua pipinya. Kulitnya coklat. Berpakaian serba merah dengan jubah jingga.

Hinata terpaku melihatnya. Wajah anak laki-laki itu sungguh rupawan diterpa sinar rembulan bercahaya penuh, malam keempat belas.

"Dia... sungguh... keren...," gumam Hinata yang terpukau. Apalagi anak laki-laki itu menyunggingkan senyumnya yang manis sambil mengatakan sesuatu.

"Hei, kamu tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya anak laki-laki itu.

Hinata cuma mengangguk pelan. Rona merah hinggap di dua pipinya.

"Hm, a-aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Hinata."Terima kasih karena kamu sudah menolongku."

"Ya, sama-sama. Siapa namamu?"

"Hyu-Hyuga Hinata."

"Hyuga Hinata? Putri dari Raja obake ya?"

"I-Iya," Hinata mengangguk lagi.

Anak laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum simpul. Lalu ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi. Hinata terperanjat.

"Eh, ka-kamu mau kemana?"

Anak laki-laki itu melirik ke arah Hinata.

"Pulang. Soalnya kakekku memanggilku untuk pulang," anak laki-laki itu berubah menjadi kelelawar merah."Sampai jumpa lagi, Hinata."

Anak laki-laki itu terbang melesat dalam wujud kelelawar merah, disertai teriakan Hinata yang menggema.

"TUNGGUUUU, AKU BELUM TAHU SIAPA NAMAMU. NAMAMU SIAPA?" teriak Hinata mengejar anak laki-laki itu. Tapi, anak laki-laki itu sudah menghilang di antara kegelapan malam yang remang-remang dan cahaya sang rembulan. Entah kemana perginya. Tiada yang tahu.

Hinata berhenti mengejar anak laki-laki itu. Ia pun terpojok di antara pepohonan hijau yang menjulang tinggi. Angin pun mendadak bertiup dan menambah keheningan semakin mencekam.

"Anak laki-laki itu sangat misterius," gumam Hinata memandang ke arah rembulan yang bercahaya penuh di langit yang penuh dengan bintang-bintang."Semoga aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Begitulah kejadian masa lalu di mana Hinata bertemu dengan bocah laki-laki berambut pirang yang bisa berubah menjadi kelelawar merah. Anak laki-laki yang telah menyelamatkannya dari serangan manusia serigala.

Mengingat kejadian itu, sangat membuat kedua mata Hinata melotot tajam. Ia benar-benar terperanjat.

"Be-berarti kamu adalah anak laki-laki yang bisa berubah menjadi kelelawar merah itu. Ja-jadi, berarti kamu adalah bangsa vampire merah. Apa itu benar?" Hinata menatap Menma dengan serius.

Menma menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan, aku bukan bangsa vampire merah. Tapi, aku benar-benar manusia biasa. Hanya saja aku memiliki kemampuan menjadi kelelawar merah karena kalung berbentuk kelelawar yang diberikan kakekku," Menma mengeluarkan kalung berbentuk kelelawar merah dari balik jubahnya dan menunjukkan kalung itu kepada Hinata."Berkat kalung ini, aku bisa menjadi kelelawar merah. Lalu aku adalah cucu dari Raja vampire merah yang bernama Namikaze Arashi. Sejak bayi, aku dirawat oleh kakekku di dunia gaib. Aku diharapkan untuk menjadi Raja penerus kakekku. Tapi, aku tidak ingin menjadi Raja untuk bangsa vampire merah. Aku ingin menjadi manusia biasa yang tinggal bersama keluargaku yang sebenarnya di dunia manusia ini. Untuk itulah, aku menemui Naruto dan orang tuaku agar mereka mengenalku. Aku ingin dekat dengan keluargaku. Aku ingin disayangi oleh orang tuaku sendiri dan juga oleh adikku. Itulah yang aku harapkan sejak dulu."

Menma mengatakannya dengan wajah yang sayu. Hinata mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Oh begitu ya," kata Hinata.

"Iya," Menma mengangguk cepat.

"Hm."

"Terus apakah kamu percaya padaku sekarang?"

"Iya, aku percaya padamu, Menma-kun."

Hinata tersenyum dengan rona merah di dua pipinya. Menma pun membeku di tempat, sesaat Hinata memanggilnya dengan suffix "kun".

"Hi-Hinata, kamu memanggilku dengan suffix kun?"

Hinata mengangguk cepat.

"Iya, Menma-kun. Aku sudah mengerti sekarang kalau orang yang aku cintai itu adalah kamu. Bukan Naruto. Aku mencintai orang yang salah. Aku benar-benar keliru. Aku benar-benar bodoh. Aku benar-benar salah orang," Hinata mengatakannya dengan wajah yang merona merah."Aku mencintaimu, Menma-kun."

Menma terpaku di tempat. Dia benar-benar membeku.

"Be-benarkah yang kamu katakan itu, Hinata?"

"Ya."

Sekali lagi Hinata mengangguk. Membuat Menma senang mendengarnya.

GREP!

Menma langsung memeluk Hinata. Hinata membalas pelukan Menma. Mereka berpelukan dengan erat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hinata," balas Menma tersenyum simpul.

"Hm," Hinata mengangguk mengerti.

Kini Menma telah mendapatkan cinta Hinata setelah menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada Hinata. Akhirnya mereka benar-benar berpacaran di pagi hari yang begitu segar.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, ada Kurumi yang mengintip mereka di balik pohon yang rindang. Kedua matanya menyipit sayu saat melihat pemandangan di depannya ini. Sungguh menusuk hatinya yang semakin sakit sekali.

"Menma, dia telah membuatku patah hati," tanpa sadar kedua mata Kurumi menitikkan air yang bening."Dia lebih memilih Hinata daripada aku. Apa yang menariknya sehingga putri Raja hantu itu yang dia jadikan sebagai pacarnya? Menma, aku benar-benar membencimu. Aku benar-benar membencimu, sekarang."

Kedua mata Kurumi menajam seperti vampire. Kedua matanya semakin merah menyala. Sebab, Kurumi adalah vampire merah tapi setengah manusia. Bangsa vampire merah yang sangat suka menghisap darah manusia.

"Aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu, Hinata. Ingat itu. Karena kamu telah merebut Menma dariku," pandangan mata Kurumi sangat menajam ke arah Hinata. Hinata yang kini berciuman dengan Menma. Semakin membuat panas saja hati Kurumi dibuatnya.

SYAAAAT!

Kurumi berubah menjadi kelelawar merah dan segera terbang meninggalkan tempat yang sangat menghancurkan hatinya sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri!"

Pintu rumah dibuka oleh Kushina saat sang putra pulang agak sore. Naruto pun masuk ke rumah dengan wajah yang kelihatan letih. Sementara sang ibu sudah berkacak pinggang dengan muka yang sangat jutek saat menyambut kepulangan sang anak di jam 5 sore ini.

Ketika itu juga, terjadilah gempa yang sangat besar menghantam rumah bertingkat dua itu.

"NARU-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN! DARI MANA SAJA KAMU? KENAPA KAMU PULANG PAS SORE-SORE BEGINI, HAH? KATAKAN DENGAN JUJUR!" teriak sang ibu yang sangat menggelegar. Membuat Minato yang sedang minum teh di ruang keluarga, langsung menyemburkan air yang sudah diminumnya keluar dari mulutnya. Karena kaget setengah mati mendengar auman singa betina yaitu Kushina.

Naruto juga kaget ketika dibentak ibu secara tiba-tiba begitu. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Mulutnya ternganga lebar. Ia pun berpose dengan tidak elitnya saking kaget.

Sang ibu mengoceh panjang tanpa memperhatikan titik dan koma di setiap kalimat yang diucapkannya. Sehingga membuat Naruto menunduk lesu seperti kucing yang habis kena pukul. Naruto sukses kena ceramah nonstop selama lima belas menit oleh Kushina.

BLA ... BLA ... BLA ...

Naruto cuma bisa mengangguk dan mengangguk. Ia tidak diberikan kesempatan untuk berbicara. Tentang alasannya yang sebenarnya terlambat pulang. Sebab sepulang sekolah tadi siang, Naruto diajak Koneko singgah ke tempat Gaara untuk membicarakan masalah rencana mencari Kyuubi dan buku bertuah itu. Mereka sangat serius membicarakannya. Hingga Gaara memutuskan untuk ikut mengawal Naruto dan Koneko saat pergi menuju reruntuhan kerajaan yang berada di tengah hutan belakang Uzuka Gakuen. Agar tidak terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Tanpa terasa hari pun sudah sore, Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang. Koneko ingin ikut dengan Naruto. Tapi, Naruto melarangnya karena takut Kushina mengetahui keberadaan Koneko yang masih berwujud nekomata. Naruto ingin Koneko menemui Kushina sebagai manusia, bukan sebagai nekomata. Karena itu, Naruto ingin cepat menemui Kyuubi dan meminta buku bertuah itu pada Kyuubi. Lalu Naruto memohon pada buku bertuah itu agar Koneko dijadikan manusia seutuhnya dan berharap juga Kushina menyetujui hubungannya dengan Koneko.

Setelah lima belas menit, ceramah Kushina pun berakhir. Naruto pun menghembuskan napas leganya.

"Hoaaah, akhirnya selesai juga," gumam Naruto pelan.

"Kamu mengerti, Naruto-chan?" tanya Kushina dengan wajah yang masih jutek.

"Hm, aku mengerti."

Naruto mengangguk dengan wajah yang lesu sekali. Sungguh hatinya juga ikut-ikutan lesu.

"Kalau begitu, sana mandi dulu."

"Iya, iya," Naruto mengangguk lagi."Tapi, ada suatu hal yang ingin aku tunjukkan pada Kaasan."

Kushina mengubah wajahnya seperti biasa.

"Sesuatu apa?"

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku mau keluar dulu."

Naruto keluar rumah sebentar. Pintu dibiarkan terbuka. Kushina menunggu Naruto masuk lagi dengan kesabaran tingkat tinggi.

"Ayo, masuk!" terdengar suara Naruto yang keras.

"Tidak," terdengar suara yang sama seperti Naruto. Tapi, agak datar.

"Ayolah, tidak apa-apa! Kaasan itu orangnya baik lho."

"Tapi, tadi itu ..."

"Kaasan memang begitu. Dia memang garang kalau sudah marah. Tapi, kalau lagi baiknya, dia itu lembut sekali lho seperti malaikat."

Membuat Kushina terheran-heran ketika Naruto masuk lagi. Naruto menarik tangan seseorang dengan paksa. Tapi, wajah orang itu tertutupi oleh tudung jubah jingganya. Sehingga Kushina tidak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

Karena penasaran, Kushina bertanya kepada Naruto yang sudah berhasil menyeret orang itu masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Naruto-chan, dia siapa?" tunjuk Kushina dengan bengong.

Naruto menoleh ke arah sang ibu. Dia menyengir lebar.

"Oh, orang ini. Pasti Kaasan kaget sekali melihatnya. Soalnya dia adalah salah satu keluarga kita yang hilang."

"Salah satu keluarga kita yang hilang? Apa maksudmu?" Kushina mengerutkan keningnya.

Naruto terus menyengir sambil berusaha membuka tudung jubah jingga yang menutupi kepala sang kakak kembar yaitu Menma. Menma agak takut saat Naruto mulai menyingkap tudung jubah yang menutupi kepalanya secara perlahan-lahan. Dia sangat berdebar-debar bagaimana reaksi ibunya setelah melihat wajahnya yang benar-benar mirip dengan Naruto.

JREEENG!

Kini wajah Menma benar-benar terlihat jelas oleh sang ibu. Kini Menma benar-benar sudah bertemu secara tatap muka dengan ibunya sekarang.

Bagaimana reaksi Kushina setelah bertemu dengan Menma?

Kedua mata Kushina membulat sempurna. Mulutnya ternganga sangat lebar. Tubuhnya membeku di tempat saking syoknya melihat Naruto sekarang menjadi dua.

"Lho, lho, kok Naruto-chan sekarang ada dua? A-apa yang terjadi ini?" tukas Kushina menatap wajah Menma dan Naruto secara bergantian."Wajah kalian berdua sangat mirip. Haaaaah ..."

BRUUUUK!

Sang ibu pun tumbang ke belakang. Ia pingsan mendadak.

Naruto dan Menma panik melihatnya. Mereka segera menghampiri sang ibu sambil berteriak bersama-sama.

"KAAASAAAAAAN!"

Mendengar teriakan dua bocah itu, mengundang sang Ayah bergegas menuju ke tempat asal suara dua bocah itu. Karena Minato merasakan hawa keberadaan sang anak yaitu tubuh Menma yang mengeluarkan aura api yang tidak kasat mata. Lantas dengan cepat, ia berlari menuju ke ruang tamu. Di mana Kushina sudah terkapar dan diapit oleh dua anak kembarnya.

"Mungkinkah kakak kembar Naruto sudah datang ke rumah ini?" kata Minato yang sangat senang ketika sudah tiba di ruang tamu.

Merasakan langkah kaki sang Ayah yang kini berada di sampingnya, Menma mendongakkan kepalanya tepat ke arah Ayahnya. Betapa kagetnya dia.

"Tousan?" Menma membulatkan kedua matanya.

Minato tersenyum pada Menma.

"Anakku, kakaknya Naruto. Akhirnya kamu kembali."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kushina pun terpaku saat mendengar cerita lengkap dari Minato. Di mana ia, Naruto, Menma dan Minato sedang duduk di sofa yang berada di ruang keluarga. Kushina menatap dengan tidak percaya tepat ke arah Menma. Menma yang duduk bersama Naruto sekarang.

"Ja-jadi, dia adalah Menma, kakak kembarnya Naruto?" tanya Kushina yang sangat syok dan kaget melihat kenyataan yang ada di depan matanya sekarang.

Minato mengangguk cepat. Dia duduk bersama Kushina.

"Ya, Kushina. Menma adalah anakmu. Kakak kembarnya Naruto. Kini Tou-sama telah mengizinkan dia kembali ke keluarga ini. Dia benar-benar anak kandungmu yang lahir dari rahimmu sendiri, Kushina."

Kushina memandang Menma dengan lama. Seketika kedua mata Kushina berkaca-kaca. Ia pun bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. Lalu ia merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar sambil menyerukan suatu kalimat.

"MENMA, ANAKKU! AYO, PELUK KAASAN, NAK!" pinta Kushina. Membuat Menma terpana mendengarnya. Ia sedikit senang saat sang ibu melebarkan tangannya secara terbuka untuk memberikannya sebuah bentuk kasih sayang.

Tapi, ia masih takut. Terlebih tadi ia mendengar sang ibu membentak Naruto saat ia menunggu di luar rumah. Lantas ia melirik Naruto. Berharap sang adik memberikan suatu kode keamanan untuk menenangkan hatinya.

Naruto menyadari tatapan sang kakak. Kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kaasan itu tidak makan orang kok. Dia itu sangat baik," bisik Naruto di telinga Menma.

"Tapi, tadi kamu dibentak oleh Kaasan," balas Menma yang juga berbisik ke telinga Naruto.

"Itu tadi karena aku pulang sore. Makanya Kaasan marah."

"Oh."

"Ayo, sana! Peluk Kaasan sana! Kalau tidak, Kaasan marah lho sama kamu, Menma-nii."

"Hah? I-iya. Iya."

Mereka malah berbisik-bisik begitu. Sehingga Minato dan Kushina sweatdrop melihat duo kembar itu.

"Hei, apa sih yang kalian bicarakan itu?" ucap Kushina yang terheran-heran."Menma-chan, jadi kamu tidak mau memeluk Kaasan-mu? Apa kamu tidak senang ketemu sama Kaasan?"

Mendengar suara Kushina yang berubah drastis, membuat Menma secara refleks segera bangkit berdiri.

"Hah, i-iya. Iya, Kaasan!"

Dengan cepat, ia melangkahkan kakinya dan segera memeluk Kushina.

GREP!

Menma memeluk ibunya. Ibunya juga memeluknya dengan erat. Menma merasa bahagia telah berada di dalam pelukan sang ibu yang amat ia rindukan. Terlebih dia mendengar isakan halus dari sang ibu. Ibunya menangis.

"Kaasan? Kaasan menangis? Kenapa?" tanya Menma hati-hati. Ia kaget karena ibunya menangis saat memeluknya.

Ibunya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Menma yang terkesan polos. Di sela-sela tangisannya, Kushina menjelaskannya pada Menma.

"Menma-chan, Kaasan menangis karena Kaasan senang berjumpa denganmu. Kamu senangkan berjumpa dengan Kaasan?"

Mendengar jawaban sang ibu yang sangat menyentuh hatinya, membuat kedua mata Menma juga berkaca-kaca.

"Iya, Kaasan. Aku senang berjumpa dengan Kaasan."

Kushina semakin senang mendengarnya. Lantas ia menepuk pelan pundak Menma saat merasakan Menma mulai menangis.

"Jangan menangis, Menma-chan. Anak laki-laki itu tidak boleh menangis. Lihat adikmu, Naruto. Dia tidak menangis saat memeluk Kaasan seperti ini. Dia itu sangat bebal. Dia benar-benar baka."

Naruto menjadi sewot saat disindir oleh sang ibu.

'Ah, Kaasan. Masa dia malah meledek anaknya sendiri sih? Kaasan teganya dirimu menyebutku seperti itu di depan Menma-nii,' batin Naruto menangis sendiri di dalam hati.

Tapi, dia begitu senang melihat Menma sudah bertemu dengan Ayah dan Ibu. Itu sudah cukup membuatnya menangis terharu sekarang. Ia benar-benar menitikkan air matanya saat melihat Minato juga memeluk Kushina dan Menma.

"Tousan juga senang bertemu kamu, Menma-chan. Kamu benar-benar sudah menjadi anak yang hebat sekarang. Tousan rasa kamu lebih hebat daripada Naruto," ujar Minato mengacak-acak rambut Menma.

Membuat Naruto semakin menangis setelah mendengarnya. Ia merasa diabaikan begitu saja ketika Menma diperhatikan oleh orang tuanya. Ia merasa terpojok sendiri.

"TOUSAN! SEKARANG TOUSAN SAMA SAJA DENGAN KAASAN!" seru Naruto bangkit berdiri dari duduknya."KENAPA KALIAN MENGATAKAN HAL SEPERTI ITU DI DEPAN MENMA-NII?"

Wajah Naruto merah padam. Ia sedikit kesal karena orang tuanya mengatakan hal-hal yang menyinggung hatinya. Tapi, Kushina dan Minato hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah Naruto seperti itu.

"Naruto-chan, kamu kekanak-kanakan sekali, nak!" Kushina menarik tangan Menma. Ia menyeret Menma ke arah Naruto. Minato mengekor Kushina dari belakang.

Naruto memasang muka sewot ketika Kushina menyengir ke arahnya. Lantas Minato merangkul bahu Naruto dari arah samping. Naruto melirik ke arah Minato.

"Maafkan, Tousan dan Kaasan ya, Naruto-chan. Tousan tidak bermaksud begitu," Minato menatap Naruto dengan erat."Kamu harus belajar menggunakan suatu jurus baru. Jurus baru yang sama dengan Menma."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak mengerti.

"Ju-jurus baru, Tousan? Jurus yang sama dengan Menma-nii?"

Minato mengangguk cepat.

"Iya, Tousan harap kamu bisa belajar sama Nii-san-mu ini. Menma menguasai elemen api dan elemen petir yang didapatkannya dari kakekmu yang bernama Namikaze Arashi. Kamu bisa mengembangkan lebih jauh elemen api itu menjadi kekuatan yang lebih besar lagi. Kalau bisa jadikan elemen api itu berkembang menjadi elemen petir. Jika kamu serius belajar dengan Nii-san-mu, Tousan yakin kamu pasti menjadi lebih kuat lagi," Minato menoleh ke arah Menma."Menma, kamu maukan mengajari adikmu ini untuk mengembangkan elemen apinya? Tousan baru sedikit mengajari Naruto beberapa jurus tentang elemen api. Kamu tidak keberatan mengajari Naruto, kan?"

Menma tersenyum simpul. Ia mengangguk cepat.

"Tentu saja, Tousan. Dengan senang hati, aku akan mengajari Naruto."

Minato dan Kushina senang mendengarnya. Begitu juga dengan Naruto.

"Bagus, itu namanya saudara," Minato merangkul pundak dua putra kembarnya. Ia tersenyum lebar. Menma dan Naruto tersenyum bersama-sama saat berada dalam satu pelukan sang Ayah. Betapa nyamannya.

"Oh iya, karena Menma sudah kembali di antara keluarga Namikaze ini. Kaasan akan membuatkan ramen spesial untuk merayakan kedatangan Menma di malam ini. Bagaimana?" ujar Kushina tiba-tiba.

Spontan Naruto senang mendengarnya.

"AKU SETUJU, KAASAN!" tukas Naruto kegirangan. Ia mengepalkan dua tinjunya di depan dadanya sambil menyengir lebar. Ia bersemangat sekali.

"Ramen?" Menma mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tidak tahu apa itu ramen.

"Itu adalah makanan kesukaan adikmu, Menma-chan," jelas Minato yang masih merangkul pundak Menma dari samping."Nanti kamu tahu sendiri saat Kaasan-mu sudah selesai memasaknya."

"Oh," Menma manggut-manggut polos.

Minato tersenyum melihat anak sulungnya ini.

Lalu Kushina segera beranjak menuju dapur.

"Kalau begitu, Kaasan mau memasak ramen dulu."

"Iya, Kaasan. Kami tunggu!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat.

Kemudian Naruto melirik Menma yang asyik berbicara dengan sang Ayah.

"Menma-nii, ayo ikut ke kamarku sekarang!" Naruto menarik tangan Menma begitu saja. Meninggalkan sang Ayah yang terbengong-bengong di tempat itu.

"Lho, Naruto, Menma?" Minato pun sweatdrop sebentar.

Sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar anak-anak!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, ini kamarmu, Naruto?" tanya Menma saat duduk di atas sofa yang empuk. Ia memperhatikan seisi kamar Naruto yang bernuansa kuning dan orange.

"Iya, Niisan," jawab Naruto manggut-manggut. Ia sedang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia berhadapan langsung dengan Menma.

Menma menatap Naruto lagi.

"Oh, begitu."

"Iya, kamarku ini juga kamarmu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kamar ini juga milikmu, Menma-nii. Karena kamu adalah kakakku. Kamu sudah kembali ke dalam keluarga ini. Kamu sudah tinggal di sini juga. Jadi, kamar ini adalah milik kita bersama-sama."

Naruto tersenyum saat mengatakannya. Menma terpana mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan.

Betapa adiknya sangat baik dan perhatian padanya. Sesuai dengan apa yang diceritakan oleh kakeknya, bahwa adik dan orang tuanya sangat baik serta penuh kasih sayang. Ternyata semua itu benar. Tidak sia-sia ia datang ke dunia manusia untuk menemui keluarganya.

Sedetik kemudian, Menma tersenyum simpul.

"Terima kasih, Naruto. Kamu sangat baik."

"Hehehe, tidak masalah, Menma-nii," Naruto tertawa cengengesan."Oh iya, aku mau mandi dulu. Setelah ini, baru Niisan yang mandi ya karena kita akan makan malam bersama."

"Ya," Menma mengangguk pelan.

Lantas Naruto bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. Tapi, Menma mencegatnya.

"Naruto, tunggu sebentar."

Naruto menoleh ke arah kakaknya.

"Ya, ada apa lagi, Niisan?"

"Setelah makan malam, kamu akan berjaga di Uzuka Gakuen ya?"

"Ya. Itu benar. Itu sudah tugasku untuk melindungi Uzuka Gakuen dari serangan makhluk halus."

"Hm, aku tahu itu. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu."

"Apa?"

Menma menatap Naruto dengan serius.

"Biar aku yang menggantikan posisimu sebagai Guardian, Naruto."

Mendengar itu, kedua mata Naruto sedikit membulat. Ia kaget dengan permintaan kakaknya yang tiba-tiba.

"Apa? Niisan menggantikan posisiku sebagai Guardian? Kenapa?"

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Bersamaan Menma juga bangkit berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ya, biar aku yang menggantikanmu. Karena saat ini tiga kerajaan gaib yaitu kerajaan hantu, kerajaan vampire hitam dan kerajaan werewolf sudah membentuk satu aliansi perang untuk melawanmu, Naruto. Lalu dua hari lagi, di malam keempat belas, kelompok werewolf dalam jumlah besar akan menyerang manusia dan sekaligus akan membunuhmu. Aku tidak ingin kamu terlibat dalam penyerangan tiga kerajaan gaib ini. Jadi, aku mohon izinkanlah aku yang menjadi Guardian. Aku akan menyamar sebagai dirimu dan mengecoh mereka. Akan aku atasi semua ini sendirian. Kamu akan aku asingkan ke tempat yang aman yaitu ke tempat kakek di kerajaan vampire merah. Di sanalah, aku akan mengajarimu tentang semua kekuatan yang aku pelajari dari kakek. Pasti kakek senang jika bertemu denganmu nanti. Bagaimana, Naruto? Apakah kamu menyetujuinya?"

Naruto terdiam sebentar sesaat mendengar penawaran sang kakak. Ia juga kaget ketika mendengar kabar kalau tiga kerajaan gaib telah bersatu untuk melawannya. Ia berpikir dulu sebelum menjawabnya.

Hening. Menma menunggu jawaban Naruto dengan sabar.

Dua menit kemudian, Naruto menjawabnya.

"Jadi, tiga kerajaan gaib itu telah bersatu untuk melawanku?"

"Ya, Naruto. Makanya aku datang cepat ke dunia manusia ini agar kabar ini, aku sampaikan padamu. Nyawamu terancam. Mereka menyerang manusia sebagai umpan untuk memancingmu keluar dan akan memaksamu untuk memberitahukan di mana letak buku bertuah itu. Manusia-manusia akan dijadikan korban atas pengejaran buku bertuah. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Kita harus mencegahnya. Jangan sampai ada korban yang berjatuhan."

Naruto menatap sang kakak dengan serius.

"Darimana Niisan tahu tentang kabar ini?"

"Dari temanku, Zetsu. Mata-mata yang kukirim untuk ikut bergabung dalam kelompok Bad Ghost itu. Aku mengetahui kabar ini darinya."

"Oh, begitu rupanya. Jadi, mereka menyerangku di malam keempat belas nanti."

"Ya."

Menma mengangguk. Naruto pun memasang wajah datar.

"Baiklah, Menma-nii. Aku setuju. Kamu boleh menggantikan posisiku sebagai Guardian di malam keempat belas nanti karena aku juga ingin pergi menemui Kyuubi bersama Koneko."

"Eh, Koneko?"

"Kenapa?"

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat raut muka Menma yang berubah drastis. Memucat begitu.

"Yang benar saja? Naruto, kamu berpacaran dengan putri Raja Yokai yang sangat berbahaya itu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Chapter 16 update nih!**

**Kurumi menjadi jahat? Yang benar saja.**

**Menma sudah bertemu dengan orang tuanya. Betapa bahagianya dirinya bertemu dengan orang tuanya. Lalu ia juga akan mengajari Naruto untuk mengembangkan elemen apinya menjadi kuat lagi.**

**Ternyata penyerangan manusia serigala dimulai chapter depan. Di mana nantinya bakal terjadi pertempuran besar. Nah, saya udah ada gambaran tentang pertempuran di malam keempat belas di mana Menma akan menggantikan posisi Naruto sebagai Guardian dan bertarung melawan manusia-manusia serigala itu. Lalu Naruto, Koneko dan Gaara serta ditemani sama Madarao juga, pergi ke reruntuhan kerajaan di tengah hutan belakang Uzuka Gakuen itu. Di mana Kyuubi menunggu mereka di sana. Supaya Naruto memohon permintaan pada buku bertuah. Agar Koneko menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Setelah itu, bakal ada yang menyerang Naruto dan semuanya di reruntuhan itu. Penasaran? Tunggu aja di chapter-chapter berikutnya.**

**Jadi, ada beberapa dari kamu setuju kalau Menma dipairkan dengan Hinata sama Kurumi. Ok, Kurumi dijadikan dark, hahaha... pas banget di chapter kali ini.**

**Oh iya, Menma tinggal sementara waktu bersama Naruto dan keluarganya. Yap, kamu benar, Menma lebih kuat daripada Naruto. Makanya Minato menyuruh Menma untuk melatih Naruto agar sekuat Menma juga. Hal ini akan membantu Naruto untuk melawan keganasan Raja Yokai Nekomata putih saat mengambil kembali Koneko yang dipaksa pulang oleh si Raja Yokai. Ini gara-gara Kuroka yang melaporkan pada Ayahnya kalau Koneko sudah berpacaran dengan laki-laki yang merupakan penjaga buku bertuah. Jadi, murkalah si Raja yokai itu.**

**Nah, itu spoilernya.**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter 17.**

**Terima kasih sudah singgah di chapter 16 ini. Berminat mereview?**

**Saya tetap lanjutkan cerita ini sampai tamat. Semoga saya bisa update terus nih cerita tanpa kendala apapun. Amin.**

**Dari Hikari Syarahmia.**


	17. Malam keempat belas part 1

**Disclaimer **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Guardian of Sacred Book**

**By Hikari Syarahmia**

**Pairing:**

**Naruto x Koneko x Rias**

**Menma x Hinata x Kurumi**

**(Pairing lainnya akan menyusul dan disesuaikan dengan perkembangan cerita)**

**Senin, 21 September 2015**

**Terinspirasi dari lagu Menjadi Pangeranmu by Dadali**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE GUARDIAN OF SACRED BOOK**

**Chapter 17: Malam keempat belas part 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Episode sebelumnya:**

**"Eh, Koneko?"**

**"Kenapa?"**

**Naruto mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat raut muka Menma yang berubah drastis. Memucat begitu.**

**"Yang benar saja? Naruto, kamu berpacaran dengan putri Raja Yokai yang sangat berbahaya itu?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto pun memasang wajah datar seperti Menma. Hatinya juga ikut menjadi datar karena melihat ekspresi sang Kakak yang sangat syok.

"Aku tahu semuanya. Jadi, jangan kaget seperti itu."

"Eh, kamu sudah tahu semuanya, Naruto?"

"Ya, dari Tousan," Naruto mengubah wajahnya sedikit rileks."Kamu tidak usah khawatir dengan Koneko. Aku sudah tahu kalau dia adalah anak dari Raja nekomata putih yang memimpin kerajaan yokai. Aku tidak takut jika harus berhadapan dengan Raja nekomata itu. Apapun yang terjadi, aku ingin tetap bersama Koneko. Karena itu aku harus pergi bersama Koneko pada malam keempat belas nanti. Aku harus meminta buku bertuah itu pada Kyuubi. Aku ingin memohon kepada buku bertuah agar Koneko dijadikan manusia. Itulah harapanku saat ini."

Naruto mengatakannya dengan percaya diri. Mampu membuat Menma terdiam saat mendengarnya. Dia terdiam tanpa kata-kata.

"Naruto ... Kamu sungguh-sungguh mencintai putri kerajaan yokai itu?" tanya Menma penasaran.

Dengan wajah yang menyakinkan dan berbinar-binar begitu, Naruto menjawabnya.

"Ya, aku sungguh-sungguh mencintainya."

Menma terpana mendengarnya. Sedetik kemudian, Menma tersenyum simpul.

"Hm, itu bagus sekali. Baiklah, aku akan mendukung hubunganmu dengan Koneko itu."

Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih, Menma-nii."

"Ya."

Mereka tersenyum bersama di kamar hening itu. Bersamaan senja pun tiba. Tak lama lagi, tugas penting akan dikerjakan yaitu mengawasi Uzuka Gakuen semalaman suntuk hingga pagi menjelang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di alam antah berantah, ada tiga makhluk berjubah hitam saling berhadapan. Suasana gelap gulita dan hanya ditemani kabut tipis serta ada beberapa lilin yang menyala di dua sisi tempat itu. Meninggalkan suasana yang remang-remang dan sedikit mistis.

Tiga makhluk itu saling menatap tajam. Mulut mereka terdapat gigi taring. Sepertinya mereka adalah vampire.

Ya, mereka adalah vampire. Bangsa vampire hitam yang sangat suka menghisap kekuatan lawannya.

Seorang gadis berambut merah melewati paha sedang memasang wajah sayu. Dua orang lainnya menatapnya heran.

"Jadi, aku disuruh pulang oleh Raja?" tanya gadis berambut merah yang memasang wajah sayu. Ternyata dia adalah Rias.

"Iya, Princess. Raja dan Ratu sangat mencemaskan keadaan Princess. Kami harap Princess memakluminya dan segera pulang ke Dark Palace sekarang juga bersama kami," jawab seorang laki-laki berambut hitam. Dia adalah Kiba.

"Benar, Princess. Raja dan Ratu mengharapkan Princess pulang. Ikutlah bersama kami," tambah seorang lagi yaitu Amaru.

Rias menatap wajah dua pengawalnya secara bergantian. Ia tetap memasang wajah sayunya. Sepertinya ia tidak mau pulang ke kerajaannya.

"Tapi, aku ... aku tidak mau pulang," Rias menundukkan kepalanya dan mengepalkan dua tangannya kuat-kuat.

Kiba dan Amaru saling pandang. Bingung. Lalu mereka menatap Rias lagi.

"Kenapa Princess tidak mau pulang?" tanya Amaru penasaran.

Rias mengangkat wajahnya. Wajahnya datar dan pandangannya kosong.

"Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum aku mendapatkan cinta Namikaze Naruto itu."

Kiba dan Amaru kaget mendengarnya.

"Ja-jadi?" Kiba ternganga. Amaru juga ikut ternganga.

"Ya, aku mencintai Naruto," jawab Rias cepat.

Kiba memasang raut wajah kusut.

"Tapi, Rias Princess ..."

Belum sampai Kiba melanjutkan perkataannya, Rias malah memotongnya.

"Kalian berdua mau membantuku agar Naruto menjadi milikku?" Rias menatap dua pengawalnya dengan serius.

Dengan cepat, Kiba dan Amaru mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Princess. Kami akan membantu Princess."

Wajah Rias menjadi menggelap.

"Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian, dua pengawalku yang setiaku. Hanya satu keinginanku yaitu aku ingin menikah dengan Naruto secepatnya agar tidak ada yang dapat mengincar Naruto lagi. Aku akan membuat Naruto menjadi vampire seperti kita. Lalu aku akan memperkenalkan Naruto kepada Raja dan Ratu. Pasti Raja dan Ratu akan merestui aku agar aku bisa menikah dengan Naruto. Aku ingin menjadi istrinya karena aku sangat mencintainya."

Tanpa diduga, Rias meneteskan air matanya. Kiba dan Amaru kaget lagi melihatnya.

"Rias Princess ...," Kiba memasang wajah kusut lagi. Amaru pun juga memasang wajah kusut.

Rias menangis. Dua mata hijaunya meredup.

"Tapi, kudengar Naruto sudah menjadi kekasih sang putri dari kerajaan yokai. Namanya Toujou Koneko," sahut Amaru."Aku melihatnya sendiri."

"Itu benar, Princess," tukas Kiba.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI ITU!" bentak Rias keras."AKU AKAN MEREBUT NARUTO DARI TANGAN NEKOMATA ITU. AKU AKAN MEMBUAT NARUTO JATUH CINTA PADAKU!"

Rias mengatakannya sambil menangis. Dua pengawalnya pun terdiam mendengarnya. Betapa Rias bersungguh-sungguh akan merebut Naruto biarpun Naruto sudah menjalin hubungan cinta dengan Koneko.

Alam antah berantah semakin hening dan mencekam. Bersamaan kabut mulai menebal. Aura negatif pun semakin bertebaran ketika Rias marah tadi. Sepertinya hambatan mulai datang untuk menggoyahkan cinta antara Naruto dan Koneko.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"APA? KONEKO MENJALIN HUBUNGAN CINTA DENGAN ANAK MANUSIA?" terdengar suara berat sangat menggelegar di sebuah istana pagoda berdesain jepang kuno. Istana besar sang Raja yokai.

Di antara kabut yang tipis dan partikel-partikel cahaya di tempat gelap itu, seorang pria yang masih kelihatan muda duduk di singgasana dengan desain ukiran klasik. Di hadapannya kini, tampak gadis bertelinga kucing hitam yaitu Kuroka.

Wajah pria itu sungguh syok karena mendengar kabar yang dibawa oleh Kuroka. Kabar yang sangat mengguncang dirinya.

"Itu benar, Tou-sama," sahut Kuroka sambil berlutut dan menundukkan kepalanya sedikit."Koneko sudah melanggar peraturan alam gaib. Dia terlibat dalam cinta terlarang. Dia sudah melanggar peraturan bahwa yokai tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada manusia. Benarkan, Tou-sama?"

Sang pria yang merupakan Raja yokai itu sekaligus Ayah dari Koneko dan Kuroka. Dia menggeram marah.

"Itu benar sekali. Koneko-hime sudah melanggar peraturan alam gaib yang berlaku di kerajaan yokai. Tou-sama akan langsung menjemputnya ke dunia manusia. Dia harus diberi hukuman."

Mendengar itu, Kuroka menyeringai sinis.

"Aku akan ikut, Tou-sama."

"Baik, kamu boleh ikut, Kuroka."

"Terima kasih, Tou-sama."

Sang Ayah mengangguk tegas. Mata kuning menyalanya berkilat tajam. Gigi-giginya gemeretak karena menahan amarah.

'Namikaze Naruto, tunggu saja. Aku akan menghabisimu dengan seluruh pasukan terbaikku,' batin sang Raja menyipit tajam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam keempat belas.

Malam yang terang. Di mana bulan bercahaya penuh. Malam yang indah dengan langit yang sangat cerah. Tidak ada tampak bintang-bintang di balik awan-awan yang berjalan berdampingan. Suasana yang hening dan berangin. Menambah panorama alam yang bersukacita di bawah sinar rembulan yang sangat indah.

Di sebuah tempat yang remang-remang, tepatnya di Uzuka Gakuen. Tampak seseorang yang sudah berdiri tegap di tengah halaman sekolah tua itu.

Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik. Bermata biru. Ada tiga garis di dua pipinya. Berkulit kecoklatan. Mengenakan jaket hitam yang tidak resleting. Hingga tampak kaos jingga di baliknya. Bawahannya adalah celana jeans hitam. Sepatu kets berwarna putih membungkus kakinya.

Dia bukan Naruto. Tapi, Menma. Menma yang menyamar sebagai Naruto dan menggantikan posisi Naruto sebagai Guardian.

Lalu di manakah Naruto saat ini?

Ditelusuri lebih jauh, Naruto sudah pergi menjauh dari Uzuka Gakuen. Bersama Madarao, Koneko dan Gaara. Mereka pergi menuju reruntuhan kerajaan yang terletak di tengah hutan yang berada di belakang Uzuka Gakuen.

Naruto mengenakan pakaian kerajaan vampire merah milik Menma. Berupa jubah jingga dengan pakaian serba merah. Tudung jubah menutupi kepala Naruto agar para makhluk gaib tidak curiga kalau itu adalah Naruto. Jadi, saat ini perhatian para makhluk gaib terfokus pada Menma yang kini berjaga sendirian di Uzuka Gakuen karena rencananya para manusia serigala akan mengepung kawasan Uzuka Housing. Uzuka Housing di mana keluarga Namikaze tinggal.

Untuk itu, Menma dan Naruto menyusun strategi jitu untuk menyelamatkan para warga Uzuka Housing itu dengan cara mengaktifkan benteng pelindung yang terbentang seluas wilayah tempat itu. Benteng pelindung yang dibentuk dari kekuatan milik Kushina dan Minato.

Hanya Uzuka Gakuen yang tidak dipagari benteng pelindung karena di luar Uzuka Housing. Jadi, para warga Uzuka Housing tidak tahu jika para manusia serigala akan menyerang. Sebab Minato dan Kushina juga telah membantu untuk membuat pelindung gaib itu. Pelindung gaib yang sangat besar dan membutuhkan energi yang sangat besar juga. Namun, pada akhirnya pelindung itu berhasil dibuat seluas Uzuka Housing itu.

WHUUUUSSSH!

Angin terus bertiup kencang dan membuat benda apa saja menari-nari dibuatnya. Saat bersamaan terdengar langkah kaki yang banyak menuju Uzuka Gakuen.

Langkah kaki yang berasal dari para manusia serigala yang muncul lewat portal gaib yang dibentuk oleh seseorang. Para manusia serigala tidak bisa menembus benteng pelindung yang memagari wilayah Uzuka Housing. Tubuh mereka terbakar seperti mentega yang dicairkan saat berusaha menembus benteng pelindung itu ketika keluar dari portal gaib yang bertebaran di mana-mana.

Para serigala berkaki dua itu menggeram kesal karena tidak mendapatkan mangsa manusia untuk dimakan. Maka ciuman tajam mereka menangkap aroma daging yang harum dari arah Uzuka Gakuen.

Mereka pun langsung bergegas menuju Uzuka Gakuen tepat pada pukul 11 malam itu.

SYAAAAT! JREEENG!

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, para manusia serigala itu telah mengepung Uzuka Gakuen. Di mana Menma telah terpojok dikepungan serigala-serigala yang kelaparan itu.

"GRRRRRRR ...," beberapa manusia serigala menyeringai lebar ke arah Menma. Kedua mata mereka menatap tajam ke arah Menma.

Menma bersiap-siap. Ribuan para serigala berkaki dua segera melompat untuk menyerangnya.

SYAAAAT!

Kedua tangan Menma mengeluarkan cahaya merah yang berubah menjadi api.

BWOOOOSH!

Satu persatu manusia serigala menyerangnya. Menma melayangkan tinju berapi itu pada dua manusia serigala.

BUAK! BUAK!

Dua manusia terbakar sampai menjadi abu. Enam manusia serigala menyerangnya dari semua penjuru.

Kaki depan Menma dimajukan sedikit. Lalu ia meninju serigala di belakang, kanan, kiri, depan dan atas dengan kecepatan cahaya.

BLAAAR! BLAAAAR! BLAAAAAAR!

Satu manusia serigala muncul dari dalam tanah.

ZRUAAAAASH!

Menma menyadarinya saat manusia serigala itu menangkap dua kakinya dengan erat. Manusia serigala meringkih dengan keras di dalam tanah.

"GROAAAAAAR!"

Menma akan dibenamkan ke dalam tanah. Para manusia serigala yang lain datang menyerang lagi.

Tangan kanan Menma mengepal kuat dan membuat kobaran api semakin membesar.

BWOOOOOSH!

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Menma melayangkan tinju ke arah manusia serigala yang berada di dalam tanah.

DRUAAAAAAAK!

Manusia serigala di dalam tanah itu terkena serangan Menma. Hingga membuat tanah terperosok ke bawah dengan retakan di mana-mana.

Manusia serigala tadi terbakar hebat. Menma berbalik badan saat beberapa manusia serigala lainnya menyerangnya lagi.

Menma menyipitkan kedua matanya. Kobaran api di kedua tangannya menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

BWOOOSH!

Kini tubuh Menma dipenuhi kobaran api yang bernyala-nyala. Dari telapak tangan kanannya, terbentuklah sebuah pedang yang terbuat dari api. Kemudian Menma segera berlari menyerang para manusia serigala itu.

SYAAAAT! SYAAAAT! SYAAAAAT!

Satu persatu manusia serigala dihantam sekali tebasan pedang saat Menma bergerak secepat kilat dalam hitungan detik. Gerakannya cepat sekali sehingga tidak dapat terlihat oleh mata biasa.

BLAAAAR! BLAAAAR! BLAAAAR!

Para manusia serigala terbakar hebat dalam sekejap mata. Mereka tidak sempat menyerang karena terus dihajar oleh Menma yang bergerak dengan sangat cepat.

Dalam hitungan detik para manusia serigala tumbang dan meledak. Hingga tak lama kemudian, para manusia serigala berhasil dimusnahkan.

BRUK!

Menma berlutut dan menghentakkan dua tangannya ke tanah. Ia sangat kelelahan. Semua tenaga dan energi telah digunakan untuk menghancurkan para musuh. Ia merasa lemas sesaat.

SYAAAAT!

Tiba-tiba muncul serangan yang bergerak cepat ke arah Menma. Menma menyadari.

HUP! WHUUUUSSH!

Serangan itu lewat begitu saja ketika Menma melompat salto ke belakang untuk menghindarinya. Serangan sebuah tulang yang meluncur seperti roket.

DAAAAASH!

Serangan itu mengenai tanah dan menimbulkan ledakan dahsyat hingga tanah muncrat kemana-mana.

Menma berlutut sambil menajamkan matanya ke arah orang yang menyerangnya tadi.

Di antara kepulan asap bekas ledakan, muncullah seseorang berambut putih panjang. Berpakaian serba berbulu coklat seperti serigala.

Menma sungguh kaget melihat orang itu.

'Kimimaru?'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sisi lain di hutan hijau di belakang Uzuka Gakuen.

Angin terus bertiup di tengah bulan bercahaya penuh. Menerpa Naruto dan Koneko yang sedang duduk di atas anjing putih raksasa. Anjing hantu terbang yang bernama Madarao.

Naruto duduk tepat di punggung Madarao yang berubah menjadi anjing berukuran 3 meter. Sedangkan Koneko duduk tepat di depan Naruto. Naruto merangkul perut Koneko dengan erat agar tidak terjatuh.

Sementara Gaara, sang panglima yokai itu. Gaara berubah menjadi kucing berwarna merah sambil terbang mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Wajah Gaara agak kusut saat menyaksikan kemesraan Naruto dan Koneko selama dalam perjalanan ini. Entahlah, Gaara masih menyukai Koneko rupanya. Dia sedikit cemburu.

Madarao yang sedang asyik terbang, hanya tersenyum saat mendengar percakapan Naruto dan Koneko.

"Koneko-chan ..."

"Ya? Apa?" Koneko tetap memandang lurus ke depan.

"Jika kita sudah bertemu dengan Kyuubi dan meminta buku bertuah itu, apakah kamu sudah siap untuk menjadi seorang manusia biasa dan kamu akan kehilangan semua kekuatan yokai-mu?" tanya Naruto.

Koneko terdiam sebentar. Ia memegang tangan Naruto yang membelit perutnya.

"Ya, aku sudah siap untuk menjadi manusia biasa. Aku rela kehilangan semua kekuatanku sebagai yokai. Ini demi kamu, Naruto-kun," jawab Koneko tanpa melihat Naruto. Karena Naruto duduk tepat di belakangnya.

Naruto tersenyum di balik tudung jubah yang menutupi wajahnya. Kedua tangannya semakin memeluk Koneko dengan erat.

"Itu bagus sekali, Koneko. Aku senang mendengarnya," kata Naruto dengan nada lembut sambil meletakkan dagunya di bahu Koneko."Aku tidak sabar melihat kamu berubah menjadi manusia biasa. Dengan begitu kita bisa bersatu dan orang tua kita menyetujui hubungan kita ini. Itulah yang aku inginkan."

Koneko tersenyum penuh arti.

"Iya, semoga saja."

WHUUUUUSH!

Madarao mulai terbang rendah saat melihat ke arah bawah. Naruto dan Koneko menyadarinya.

"Kita sudah sampai," sahut Madarao segera terbang mendarat tepat di tengah hutan hijau itu. Gaara mengikuti mereka.

HUP!

Si anjing putih raksasa dan seekor kucing merah mendarat di antara pepohonan yang sangat rimbun. Di mana rumput-rumput hijau tumbuh subur menghiasi tempat itu.

Naruto dan Koneko turun dari atas punggung Madarao. Gaara mengubah dirinya menjadi manusia lagi.

Mereka berempat pun terpaku saat memandangi sebuah reruntuhan yang tidak jauh dari mereka. Sebuah reruntuhan kerajaan yang telah rata dengan tanah. Banyak ilalang liar tumbuh subur di reruntuhan kerajaan itu. Ada dua batu besar berada tepat di tengah reruntuhan itu. Sinar rembulan sangat terang saat menyinari tempat ini.

Tempat yang dipenuhi pepohonan besar dan rimbun. Mengelilingi bekas reruntuhan kerajaan yang dulunya menguasai Uzuka.

Pandangan mata mereka menyapu bersih tempat itu. Suasananya terasa sangat sepi. Hanya terdengar suara angin yang bertiup.

Sesaat Naruto teringat pada catatan yang tertulis di halaman keempat belas di buku harian sang kakek moyang. Catatan yang berisi seperti ini:

**Saat planet bercahaya di hari keempat belas, kegelapan datang menyelimuti bumi. Seekor makhluk raksasa muncul untuk menghancurkan dunia. Dunia akan kiamat. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya. Kecuali tiga permintaan, dua permintaan untuk cinta yang tulus, satu permintaan untuk mempersatukan dua dunia. Cinta yang sejati di antara siput yang terluka. Sang matahari di tengah kegelapan yang bisa menyelamatkan dunia. Satukanlah dunia bersama-sama.**

**Ekor sembilan bersemayam di balik sebuah reruntuhan kuno di rumah besar berupa darah. Di sanalah catatan suci ditanam. Temuilah dia di saat cinta terlarang terlibat. Saat batu besar menghalangimu, pada malam keempat belas dalam pohon-pohon besar di Uzuka Gakuen. Di sanalah sembilan ekor menunggumu.**

Ya, catatan tersebut tertulis begitu. Berarti inilah tempat yang dimaksud dalam buku itu. Tempat di mana Kyuubi menunggu mereka.

"Berarti inilah tempatnya," sahut Naruto.

Koneko melirik ke arah Naruto.

"Benar, Naruto-kun," Koneko mengangguk.

Madarao memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Sedangkan Gaara berdiam diri sambil memandangi Naruto dan Koneko yang saling berpegangan tangan dengan erat. Wajah Gaara semakin kusut saja.

Madarao mengubah badannya seukuran anjing biasa. Dia melayang-layang di samping Naruto.

"Aku mencium hawa keberadaan Kyuubi di sini," ucap Madarao.

Naruto dan Koneko terperanjat.

"Benarkah?" Naruto terlihat senang.

"Ya, tuan Naruto," jawab Madarao cepat.

Tiba-tiba, muncul sesuatu di balik dua batu besar itu. Gaara menyadarinya.

"Lihat di tengah reruntuhan itu!" Gaara menunjuk ke arah tengah reruntuhan yang mendadak muncul sebuah cahaya merah yang berkilauan.

SRRIIIING!

Semuanya memperhatikan cahaya aneh itu. Cahaya merah yang berpijar seperti api. Lantas cahaya itu semakin terang benderang.

PAAAAATSS!

Terjadilah kilauan cahaya yang meledak dan sangat menyilaukan mata.

SYUUUSH!

Kilauan cahaya itu menghilang secara perlahan-lahan. Semuanya memandangi lagi tempat pusat cahaya tadi.

Seekor makhluk melayang-layang tepat di atas dua batu besar itu. Membuat mereka kaget setengah mati saat melihatnya.

JREEEENG!

Tampak seekor musang berwarna orange. Bermata merah. Bertelinga panjang meruncing. Ekornya ada sembilan. Dia adalah ...

"Kyuubi," ujar Madarao langsung.

Naruto dan Koneko ternganga.

"Kyuu-Kyuubi? Jadi, dia adalah Kyuubi?" sahut Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Begitu juga dengan Koneko.

"Ya, tuan. Dialah penjaga buku bertuah yang sebenarnya. Sang penjaga yang membantu Pangeran kerajaan zaman dulu saat menghadapi kelompok nekomata putih menyerang kerajaan ini. Kyuubi atau Kurama," jelas Madarao.

Naruto dan Koneko mendengar perkataan Madarao dengan seksama. Bersamaan musang berekor sembilan itu menatap mereka.

Pandangan mata Kyuubi yang tajam mengarah pada Naruto dan Koneko. Lantas Kyuubi menyeringai lebar.

"Rupanya kalian sudah datang untuk menemuiku, Naruto dan Koneko," sahut Kyuubi.

Naruto dan Koneko terperanjat. Ternyata musang itu mengetahui nama mereka berdua. Padahal mereka belum berkenalan sama sekali.

"Eh, kamu mengetahui nama kami?" Naruto ternganga.

Kyuubi mengangguk cepat. Ia tetap menyeringai lebar.

"Ya, aku ini mengetahui segalanya. Karena aku bukanlah makhluk gaib sembarangan," kedua mata Kyuubi menyipit tajam."Kalian pasti terlibat dalam cinta terlarang. Antara manusia dan nekomata. Benar, kan?"

Naruto dan Koneko mengangguk bersamaan.

Lantas Kyuubi melayang-layang terbang dan mendekati sepasang kekasih itu. Naruto dan Koneko tetap berpegangan tangan dengan erat.

Begitu dekat dengan Naruto dan Koneko, Kyuubi mendarat di tanah dan melirik ke arah Madarao.

Madarao menyengir lebar. Membuat Kyuubi sedikit bengong melihat.

"Madarao rupanya."

"Apa kabar, Kyuubi? Kamu sehat, kan?"

"Tidak usah basa-basi seperti itu, Madarao," wajah Kyuubi semakin sewot saja."Kamu tidak berubah sama sekali."

"Hehehe," Madarao menyengir semakin lebar.

Membuat Kyuubi sweatdrop melihat Madarao.

Lalu Kyuubi memandang ke arah Naruto dan Koneko secara bergantian.

"Sebentar lagi jam akan menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Tepat jam dua belas malam adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengabulkan permohonan. Jadi, siapa di antara kalian yang mempunyai permintaan?"

Naruto mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku, Kyuubi."

"Oh, Naruto. Kamu yang mempunyai permintaan?"

Naruto berwajah serius sambil menatap Kyuubi lekat-lekat.

"Iya," Naruto mengangguk cepat.

Kyuubi menatap wajah Naruto yang sangat serius. Lantas ia tersenyum simpul.

"Hm, baiklah!" Kyuubi menutup matanya dengan cepat.

Semuanya memperhatikan aksi Kyuubi. Kyuubi membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

Keluarlah sebuah bola putih yang menggumpal dari mulut Kyuubi tersebut. Gumpalan bola putih itu langsung membentuk rupa suatu benda.

PAAATS!

Terjadilah kilauan cahaya putih ketika bola putih berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah buku.

Cahaya pun menghilang. Buku telah terbentuk sempurna.

Kini buku berwarna putih seperti es dengan huruf kanji kuno dengan lambang aneh, melayang-layang di depan mata Naruto dan Koneko.

Naruto menatap buku yang bersinar itu dengan takjub. Dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Koneko saat buku putih itu terbang mendekatinya.

Sang Guardian menangkap buku bertuah dengan mudah. Buku itu semakin bersinar saat berada dalam genggaman tangan Naruto.

Kyuubi tersenyum. Madarao juga tersenyum. Sedangkan Gaara terdiam melihatnya.

"I-ini?" Naruto menatap Kyuubi.

Kyuubi mengangguk.

"Ya, itulah buku yang selama ini dicari oleh semua makhluk. Itulah buku bertuah pemberian dari sang dewa. Selama ini buku itu tersimpan di dalam tubuhku. Jadi, buku itu kuberikan padamu dan jagalah buku itu dengan baik," Kyuubi memandang ke arah langit."Ayo, katakan apa permintaanmu, Naruto. Karena saat ini sudah memasuki tengah malam, buku bertuah bersinar terang yang menandakan waktunya mengabulkan permintaan sebanyak tiga kali. Katakanlah keinginanmu dengan tulus di depan buku itu. Bukalah halaman keempat belas dan letakkan tanganmu pada halaman itu."

Naruto mengangguk.

"Ya, aku mengerti."

Mata biru Naruto dialihkan pada buku bertuah yang telah bersinar terang itu. Dengan perlahan-lahan, Naruto membuka halaman demi halaman hingga sampai di halaman keempat belas.

PAAAAAATS!

Saat halaman keempat belas dibuka, cahaya putih semakin bersinar. Lantas Naruto menutup matanya sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas halaman keempat belas buku tersebut.

Dengan perasaan yang tulus dan cintanya yang begitu besar pada Koneko, Naruto mengatakan permintaannya itu.

"Aku ingin Koneko dijadikan manusia seutuhnya dan hilangkanlah kekuatan yokai pada diri Koneko sekarang."

SRIIIING!

Buku bercahaya semakin menyilaukan. Itu tandanya buku itu mengabulkan permintaan Naruto.

Saat itu juga, Koneko merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya. Sekujur tubuhnya dikelilingi partikel-partikel cahaya yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Koneko sedikit ternganga dan melihat aura-aura negatif kekuatan kegelapan yokai miliknya dihisap oleh partikel-partikel cahaya. Ia merasa hawa yokai dalam dirinya menghilang begitu saja.

PAAAAAATS!

Tubuh Koneko bersinar terang dan menyilaukan tempat itu. Membuat mata tidak tahan melihatnya.

Sedetik kemudian, sinar menghilang dari tubuh Koneko. Koneko memperhatikan dirinya dengan seksama.

Semuanya menoleh ke arah Koneko. Koneko merasa heran.

"Eh, a-apakah aku sudah menjadi manusia sekarang?" tanya Koneko.

Kyuubi mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, kamu sudah menjadi manusia seutuhnya, Koneko. Buku bertuah mengabulkan permintaan Naruto," jawab Kyuubi.

Naruto tertawa senang mendengarnya. Koneko melirik ke arah Naruto. Ia tertawa senang dan langsung memeluk pinggang Naruto.

"Akhirnya kamu menjadi manusia, Koneko-chan. Semua ini berkat buku bertuah ini," kata Naruto membalas pelukan Koneko. Ia memegang erat buku bertuah itu di tangan kanannya.

"Iya, Naruto-kun. Sekarang kita sama-sama manusia sekarang. Aku senang sekali."

"Aku juga senang, Koneko-chan."

Naruto dan Koneko saling berpelukan. Madarao, Kyuubi dan Gaara juga ikut senang melihatnya.

Kebahagiaan yang berlangsung sementara. Hambatan telah datang untuk memisahkan Naruto dan Koneko.

Tiba-tiba ...

"KONEKO-HIME!"

Terdengar suara berat yang memanggil Koneko. Mereka kaget mendengarnya.

'Eh, suara itu?' batin Koneko membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto.

Dengan perlahan-lahan, Koneko menoleh ke arah belakang.

JREEENG!

Tampak seorang pria berambut putih yang disisir ke belakang. Mengenakan Yukata putih sebatas lutut dengan bawahan celana hitam. Sepatu hitam membungkus kakinya. Namanya Toujou Ken. Ayahnya Koneko.

Koneko sangat kaget melihatnya.

"TOU-SAMA!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di tempat lain yaitu di dunia gaib bangsa manusia serigala.

Sitri Serafall, seorang gadis berambut panjang hitam diikat twintail dan bermata ungu. Dia memasang wajah sayu sambil berdiam diri di atap istana werewolf. Ia berdiri sambil merenungi kematian adiknya yang bernama Sitri Sona. Sona yang dimusnahkan oleh Menma. Kabar kematian Sona diketahuinya dari seseorang.

"Sona ... adikku," ucap Serafall lirih. Ia mengepalkan dua tangannya kuat-kuat.

Kedua matanya menajam. Hatinya sangat terguncang saat mendapatkan kabar ini. Ia benar-benar marah.

"Naruto, lihat saja. Aku akan menghabisimu. Karena kamu sudah membunuh Ayahku dan sekarang kamu telah membunuh adikku," kedua mata Serafall menajam seperti mata serigala."AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU, NAMIKAZE NARUTO!"

SYAAAAT! BUAAAAK!

Dinding batu pembatas atap istana werewolf itu hancur lebur dalam sekali hantaman tinju Serafall. Serafall yang merupakan mata-mata dan kaki kanan kelompok obake jahat. Orang yang pernah sekelas dengan Naruto saat SMP. Juga pelaku utama yang pernah mematai dan menghabisi Shion si hantu leher panjang.

Begitulah tentang Serafall yang sebenarnya. Dialah pemimpin terakhir istana werewolf ini. Dialah keturunan Sitri yang terakhir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menma sungguh kaget ketika bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki berambut putih itu. Laki-laki yang bernama Kimimaru.

Ya, Menma pernah bertemu dengannya di dunia gaib. Saat Menma dan Kurumi diminta oleh Arashi untuk memburu para manusia serigala yang suka membunuh para bangsa vampire. Menma pernah sekali bertarung melawannya. Namun, Kimimaru tidak mengetahui Menma yang sebenarnya karena waktu itu Menma memakai sebuah topeng untuk menutupi jati dirinya atas perintah Kakeknya.

Kini Menma berhadapan lagi dengan Kimimaru. Jadi, Kimimaru mengira Menma adalah Naruto. Dia tidak tahu bahwa Menma adalah saudara kembarnya Naruto.

Di antara desiran angin dan sisa-sisa kepulan asap bekas ledakan, Menma dan Kimimaru saling berhadapan. Mereka saling menatap tajam.

"Apa kabar, Namikaze Naruto?" kata Kimimaru memulai percakapan di suasana hening.

Kedua mata saffir biru Menma menyipit tajam.

"Hei, kau siapa? Aku tidak mengenalmu. Tapi, kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku padahal kita baru saja bertemu," sahut Menma berusaha meniru cara berbicara seperti Naruto.

Kimimaru juga menyipitkan matanya. Wajahnya sangat datar.

"Aku Kimimaru. Ketua dari kelompok werewolf," jawab Kimimaru bersikap tenang."Tentu saja aku mengenalmu karena kau sangat terkenal di dunia gaib sebagai Guardian yang tertampan. Banyak gadis yang sangat mengagumimu. Padahal menurutku, wajahmu biasa-biasa saja. Tapi, hampir separuh gadis amat menggilaimu."

Menma agak tersentak dengan penuturan Kimimaru.

'Ternyata benar Naruto sangat dikagumi di dunia gaib. Pantas selama ini Kakek menyuruh aku memakai topeng ketika aku pergi keluar dari kerajaan vampire merah. Inilah alasannya yang sebenarnya,' batin Menma sedikit bengong di tempat.

Si ketua manusia serigala memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan sambil menunjuk ke arah Menma.

"Setelah menyapa dan berbicara denganmu, aku akan segera membuatmu bertekuk lutut padaku agar kau mau memberitahukan padaku tentang keberadaan buku bertuah itu. Bersiaplah, Naruto!"

Menma waspada dan mengambil ancang-ancang. Kimimaru menyipitkan kedua matanya.

WHUUUUSH!

Ternyata Kimimaru yang menyerang duluan. Dia melesat cepat sambil berlari ke arah Menma.

Menma agak tersentak ketika Kimimaru melayangkan tendangan ke arahnya.

SYAAAAT!

Tendangan kaki Kimimaru berubah menjadi tulang yang meruncing dan hendak menebas tubuh Menma.

Menma tidak tinggal diam. Dia menyabet kalung yang terpasang di lehernya.

POOOF!

Kalung itu berubah menjadi pedang putih kristal yaitu pedang Yukianesa. Pedang Yukianesa tergenggam di tangan kanan Menma untuk menghalau serangan Kimimaru itu.

TRAANG!

Pedang dan tulang beradu. Menma dan Kimimaru saling menahan serangan.

Keduanya saling menyipitkan mata dengan tajam. Mereka saling waspada.

Kedua tangan Kimimaru berubah menjadi tulang yang membentuk sebuah pedang panjang. Secara langsung Kimimaru melesatkan dua tangan tulang pedang itu ke arah Menma.

WHUUUUSH!

Terbentuklah perisai berbentuk cakram cembung di depan tubuh Menma. Perisai yang terbentuk dari energi api dari dalam tubuh Menma.

DAAASH!

Serangan Kimimaru menghantam perisai pelindung milik Menma hingga menimbulkan ledakan cukup hebat.

Membuat Kimimaru terseret ke belakang beberapa meter. Begitu juga dengan Menma.

HUP!

Kimimaru melompat dan menembakkan beberapa ruas tulang jari-jarinya seperti pistol ke arah Menma.

Pedang Yukianesa diputar-putar secara cepat oleh Menma untuk menangkis serangan Kimimaru.

TRANG! TRANG! TRANG!

Lalu Kimimaru pun meluncur ke bawah seperti bor dan menghantam tanah sehingga berguncang hebat.

DRUAAAAK!

Menma melompat tinggi ketika tanah terguncang. Saat bersamaan muncul tulang-tulang raksasa seperti duri berjalan cepat ke arah Menma yang melayang-layang di udara. Menma menyadarinya.

ZRUUUUUUUUUSH!

Tulang-tulang raksasa menyerang Menma secara membabi buta. Menma mengubah dirinya menjadi bercahaya merah yang kemudian berkobar seperti api.

Menma pun bergerak cepat untuk menghindari serangan tulang-tulang raksasa itu.

HUP!

Menma mendarat di puncak salah satu tulang yang menyerangnya. Hingga tulang-tulang muncul dari dua arah yaitu kanan dan kiri.

Pedang Yukianesa dilemparkan ke atas saat dua tulang ingin menjepit Menma. Menma membentuk api di kedua tangannya menjadi pedang panjang.

WHUUUUSH! BEEETS!

Dua tulang yang menyerang ditebas oleh Menma. Hingga dua tulang itu terbakar menjadi seperti mentega yang dipanaskan. Tulang dijejaki oleh Menma itu, bertransplantasi menjadi sebuah ruas tulang punggung dan meluncur seperti gerakan ular. Serangan tulang punggung itu hendak membelit tubuh Menma.

ZRUUUUUSH!

Tulang yang membelit itu terbakar hebat saat menyentuh tubuh Menma.

Kemudian Menma melemparkan dua pedang api ke arah tanah.

JLEB! JLEB!

Dua pedang api menancap di tanah yang telah mengalami keretakan. Lalu dua pedang api mengeluarkan energi panas hingga menjalar ke seluruh tanah.

BWOOOOSH!

Pedang Yukianesa menurun ke bawah dan ditangkap oleh Menma dengan cepat.

BLAAAAAR!

Terjadi ledakan dahsyat yang berasal dari dalam tanah.

Keluarlah seseorang dari dalam tanah. Seseorang itu adalah Kimimaru. Kimimaru terpelanting akibat terkena api yang merupakan kelemahan bagi manusia serigala.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" teriak Kimimaru yang jatuh terjerembab di tanah setelah melayang ke atas sebentar.

BRUK!

Keadaan tubuh Kimimaru sangat gosong seperti baru direbus. Dia berteriak kepanasan.

"WUAAAAAAAAH, PANAAAAAAAS! PANAAAAAAAAS!" Kimimaru berguling-guling di tanah seperti cacing kepanasan.

HUP!

Menma mendarat di dekat Kimimaru. Tubuh Menma tidak terbakar lagi. Ia sedang menyaksikan keadaan Kimimaru yang kini berubah menjadi daging melepuh seperti minyak.

BLUB! BLUB! BLUB!

Pada akhirnya, Kimimaru pun musnah tanpa tersisa sedikitpun.

Menma berdiri terpaku di tempat saat menyaksikan bekas Kimimaru yang telah musnah dari dunia ini.

Tercetaklah seulas senyum di wajah datar Menma. Karena para manusia serigala berhasil dimusnahkan.

Tapi, itu hanya kesenangan sementara.

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu merasakan hawa negatif yang amat pekat tak jauh darinya. Dia sangat mengenalinya.

'Eh, hawa ini?' gumam Menma saat berbalik badan.

WHUUUUUSSSH!

Angin bertiup kencang tatkala menerpa rambut seorang gadis yang berdiri tak jauh dari Menma sekarang. Gadis berambut hitam diikat dua. Berpakaian gothic hitam. Mata kirinya berwarna merah. Mata kanannya berupa jam romawi berwarna kuning. Dia adalah ...

"KURUMI!" ujar Menma membelalakkan kedua matanya saat melihat Kurumi menodongkan pistol hitam tepat ke arahnya. Wajah Kurumi amat datar saat melakukannya.

Gadis itu berjalan pelan ke arah Menma. Menma terpaku di tempat saking syoknya.

Sambil terus menodongkan pistol ke arah Menma, Kurumi mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku membencimu, Menma. Kau harus mati di tanganku sekarang juga."

DOOOOR!

Saat itu juga, terdengar tembakan yang dilepaskan. Tembakan berupa naga api suci yang merupakan kekuatan milik Kurumi. Kini naga api meluncur cepat ke arah Menma.

WHUUUUUSH!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Chapter 17 update nih!**

**Hai, kita ketemu lagi. Chapter kali ini udah banyak fighting-nya. Semoga pertarungannya sesuai harapanmu ya.**

**Toujou Ken yang menjadi Ayah Koneko dan Kuroka di fic ini adalah oc saya. Dialah musuh terberat yang akan dihadapi Naruto di chapter 18 nanti.**

**Kurumi nggak dibuat dark. Kekuatan yang dipakai oleh Kurumi di fic ini berdasarkan hasil pikiran saya sendiri. Jadi, mohon maaf ya jika agak beda dari di canon-nya.**

**Ada yang tanyain Rias, hahaha... Saya juga hampir kelupaan masukin tentang kelanjutan nasib Rias di fic ini. Rias nggak mati kok. Dia masih hidup.**

**Maaf ya jika ada yang kecewa sama pair yang telah ditetapkan di cerita ini. Saya nggak bermaksud mengecewakanmu. Namun, gimanalah niat awal saya sejak fic ini dibuat. Saya ingin membuat pair Naruto x Koneko. Dulu pengennya sih Hinata, tapi ada teman yang nyaranin mending ganti sama gadis lain. Nah, pilihan saya jatuh pada Koneko karena saya lihat jarang fic yang ada pairing Naruto x Koneko. Makanya saya buat cerita ini dengan menggunakan pair Naruto x Koneko.**

**Tapi, jika ada suatu pikiran yang mendadak. Saya akan mematikan peran Koneko di fic ini. Karena Koneko sudah menjadi manusia sekarang. Koneko akan mati untuk membuat beban perasaan sedih buat Naruto. Ada yang setuju tidak?**

**Maaf beribu maaf, jika Hinata jadi pairing Menma. Bukannya Naruto. Ya, begitulah keputusan yang telah saya tetapkan agar cerita ini tetap berjalan mengalir seperti air.**

**Begitulah komentar saya untuk kali ini.**

**Terima kasih udah sempat membaca chapter 17 ini.**

**Berminat mereview?**

**Dari Hikari Syarahmia.**

**Maaf, telah mengecewakan banyak pihak. Saya hanyalah author biasa yang masih belajar membuat cerita pertarungan seperti ini. Jadi, mohon maaf jika tidak sesuai dengan harapanmu.**

**Setelah ini, saya akan jarang aktif lagi di sini disebabkan oleh sebuah kendala.**

**Terima kasih banyak.**

**Apapun yang terjadi, saya tetap melanjutkan cerita ini. Biarpun banyak yang tidak suka, yang penting tetap lanjut.**

**Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter 18.**

**GO AHEAD!**


	18. Malam keempat belas part 2

**Disclaimer **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Guardian of Sacred Book**

**By Hikari Syarahmia**

**Selasa, 22 September 2015**

**Terinspirasi dari lagu Menjadi Pangeranmu by Dadali**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE GUARDIAN OF SACRED BOOK**

**Chapter 18: Malam keempat belas part 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Episode sebelumnya:**

**"Aku membencimu, Menma. Kau harus mati di tanganku sekarang juga."**

**DOOOOR!**

**Saat itu juga, terdengar tembakan yang dilepaskan. Tembakan berupa naga api suci yang merupakan kekuatan milik Kurumi. Kini naga api meluncur cepat ke arah Menma.**

**WHUUUUUSH!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tou-sama!"

Koneko benar-benar syok ketika bertemu dengan Ayahnya yang bernama Ken. Sang Ayah yang memimpin kerajaan yokai tersebut.

Naruto, Madarao, Kyuubi dan Gaara juga membelalakkan kedua matanya saat berhadapan dengan Raja yokai itu.

Naruto pun maju dan menggenggam tangan Koneko. Lalu ia berbisik pelan ke arah Koneko.

"Dia siapa, Koneko-chan?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Koneko menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Di-Dia adalah Ayahku, Naruto-kun. Raja yokai yang sangat berbahaya itu," jawab Koneko agak takut-takut.

Sekali lagi, Naruto membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Di-dia adalah Ayahmu?"

"Hm," Koneko menarik pandangannya ke depan.

Ken menatap mereka secara bergantian. Lalu tatapannya berhenti pada Gaara.

"Gaara, kamu rupanya," ucap Ken dengan wajah datar."Kamu juga di sini. Tapi, kenapa kamu tidak juga membawa putriku pulang ke kerajaan? Aku sudah bilang padamu jika kamu sudah menemukan Koneko-hime, kamu harus membawanya pulang ke kerajaan. Kamu telah melanggar perintahku, Panglima Gaara!"

Gaara menyipitkan matanya. Dia melangkah pelan ke arah Ken. Lalu berlutut dan menunduk hormat ketika sudah berhadapan dengan Ken.

"Maafkan saya, Baginda. Saya memang bersalah karena tidak membawa Koneko-hime pulang ke kerajaan. Sebab, Koneko-hime memilih tinggal di sini bersama kekasihnya. Dia begitu bahagia selama di dunia manusia ini. Saya tidak tega memaksanya untuk pulang ke kerajaan. Jadi, saya memang pantas dihukum karena telah melanggar titah Baginda," sahut Gaara dengan tegas.

Ken memandang Gaara dengan sikap yang tenang. Dia terdiam sebentar.

Sementara itu, Koneko merasa cemas jika sang Ayah murka pada Gaara. Sebab sang Ayah suka memberi hukuman yang berat bagi siapa yang melanggar perintahnya. Ayahnya sungguh sangat tegas terhadap orang-orang yang mengkhianatinya.

CTEK!

Ken menjentikkan jarinya dengan keras.

Tiba-tiba muncul dua orang bertelinga kucing di belakang Gaara.

"Pengawal, ikat dia dengan rantai besi sekarang!" perintah sang Raja.

"Baik, Baginda!" kedua orang itu mengangguk patuh.

Salah satu dari pengawal Raja itu, memunculkan rantai secara ajaib di tangannya. Secara langsung dua pengawal itu mengikat tubuh Gaara dengan rantai yang besar. Gaara memasang wajah pasrah saat diikat seperti ini.

Naruto dan Koneko terperanjat melihat itu. Kyuubi dan Madarao hanya diam saja menyaksikan mereka.

"GAARA!" teriak Koneko keras. Dengan cepat, Koneko melepaskan tangan Naruto dari pergelangan tangan kanannya.

Naruto tersentak karena Koneko berlari kencang ke arah Gaara yang dibawa dua pengawal itu ke arah portal gaib yang dibentuk lewat kekuatan sang Raja yokai.

Segera saja Naruto mengejar Koneko. Buku bertuah pun terlepas dari tangan Naruto dan jatuh di tanah begitu saja.

"KONEKO-CHAN! TUNGGUUUUU!"

Sang Raja yokai menyadari Naruto yang mengejar Koneko. Dia pun menjentikkan jarinya lagi.

POOOOF!

Muncul ribuan pasukan yang menghadang jalan Naruto secara tiba-tiba. Naruto kaget dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa?" Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya. Mulutnya ternganga sedikit. Dia memandangi seluruh pasukan sang Raja yokai yang telah memegang senjata masing-masing.

Pasukan sang Raja yokai yang berwujud kucing berkaki dua dengan ukuran badan sekitar 2 meter. Merekalah bala tentara yang dibentuk sang Raja yokai untuk menghabisi Naruto.

Para nekomata itu menyeringai sehingga tampak gigi-giginya yang tajam. Mata mereka yang berwarna kuning menyala. Mereka siap untuk menyerang Naruto.

Sang Raja yokai tersenyum simpul. Lantas ia pun berbalik dan terbang mengejar Koneko.

"Koneko-hime!" panggil sang Ayah.

Koneko menoleh ke arah belakang karena mendengar sang Ayah memanggilnya.

GREP!

Tiba-tiba sebuah rantai mengikat tubuh Koneko. Koneko kaget setengah mati. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna.

"Apa?"

"Akhirnya kamu tertangkap juga, Koneko," tutur seseorang yang berdiri di belakang Koneko.

Koneko menoleh ke arah belakang.

Rupanya Kuroka. Ia mengikat tubuh Koneko dengan rantai andalannya. Karena Koneko sudah menjadi manusia sekarang, otomatis ia tidak bisa melawan Kuroka. Sebab, Koneko sudah kehilangan semua kekuatannya setelah menjadi manusia seutuhnya.

"Kuroka-nee, kamu ...," Koneko mengerutkan keningnya."Kenapa kamu mengikatku seperti ini?"

"Kamu harus diikat seperti itu, Koneko-hime. Agar kamu tidak bisa kabur lagi. Kamu harus pulang ke kerajaan sekarang juga," tukas sang Ayah yang mendarat di samping dua putrinya.

Koneko tersentak. Berarti semua ini adalah jebakan. Koneko baru menyadarinya.

"Apa? Tapi, aku tidak mau kembali lagi ke kerajaan, Tou-sama. Aku ingin tinggal di dunia manusia ini," Koneko berusaha melepaskan dirinya.

"Diam kamu, Koneko-hime!" sang Ayah memukul leher belakang Koneko dengan kuat.

DUAK!

Koneko tumbang dan tak sadarkan diri. Kemudian Koneko digendong oleh Ayahnya dalam posisi bridal style.

Sang Raja yokai membuat sebuah portal yang menuju ke dunia gaib, melalui telapak tangannya yang menguarkan aura kegelapan.

GOOONG!

Portal gaib terbentuk. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam portal tersebut.

Sedetik kemudian, portal itu menghilang bersamaan angin bertiup sangat kencang menerpa tempat sepi itu.

Di sisi lain, terlihat Naruto mulai bertarung dengan pasukan Raja yokai itu.

Naruto segera menyabet pedang dengan gagang berbentuk kelelawar dari sarung pedang yang terpasang di pinggang kanannya. Pedang api milik sang kakak kembar yaitu Menma.

Pedang berwarna hitam itu berubah menjadi merah saat dilayangkan ke arah beberapa nekomata. Naruto berlari sambil menerjang dan menebas satu persatu nekomata yang berusaha untuk menyerangnya.

HIAAAAAT! SYAAAT! SYAAAT! SYAAAAT!

Satu persatu nekomata tumbang dan meledak cukup hebat saat sekali ditebas oleh pedang Naruto.

BLAAAR! BLAAAAR! BLAAAAR!

Empat nekomata melompat dan menembakkan energi kegelapan dari dalam mulutnya.

BWOOOOSH!

Serangan empat nekomata itu bergerak cepat ke arah Naruto yang sibuk menebas beberapa nekomata.

Naruto menyadarinya. Ia berbalik dan melompat cepat ke atas.

SYAAAAT!

Serangan energi kegelapan itu mengenai beberapa nekomata lainnya.

Terjadilah ledakan yang sangat dahsyat.

DHUAAAAAAAAR!

Serangan kegelapan yang mematikan. Pantas para yokai sangat ditakuti di alam gaib.

Empat nekomata yang menyerang, mengikuti pergerakan Naruto. Lalu menembakkan bola kegelapan dari dalam mulut masing-masing.

Naruto tersentak dan menyadari serangan itu.

Tiba-tiba muncul sesuatu yang menghalau serangan empat bola kegelapan.

DAAASH!

Serangan bola kegelapan meledak hebat saat sesuatu datang untuk melindungi Naruto.

Terbentuklah cakram cembung raksasa berwarna merah di depan tubuh Naruto. Naruto merasa dirinya ditarik oleh sesuatu.

"Eh?" Naruto heran dan menoleh ke belakang.

Rupanya Madarao. Madarao menggigit jubah jingga Naruto dengan mulutnya. Naruto melayang-layang di udara bersama Madarao.

"Madarao?" Naruto sedikit kaget.

"Cepat, naik ke atas punggung Madarao, Naruto!" ujar Kyuubi yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan Naruto."Kamu kejar Koneko sekarang. Saat ini dia dibawa paksa oleh Ayahnya pulang ke kerajaannya. Mereka sudah berada di alam gaib sekarang. Kamu ingin meminta restu pada Ayah Koneko, kan?"

"Eh? Kenapa kamu tahu kalau aku ingin meminta restu pada Ayah Koneko, Kyuubi?" Naruto ternganga.

Dalam keadaan masih melayang-layang di udara, Kyuubi menatap Naruto dengan tatapan mata merah serius.

"Sudah kubilangkan, aku ini mengetahui segala apa yang terjadi. Aku adalah makhluk gaib dan hewan peliharaan dari kakek moyangmu. Karena itu, pergilah ke dunia gaib sekarang juga bersama Madarao dan jangan lupakan ini!"

Kyuubi melemparkan sesuatu ke arah Naruto. Naruto menangkapnya dengan sempurna.

GREP!

Lalu Naruto memperhatikan sesuatu yang berada di tangannya sekarang.

"Eh, buku bertuah?" Naruto bengong.

"Iya, buku bertuah, baka. Kamu malah menjatuhkannya saat mengejar Koneko tadi."

Naruto terpaku di tempat. Ia malah melupakan buku bertuah itu.

"Maaf," Naruto tersenyum kikuk."Terima kasih, Kyuubi."

"Hm, sama-sama. Madarao, bawa Naruto sekarang juga ke alam gaib. Biar aku yang melawan para kucing raksasa ini."

Madarao mengangguk. Dia tidak bisa menjawab ucapan Kyuubi. Sebab, dia sedang menggigit jubah jingga Naruto.

Lantas Madarao berbalik badan dan terbang ke arah portal gaib yang dibentuknya sendiri. Madarao mengubah dirinya menjadi anjing raksasa berukuran 3 meter. Lalu Naruto memanjat tubuh Madarao. Naruto duduk manis di punggung Madarao bersamaan ditelan portal gaib yang bergerak spiral.

SET!

Kyuubi menarik pandangannya ke depan. Di mana ada empat nekomata yang masih betah melayang-layang di udara tak jauh dari Kyuubi. Empat nekomata menatap tajam ke arah Kyuubi karena telah mengganggu acara pertarungannya dengan Naruto.

"Saatnya bermain-main. Sudah tiga ratus tahun ini, aku tidak pernah bertarung lagi sejak reruntuhan kerajaan itu," Kyuubi tersenyum sinis.

WHUUUUSH!

Kyuubi terbang secepat kilat dan menyeruduk satu nekomata.

BRUK!

Satu nekomata jatuh terjerembab di tanah yang berguncang hebat.

Ketiga nekomata ternganga saat melihat temannya terjatuh. Mereka malah lengah.

Kesempatan ini dimanfaatkan oleh Kyuubi. Kyuubi membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

SRIIIING!

Terbentuklah bola merah yang membesar dan membesar dari dalam mulut Kyuubi.

Kyuubi langsung menembakkan serangan bola merah miliknya ke arah tiga nekomata yang lengah.

BWOOOSH!

Tiga nekomata terkena serangan Kyuubi. Mereka pun meledak hebat di langit.

DHUUUAAAAAR!

Langit semakin terang ketika terjadi ledakan itu. Para nekomata yang tersisa menjadi gentar tatkala Kyuubi mendarat di tanah.

DAP!

Kyuubi memasang wajah garangnya. Dia berdiri dengan keempat kakinya. Salah satu ekornya bergerak ke atas.

SET!

Ekor Kyuubi mengeluarkan sinar energi merah dan meluncur cepat ke arah para nekomata yang tersisa.

Wajah para nekomata itu menjadi pucat sekali karena takut dengan serangan Kyuubi yang terbilang mengerikan. Sebab, Kyuubi adalah makhluk gaib yang sangat ditakuti di dunia gaib.

BWOOOOOOSH!

Serangan energi merah seperti api itu menerjang para nekomata sampai terbakar hebat. Terjadilah ledakan dahsyat yang membubung tinggi ke atas.

BUUUUUUM!

Para nekomata telah berhasil dimusnahkan oleh Kyuubi. Kyuubi pun tersenyum simpul di antara pepohonan yang terbakar dan sisa-sisa kepulan asap bekas ledakan. Tempat itu menjadi kacau sekali.

"Hm, satu masalah sudah selesai," Kyuubi melihat ke arah langit."Aku harus menyusul Naruto dan Madarao ke dunia gaib. Ada urusan lain yang harus kutangani lagi."

POOOF!

Si musang berekor sembilan itu mendadak menghilang dari tempat itu. Dia sedang menuju ke dunia gaib sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di Uzuka Gakuen sekarang. Urusan Menma dan Kurumi.

Tampak naga api meluncur ke arah Menma. Menma yang terpaku di tempat, ia tidak bergerak untuk menghadapi serangan itu. Karena ia sangat syok dengan perkataan Kurumi itu.

**"Aku membencimu, Menma. Kau harus mati di tanganku sekarang juga."**

Kalimat itu terngiang-ngiang di telinga Menma. Kalimat yang sangat mengguncang dirinya.

SEEET!

Tiba-tiba muncul seseorang yang berdiri di depan Menma. Seseorang itu menjadikan dirinya tameng ketika serangan naga api hampir mengenai Menma.

BLAAAAR!

Menma kaget setengah mati saat seseorang itu tumbang ke arahnya.

GREP!

Seseorang itu berhasil ditangkap oleh Menma. Seseorang itu adalah ...

"HINATA!" teriak Menma membelalakkan kedua matanya. Kini Hinata yang berwujud yuki-onna, terkulai lemas di pelukan Menma. Menma berlutut sambil memeluk Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum dengan wajah yang pucat. Tangan kirinya memegangi perutnya yang telah gosong dan melepuh akibat terkena serangan api milik Kurumi.

"Menma-kun ..."

"Hi-Hinata, kenapa? Kenapa kamu membiarkan dirimu terkena serangan itu?" tanya Menma yang berwajah sangat panik."Kamu tahukan kalau api adalah kelemahan bagi bangsa hantu."

Hinata semakin tersenyum saja.

"I-iya, aku tahu itu, Menma. A-Aku hanya berusaha melindungi kamu. Kamu tidak bergerak juga saat serangan itu hampir mengenaimu. Ka-karena i-itu, aku cepat-cepat menolongmu agar kamu tidak terkena serangan itu. Ukh ...!"

Gadis berambut panjang indigo itu, menggeliat kepanasan. Luka melepuh di perut Hinata mengeluarkan asap yang mendidih.

"Hinata ...?"

Hinata melirik ke arah Menma. Ia pun memegang pipi kanan Menma. Menma merasakan tangan Hinata terasa sangat panas.

Dengan kedua mata yang sayu dan wajah yang pucat, Hinata tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Te-Terima kasih, Menma-kun. Atas cinta yang kamu berikan padaku. Aku sungguh senang bisa mencintaimu. Karena itu, kamu harus selalu kuat setelah peninggalanku. Selamat tinggal, Menma."

"Hi-Hinata, kenapa kamu bilang begitu?" Menma semakin panik saja.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi. KYAAAAAAAA!" Hinata menjerit kencang dan menggelegar di tempat itu.

BLAAAAAAAAR!

Hinata meledak kecil tanpa tersisa sedikitpun. Hinata hancur tepat di pelukan Menma.

SIIIING!

Tempat itu menjadi hening seketika.

Angin terus bertiup kencang menerpa Menma yang terpaku di tempat. Dia syok sekali menyaksikan kekasihnya musnah tepat di depan matanya.

"Hi-Hinata?!" gumam Menma."Dia sudah musnah?!"

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Kurumi berjalan mendekati Menma. Ia memperhatikan Menma yang menundukkan kepalanya.

Begitu di dekat Menma, Kurumi menodongkan pistolnya tepat ke arah Menma.

SET!

Wajah Kurumi sangat datar. Pandangan matanya sangat kosong. Rambut dan pakaiannya melambai-lambai dimainkan angin.

"Menma ..."

GREP!

Tiba-tiba Menma bangkit berdiri dan langsung mencengkeram leher Kurumi. Wajah Menma menegang. Kedua matanya berubah menjadi merah menyala. Emosinya meningkat dan memanas.

"KURUMI! KAU TELAH MEMBUNUH HINATA! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU!"

Saat itu juga, terjadilah peristiwa yang tidak disangka-sangka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dunia gaib.

Dunia yang dihuni oleh para makhluk halus. Dunia yang berhawa lain. Dunia yang mempunyai atmosfer yang berbeda.

Kini Naruto dan Madarao sedang menuju dunia gaib bangsa yokai. Dunia yang dihuni oleh para siluman. Kehidupan di sana menerapkan sistem kehidupan zaman jepang kuno. Terdapat bangunan-bangunan berdesain jepang kuno berdiri dan menyebar di kawasan ini. Keadaan berkabut tebal dan remang-remang. Sunyi dan mencekam.

Tampak anjing putih raksasa terbang di antara kabut tebal itu. Madarao mampu melihat walaupun suasana berkabut seperti ini. Maklum, Madarao bukan anjing hantu biasa. Dia sangat ajaib.

Naruto sendiri tidak dapat melihat apapun. Dia merasa sedikit kesal.

"Madarao, kita ada di mana ini?" tanya Naruto sambil celingak-celinguk."Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun. Kabutnya tebal sekali."

Madarao terus menajamkan matanya. Sementara Naruto duduk di atas punggungnya. Naruto sangat gelisah karena mengkhawatirkan keadaan Koneko.

"Kita berada di dunia gaib para yokai. Kabut tebal ini sangat menguntungkan bagi kita untuk melewati kawasan ini secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Tuan tenang saja dan jangan banyak berbicara. Nanti kita bisa ketahuan oleh penduduk gaib di sini."

"Kalau ketahuan?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ya, kita pasti akan diserbu dan ditangkap. Terutama tuan. Tuankan Guardian tampan dan sangat dikagumi di dunia gaib ini. Pasti para gadis siluman di sini merebut tuan untuk menjadi suaminya. Apakah tuan Naruto mau?"

Perkataan Madarao sukses membuat wajah Naruto syok. Ia tidak mau membayangkan jika itu benar-benar terjadi. Dia tidak mau dikejar-kejar oleh para gadis siluman di dunia gaib ini. Pasti seram rasanya.

Naruto terdiam cukup lama. Madarao menyengir lebar.

"Berhasil!" gumam Madarao pelan.

Madarao terus terbang dan terbang di atas langit yang berwarna merah dengan kabut putih yang sangat tebal. Hingga menemukan sebuah istana pagoda berdesain jepang kuno yang sangat elegan. Istana pagoda berwarna putih dengan dikelilingi tanaman bonsai dan parit yang besar. Di mana banyak penjaga berwujud nekomata berkaki dua tampak siap siaga di sekeliling pagoda.

Penjagaannya sangat ketat di berbagai sudut pagoda. Sampai di dalam pagoda itu juga. Madarao dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

Anjing putih itu mengangguk cepat. Lantas ia berseru kepada Naruto.

"Tuan, kita sudah sampai di istana Raja yokai."

Naruto tertawa lebar.

"Benarkah?"

"Benar. Apakah kita masuk ke dalam istana sekarang juga? Aku akan menggunakan teleport agar kita masuk ke dalam istana tanpa ketahuan oleh para penjaga."

"Ya, kita masuk ke dalam istana sekarang juga."

"Baiklah, tuan!"

Kedua mata Madarao bersinar. Dalam sekejap mata, mendadak Madarao dan Naruto menghilang secara ajaib di antara kabut tebal itu.

SRIIING!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu, Koneko berlutut di depan Ayahnya di sebuah ruangan yang luas yaitu ruang eksekusi. Kuroka juga ada di sana. Mereka bertiga sedang tegang sekarang.

Sekujur tubuh Koneko mengalami luka-luka akibat dicambuk oleh sang Ayah. Pakaiannya juga robek di mana-mana. Ayahnya sangat murka karena sudah mengetahui Koneko telah menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Setelah Koneko menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada Ayahnya.

Tentu saja, sang Raja yokai itu marah besar karena anaknya memilih menjadi manusia berkat buku bertuah. Kini Koneko tidak mempunyai kekuatan apapun lagi. Dia tidak bisa melawan ketika Ayahnya memukul tubuhnya dengan cambuk.

Sementara Kuroka yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka, hanya tersenyum sinis. Dia senang melihat Koneko disiksa Ayahnya seperti itu.

'Hehehe, akhirnya kamu menderita, Koneko. Rasakan itu. Baru kali ini, aku melihat kamu disiksa seperti itu oleh Tou-sama. Selama ini Tou-sama amat memperhatikanmu dan menyayangimu sepenuh hati. Tapi, kamu telah melanggar perintahnya. Lalu kamu sudah menjadi manusia seutuhnya sekarang. Kamu bukan yokai lagi. Kamu tidak mempunyai kekuatan lagi. Karena itu, rasakan kemarahan Tou-sama yang sangat mengerikan itu. Hehehe, entah kenapa aku senang sekali melihatnya,' batin Kuroka yang berdiri di dekat pintu.

Ken terus memukul Koneko dengan cambuk sampai Koneko tergeletak di lantai. Wajah Koneko amat pucat. Kedua mata kuningnya sudah mengalirkan air bening. Tubuhnya gemetaran hebat. Ia merasa sangat lemas.

"To-Tou-sama, ma-maafkan aku. Aku tahu kalau aku salah karena telah menjadi manusia. Aku telah mengecewakan Tou-sama. Aku telah menyakiti hati Tou-sama. Ta-Tapi, aku ingin Tou-sama mengerti betapa aku mencintai Naruto. Karena dialah, aku rela kehilangan semua kekuatan yokai-ku agar aku bisa hidup bersamanya. Tou-sama, izinkanlah aku tinggal di dunia manusia. Bersama Naruto, restuilah aku dengan Naruto. Izinkanlah aku bersatu dengannya," ucap Koneko dengan nada lirih.

Sang Ayah memandang wajah Koneko begitu lama. Wajah Koneko amat menyedihkan.

"Sampai kapanpun Tou-sama tidak akan merestui kamu dengan Naruto," kata Ken dengan wajah yang datar."Kamu telah mengecewakan Tou-sama. Kamu adalah manusia sekarang. Tou-sama sangat membenci yang namanya manusia. Karena itu, kamu memang pantas mendapat hukuman seperti ini, Koneko."

Koneko bertambah sedih mendengarnya. Saat bersamaan cambuk mulai melayang lagi ke arah Koneko.

"Tou-sama ...," gumam Koneko yang pasrah dan mulai menutup matanya."Naruto-kun ..."

Tiba-tiba ...

DUAAAAAK!

Seseorang datang menyeruduk Ken secara mendadak. Ken terpelanting ke belakang dengan punggung yang terseret beberapa meter di lantai.

Kuroka yang menonton, menjadi kaget saat melihat laki-laki berambut pirang menyeruduk Ayahnya dengan tiba-tiba begitu.

"Eh, Tou-sama!" teriak Kuroka keras.

Koneko yang sedari tadi menutup matanya, ia membuka kedua matanya. Ia melihat Ayahnya sedang berhadapan dengan seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik.

"Naruto-kun ... Akhirnya kamu datang," gumam Koneko lemas.

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu memasang wajah garang ke arah Ken. Ken bangkit berdiri dengan tenang.

"Ternyata kau, bocah. Sang Guardian yang menjaga buku bertuah. Namikaze Naruto."

Naruto menggeram kesal melihat tampang Ken yang sangat datar.

"APA YANG ANDA LAKUKAN PADA KONEKO? KENAPA ANDA MENYIKSANYA SEPERTI ITU? ANDA BUKANLAH SEORANG AYAH YANG BAIK!" bentak Naruto marah.

Ken memandangi Naruto dengan tatapan datar.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, bocah," sang Raja yokai mengangkat tangannya ke depan."Tapi, aku tidak menyangka kamu bisa selamat juga dari serangan para pasukanku. Kali ini, aku yang akan menghabisimu, bocah."

Tubuh Ken menguarkan aura kegelapan yang sangat pekat dari dalam tubuhnya. Tangan yang terulur ke depan itu mengeluarkan percikan-percikan listrik. Percikan listrik itu semakin banyak saat Ken mengarahkan tangannya tepat ke arah Naruto.

BZZZZZZZT!

Timbullah petir hitam dari tangan Ken. Lalu petir hitam itu meluncur cepat menuju Naruto.

WHUUUUSH!

Naruto tersentak. Dia segera melompat menghindari serangan itu.

BZZZT! BZZZZT! BZZZZZT!

Serangan petir hitam terus datang untuk menghujam Naruto. Naruto terus melompat untuk menghindari serangan itu dengan gesit.

Dalam kesempatan emas, Naruto memikirkan rencana untuk menyerang Ken. Dia pun menyabet pedang api yang tergantung di pinggang kanannya.

Serangan petir hitam terus menyerang Naruto. Naruto terus menghindarinya dan terus berlari maju ke depan.

Tangan kanan Naruto menguarkan cahaya merah yang berubah menjadi api. Api pun menjalar ke pedang itu hingga berkobar hebat.

BWOOOOSH!

Pedang pun berapi besar saat Naruto terus maju di tengah serangan petir yang terus berusaha menyambar dirinya.

Naruto menghentakkan salah satu kakinya ke lantai. Membuatnya melompat tinggi dan melayangkan pedang berapi itu ke arah Ken.

DAAAAASH!

Naruto tidak dapat mendekati Ken karena tertolak oleh aura kegelapan yang menguar dari tubuh Ken. Membuat Naruto terpelanting ke belakang.

SRAK! SRAK! SRAK!

Naruto jatuh dan terseret beberapa meter. Saat bersamaan petir besar datang menyambar ke arahnya.

CTAAAR! BZZZZZT!

Akibatnya Naruto tersengat petir berdaya sangat besar. Ia pun berteriak kesakitan.

"WUAAAAAAAH!"

Tubuh Naruto menjadi lemas dan agak gosong. Tapi, ia tetap kuat untuk berdiri dengan cara memegang pedang sebagai penopangnya. Meskipun saat ini, Naruto tampak terengah-engah.

Dia harus maju untuk menyerang Ken. Apapun caranya itu.

Kedua tangan Naruto menguarkan api sekali lagi. Pedang itu juga dipenuhi kobaran api. Hingga api pun menyebar ke seluruh tubuh Naruto.

Itulah salah satu jurus Menma yang berhasil dikuasai oleh Naruto.

Ken menyipitkan kedua matanya ketika melihat perubahan pada diri Naruto.

'Ternyata dia itu tipe elemen api juga. Pantas jurus petir mematikan seperti itu tidak mampu membuatnya terbunuh,' batin Ken di dalam hatinya.'Baiklah ...'

Tubuh Ken semakin menguarkan kegelapan yang sangat pekat saat dua tangannya di arahkan ke depan.

Naruto memperhatikan aksi Ken itu.

GOOOONG! GOOOONG! GOOONG!

Muncul beberapa portal dimensi yang bergerak spiral di belakang Ken. Kemudian dari dalam portal-portal dimensi, keluarlah sinar hitam yang sangat menyilaukan mata.

BWOOOOSH! BWOOOOSH! BWOOOOSH!

Terjadilah tembakan pilar cahaya hitam dari portal-portal tersebut dan menyatu menjadi satu. Lalu bergerak cepat menuju Naruto.

Naruto tidak tinggal diam. Dia pun mengontrol energi api itu menjadi sebuah energi yang sangat besar dan disalurkan melalui pedang itu. Dari ujung pedang, keluarlah perisai berbentuk kubah yang bertujuan untuk melindungi Naruto.

WHUUUUUSH!

Tembakan pilar cahaya hitam menghantam perisai energi api itu. Naruto berusaha menahannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Energi api semakin berkobar untuk membentuk dinding perisai lebih kuat.

Terjadilah dua kekuatan yang beradu yaitu api dan kegelapan. Serangan pilar kegelapan terus menghantam perisai pelindung api itu.

Wajah Ken dan Naruto menegang. Kuroka yang melihat, juga ikut-ikutan tegang dibuatnya.

GOOONG! GOOONG! GOOONG!

Portal-portal dimensi semakin banyak bermunculan ketika Ken menggerakkan satu tangan ke atas. Sehingga dari portal-portal dimensi yang baru menambah tekanan energi kegelapan itu semakin kuat dan besar. Tubuh Ken juga semakin diliputi aura negatif kegelapan yang semakin pekat.

Naruto menggeram. Wajahnya semakin menegang. Aura api semakin berkobar dan berkobar untuk berusaha menahan tekanan kekuatan pilar kegelapan yang semakin kuat sekali. Ia berusaha agar tidak kalah.

Tapi, nasib keberuntungan tidak berpihak pada Naruto.

KREK!

Timbul keretakan di perisai pelindung Naruto akibat tekanan serangan pilar kegelapan yang sangat dahsyat.

DAAAASH!

Serangan pilar kegelapan berhasil menembus perisai Naruto. Naruto pun terkena serangan itu.

DHUAAAAAR!

Membuat Naruto terlempar sangat jauh dan menabrak dinding batu hingga dinding itu roboh.

BRAAAAAK!

Setelah menabrak dinding, Naruto jatuh terjerembab dalam keadaan tertelungkup dan ditimpa pecahan-pecahan dinding yang roboh. Darah segar pun mengalir dari mulut Naruto. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Sekujur tubuhnya luka-luka.

Wajah Naruto amat pucat. Ia merasa sangat lemas karena terkena serangan pilar kegelapan yang sangat dahsyat.

Samar-samar telinganya menangkap langkah kaki yang menuju ke arahnya. Naruto berusaha melihat siapa yang datang mendekatinya.

SET!

Ternyata Ken. Ia berdiri tepat di samping Naruto. Ia menatap Naruto dengan datar.

"Namikaze Naruto, akhirnya aku berhasil mengalahkanmu. Tapi, kulihat kamu masih juga bertahan. Kamu kuat juga rupanya."

Naruto tampak terengah-engah. Dia berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ra-Raja yo-yokai, a-aku mo-mohon res-restuilah a-aku de-dengan Ko-Koneko. A-aku men-mencintainya. Ja-jangan sa-sakiti Ko-Koneko la-lagi. Be-bebaskan dia," sahut Naruto terbata-bata.

Raja yokai hanya mendengus pelan.

"Aku tidak akan pernah merestui kalian. Aku membenci bangsa manusia. Karena manusia adalah makhluk yang kejam dan tidak berperasaan. Mereka suka menindas. Untuk itulah, aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian bersatu. Kau harus mati, Naruto!"

Naruto terperanjat setelah mendengarnya. Tangan Ken mengeluarkan bola kegelapan.

SRIIIING!

Dengan cepat, bola itu dilayangkan ke arah Naruto. Naruto tidak dapat bergerak untuk menghindarinya.

WHUUUUUSSH!

"JANGAN TOU-SAMAAAAA!" teriak seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul untuk menghalau serangan sang Raja yokai.

BLAAAAR!

Serangan itu mengenai perut orang yang berusaha melindungi Naruto. Orang itu terjatuh di samping Naruto.

Kedua mata Ken membulat sempurna ketika mengetahui siapa yang telah berusaha melindungi Naruto.

"Koneko?!"

Rupanya Koneko. Dia sudah terkapar dalam keadaan miring ke kanan, tepat di samping Naruto. Perut Koneko sudah tercetak bekas luka melepuh yang berasap.

Naruto tampak syok ketika melihat Koneko sudah tergeletak tidak berdaya di sampingnya. Tangannya pun berusaha untuk menggapai tangan Koneko.

"Ko-Koneko ... Ko-Koneko-chan," gumam Naruto yang sangat panik. Tangannya berhasil meraih tangan Koneko.

Kedua mata biru Naruto bergoyang-goyang pelan saat menyaksikan keadaan tubuh Koneko yang mengenaskan. Ditambah luka melepuh berasap di perutnya.

Saat itu juga, emosi Naruto naik secara cepat. Wajahnya memerah padam dan menegang. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Koneko.

SREK!

Entah kekuatan apa yang membuat Naruto bangkit berdiri secara perlahan-lahan. Kepala Naruto tertunduk. Tubuhnya pun mulai mengeluarkan aura cahaya hitam.

Membuat sang Raja yokai menjadi mundur karena merasakan aura yang sangat kuat dari tubuh Naruto. Aura itu sungguh menyesakkan dadanya sekarang.

'A-Apa yang terjadi? Aura kegelapannya sangat dahsyat dan membuat aku merasa sesak,' batin sang Raja yokai.

Naruto berdiri tegak sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Aura hitam berputar-putar di sekitar tubuh Naruto dengan cepat sekali.

SET!

Secara perlahan-lahan, Naruto mengangkat kepalanya.

DEG!

Ken kaget melihatnya. Begitu juga dengan Kuroka.

Keadaan Naruto berubah drastis. Kedua matanya berubah menjadi hitam legam. Wajahnya dipenuhi coretan hitam yang berukiran aneh. Rambut pirangnya berubah menjadi hitam dan berkibar-kibar. Pakaian yang dikenakannya juga berkibar-kibar.

Sang Raja yokai merasakan firasat yang buruk. Naruto menatap tajam ke arahnya. Sang Raja yokai menyadarinya.

WHUUUUUSH!

Naruto bergerak secepat kilat sambil melayangkan tinju ke arah Raja yokai.

BUAAAAAK!

Serangan Naruto mengenai dirinya. Sehingga membuatnya terpelanting ke belakang.

Sebelum tubuh Raja yokai menyentuh lantai, mendadak datang serangan beruntun yang tidak terlihat oleh mata menghantam dirinya dengan keras.

BUAK! BUAK! BUAK!

Sang Raja yokai dipukul habis-habisan oleh Naruto. Naruto bergerak dengan kecepatan cahaya yang sangat super.

WHUUUSH!

Naruto muncul di atas Ken. Lantas ia mengangkat kakinya tinggi-tinggi dan diayunkan ke arah Ken.

DUAAAAAK!

Perut Ken terkena tendangan keras Naruto. Ken meluncur cepat ke bawah.

WHUUUUSH! BRUAAAAAAK!

Lantai pun retak ketika dihantam Ken dengan kuat. Akibatnya Ken berteriak kesakitan.

"AAAAKH!'

SYAAAAT!

Muncul Naruto di samping Ken. Tangan Naruto mengepal kuat dan langsung dilayangkan ke arah wajah Ken.

Ken terperanjat. Ia melebarkan matanya. Naruto benar-benar akan membunuhnya.

WHUUUUUSH!

"HENTIKAAAAN, NARUTO!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang berat. Tangan Naruto berhenti untuk meninju Ken.

Lantas Naruto menoleh ke arah seseorang yang mencegahnya untuk menghabisi Ken. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah seseorang itu.

BETS!

Mendadak tubuh Naruto dililit oleh sesuatu. Sesuatu yang berwarna orange. Ternyata ekor dari salah satu ekor sembilan yaitu Kyuubi.

Terlihat Naruto berusaha memberontak untuk melepaskan diri dari belitan ekor Kyuubi. Naruto menjadi sangat liar karena dia telah dikuasai kekuatan kegelapan yang bernama "Dark Explotion." Kekuatan yang mengerikan dan bisa membuat dunia gaib ini hancur jika tidak dihentikan.

Naruto menjadi orang lain. Dia tidak mengenali dirinya ataupun orang lain. Kemarahan dan emosinya yang meningkat membuat kekuatan kegelapan itu menguasai dirinya secara penuh. Sehingga membuat dirinya tidak terkendalikan.

Kyuubi berusaha menahan Naruto. Kedua mata Kyuubi menajam.

"NARUTO, SADARLAH!"

"LEPASKAN AKUUU!" teriak Naruto sangat keras.

Kyuubi menyipitkan kedua matanya. Lalu ia melakukan sesuatu.

SRIIIING!

Ekor Kyuubi yang melilit tubuh Naruto, menguarkan cahaya putih. Cahaya putih itu masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto dan mendorong masuk energi kegelapan itu ke dalam tubuh Naruto.

Naruto yang semula memberontak menjadi lebih tenang. Tubuhnya melemas seketika. Keadaan Naruto kembali seperti semula. Ia pingsan sebentar di dalam belitan ekor Kyuubi.

SET!

Naruto diletakkan hati-hati di lantai oleh Kyuubi. Lalu Kyuubi melirik sang Raja yokai yang sudah terkulai lemas di lantai. Saat bersamaan, Kuroka datang menghampiri Ayahnya itu.

"Tou-sama!"

"Kuroka!"

"Tou-sama tidak apa-apa?"

Sang Raja yokai hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, nak."

Kuroka sedikit tersenyum. Raut mukanya agak kusut.

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu Tou-sama. Aku lega sekali jika Tou-sama tidak apa-apa."

Ken tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kuroka barusan.

Kyuubi terbang melayang-layang menuju Ken dan Kuroka.

Ken menyadari si musang sudah di dekatnya.

"Kau?" kata Ken mengerutkan keningnya.

Kyuubi tersenyum.

"Aku adalah Kyuubi. Hewan peliharaan Guardian yang pertama."

"Kyuubi?"

"Ya," Kyuubi mengangguk-angguk."Apakah aku bisa berbicara denganmu sebentar, Baginda Raja Ken? Ada sesuatu yang penting ingin kubicarakan padamu. Ini mengenai hubungan Naruto dan Koneko."

Sang Raja yokai terdiam sebentar. Lalu ia mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah ..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Masih di Uzuka Gakuen, angin bertiup kencang dan malam semakin terang karena diterpa sang rembulan.

Menma mencengkeram leher Kurumi dengan kuat. Kedua mata Menma menjadi merah menyala. Wajahnya sangat menegang.

Leher Kurumi terasa terbakar hebat saat lehernya dipegang kuat oleh Menma. Membuat Kurumi menjerit kesakitan.

"KYAAAAAA!"

Pistol pun terlepas dari tangan Kurumi. Pistol itu jatuh dan tergeletak di tanah begitu saja. Kurumi merasa kesakitan dan panas pada lehernya yang dipegang oleh Menma.

Kedua mata Menma menyipit. Salah satu tangannya yang bebas, mengeluarkan kobaran api. Lantas langsung dilayangkan menuju perut Kurumi.

Tiba-tiba ...

GREP!

Tangan berapi Menma ditahan oleh seseorang. Menma kaget dan menoleh ke arah seseorang itu dengan cepat.

Tampak berdirilah seorang pria berambut pirang bercampur putih. Bermata biru kehijauan. Berpakaian serba merah dengan jubah yang berwarna merah hati. Dia adalah Namikaze Arashi. Kakeknya Menma.

"Otoou-sama!" seru Menma membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Jangan sakiti dia, Menma," jawab sang Kakek."Lepaskan dia sekarang."

Atas perintah kakeknya, Menma melepaskan cengkeramannya dari tangan Kurumi. Kurumi langsung tumbang ke kanan.

GREP!

Sang kakek menangkap tubuh Kurumi. Lantas ia merangkul pundak Kurumi dari samping. Kurumi kelihatan lemas begitu.

Lalu Arashi menatap tajam ke arah Menma.

"Menma, apa yang kamu lakukan pada Kurumi? Kenapa kamu mau membunuhnya?" tanya Arashi.

Menma sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Karena Kurumi berusaha membunuhku. Tapi, malah kekasihku yang hancur terkena serangan Kurumi itu, Otoou-sama."

Arashi tersentak mendengarnya.

"Apa? Kurumi berusaha membunuhmu? Kenapa?"

Menma melirik Kurumi. Raut wajahnya agak kusut.

"Mungkin karena cemburu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NOTE:**

**Chapter 18 update!**

**Cerita ini akan tamat. Tinggal dua chapter lagi.**

**Akan saya tamatkan.**

**The Guardian Of Sacred Book di ambang terakhir.**

**Rencananya akan disambung di sekuelnya. Jadi, anggap aja ini adalah bagian akhir-akhir cerita yang akan tamat.**

**Berminat mereview?**

**Berkomentarlah dengan bahasa sopan santun. Semoga Tuhan selalu memberkati kalian.**

**Tertanda.**

**-H.S-**

**SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL ADHA**

**MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATHIN**


	19. Ada apa dengan Menma?

**Disclaimer **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Guardian of Sacred Book**

**By Hikari Syarahmia**

**Rabu, 23 September 2015**

**Terinspirasi dari lagu Menjadi Pangeranmu by Dadali**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE GUARDIAN OF SACRED BOOK**

**Chapter 19: Ada apa dengan Menma?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Episode sebelumnya:**

**Arashi tersentak mendengarnya.**

**"Apa? Kurumi berusaha membunuhmu? Kenapa?"**

**Menma melirik Kurumi. Raut wajahnya agak kusut.**

**"Mungkin karena cemburu."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Cemburu?" ucap Arashi mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Iya."

Menma mengangguk dengan wajah yang datar.

Sang kakek menatap Menma lekat-lekat. Lantas ia menghelakan napasnya.

"Ya, sudah. Otoou-sama akan membawa Kurumi ke dunia gaib sekarang juga."

Sang kakek pun menghilangkan dirinya sambil membawa Kurumi.

POOOF!

Tinggallah Menma seorang diri di tempat itu. Dia diam terpaku sambil memasang wajah sayu.

"Hinata ... Dia telah musnah sekarang ...," gumam Menma dengan suara yang amat pelan."Ternyata hubungan cinta kita harus berakhir singkat seperti ini. Padahal aku berharap ingin mengubahmu menjadi manusia setelah Naruto pulang membawa buku bertuah itu. Tapi, semuanya sudah menjadi seperti ini. Hinata, aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu."

Kedua mata Menma menutup saat bersamaan air bening jatuh membasahi bumi. Angin bertiup kencang memainkan rambut dan pakaiannya. Kini dirinya dirundung duka yang mendalam setelah kehilangan kekasih yang dicintainya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Balik lagi di dunia gaib para yokai, tepatnya di istana pagoda berdesain jepang kuno.

Tampak si anjing putih menyembuhkan Koneko dengan kekuatan supranaturalnya yaitu elemen air. Sebab anjing putih itu juga memiliki elemen air.

Tubuh Koneko kembali sediakala. Tidak ada lagi luka-luka yang tercetak di sekujur tubuhnya. Koneko benar-benar sehat sekarang.

Gadis berambut perak itu membuka matanya secara perlahan-lahan saat seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Koneko-chan ..."

Suara yang lembut. Suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Hingga pandangannya begitu jelas dan mendapati wajah seseorang. Wajah seseorang yang dicintainya.

Koneko sangat senang bisa bertemu lagi dengannya.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

Naruto juga senang karena Koneko sudah sadar. Ia pun tersenyum lebar.

"Syukurlah, kamu baik-baik saja. Untung ada Madarao yang segera mengobatimu. Jadi ..."

GREP!

Perkataan Naruto terputus ketika Koneko memeluk lehernya dengan tiba-tiba. Kedua mata Naruto sedikit membulat.

"Koneko-chan?"

"Naruto-kun, syukurlah kamu baik-baik saja. Aku sangat mencemaskanmu."

Kedua mata Naruto menyipit lembut. Ia tersenyum.

"Iya, Koneko-chan. Aku juga mencemaskanmu."

Naruto membalas pelukan Koneko. Dapat ia rasakan saat ini, tubuh Koneko bergetar. Rupanya Koneko menangis.

Mereka saling berpelukan dengan erat di tengah ruang eksekusi yang telah hancur lebur.

Sang Namikaze membiarkan Koneko menangis sampai puas di pelukannya.

Madarao yang berdiam diri sambil memperhatikan mereka. Kedua mata Madarao berkaca-kaca.

"Sungguh akhir yang bahagia. Huhuhu ... aku terharu sekali melihatnya," Madarao menangis tidak jelas begitu. Ia pun segera menghilang dari tempat itu dan membiarkan sepasang kekasih itu saling melepaskan perasaan masing-masing.

Naruto dan Koneko masih berpelukan dengan erat. Hingga tak lama kemudian, tangisan si putri pun berhenti.

Mereka melepaskan pelukan masing-masing. Naruto menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang masih melekat di dua pipi Koneko. Koneko menatap Naruto dengan wajah kusut.

"Naruto-kun ..."

"Jangan menangis lagi. Semuanya sudah aman sekarang."

"Tapi, Ayahku ... Ayahku tidak merestui hubungan kita ini."

"Tenang saja. Ayahmu pasti akan merestui hubungan kita dan akan mengizinkan kamu tinggal bersamaku di dunia manusia nanti," sahut Naruto memegang dua sisi pipi Koneko."Sekarang Kyuubi sedang berbicara dengan Ayahmu. Madarao yang bilang begitu padaku."

Koneko terpaku mendengarnya.

"Benarkah?

"Benar," Naruto mengangguk.

Terukirlah senyuman tipis di wajah Koneko.

"Semoga Ayah mengerti dan mengizinkan kita untuk bersama."

"Iya, semoga."

Naruto menatap wajah Koneko lekat-lekat. Dia tersenyum manis. Koneko juga tersenyum.

Mereka pun saling berpelukan lagi. Meluapkan rasa kebahagiaan di hati masing-masing.

Seseorang mengintip mereka dari balik pintu ruang eksekusi itu. Seseorang itu hanya tersenyum sambil memasang wajah yang sayu.

"Koneko, kamu memang pantas bersanding dengan Naruto. Cinta kalian begitu besar. Naruto juga sangat mencintaimu. Sungguh beruntung dirimu mendapatkan cintanya Guardian tampan itu," kata seorang gadis berambut panjang hitam dan bertelinga kucing hitam."Aku akan mendukung kalian. Aku ikut senang jika kalian bersatu."

Ternyata Kuroka. Dia menyandarkan dirinya di dinding. Dia ikut bahagia jika Koneko bahagia. Dia sudah sadar sekarang setelah menyaksikan kejadian yang berlangsung, setengah jam yang lalu.

SREK!

Kuroka pun memutuskan pergi dari sana dan menghilang ditelan kegelapan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini Naruto dan Koneko berhadapan dengan sang Raja yokai di ruangan yang luas. Tempat yang sedikit berkabut dan dikelilingi oleh partikel-partikel cahaya. Tempat singgasana sang Raja.

Sementara Madarao dan Kyuubi entah pergi kemana setelah menyelesaikan urusan ini. Sedangkan Kuroka juga tidak terlihat bersama mereka.

Sang Raja yokai menatap Naruto dengan datar. Naruto dan Koneko sangat berdebar-debar menanti keputusan sang Raja setelah berbicara empat mata dengan Kyuubi. Mereka membicarakan tentang hubungan Naruto dan Koneko sekarang. Apalagi Koneko bukan yokai lagi. Tapi, manusia biasa. Dia tidak bisa lagi tinggal di dunia gaib ini.

Sang Raja yokai menghelakan napasnya. Ia mulai membuka suaranya.

"Baiklah, ada yang ingin Tou-sama beritahukan pada kalian. Sesuatu yang penting," kata sang Raja yang sedang duduk di singgasananya.

"Apa itu, Tou-sama?" tanya Koneko.

Sang Raja terdiam sebentar. Dia menatap Naruto dan Koneko secara bergantian.

"Tou-sama dan Kyuubi sudah membicarakan masalah penting. Masalah hubungan kalian berdua. Kyuubi menasehati Tou-sama habis-habisan. Untuk itu, Tou-sama rasa hubungan kalian tidak bisa dipisahkan lagi. Kalian saling mencintai. Apalagi Koneko sudah menjadi manusia sekarang. Dia tidak bisa lagi tinggal di kerajaan ini lagi," kedua mata sang Raja yokai menyipit sayu."Karena itu Tou-sama meminta maaf atas kesalahan Tou-sama yang berusaha memisahkan kalian berdua. Terutama Naruto yang ingin Tou-sama singkirkan. Tapi, Tou-sama tidak tega ketika Koneko mengorbankan nyawanya untukmu. Koneko berusaha melindungimu. Betapa besarnya cinta Koneko untukmu, Naruto."

Sang Raja yokai memperhatikan Naruto dan Koneko dengan lekat-lekat. Berharap Naruto dan Koneko memaafkan dirinya.

Naruto dan Koneko tertegun mendengar perkataan sang Raja yokai. Mereka juga ikut berwajah kusut.

"Tou-sama, aku tidak menyalahkan Tou-sama atas kejadian ini. Aku mengerti. Aku mengerti sekali. Aku telah memaafkan Tou-sama. Tou-sama tidak usah menyesali diri sendiri seperti itu," jawab Koneko dengan nada yang lembut.

"Ya, kami memaafkanmu, Baginda Raja," Naruto ikut menyahut.

Sang Baginda Raja hanya tersenyum sedikit mendengarnya. Seketika hatinya mulai merasa lega.

"Syukurlah, jika kalian memaafkan Tou-sama. Jadi ..."

Sejenak sang Raja yokai menghentikan pembicaraannya. Naruto dan Koneko menunggu jawabannya dengan sabar.

Dua menit kemudian, sang Raja yokai melanjutkannya.

"Jadi, Tou-sama merestui hubungan kalian berdua. Kalian boleh berpacaran dengan bebas sekarang. Tou-sama tidak akan mengganggu kalian lagi."

Naruto dan Koneko tersentak mendengarnya.

"Benarkah itu, Tou-sama?" ujar Koneko tidak percaya.

"Ya, Koneko. Kamu boleh tinggal bersama Naruto di dunia manusia sekarang. Kamu sudah menjadi manusia biasa sekarang. Kamu bukan yokai lagi. Kamu tidak bisa tinggal di dunia gaib ini lagi. Karena itu, Tou-sama mengizinkanmu untuk tinggal di dunia manusia. Itulah yang terbaik untukmu," jawab sang Raja yokai.

"Terima kasih, Tou-sama. Aku senang sekali Tou-sama akhirnya mengerti juga."

"Iya, Koneko-hime. Tou-sama melakukan semua ini demi kebahagiaanmu. Kebahagiaanmu ada pada diri Naruto. Itulah kebahagiaan terbesarmu. Kamu bahagia jika bersama Naruto. Pergilah dan raih kehidupanmu dengan bahagia bersama orang yang kamu cintai. Tou-sama akan selalu mendukung dan mendoakan kalian agar hubungan kalian kekal selamanya."

Koneko senang sekali. Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Mereka saling pandang dan tersenyum bersama.

"Naruto ..."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang Raja yokai.

"Ya, Baginda?"

Sang Raja menatap Naruto dengan serius. Begitu juga dengan Naruto.

"Naruto, aku titip Koneko padamu. Jagalah Koneko dengan baik. Jangan sakiti hatinya. Buatlah dia selalu bahagia bersamamu. Apakah kamu mengerti?"

Si Namikaze mengangguk dengan tegas. Dia tersenyum lebar.

"Aku mengerti, Baginda. Aku akan menjaga Koneko dengan segenap jiwaku," Naruto mengepalkan tinjunya di depan badannya."Itulah janjiku."

Sang Raja tersenyum simpul untuk menanggapi perkataan Naruto tadi.

"Bagus. Aku senang mendengarnya, Naruto."

Naruto mengangguk tegas. Lantas ia menggenggam tangan Koneko dengan erat. Pandangannya dialihkan ke arah Koneko.

Naruto tersenyum. Koneko juga tersenyum.

Akhirnya sang Raja yokai telah menyalakan lampu hijau untuk mereka berdua. Hubungan mereka telah disetujui. Satu masalah sudah berhasil diselesaikan.

Tapi, ada satu masalah lagi. Naruto harus menyelesaikan masalah itu. Masalah mengenai Kushina, yang tidak menyukai Naruto berpacaran dengan gadis dunia gaib. Karena itu, Naruto harus menyelesaikan masalah itu dengan Ibunya. Agar hubungannya dengan Koneko berjalan lancar tanpa hambatan. Naruto harus menyakinkan Ibunya. Dia harus membuat Ibunya percaya dan mengerti. Dia harus menceritakan sejujur-jujurnya siapa Koneko sebenarnya pada Ibunya. Semoga saja Ibunya mengerti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

GOOONG!

Sebuah pusaran hitam menjelma di tengah dua pohon yang membentuk huruf U. Itulah jalan lain yang menghubungkan terowongan alam gaib dengan alam manusia.

Dua orang keluar dari dalam pusaran hitam itu. Pusaran hitam merupakan pintu portal gaib yang dibuat oleh kakek moyang Naruto.

Dua orang yang keluar adalah Naruto dan Koneko. Naruto yang masih mengenakan pakaian kerajaan Vampire merah dan Koneko yang masih mengenakan pakaian khas kerajaan yokai. Mereka saling berpegangan tangan saat menempuh perjalanan menuju dunia manusia.

Setelah tiba di dunia manusia, hari masih malam. Bulan purnama masih terlihat. Bintang-bintang tidak tampak. Angin berdesir dengan kuat. Suasana sangat sepi dan hening.

"Akhirnya kita tiba di dunia manusia, Koneko-chan!" seru Naruto tertawa lebar.

"Hm," Koneko mengangguk pelan.

Naruto melirik ke arah Koneko. Wajah Koneko tampak suram. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk. Kedua mata emas yang meredup. Membuat kening Naruto mengerut. Lantas Naruto memegang dua bahu Koneko agar Koneko berhadapan dengannya.

"Kamu kenapa, Koneko-chan?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Aku ... Aku ... Aku merasa takut, Naruto-kun," jawab Koneko.

Kening Naruto semakin mengerut banyak. Dia tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa kamu takut?"

"Aku takut kalau Ibumu tidak menyetujui hubungan kita ini karena aku adalah anak dari Raja yokai. Aku ini adalah makhluk gaib. Ibumu pasti akan marah besar padamu karena menjalin hubungan denganku. Meskipun aku sudah menjadi manusia biasa sekarang. Aku rasa hubungan kita tidak akan berjalan dengan baik. Lalu ..."

Perkataan Koneko terputus begitu saja ketika telunjuk Naruto menempel di bibirnya. Membuat Koneko berhenti berbicara seketika.

"Ssst, jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku, Koneko-chan," ucap Naruto dengan lembut."Aku yakin Ibuku tidak akan marah. Ibuku orangnya sangat baik. Mungkin dia mempunyai alasan kenapa dia tidak mengizinkan aku menjalin cinta dengan gadis dunia gaib. Aku akan menanyakan alasan itu pada Ibuku. Aku akan membawamu menemui Ibuku agar Ibuku mengenalmu. Aku yakin Ibu pasti akan mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi padamu. Dia pasti mengerti. Aku yakin itu karena posisi kita sama persis ketika orang tuaku masih menjalin cinta seperti ini. Orang tuaku juga terlibat dalam cinta terlarang ini. Jadi, pasti Ibuku akan menyetujui hubungan kita ini. Aku yakin sekali."

Koneko terdiam setelah mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Dia terpana sesaat telunjuk Naruto menjauh dari bibirnya. Lalu tangan Naruto bergerak untuk mengangkat dagu Koneko agar mengarah pada wajahnya.

"Kamu mengerti, Koneko-chan?" Naruto menatap wajah Koneko dalam jarak yang semakin dekat.

"I-iya, aku mengerti," wajah Koneko memerah padam.

Naruto tersenyum. Tangannya yang memegang bahu Koneko, dialihkan untuk merangkul pinggang Koneko agar mendekap ke tubuhnya dengan erat. Lalu satu tangan satu laginya mengangkat dagu Koneko agar semakin mengarah pada wajahnya. Sehingga membuat kedua kaki Koneko sedikit berjinjit.

Wajah Koneko semakin memerah ketika kepala Naruto bergerak miring ke kiri ke arah wajahnya secara perlahan-lahan. Kedua mata mereka menutup saat merasakan sensasi manis di bibir masing-masing. Kedua tangan Koneko mengalungi leher Naruto dengan erat.

Mereka berciuman sambil berpelukan di tengah angin kencang bertiup sehingga membuat rambut dan pakaian mereka berkibar-kibar. Suasana semakin sepi dan hening.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Koneko. Dia masih merangkul pinggang Koneko. Tangan Koneko juga masih mengalungi lehernya. Wajahnya masih mendekat pada wajah Koneko.

"Koneko-chan, apa kamu tidak takut lagi sekarang? Kamu mau menemui Ibuku, kan?"

"Aku tidak takut lagi, Naruto-kun," Koneko menggeleng-geleng."Iya, aku akan menemui Ibumu."

"Itu bagus sekali, Koneko-chan. Kamu harus berani."

Sekali lagi Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Koneko. Ia mendaratkan satu kecupan manis lagi di bibir Koneko. Koneko membalasnya dengan penuh perasaan.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka menjauhkan jarak dan saling berpegangan tangan dengan erat.

Dengan perasaan yang mantap, Naruto membawa Koneko menuju ke tempat orang tuanya. Di mana suatu akhir yang menunggu keputusan dari hubungan mereka. Semoga saja berjalan sesuai dengan harapan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, Koneko-hime tinggal di dunia manusia sekarang, Kuroka-hime?" kata Gaara ketika berjalan beriringan dengan Kuroka di koridor bawah tanah yang gelap dan sedikit berkabut. Gaara baru saja dibebaskan oleh Kuroka dari sekapan penjara bawah tanah atas perintah dari sang Raja yokai.

Kuroka menoleh ke arah Gaara. Ia berwajah datar.

"Ya, seperti itulah yang kudengar dari Tou-sama. Koneko sudah menjadi manusia sekarang karena buku bertuah yang telah mengubahnya menjadi manusia seutuhnya atas permintaan Naruto sendiri. Sehingga Koneko kehilangan kekuatannya sebagai yokai. Dia sudah menjadi manusia biasa yang tidak bisa apa-apa lagi," jawab Kuroka.

"Buku bertuah? Jadi, Naruto telah menemukan buku bertuah itu?"

"Ya."

"Hm, ini pasti akan menjadi masalah baru."

"Masalah baru?"

Gaara mengangguk. Kuroka mengerutkan keningnya tanda tidak mengerti.

"Masalah baru yaitu semua makhluk akan mengejar Naruto. Karena Naruto memegang buku bertuah sekarang, berarti Naruto akan menghadapi banyak bahaya yang akan menimpanya. Pasti Koneko-hime akan terkena dampaknya. Apalagi Koneko-hime tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun lagi. Dia pasti akan menjadi sasaran empuk bagi para musuh yang sangat menginginkan buku bertuah itu. Sebab Koneko-hime adalah pacarnya Naruto. Aku jadi takut jika Koneko-hime kenapa-kenapa," jelas Gaara panjang lebar.

Kuroka agak tersentak dengan pemikiran Gaara itu.

"Oh iya, kamu benar, Gaara."

Gaara menatap Kuroka dengan datar.

"Ya, karena itu aku sangat khawatir jika Koneko-hime tinggal di dunia manusia. Bukannya aku meragukan kemampuan Naruto, aku sangat yakin kalau Naruto pasti bisa menjaga Koneko-hime. Tapi, tetap saja aku khawatir pada Koneko-hime. Apalagi aku baru tahu kalau Naruto mempunyai kembaran."

Kuroka tersentak kaget mendengarnya.

"Eh, Naruto punya kembaran?"

"Ya, Naruto punya kembaran. Namanya Menma. Dia adalah kakaknya Naruto yang selama ini tinggal di kerajaan vampire merah."

"Benarkah?" Kuroka memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri.

"Benar."

Kuroka menoleh ke arah lain. Sepertinya ia memikirkan sesuatu. Gaara memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan, Kuroka-hime?" tanya Gaara penasaran.

Gadis nekomata hitam itu kembali menatap Gaara.

"Hm, aku jadi kepikiran ingin ke dunia manusia dan pergi mengawasi Koneko. Aku juga penasaran dengan Kakaknya Naruto yang bernama Menma itu. Aku ingin memastikannya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Seperti apa orangnya. Apakah dia juga tampan dan menyenangkan seperti Naruto?"

Kuroka tersenyum simpul. Membuat Gaara sweatdrop melihatnya.

'Dasar, Kuroka-hime. Dia benar-benar sangat membingungkan. Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya. Entah siapa laki-laki yang benar-benar dia cintai,' batin Gaara di dalam hatinya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rumah sederhana bertingkat dua, kediaman keluarga Namikaze di Uzuka Housing.

Pagi hari yang cerah saat mentari datang untuk menghibur manusia yang hidup di muka bumi ini. Burung-burung bernyanyi dengan riangnya. Air embun pun turun dari ujung daun di setiap jenis tanaman. Angin berdesir lembut dan menerpa kawasan Uzuka Housing tersebut. Suasana yang sejuk dan damai di hari Sabtu, di mana sekolah libur.

Sejenak kedamaian terusik oleh suara keras yang sangat menggelegar. Suara seseorang yang terdengar dari salah satu ruang di kediaman keluarga Namikaze. Suara yang berasal dari ruang tamu.

"A-APAAA? GADIS INI ADALAH PACARMU, NARUTO-CHAN?"

Sang ibu menjerit kaget ketika Naruto membawa seorang gadis ke rumahnya. Apalagi langsung menceritakan siapa sebenarnya gadis itu dan mengaku gadis itu adalah pacarnya. Otomatis membuat emosi sang ibu naik drastis. Seperti gunung berapi yang meletus dahsyat.

Karena sang ibu yang berwajah sangar bagaikan monster membuat Koneko bersembunyi di belakang Naruto karena ketakutan. Naruto berusaha melindungi Koneko dari amukan sang ibu yang mulai menyeruduknya. Untung ada Minato yang menahan Kushina agar tidak mengamuk karena Naruto membawa seorang gadis, dengan cara memeluk Kushina dari belakang.

"Kushina, sabar! Tahan emosimu!" seru Minato yang kelabakan menahan sang istri agar tidak bertindak anarkis terhadap Koneko.

"LEPASKAN AKU, MINATO!" teriak Kushina lebih keras lagi.

"Tapi, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu Kushina."

"MINATO, SUDAH KUBILANG LEPASKAN AKU!"

"TIDAK AKAN AKU LEPASKAN!"

"MINATO!"

Kushina sedikit memberontak ingin melepaskan diri dari pelukan Minato. Minato terus berusaha sekuat tenaga agar Kushina tetap tenang dan tidak emosi seperti ini. Dia harus membuat Kushina mengerti dengan apa yang diinginkan Naruto yaitu mengizinkan Naruto dan Koneko berpacaran.

"Kaasan, aku mohon jangan sakiti Koneko. Dia memang putri dari Raja bangsa yokai. Dia adalah nekomata setengah manusia. Tapi, dia sudah menjadi manusia seutuhnya berkat buku bertuah itu. Koneko sudah menjadi manusia biasa seperti kita," sahut Naruto berusaha menjelaskan semuanya kepada ibunya secara jujur."Karena itu, aku mohon jangan sakiti dia. Dia adalah segalanya bagiku. Aku mencintainya. Jadi, aku mohon dengan sangat, restuilah hubungan kami ini. Kaasan dan Tousan juga mengalami hal yang sama dengan kami, bukan? Kaasan tidak usah bersikap berlebihan seperti itu. Izinkanlah aku berhubungan dengan Koneko. Lalu aku ingin mengetahui alasan apa yang membuat Kaasan tidak menyukai kalau aku menjalin hubungan cinta dengan gadis dunia gaib. Kenapa, Kaasan? Kenapa? Apa alasan Kaasan itu?"

Kushina sudah berwajah merah padam. Kedua mata yang menajam dan berkilat-kilat. Kedua tangan yang mengepal kuat. Dia belum mengamuk karena baru dalam proses tingkat emosi yang naik perlahan-lahan.

"Naruto-chan, kamu ...," Kushina menunjuk ke arah Naruto.

Naruto menelan ludah kepanikannya. Wajahnya pucat pasi saat ditunjuk oleh Kushina. Apalagi Kushina menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Ya, Kaasan?"

"Alasan Kaasan melarang kamu berpacaran dengan gadis dunia gaib, itu karena Kaasan tidak mau kamu mengalami berbagai macam bahaya seperti Kaasan dan Tousan alami dulu. Kaasan ingin kamu berpacaran secara normal yaitu sesama manusia. Kaasan hanya memperbolehkan kamu mencintai seorang gadis dari bangsa manusia. Tapi, karena gadis yang kamu bawa ini adalah mantan nekomata. Kaasan rasa ..."

Sang Ibu memandang Koneko yang masih saja bersembunyi di belakang Naruto. Koneko tidak berani menampakkan wajahnya pada Kushina karena melihat Kushina yang ingin sekali menerkamnya. Membuat nyalinya menciut. Takut dan gemetar hebat.

Naruto juga merasa takut jika sang Ibu menyakiti pacarnya. Dia tidak ingin Koneko disakiti oleh Ibunya. Dia sudah berjanji agar selalu menjaga Koneko dari bahaya apapun. Jadi, dia harus menepati janji itu.

Kushina memperhatikan Naruto dan Koneko lama sekali. Dia pun teringat di mana kejadian di saat dia dan Minato sedang berusaha meminta izin pada Raja vampire merah. Agar mereka bisa bersatu dan menjalin hubungan tanpa hambatan lagi. Posisinya pas sekali seperti Naruto dan Koneko sekarang ini.

Sedetik kemudian, Kushina mengubah wajahnya seperti biasa. Berbinar-binar begitu dan senyuman ramah terpatri di wajahnya.

Membuat Naruto keheranan melihatnya.

"Lho, Kaasan? Kenapa Kaasan tersenyum begitu?" tanya Naruto bengong.

SREK!

Kushina melepaskan rangkulan tangan Minato yang membelit perutnya. Minato tersentak.

"Eh, Kushina?!" Minato ternganga.

Naruto juga ternganga saat Kushina berjalan pelan ke arahnya. Bersamaan Koneko pun kaget ketika tangannya diraih oleh Kushina.

"Koneko ...," ucap Kushina lembut."Ayo, kemari! Jangan takut, Obasan tidak akan menyakitimu."

Koneko yang masih gemetaran ketakutan. Ia hanya menunduk sesaat Kushina memeluk pundaknya dengan erat.

GREP!

Koneko membulatkan kedua matanya saat berada dalam pelukan Kushina. Hangat dan nyaman. Koneko tertegun. Inikah namanya pelukan dari seorang Ibu?

Naruto membalikkan badannya. Ia memperhatikan Kushina memeluk Koneko dengan eratnya. Terlihat Koneko yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan raut mukanya yang suram.

Tiba-tiba Koneko teringat dengan Ibunya. Dia seperti dipeluk oleh Ibunya sendiri. Nyaman, hangat dan penuh kasih sayang. Seperti itulah, perasaan bahagia dipeluk oleh seorang Ibu. Kini dia merasakan lagi pelukan seorang Ibu itu. Meskipun Ibu itu adalah Ibu orang lain.

Minato dan Naruto terpaku melihatnya di saat mendengar perkataan Kushina yang sangat membahagiakan.

"Koneko, Obasan mengerti sekarang. Posisimu dengan Naruto sama persis saat Obasan dan Ojisan memohon restu pada Raja vampire merah, Kakeknya Naruto. Waktu itu Obasan juga ketakutan seperti ini. Sembunyi di belakang Ojisan karena takut melihat tampang garang Raja vampire merah itu. Namun, dia berjalan mendekat ke arah Obasan dan meraih tangan Obasan. Lalu memeluk Obasan seperti ini. Sekalian mengatakan suatu kalimat yang Obasan tunggu-tunggu yaitu aku mengizinkan kalian berdua berpacaran sekarang juga."

Mendengar hal itu, membuat Koneko dan Naruto tersentak. Terutama Minato. Dia kaget sekali mendengarnya.

'Kushina, kamu ... Kamu masih saja mengingat kejadian itu,' batin Minato tersenyum simpul.

Lantas tawa pun menghiasi wajah tampan Naruto. Dia sungguh bahagia karena Ibunya sudah menyalakan lampu hijau buat dirinya dan Koneko.

"Kaasan, apa benar Kaasan mengizinkan kami berpacaran sekarang?" tanya Naruto kegirangan.

Kushina melepaskan pelukannya dari pundak Koneko. Lalu ia tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

"Ya, Naruto-chan. Kaasan mengizinkan kalian berpacaran sekarang," jawab Kushina cepat.

Spontan, Naruto dan Koneko senang mendengarnya. Akhirnya hubungan mereka direstui oleh Kushina.

Minato juga ikut senang melihat mereka. Kini hubungan Naruto dan Koneko sudah menemukan jalan menuju masa depan yang cerah.

Kemudian Kushina menarik tangan Koneko. Ia membawa Koneko ke arah Naruto. Lantas Kushina juga meraih tangan Naruto dan dikaitkan dengan genggaman tangan Koneko. Naruto dan Koneko saling berhadapan sambil berpegangan tangan dengan erat.

Kushina berada tepat di tengah mereka. Ia tersenyum sambil memegang bahu Naruto dan Koneko.

"Selamat atas keberhasilan kalian karena telah menemukan buku bertuah itu. Lalu kamu Naruto, kamu sudah melakukan permintaan yang sangat pas yaitu mengubah Koneko menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Itu adalah keputusan yang amat terbaik. Kaasan sangat bangga padamu, nak. Kamu sudah semakin dewasa saja," Kushina menepuk pelan pundak Naruto."Jadi, jagalah Koneko dengan baik selama di dunia manusia ini. Kamu harus menjadi kekasih yang baik buat Koneko. Raja yokai menitipkan Koneko padamu, kan?"

Naruto mengangguk. Dia tersenyum.

"Iya, Kaasan. Aku mengerti. Memang Raja yokai menitipkan Koneko padaku. Dia ingin aku selalu menjaga Koneko. Untuk itu, aku sudah berjanji padaku sendiri bahwa aku akan selalu menjaga dan melindungi Koneko meskipun mengorbankan nyawaku sekalipun itu," tukas Naruto dengan lantang.

Semuanya terpana mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan. Naruto menatap Koneko dengan pandangan lembut.

"Naruto-kun ..." wajah Koneko sedikit memerah.

"Hm, bagus sekali jika kamu mengerti, Naruto-chan. Kaasan senang mendengarnya," ungkap Kushina langsung.

Naruto mengangguk. Dia tersenyum lebar.

"Ya, Kaasan."

Kushina mengangguk sambil menjauhkan dua tangannya dari bahu Naruto dan Koneko. Dia berjalan mundur sedikit saat bersamaan tangannya digenggam oleh seseorang. Kushina sedikit kaget. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah seseorang yang telah menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

"Minato ..." wajah Kushina sedikit memerah. Dia melihat suaminya tersenyum manis.

"Kamu memang baik, Kushina. Aku yakin kamu pasti akan merestui mereka. Karena posisi mereka sama persis seperti kita dulu. Itulah yang membuatmu langsung menerima Koneko sebagai pacarnya Naruto dengan hati yang terbuka. Melihatmu seperti ini, sungguh membuatku semakin mencintai kamu. Aku mencintaimu, Kushina."

Wajah Kushina semakin memerah karena perkataan gombal Minato itu. Dia sungguh tersipu malu.

"Minato ... Dasar, gombal!" Kushina mendaratkan satu kepalan manisnya di bahu Minato. Pukulannya itu tidak sakit dan sukses membuat Minato tersenyum senang.

Ayah dan Ibunya sedang asyik sendiri. Naruto dan Koneko malah memperhatikannya.

"Hahaha, Kaasan dan Tousan selalu begitu," Naruto tertawa menyengir sambil terus menggenggam tangan Koneko.

"Keluargamu sungguh keluarga yang penyayang ya, Naruto-kun. Aku senang melihatnya," tutur Koneko yang tersenyum simpul.

Naruto melirik Koneko. Dilihatnya, wajah Koneko sedikit memerah. Ia pun berpikir ingin menggoda Koneko seperti Minato yang menggoda Kushina sekarang.

"Oh, kamu benar sekali, Koneko-chan. Orang tuaku itu memang sosok orang tua yang sangat menyayangi anak-anaknya. Terus nantinya aku ingin mempunyai keluarga seperti itu. Aku ingin menjadi Ayah yang juga menyayangi anak-anakku kelaknya nanti. Lalu gadis yang menjadi istri sekaligus Ibu buat anak-anakku nanti adalah ...," Naruto menatap wajah Koneko dengan intens."Kamulah orangnya, Koneko-chan. Aku ingin kamu yang menjadi istri dan ibu buat anak-anakku nanti. Aku ingin menikah denganmu, Koneko-chan. Agar ada penerus Guardian yang menjaga buku bertuah itu karena buku bertuah itu sudah tersimpan di dalam tubuh Madarao sekarang. Aku ingin tugas Guardian ini terus berlanjut sampai ke generasi berikutnya."

Koneko terpana mendengarkan ucapan spontan dari Naruto. Naruto yang tampak bersungguh-sungguh. Terlihat dari mata birunya yang tidak bisa berbohong.

Seketika itu juga, wajah Koneko memerah padam.

"Me-Menikah?!" Koneko ternganga habis.

"Hm," Naruto mengangguk dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar begitu.

"Ta-Tapi, kitakan masih muda. Lalu kamu masih sekolah. Tapi, kenapa ..."

BRUK!

Mendadak Koneko tumbang begitu saja. Naruto menangkap Koneko dalam pelukannya.

"AKH, KONEKO-CHAN? KENAPA KAMU MALAH PINGSAN?"

Jeritan Naruto yang sangat keras memecah sampai ke langit sana. Membuat Kushina dan Minato ikut kaget melihat Koneko malah pingsan. Naruto sangat panik sambil memeluk Koneko dengan erat.

"Eh, ada apa dengan Koneko-chan?" Kushina juga panik.

"Sepertinya Koneko pingsan, Kaasan," ujar Naruto yang memeluk Koneko dengan erat.

"Hm, pasti kamu mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh padanya dan menurutnya sangat asing. Benar, kan? Ayo, ngaku Naruto-chan! Kamu berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, kan? Misalnya menikah dan memulai rencana ingin mempunyai anak," tebak Kushina yang benar-benar tepat.

Kushina sewot melihat Naruto. Naruto hanya tertawa kikuk sambil memasang wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Hahaha, tidak. Itu tidak benar. Kaasan jangan salah sangka dulu. Tapi, yang lebih penting itu aku harus membawa Koneko ke kamarku sekarang," Naruto menggendong Koneko dengan gaya bridal style. Tapi, dicegat duluan oleh Kushina.

"Eits, tidak boleh. Kamu tidak boleh membawa Koneko ke kamarmu. Itu tidak baik," Kushina berkacak pinggang."Kamu harus meletakkan Koneko di sofa ruang tamu ini saja. Biar Kaasan yang menjaga Koneko. Lalu kamu harus mandi dan ganti pakaian sana."

Naruto mengangguk cepat karena dilototi tajam oleh sang Ibu. Wajah Naruto memucat seketika.

"Ba-Baiklah, Kaasan!"

Dengan patuh, Naruto segera membaringkan Koneko di sofa panjang yang terletak di ruang tamu itu. Dia menatap wajah Koneko dengan lama. Dia sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil memegang pipi Koneko. Wajah Koneko tampak manis jika dalam keadaan terlelap begitu. Apalagi masih mengenakan pakaian khas kerajaan yokai yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya. Wajah Naruto memerah seketika.

Tiba-tiba ...

SREK!

Telinga Naruto ditarik kuat oleh Kushina. Naruto kelabakan. Wajahnya pucat pasi melihat wajah sang Ibu berubah menjadi monster mengerikan lagi. Rambut sang Ibu berkibar-kibar bagaikan bendera.

"NARUTO-CHAN, APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN, HAH? APA KAMU MAU BERBUAT MACAM-MACAM DENGAN KONEKO? KAASAN TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN KAMU MENYENTUH KONEKO SEDIKITPUN. KAMU MENGERTI, TIDAK?"

Naruto manggut-manggut patuh dengan cepat.

"I-iya, Kaasan. Aku mengerti."

"APA BENAR?"

"Benar."

"Bagus."

Kushina melepaskan jewerannya dari telinga Naruto. Naruto mengadu kesakitan sambil memegangi telinganya yang telah memerah. Saat bersamaan pintu rumah terbuka dan terdengar suara datar yang memberi salam.

"TADAIMA!"

"OKAERI!" sahut Naruto, Kushina dan Minato bersamaan.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Seseorang masuk ke dalam ruang tamu dengan langkah yang gontai. Langkah yang begitu pelan dari seseorang berwajah sama dengan Naruto. Dia adalah Menma.

Menma kelihatan lesu begitu. Wajahnya kusut sekali. Membuat semuanya keheranan melihatnya.

Segera saja, Naruto menyapa sang Kakak.

"Menma-nii, kamu kenapa?" Naruto bertanya.

Sejenak Menma menghentikan langkahnya dan melirik ke arah Naruto sebentar.

"Tidak ada," begitulah jawaban singkat dari Menma. Jawaban yang sangat datar dan sukses membuat semuanya bengong mendengarnya.

Kemudian Menma beranjak pergi dari sana. Memutuskan pergi ke kamar yang terletak di lantai dua. Menyembunyikan kegelisahannya yang teramat dalam karena kehilangan kekasih yang dicintainya yaitu Hinata.

"Ada apa dengan Menma?" Minato mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hm, sepertinya dia kelihatan lesu begitu. Apa karena kecapekan ya?" Kushina juga ikut berbicara.

"Rasanya begitu, Kushina."

"Biar aku yang berbicara padanya."

"Tidak, Kaasan. Biar aku yang berbicara dengannya. Kaasankan harus menjaga Koneko di sini."

"Eh, Naruto-chan?" Kushina ternganga sedikit saat Naruto sudah berjalan cepat menaiki tangga yang menuju lantai dua.

Sesaat Naruto merasakan hati sang Kakak sedang dirundung kesedihan yang berlarut-larut. Sehingga membuat Kakaknya semakin bersikap dingin seperti tadi. Menjawab perkataan dengan singkat sekali. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menimpa kakaknya sekarang.

Karena itu, Naruto harus mencari tahu tentang apa yang terjadi pada Menma. Dia pun menyusul Menma yang kini berdiam diri di kamar. Bermuka kusut bagaikan awan senja kelabu yang ditimpa kesuraman hitam. Begitulah keadaannya sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Chapter 19 update!**

**Tinggal satu chapter lagi yang bakal saya update. Satu chapter yang terakhir.**

**Terima kasih sudah mereview cerita ini.**

**Berminat mereview?**

**Tertanda**

**-H.S-**


	20. Menjadi Guardian sepertimu

**Disclaimer **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Guardian of Sacred Book**

**By Hikari Syarahmia**

**Selasa, 29 September 2015**

**Terinspirasi dari lagu Menjadi Pangeranmu by Dadali**

**CHAPTER YANG TERAKHIR!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE GUARDIAN OF SACRED BOOK**

**Chapter 20: Menjadi Guardian sepertimu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Episode sebelumnya:**

**Karena itu, Naruto harus mencari tahu tentang apa yang terjadi pada Menma. Dia pun menyusul Menma yang kini berdiam diri di kamar. Bermuka kusut bagaikan awan senja kelabu yang ditimpa kesuraman hitam. Begitulah keadaannya sekarang.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto sudah tiba di kamarnya. Dia masih mengenakan pakaian khas kerajaan vampire merah. Ia melihat sang Kakak sedang berdiam diri di balkon kamar. Sambil menyandarkan diri pada pagar pembatas balkon yang terbuat dari besi.

Naruto bergegas mendekatinya. Begitu dekat, ia memilih berdiri di samping Menma. Menma yang selalu melihat ke arah langit sana. Langit cerah tanpa awan. Matahari bersinar dengan indahnya.

Menma menyadari kehadiran Naruto yang telah berada di sampingnya. Ia pun menoleh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Menma dengan wajah yang datar.

Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu padamu. Ada apa?" kata Naruto malah balik bertanya.

Menma menatap Naruto dengan lama. Lalu ia menarik pandangannya ke depan lagi.

"Tidak ada," jawab Menma singkat.

Naruto mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Apa benar tidak ada apa-apa?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

"Ya. Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Hm, begitu," Naruto manggut-manggut."Oh iya, bagaimana kabar tentang Hinata ya? Tousan bilang kamu suka sama Hinata. Apa benar begitu?"

DEG!

Hati Menma kaget mendengar Naruto menanyakan tentang Hinata. Otomatis membuat raut muka Menma semakin senja saja. Kepalanya menunduk sedikit. Kedua tangannya meremas kuat.

"Kenapa kamu menanyakan Hinata?"

Suara Menma terdengar sangat datar dan bergetar. Sejenak membuat senyuman yang terpatri di wajah Naruto menghilang begitu saja.

"Lho, memangnya ada apa? Memangnya aku tidak boleh menanyakan tentang gadis yang kamu sukai itu? Kamukan Kakakku. Sebaiknya kamu menceritakan apa yang kamu rasakan padaku. Aku akan mendengarnya dengan baik. Aku ..."

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya, Menma malah memotongnya.

"Hinata sudah musnah, Naruto."

Saat itu juga, kedua mata Naruto membulat sempurna. Mulutnya ternganga. Dia kaget mendengar kabar ini.

"A-APA? HI-HINATA MUSNAH?" seru Naruto keras.

Menma mengangguk pelan. Kepalanya tetap tertunduk.

"Ya, Hinata sudah musnah karena terkena serangan Kurumi yang berusaha ingin membunuhku."

Naruto tampak syok mendengarnya.

"Kenapa bisa? Kenapa bisa Hinata bisa musnah terkena serangan Kurumi itu?"

"Itu karena Hinata berusaha melindungiku, Naruto. Hinata itu adalah seorang hantu. Hantu sejenis yuki-onna. Dia musnah karena terkena serangan elemen api Kurumi. Api adalah kelemahan bagi hantu, kan? Karena itu, Hinata tidak dapat aku selamatkan hingga akhirnya Hinata terbakar tepat di depan mataku. Aku sangat syok sekali karena kekasihku musnah seperti itu. Padahal aku mempunyai permintaan pada buku bertuah kalau aku ingin mengubah Hinata menjadi manusia. Agar aku dan dia bisa bersatu. Cinta kami tidak menjadi cinta terlarang lagi. Tapi, itu semua telah berakhir. Karena Kurumi, aku kehilangan Hinata. Kurumi cemburu padaku karena aku lebih memilih Hinata daripada dirinya. Kurumi berusaha membunuhku. Aku tidak menyangka dia bisa berbuat sejauh itu padaku. Aku tahu kalau dia sangat mencintai aku. Tapi, dia telah berbuat kesalahan yang sangat fatal. Karena dia, Hinata lenyap. Aku membencinya. Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkannya."

Tubuh Menma sangat bergetar. Kepalanya semakin menunduk dalam. Kedua tangannya meremas dengan kuat. Naruto iba mendengarnya.

"Menma-nii ..."

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, Naruto. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku benar-benar bingung. Aku benar-benar sedih sekarang. Aku sangat sedih karena kehilangan Hinata."

Air mata jatuh lagi menimpa bumi. Menma menangis lagi. Dia sangat sedih sekarang karena kehilangan Hinata. Naruto menyipitkan dua matanya. Raut wajahnya memuram. Ia ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Menma.

Lalu ia memegang bahu sang Kakak. Naruto mencoba untuk menghibur sang Kakak yang sedang berduka itu.

"Menma-nii, jangan menangis. Tenanglah. Masih ada jalan untuk mengatasi semua ini," ujar Naruto menatap Menma lekat-lekat."Aku rasa solusinya adalah buku bertuah. Dengan buku bertuah, kamu bisa memohon sebuah permintaan agar Hinata dihidupkan lagi menjadi wujud manusia biasa. Buku bertuah bisa mengabulkan semua permintaan, kan? Itulah solusi terbaiknya."

Menma tersentak. Ia membulatkan kedua matanya. Lantas ia mengusap air mata dengan lengan jaket hitamnya. Ia berhenti menangis karena perkataan Naruto barusan.

Ia menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan tampang yang kusut.

"Benar juga. Aku bisa memohon sebuah permintaan supaya Hinata dihidupkan lagi tapi dalam wujud manusia."

Naruto mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, itulah jalan keluarnya. Tapi, kita harus menunggu sampai bulan purnama berikutnya. Sebulan lagi, buku bertuah bersinar terang lagi untuk mengabulkan permintaan. Itulah yang kutahu dari Kyuubi."

"Hm, menunggu sebulan lagi?"

"Iya."

"Itu lama sekali."

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Itulah ketentuannya."

"Jadi, buku bertuah itu ada di mana sekarang?"

Naruto melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Kedua matanya menajam untuk memastikan keadaan aman-aman saja di sekitar rumahnya yang telah dilindungi oleh pagar gaib penolak energi negatif. Dia tidak mau keberadaan buku bertuah itu diketahui oleh para makhluk halus. Dia sendiri juga tahu kalau semua makhluk halus selalu mengikutinya kemana pun dia pergi.

Segera saja Naruto membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Menma. Menma mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

Menma manggut-manggut sesaat Naruto memberitahukan letak buku bertuah itu sekarang. Buku bertuah sekarang telah tersimpan dan disegel dengan mantra khusus di dalam tubuh Madarao. Madarao menjadikan dirinya sebagai wadah baru untuk menyimpan buku bertuah itu. Dengan mantra khusus yang diberi oleh Kyuubi, hanya Naruto yang bisa mengucapkan mantra khusus itu untuk membuka segel yang mengunci buku bertuah di dalam tubuh Madarao. Agar buku bertuah aman sampai saatnya dibutuhkan lagi di malam keempat belas jika ada keperluan yang mendadak. Jadi, Madarao yang menjadi penjaga buku bertuah pengganti Kyuubi. Kini Madarao bersemayam di kalung Yukianesa yang masih dipakai oleh Menma.

Menma mengangguk mengerti di saat Naruto menjauh jarak darinya. Ia berwajah datar.

"Jadi, di sana letaknya," sahut Menma.

"Iya, itu tempat paling amannya. Jangan sampai ada yang tahu tentang semua ini," Naruto mengangguk juga.

"Baik, aku akan menjaga rahasia ini. Terus rumor belaka tentang buku bertuah tersimpan di Uzuka Gakuen itu tetap dilanjutkan lagi, kan?"

"Iya, aku ingin tugas Guardian ini tetap berlanjut hingga ke generasi berikutnya. Walaupun kata nenek, setelah aku menemukan buku bertuah itu, aku harus mengajukan sebuah permintaan untuk menghentikan tugas Guardian ini agar tidak ada lagi para makhluk yang berusaha untuk mendapatkan buku bertuah itu dan mempersatukan dua dunia agar tidak ada lagi pertumpahan darah. Tapi, aku rasa keputusan itu sangat salah. Buku bertuah adalah warisan satu-satunya dari kakek moyang kita. Karena di dalamnya terdapat mantra dan jurus yang terlarang. Juga buku itu adalah buku titipan dari sang Dewa. Dewa menyuruh kakek moyang untuk menjaganya dan jangan sampai buku itu jatuh ke tangan yang salah. Karena itu kakek moyang menciptakan tugas penting ini untuk para keturunannya. Para keturunan harus menjadi Guardian yang menjaga buku bertuah untuk selamanya hingga ke generasi berikutnya. Untuk itu, aku tidak ingin menghentikan tugas Guardian ini. Kita harus mempertahankannya dan mewariskan tugas ini pada keturunan kita nantinya. Kita harus berusaha melindungi buku bertuah apapun resikonya. Kita juga harus melindungi para manusia dan jangan sampai para manusia dilibatkan dalam urusan dengan alam gaib."

"Hm, begitu. Jadi, biarlah aku yang menggantikan tugasmu sebagai Guardian. Aku akan menjaga buku bertuah itu dengan seluruh kekuatanku. Bagaimana Naruto? Apakah kamu menyetujuinya?"

"Eh?" Naruto terperanjat."Tapi, bagaimana denganku? Aku juga harus menjalankan tugas Guardian ini. Aku harus menjaga buku bertuah itu juga."

Menma memegang bahu Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, kita akan menjaga buku bertuah itu bersama-sama. Menjadi seorang Guardian dengan kemampuan masing-masing. Kita harus melindungi semua orang dan juga buku bertuah itu. Mungkin ini saatnya aku menunjukkan jati diriku. Aku harus kuat dan keluar dari persembunyian. Aku harus menjadi diriku sendiri. Aku harus bangkit dan tidak boleh bersedih seperti ini."

Menma tersenyum. Ia memasang wajah yang berseri-seri. Tampaknya dia tidak bersedih lagi. Dia harus bersemangat menjalani kehidupannya tanpa ada Hinata lagi.

Mendengar perkataan Menma itu, membuat Naruto tersenyum juga. Ia mengangguk cepat.

"Bagus juga kalau begitu caranya. Aku setuju saja," Naruto menatap Menma dengan serius."Tapi, kita harus memberitahukan semua ini kepada Kaasan agar kamu juga dinobatkan menjadi Guardian. Jadi, dengan begitu kita akan menjadi Guardian bersama-sama. Bagaimana Menma-nii? Apakah kamu setuju?"

Menma mengangguk. Ia tersenyum simpul lagi.

"Aku setuju, Naruto."

"Baik, kita sepakat!"

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya dan langsung disambut oleh tangan Menma. Mereka bersalaman dan saling tersenyum bersama.

Terlihat di luar pagar rumah kediaman Namikaze, beberapa makhluk halus tengah mengintai Naruto dan Menma. Para makhluk halus sangat kaget karena baru saja melihat Naruto menjadi dua. Mereka tidak menyangka kalau Naruto mempunyai satu kembaran lagi. Hal ini akan menimbulkan suatu peristiwa yang tidak terduga nantinya.

Semua makhluk halus yang terdiri dari hantu, yokai, vampire dan manusia serigala. Mereka saling berbicara antara satu sama lainnya. Mereka bertebaran di sekitar di luar pagar pelindung yang mengelilingi rumah kediaman Namikaze itu.

"Ternyata sang Guardian tampan itu mempunyai kembaran rupanya."

"Aku baru tahu."

"Tapi, kembarannya itu setampan Naruto juga."

"Benar."

"Siapa namanya ya?"

"Entahlah. Nanti aku mencari tahu siapa namanya. Namun, yang paling penting mungkin aku akan mengejarnya untuk menjadi kekasihku sebagai pengganti Naruto."

"Benar. Naruto sudah mempunyai pacar yaitu putri dari Raja yokai yang terkenal sebagai yokai yang paling berbahaya di dunia gaib karena memiliki kekuatan kegelapan yang sangat kuat."

"Koneko ya?"

"Iya, beruntung sekali dia mendapatkan cintanya Naruto. Karena Naruto memilihnya menjadi pacarnya."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi, biarpun Naruto mempunyai kekasih sekarang, aku akan tetap berusaha untuk mendekatinya. Aku akan merebut Naruto dari tangan putri yokai itu."

"Hm, kamu licik juga, Akeno."

Seorang gadis berambut panjang diikat satu yaitu Himejima Akeno, dia sedang berbicara dengan temannya saat berdiri di atas pohon. Pohon tersebut berada di seberang rumah Naruto itu.

Akeno yang merupakan yokai laba-laba, dia tersenyum sinis ketika mengamati Naruto dan Menma yang masih saja berbicara di balkon kamar itu. Sedangkan temannya yang berada di sampingnya ini adalah yokai rubah putih, dia adalah seorang gadis berambut ungu. Namanya Rossweisse.

Mereka terus mengintai di antara para makhluk halus lainnya. Terutama seekor kucing hitam yang kini berdiam diri di atas pagar rumah Naruto. Kucing hitam yang merupakan jelmaan Kuroka. Dia sedang mengawasi Naruto dan Menma tanpa terganggu sedikitpun dengan pagar pelindung yang mengelilingi rumah tersebut. Karena Kuroka sudah menetralisir tubuhnya menjadi kucing berhawa positif.

Kuroka tersenyum saat menyaksikan interaksi Naruto dan Menma. Kedua pipinya merona merah.

'Tidak kusangka Naruto punya kembaran. Salah satunya adalah Menma. Aku tidak tahu yang mana orangnya. Wajah mereka sama persisnya. Aku jadi bingung dan tidak bisa membedakannya,' batin Kuroka di dalam hatinya.'Mungkin aku bisa menjadikan Menma sebagai pengganti Naruto. Karena Naruto adalah pacarnya Koneko. Jadi, aku akan berusaha untuk belajar mencintai Menma sekarang. Aku akan berusaha mendapatkan hatinya agar cintaku terhadap Naruto bisa hilang. Secara jelas wajah mereka sama miripnya. Ya, aku harus mendapatkan cintanya kembaran Naruto itu.'

Kucing hitam mengangguk sambil mengepalkan kaki kucingnya dengan erat. Kuroka berniat ingin menjadikan Menma sebagai target untuk menggantikan posisi Naruto di hatinya. Dia harus melupakan Naruto. Ini semua dilakukannya demi Koneko.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sore harinya, tepatnya di depan sebuah kuil berdesain jepang. Tempat yang merupakan rumahnya seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang. Seorang putri pendeta kuil dan teman akrabnya Naruto sejak kecil. Namanya Argento Asia.

Terlihat Asia, Koneko dan Naruto sedang berdiri di halaman depan kuil. Mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Setelah Naruto memperkenalkan Koneko pada Asia, lima belas menit yang lalu.

Mereka membicarakan tentang masalah di mana Koneko tinggal selama di dunia manusia karena Koneko sudah menjadi manusia biasa sekarang. Koneko harus mencari tempat tinggal selama di dunia manusia. Apalagi Koneko tidak diperbolehkan tinggal bersama Naruto dalam satu rumah oleh Kushina. Jadi, Naruto membantu Koneko untuk mencari tempat tinggal. Lalu Kushina menyarankan tempat tinggal yang bagus buat Koneko yaitu di rumah Asia. Sebab rumah Asia adalah kuil. Asia hanya tinggal berdua dengan Ayahnya. Koneko bisa tinggal di sana dengan aman dan sangat dekat dengan rumah Naruto.

"Jadi, begitu ceritanya. Kamu mau mencari tempat tinggal, Koneko?" tanya Asia berwajah sedikit kusut ketika mendengar cerita lengkap dari Naruto perihal tentang apa yang terjadi selama ini. Asia sungguh tidak menyangka kalau Naruto memilih Koneko menjadi pacarnya. Apalagi melihat Naruto dan Koneko saling berpegangan tangan di depan matanya. Membuat sesak hatinya sekarang. Karena Asia juga menyukai Naruto.

Koneko mengangguk cepat.

"Iya, Asia. Aku mencari tempat tinggal sekarang. Ibu Naruto menyarankan aku tinggal di sini saja," jawab Koneko.

"Benar Asia. Apalagi sehabis liburan panjang kenaikan kelas nanti, Koneko juga masuk sekolah bersama kita di Uzuka Gakuen. Ibuku mendaftarkan Koneko sekolah dan masuk ke kelas yang sama dengan kita," tambah Naruto dengan wajah yang memohon-mohon."Apa kamu keberatan kalau Koneko tinggal di sini? Aku dengar juga Ayahmu sering bepergian keluar kota. Lalu aku dengar dari teman-teman lainnya kalau kamu menyewakan sebuah kamar di samping kuil. Apa itu benar?"

Asia terdiam sejenak dan berpikir keras. Raut mukanya sangat kusut. Kedua matanya menatap Koneko dengan pandangan yang tidak suka. Dia cemburu karena Koneko sudah menjadi pacarnya Naruto.

Tapi, dia harus menerima kenyataan ini. Dia berusaha menepis rasa cemburu itu. Dia harus senang karena Naruto mempunyai pacar sekarang. Dia harus bersikap sportif dan lapang dada untuk menerima Koneko sebagai teman barunya. Dia harus menjadi orang yang paling baik buat Naruto dan Koneko.

Sedetik kemudian, Asia tersenyum dengan manisnya. Wajahnya berbinar-binar begitu.

"Baiklah, Koneko bisa tinggal di sini kok. Kebetulan ada kamar kosong di samping kuil yang disewakan karena aku sangat membutuhkan biaya untuk merenovasi kuil ini. Jadi, kamu mau tinggal di sini, Koneko?"

Mendengar itu, membuat Naruto dan Koneko senang. Mereka tersenyum bersama.

"Ya, aku mau tinggal di sini, Asia," sahut Koneko cepat.

"Terima kasih, Asia. Kamu sudah memperbolehkan Koneko tinggal di sini. Kamu memang temanku yang paling baik," Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya seraya tertawa ala lima jari.

Asia terus tersenyum.

"Hehehe, sama-sama, Naruto," Asia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Koneko."Aku akan menjadi teman baikmu selama di sini. Koneko, apakah kamu mau menjadi temanku?"

Koneko terpana melihat uluran Asia itu. Lalu Koneko tersenyum simpul dan menyambut uluran tangan Asia itu.

"Ya, aku mau berteman denganmu, Asia."

Koneko dan Asia tersenyum bersama. Naruto juga ikut tersenyum senang melihatnya.

Syukurlah, Koneko sudah mendapatkan tempat tinggal dan juga teman baru yaitu Asia. Dengan begitu, Koneko aman bersama Asia agar Koneko bisa selalu dekat dengan Naruto. Koneko tidak bisa jauh dari Naruto. Karena itu, Koneko juga harus tinggal di tempat Asia. Dengan begitu, Naruto bisa menjaga Koneko setiap saat.

Tapi, kucing hitam selalu mengawasi kemanapun Koneko pergi. Kuroka yang berwujud kucing hitam akan selalu melindungi Koneko. Kuroka sudah meminta izin pada Ayahnya untuk pergi mengawasi Koneko di dunia manusia. Kuroka tidak sendirian di dunia manusia ini. Gaara juga ikut bersamanya. Rencananya nantinya Kuroka dan Gaara akan menyamar sebagai murid di Uzuka Gakuen. Mereka akan selalu berada di dekat Koneko. Mereka akan selalu menjaga Koneko dari segala macam bahaya. Hal ini dilakukan untuk membantu Naruto. Mereka ingin Naruto tidak kehilangan Koneko. Naruto harus selalu bersama Koneko walaupun apa yang terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto, kamu harus ke dunia gaib sekarang."

"Hah, kenapa Menma-nii?" tanya Naruto tersentak saat berhadapan dengan Menma.

Mereka berdiri tepat di dekat mobil bermerek "Pajero", yang terparkir di dekat garasi.

Hari sudah pagi. Sekitar jam 8 pagi. Keluarga Namikaze tampak bersiap-siap. Karena mereka akan pergi ke suatu tempat untuk menghabiskan masa liburan panjang.

Ya, Menma akan pergi ke kota Konoha bersama Minato dan Kushina untuk menemui Tsunade. Tsunade sudah mengetahui kalau Naruto mempunyai kembaran. Menma disuruh menemui Tsunade karena Tsunade sudah mengurus segala keperluan untuk membuat acara penobatan Menma menjadi seorang Guardian. Karena itu, Menma harus pergi ke kota Konoha bersama orang tuanya saat liburan panjang kenaikan kelas tiba. Kebetulan juga, Naruto libur sekolah selama sebulan penuh dan rencananya Menma juga akan masuk sekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Naruto usai liburan nanti. Karena Kushina ingin Menma merasakan pendidikan yang sama dengan Naruto. Menma harus bersekolah dan akan mengikuti pelajaran di tahun ajaran baru di kelas dua SMA. Dia sekelas dengan Naruto nantinya.

Maka Naruto diharuskan segera pergi ke dunia gaib, tepatnya ke kerajaan vampire merah untuk mengikuti latihan bersama sang Kakek selama sebulan penuh ini. Hal ini merupakan tuntutan keras bagi Naruto karena dia masih belum sepenuhnya menguasai dirinya. Dia masih lepas kendali. Terbukti saat menghadapi Raja yokai itu, Naruto tidak dapat mengendalikan kekuatan kegelapan dalam tubuhnya secara sempurna. Dia masih diliputi oleh keraguan dan ketidakseimbangan dalam mengontrol dua energi. Dia harus belajar lebih keras lagi untuk mengontrol emosi dan dua energi di dalam tubuhnya. Untuk itu, dia harus pergi latihan bersama sang Raja vampire merah.

Menma menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. Lantas ia tersenyum simpul.

"Ya, kamu harus lebih banyak belajar dan latihan untuk memperdalam kekuatanmu sebagai Guardian. Karena itu, kamu harus menemui Kakek sekarang. Pergilah bersama Madarao. Madarao akan mengantarkanmu sampai ke kerajaan vampire merah. Iyakan, Madarao?" Menma melirik Madarao yang kini melayang-layang di samping Naruto.

Madarao mengangguk dan mengiyakan perkataan Menma itu.

"Ya, itu benar, Menma."

Naruto memasang raut muka kusut.

"Yaaah, padahal aku ingin ikut juga. Bagaimana sih ini? Tousan! Kaasan!" seru Naruto menoleh ke arah Kushina dan Minato yang sibuk memasukkan banyak barang ke dalam bagasi mobil.

Kushina berhenti menghentikan aktifitasnya,"Ikuti saja apa yang dikatakan oleh kakakmu itu, Naruto. Kamu tidak boleh ikut. Kamu harus pergi liburan ke tempat kakekmu. Kakekmu sudah menunggumu di sana. Kamu akan mendapatkan liburan yang sangat menyenangkan dari Kakekmu."

Naruto sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Kushina tadi.

"Liburan menyenangkan apaan itu, Kaasan? Palingan aku disuruh latihan setiap hari selama sebulan penuh oleh Kakek."

"Itu baguskan Naruto. Jadinya kamu akan semakin bertambah kuat seperti Kakakmu," ujar Minato. Ia menutup pintu bagasi mobil usai memasukkan barang-barang yang akan dibawa.

Membuat sweatdrop semakin banyak bermunculan di kepala Naruto.

"Tapi, Tousan! Kaasan! Aku ..."

"Jangan membantah, Naruto. Kamu harus mematuhinya," kata Kushina melototi Naruto dengan tampang seramnya."Kalau tidak Kaasan pastikan selamanya kamu tidak akan pernah lagi memakan mie ramen kesukaanmu itu. Kaasan akan menghapus mie ramen dari daftar menu keluarga Namikaze."

Mendengar ancaman sang Ibu, mampu membuat Naruto menciut. Naruto hanya tertawa kikuk menanggapi perkataan sang Ibu.

"Ba-Baiklah, Kaasan. Aku akan pergi ke dunia gaib dan akan menjalani latihan bersama Kakek."

Kushina senang mendengarnya. Lantas ia berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Itu bagus. Itu baru namanya anak yang patuh pada orang tua dan Kakaknya," Kushina langsung memeluk Naruto dengan erat."Baik-baik di sana ya, sayang. Jangan buat kami semua kecewa padamu. Jadilah lebih kuat dan jadilah Guardian yang lebih tangguh seperti Kakakmu. Kamu harus membuktikan kamu bisa melindungi semua orang dan juga buku bertuah itu. Ingat ya pesan Kaasan ini."

Naruto terpaku mendengarnya. Sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum lembut sambil membalas pelukan Ibunya.

"Kaasan ... Ya, aku akan selalu mengingatnya."

Menma, Madarao dan Minato tersenyum senang saat menyaksikan Naruto dan Kushina saling berpelukan. Sungguh suasana yang cukup mengharukan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak lama kemudian, tampak Naruto yang sudah duduk di punggung Madarao. Madarao berubah menjadi seekor anjing raksasa berukuran 3 meter. Naruto sudah menyandang tas besar di bahu kirinya. Dia dan Madarao akan berangkat menuju dunia gaib.

Menma, Kushina dan Minato berada tak jauh dari Naruto berada. Mereka berdiri di dekat mobil yang terparkir di depan garasi. Terlebih dahulu mereka melepaskan kepergian Naruto sebelum mereka juga akan pergi menuju kota Konoha.

Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangan pada keluarganya.

"Sampai jumpa, semuanya. Aku pergi dulu!"

"Ya, sampai jumpa Naruto-chan. Hati-hati di sana. Latihan dengan benar di sana ya," ucap Minato membalas lambaian tangan Naruto.

"Iya, Tousan."

"Hati-hati, nak!" Kushina juga melambaikan tangannya.

"Ya, Kaasan!"

"Jadilah Guardian yang lebih kuat dariku, Naruto."

"Itu pasti, Menma-nii. Aku akan menjadi lebih kuat darimu. Aku akan berlatih sungguh-sungguh di sana. Aku akan mengalahkanmu."

Menma tersenyum simpul mendengarnya. Naruto mengacungkan jempol ke arah Menma sambil menyengir lebar.

Madarao pun bersuara.

"Apa kamu sudah siap, tuan Naruto?"

Naruto menarik pandangannya ke arah depan. Ia berwajah serius.

"Aku sudah siap, Madarao. Ayo, kita pergi sekarang juga."

"Baiklah, tuan."

Semuanya memasang wajah kusut di suasana perpisahan sementara ini. Saat bersamaan, Madarao mulai terbang dan membawa Naruto bersamanya. Mereka menghilang begitu saja. Meninggalkan orang tua dan kakak yang masih berdiam diri menatap kepergian mereka walaupun sudah tahu mereka sudah menghilang dari hadapan masing-masing.

Inilah jalan untuk menuju kekuatan baru untuk Naruto. Kekuatan baru sebagai Guardian yang menjaga buku bertuah. Inilah akhir dan awalnya dalam kisah yang berbaurkan antara dua dunia. Dunia manusia dan dunia gaib.

Semuanya akan berlanjut dalam kisah yang sama dengan masa baru. Masa baru di tahun ajaran baru. Semua makhluk akan selalu memburu Naruto untuk mendapatkan buku bertuah itu. Buku bertuah yang tersimpan di tubuh Madarao sekarang.

Kini Naruto dan Madarao sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke kerajaan vampire merah. Naruto akan memperdalam kekuatan supranaturalnya di sana di bawah bimbingan sang Kakek, Raja yang memimpin kerajaan vampire merah tersebut. Naruto akan dilatih habis-habisan di sana.

Penjaga buku bertuah telah mencapai titik terakhirnya. Para musuh makin banyak bermunculan. Semuanya akan terbongkar secara perlahan-lahan ketika Naruto sudah kembali lagi ke dunia manusia, sebulan yang akan datang.

Inilah akhirnya. Akhir dari awal lahirnya Guardian baru yaitu Menma yang akan bersama Naruto untuk menjaga buku bertuah itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di depan pintu gerbang kuil, rumahnya Asia.

Tampak Koneko dan Naruto saling berpelukan. Mereka berpelukan dengan erat. Sementara Madarao menjauh dari sana dan membelakangi mereka agar tidak mengganggu acara perpisahan mereka.

Sebelum pergi ke dunia gaib, Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk menemui Koneko. Dia ingin memberitahukan pada Koneko kalau dia harus pergi latihan selama sebulan di kerajaan vampire merah. Koneko ingin ikut. Tapi, Naruto melarangnya karena hanya Naruto dan Madarao yang bisa pergi ke sana. Naruto harus serius berlatih. Hal ini demi memperdalam kekuatan supranaturalnya agar lebih kuat lagi.

Mereka melepaskan pelukan masing-masing. Koneko masih memasang wajah sedihnya karena dia tidak bisa ikut dengan Naruto.

"Jadi, kamu mau pergi sekarang?"

"Ya, aku harus pergi sekarang, Koneko-chan," Naruto memegang dua bahu Koneko dengan erat."Maaf ya jika aku tidak bisa mengajakmu ikut bersamaku. Kamu tidak marah, kan?"

Koneko menatap kedua mata Naruto lekat-lekat.

"Tidak," Koneko menunjukkan senyumnya. Sukses membuat Naruto tersenyum senang juga.

"Baguslah, kalau kamu tidak marah. Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan lama di sana. Cuma sebulan kok. Kamu akan aman di sini bersama Asia. Terus kamu jangan pernah keluar sendirian ya. Kamu harus tetap di dalam kuil. Kalau kamu mau pergi keluar, kamu minta saja Asia menemani kamu. Kamu mengerti, Koneko-chan?"

Koneko mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, aku mengerti, Naruto-kun."

Sekali lagi Naruto tersenyum. Kemudian salah satu tangan Naruto memegang pipi kiri Koneko. Lalu ia mengecup pipi kanan Koneko dengan lembut sebagai tanda perpisahan sementara. Koneko menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

Setelah itu, Naruto mengecup bibir Koneko sebentar. Koneko membiarkan Naruto mengecup bibirnya tanpa membalasnya sedikitpun. Lantas Naruto menjauhkan jaraknya dari Koneko. Ia berjalan mundur dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Aku pergi. Sampai nanti sebulan lagi, Koneko-chan," Naruto melambaikan tangannya.

Koneko membalas lambaian tangan Naruto. Wajahnya juga memerah.

"Ya, sampai jumpa Naruto-kun," jawab Koneko tersenyum. Senyuman yang dipaksakan.

Maka Naruto pun pergi bersama Madarao yang ditungganginya. Mereka menghilang begitu saja dari hadapan Koneko.

Koneko memasang wajah sedihnya seraya memegang bibirnya. Masih terasa manisnya ciuman bibir yang hanya berlangsung sebentar itu, yang diberikan Naruto untuknya barusan. Sebagai tanda cinta yang akan menemani Koneko selama sebulan penuh dalam menanti kepulangan Naruto. Koneko akan setia menunggu kekasihnya itu.

Diam-diam di balik semak-semak yang tidak jauh dari kuil itu, seseorang tengah mengintai Koneko yang masih berdiam diri di pintu gerbang kuil. Di sekitar kuil sangat sepi. Tidak ada seorang pun yang lewat.

"Toujou Koneko, yokai nekomata yang sangat berbahaya," ujar seseorang itu."Akhirnya aku menemukanmu. Cepat atau lambat aku akan menangkapmu dan melenyapkanmu. Lihat saja nanti."

Entah siapa dia. Namun, yang jelas dia sedang mengincar Koneko sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Chapter terakhir update juga!**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini dari awal sampai akhir. Terima kasih sudah mereview juga. Terima kasih udah fav dan fol cerita ini. Terima kasih semuanya.**

**Cerita ini masih dalam pertimbangan antara lanjut atau tidak. Sesuai target cerita ini sudah mencapai hanya 20 chapter saja. Jadi, saya udah berhasil mencapai target itu. Syukurlah.**

**Rencananya cerita ini akan berlanjut ke season 2. Tapi, lihat dululah. Apakah saya sempat membuatnya atau nggak? Mungkin saya akan membiarkan cerita ini hanya berakhir sampai di sini.**

**Di season 2, ada kejutan yang menanti. Karena akan banyak tokoh baru yang bermunculan seperti pemburu yokai. Mungkin ceritanya akan lebih serius daripada season 1 ini. Mungkin akan lebih gelap, lebih mencekam, ada salah satu tokoh protagonis yang akan mati dan akan banyak pertarungannya. Naruto dan Menma akan dikejar-kejar oleh banyak gadis yang menyukai mereka.**

**Judul sekuel lanjutannya adalah The Guardians of Sacred Book 2. Saya akan membuat Koneko tertindas di season 2 nanti. Bukan berarti Koneko akan saya matikan. Lalu Kuroka akan berperan sebagai tokoh utama protagonis di season 2. Ada yang keberatan?**

**Banyak yang tidak suka dengan fic ini. Saya hanyalah manusia berotak pas-pasan dan nekad membuat cerita seperti ini. Kalian benar, fic ini mengecewakan dan telah membuat kalian semua muntah setelah membacanya. Benar, kan?**

**Jadi, berhubung cerita ini sangat jelek kualitasnya. Maka saya putuskan antara ingin melenyapkannya atau membiarkannya. Antara ya atau tidak. Jika kalian tidak suka, saya tinggal hapus cerita ini langsung. Gampang, kan?**

**Oke, itulah kesan saya untuk mengakhiri cerita ini.**

**Tertanda**

**-H.S-**

**Berminat mereview?**

**The Guardian of Sacred Book **

**Berhasil ditamatkan.**

**Tidak akan ada sekuelnya. Saya biarkan cerita ini hanya menggantung saja. Terserah pada kalian bagaimana membayangkan kelanjutannya.**

**Jika di antara kalian ingin cerita ini berlanjut, bilang saja langsung di kolom review. Oke?**


End file.
